Scarred
by Eye of Sincerity
Summary: With Rin dead and his life destroyed, Obito must face the numbness of everyday life with just memories and the scars. But when a naïve, over-eager brat who refuses to give up walks in, he can't help but be intrigued. Torn between the past and present, Obito finds himself faced with a guy who wants to hear him say that he cares. And he'll do anything not to. Possessive!Obito AU
1. I'm Not The Same As Before

**A/N:**** With my longest running story having come to an end, I figured it was time to begin a new, slightly different, one. The story should speak for itself I suppose. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

**Warning: This story contains strong language as well as scenes of a sexual nature between two male characters.**

* * *

_**I'm not the same as yesterday, (ooh)**_

_**It's hard to explain how things have changed,**_

_**But I'm not the same as before.**_

** - E for Extinction by Thousand Foot Krutch**

* * *

**I'm Not The Same As Before**

Despair.

Obito Uchiha had already experienced his fair share of despair.

At thirty-years-old, he felt exhausted and withered every single day of his life, like a man far more than twice his age. It was unnatural for someone, still in his prime, to feel this way but it wasn't a choice or something he could control. He had experienced hell on earth. It had only been a few months, in reality, but he was so damn tired of it that it felt so much longer. Like his entire life had been this way.

However, people were growing tired of his 'depression', as they called it, and had told him he needed to move on with his life. Like they really understood. The Uchiha family were a bunch of cold-hearted bastards, pampered since birth and harbouring no true understanding of what it felt like to suffer. They had never lost someone…they had never had their lives destroyed…they'd never been left to feel like they were nothing…no one…

Despite his bitterness towards their lack of understanding, Obito didn't have the strength to argue with them anymore. Apparently they'd been giving him some slack but he'd 'used up the rope' and had to 'get over it'. He'd been given the past few months off work- something he was supposed to be grateful for- but now he'd been ordered back in with the threat of being fired. In truth, he didn't really care about keeping his job at Uchiha Enterprises- having only taken a job there in the first place for social interaction- but _her_ family had convinced him it was a good part of the healing process.

_Her_ family had _some_ understanding…but they didn't know the full story…

Nonetheless, that dull, rainy and dark Monday morning was the one that Obito Uchiha finally left his home and made his way into the office building for the first time in a while.

It was the gasp of the receptionist which snapped him out of his thoughts first and he managed to find the energy to lazily roll his eyes over to stare at her shocked face.

"G-good morning…Mr U-Uchiha…" she stuttered. Her attempts to collect herself and try and act naturally were painfully obvious and Obito felt his jaw clench slightly in annoyance. A few months ago, the two of them actually got on very well. Obito would stroll in with a charming smile and spend ten minutes chatting and flirting with her, regardless of how late he was, which she would return with the giggling of a horny schoolgirl. Things were different now though. There was no adoration in her face, only shock laced with awkward tension…she didn't even bother addressing him by his first name anymore…

"…"

So he didn't bother returning her greeting as he marched into the elevator coldly. He had no interest in wasting his time on superficial vagaries or entertaining her falseness. She wasn't the same as before. She was an imposter. And Obito had no more energy to deal with imposters…

He could understand her shock, he supposed, but that didn't excuse any of it.

It was obvious why she wasn't attracted to him anymore. The way he was now, no one would ever have any positive feelings for him at all…ever again…

His face wasn't as handsome and perfect as it had been previously. The right side of it was now scarred badly. A constant reminder of what had happened. He couldn't even look himself in the mirror anymore and he no longer had any reason to flash his charming smile…

_Her_ family had said it didn't look so bad, and maybe it didn't, but it still sickened him. A constant, visible reminder of everything that had happened. A cursed symbol which never failed to make it impossible for him to escape reality and dream. Whenever he tried to forget, a twinge from damaged nerves would cruelly taunt him with the truth. Returning to work wasn't exactly the greatest obstacle in his life right now...

* * *

"Nice to see you back." Obito glanced up from his desk quickly, eyes latching onto the man who greeted him so simply. He was actually relieved to find out who it was. It could have been so much worse, after all.

"Well, I suppose I had to make an appearance sooner or later." The scarred man muttered simply, attempting to add _some_ level of cheeriness to his voice. He studied the other curiously, searching for any signs of disgust and disdain but he found none.

"Yeah, it's been boring without you. Sasuke took over most of your duties and, believe me, things haven't been going well." Itachi Uchiha said, leaning on the doorframe as he spoke in his forlorn tone.

"That right?" Obito managed a tiny smirk as Itachi filled him in, his spirits lifting ever-so-slightly. Itachi Uchiha, his cousin, was the only member of the Uchiha family who Obito had been able to stand the last few months. Itachi wasn't like the rest of the family. He was patient and somewhat understanding of Obito's situation. More than that, he didn't look at Obito with horror or shock or disgust. His eyes didn't linger on the scars. He always looked Obito straight in the face and was straightforward and honest with him. Itachi was the only one who was sympathetic but didn't treat him differently. He wasn't scared of him, nor did he pity him. It was a nice change.

"So you'll be taking over immediately?" Itachi asked, adjusting his suit as any tension between the two men eased off completely.

"If I'm honest with you, Itachi," Obito began, knowing he didn't have to lie to his cousin. "I'd rather take up a different position in the company. I don't want to deal with people anymore. I don't want that much social interaction."

"I understand," the other man murmured, without any hint that it was just lip-service. "You're not the same social butterfly you were before but I suggest you just try it out. Maybe falling into old routines will help some. Besides, you can't possibly do any worse than my little brother has been. He's scared off plenty of potential employees with that abrasive attitude of his."

"I don't know if you've noticed," Obito began sarcastically, "but I don't have the same charm and charisma as before. Showing the new associates and employees the ropes used to come easy to me, but I simply don't possess the right skill-set anymore."

"Well, I don't plan on letting Sasuke continue. You don't have to make friends with any of them; just don't scare them off like my little brother." Itachi said, offering a small smile as he turned to leave the older man's office.

"Look at me, Itachi." Obito muttered seriously, his eyes darkening.

"Some people will be shocked by yours scars at first, but presumptions aren't important or meaningful. Don't get so down about it all. Keep your head up." And with that, the other was gone. He left before Obito could object or tell him how meaningless his optimistic and supportive words were. He left before he could get sucked into Obito's new way of thinking.

The fact is, Obito had been offered treatment and make-up for his facial scars several times over the last few months and the rest of the Uchiha family (other than Itachi) kept pressuring him into accepting it to 'get him looking acceptable'. However, other than the initial skin graph, he had declined everything. The scars may make it difficult to look in the mirror and may extract shocked gasps and looks from people around him, but Obito didn't like the idea of covering them up and pretending it had never happened. He had no intention of rejecting reality.

Nonetheless, his confidence had been knocked immensely and, as he pulled himself to his feet and prepared to go meet the new recruits, he felt a bitter emptiness envelop him. The former excitement and happiness that used to spread through him at the prospect of social interaction no longer rose up…and that pained him…

* * *

Naruto yawned loudly, ignoring the looks he got, and started yanking on his tie and collar irritably. He wasn't used to wearing suits and he really didn't like the way his neck felt so constricted. It was annoying him a lot. He didn't understand how all the people around him seemed so comfortable in the damn business clothes. They were like robots. Maybe he'd get used to it someday.

Still, he couldn't stop his leg from bouncing nervously as he sat there in the nicest room he'd ever been in. Uchiha Enterprises was amazing and the CEO was obviously loaded to get the building looking so fancy and cool. Naruto felt horribly out of place in his cheap suit. The place was incredibly decorated with modern design. He couldn't believe that _this_ was where he'd be working.

"What time does this thingy start anyway?" The blonde asked the man beside him curiously. His ass was starting to ache from being sat on for so long and he was getting bored of waiting. When he'd signed up for the job, he didn't think he'd have to get up so damn early either.

"The _orientation_" the man hissed coldly, "should start any minute now. Just as soon as our supervisor gets here."

"Our supervisor?" Naruto blinked a few times, having never considered exactly what they were waiting for. "You mean an Uchiha is going to show us around?" He asked, starting to get excited at the prospect. The Uchiha were famous in Konoha but Naruto had only met one- to his displeasure. Sasuke Uchiha had interviewed him and there was no other word to describe him than 'jerk'. But Naruto still wondered what the others were like…

"Obviously," the man said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Is this the first time you've had a job?"

"No." The blonde spat angrily, turning his head to effectively end the conversation before he got fired for arguing before he'd even started. In actuality, this _was_ the first office job he'd ever had in his life. He was used to working outside, so the idea of being stuffed into an office and having to use his head in new ways was daunting. However, when an opportunity shows up at Uchiha Enterprises, you don't turn it down. Naruto needed money- fast. That's why he'd applied. He was more likely to get good pay with the company than anywhere else. Still, how he'd managed to pass his interview he had no idea. Sasuke really hadn't liked him. _Hated_ him actually. But still, here he was.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone." A deep voice sounded out loudly, so that all could hear him, as their supervisor finally arrived. Naruto turned his head to see whoever it was, but couldn't get a good look. He caught sight of an expensive-looking suit and black, spiky hair so it was obviously an Uchiha. Struggle all he could, he just couldn't get a good look. Which Uchiha was it?

However, there were a number of odd murmurs, whispers and gasps from the front which made the blonde a little suspicious. Something was obviously up for people to be acting that way, but he shrugged it off as nothing. "Now, I appreciate that it's early and that I've kept you waiting, but if you pay close attention then we can get this over with quickly. Let's go."

Silence.

No one made any move at all. They all just sat there awkwardly, with no signs of getting up. It looked like no one wanted to be the first one to follow but Naruto was all too eager to get off his backside and get started.

"Lead the way!" The blonde shouted excitedly, leaping to his feet and bounding to the front of the room, brushing off the weird looks he got. He wasn't really bothered if people thought he was weird. As long as the job wasn't entirely awful and he got paid then he couldn't care less.

"…"

"…"

Naruto stopped and stared.

Now he understood the awkward tension in the room and why no one was moving. Their supervisor was a little surprising and different from what anyone would have expected from the Uchiha family. The blonde was completely taken aback as the man stared at him blankly, both surprised and concerned by his enthusiasm.

The man was tall, well-built and handsome with an exceedingly nice and expensive suit which clung to every contour of his body. He had the typical black, spiky hair and pewter eyes of the Uchiha family and was actually rather attractive. However, the right side of his face was slightly different from the rest. It was scarred. Not in the cliché horror-movie-way, where the face was dramatically disfigured and fucked up- hell no. He was still good-looking but it was scarred enough to turn heads.

After just a moment to take in the guide's appearance, Naruto grinned broadly at him and waited for the others to join him. Sure enough, people eventually began getting to their feet as the muttering resumed. Well, at least Naruto had inspired the others to make a move. Not bad for his first day!

The Uchiha studied Naruto for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed in apprehension and slight disbelief, but he soon coughed and turned his attention to everyone else.

"My name is Obito Uchiha. I'm the supervisor of the sales agents on this floor. If you ever have any problems regarding your work or personal issues related to the workplace, I'm the person you're expected to come to. However, I'm also held responsible for all of you during your time of employment here. In other words, if any of you mess up or inconvenience the company in any way, I get the blame. So, although I don't really care about the company, it's in your best interests to work hard and act appropriately." The speech was short and blunt, straight to the point and empty of any humour. Naruto found it a little daunting but impressive nonetheless. Obito spoke with confidence and strength, his voice powerful yet somewhat aloof. "Now, let's get going."

And with that, the small group of new employees all followed their guide out of the room and on to their office floor. Naruto couldn't help but notice how the others were purposely hanging back and allowing Obito to walk a bit ahead of them and he started to feel a little bad for the man. Just because he had scars on his face doesn't mean he should be avoided like the plague. He actually had to work with these kinds of people?

"My sister told me Obito was unbelievably hot and charming. What's going on?" One of the new employees whispered behind the blonde, catching his attention instantly.

"He was in an accident or something. I dunno, the Uchiha family wouldn't say."

"It's creepy as hell. I was looking forward to having him as a supervisor but now he's just scary."

Naruto growled under his breath, growing more and more annoyed with them all, before storming ahead to catch up to Obito. The blonde was many things, but he was nowhere near as rude, nasty or judgemental as the other new recruits. He was sure Obito was a cool guy. And, in his opinion, the man was pretty good-looking.

"So…" he began awkwardly, feeling a little nervous about interacting with his new boss. "What do you like to be called?" The question was lame and stupid, he knew, but he just didn't know what else to say. He had to make conversation somehow! "Boss, big guy, sir, or what?" Obito glanced his way briefly, looking a little sceptical of Naruto's entire being, before proceeding to answer dully.

"You can call me anything you'd like, I'm not too bothered. Just avoid 'Mr Uchiha' at all costs." Obito muttered, earning a nervous laugh from his new employee.

"Sure thing!" Naruto tried to take it as a joke, but the black-haired man's seriousness made it sort of difficult to be as carefree as he usually was. Obito merely rolled his eyes slightly and turned to address the rest of the group.

"These cubicles will be where most of you work during the day- affectionately labelled 'the kennel' by the current employees here." Obito announced loudly, gesturing towards the many lines of cubicles they passed. A few people already working looked up and gave him a worried glance, others did their best to avoid looking at him at all, and it made Naruto feel even more pity for his new boss. "Your staff room is through that door, as well as the bathrooms. You can take bathroom breaks whenever you want and we're rather lenient about lunch breaks. As long as you get your work done and don't fall behind, you can co-ordinate your own time to a certain extent."

"Whoa." Naruto was rather surprised by the whole thing. It wasn't sounding anywhere near as bad as he thought it was going to be. Then again, he did have a niggling feeling that the workload would make it difficult to squeeze breaks in so he tried not to linger on his relief and excitement.

"My office is at the end there. The desk outside is for my assistant, Zetsu. If you ever need to get hold of me and I'm not around, he's the guy you need to speak with."

"No way I'd wanna be _his_ assistant." Naruto scowled as he heard the rude comment. He was now right beside Obito, so he was pretty sure the man had heard it too, but he showed no signs of acknowledgement or interest and merely carried on explaining the requirements and expectations of the workplace.

The entire time he spoke, Naruto couldn't help but focus his easily-distracted mind on him completely. He took in his boss's every word, absorbed every scrap of information and was the only one to speak up and ask questions. The deep, smoothness of Obito's voice, the strength and confidence it held on the surface, somehow relaxed Naruto and washed over him. But what it was hiding also interested Naruto. He wanted to know more about this man. He was naturally curious.

And the scars really weren't as bad as everyone was making them out to be. Maybe it's because Naruto didn't know what he looked like before, but they weren't worth any more than a brief moment of surprise. They were definitely noticeable. The skin was stretched and indented, wrinkled around the indents as a result of the damage. They covered the entirety of the right side of his face- from his forehead to his chin, from his ear to his nose. But the truth was, Naruto still found the man attractive. Maybe he was less superficial or something but he didn't understand how anyone else _wasn't_ currently having the hots for their new boss.

"The rest of the Uchiha family are also very focused on appearances- they're just shallow like that- so you'll be expected to dress smartly every day and remain appropriately dressed the entire time you are inside this building." Obito said with a sigh. "If I see you with your ties loosened and sleeves rolled up while here, I won't really care, just make sure you adjust your clothing whenever you leave this floor. The last thing I need is a lecture. It's bad enough I have to dress in these suits."

Naruto chuckled slightly as his boss gestured to his expensive, three-piece suit. It was sort of ridiculous. Complete with a perfectly pressed shirt, vest and jacket as well as absolutely spotless shoes…Naruto couldn't possibly last more than a few minutes wearing something like that. It looked uncomfortable and Obito didn't seem to like it too much. That said, it clung to the Uchiha's body in all the right places- probably personally tailored- and added to his attractiveness.

"A vest and everything?" The blonde said, laughing it out before he could stop himself. The rest of the group all shot him nasty glares- the kind which told him he'd already made enemies. Obito, however, simply studied him curiously with the eyebrow on the scarred side cocked slightly.

"Precisely. So I don't want to hear anyone whining about their job, it could be so much worse." Naruto grinned at that, choosing to completely ignore his hateful colleagues and get in Obito's good books as soon as possible. "Well, that's the orientation done. I wish you all luck on your first day here at Uchiha Enterprises." And, with that said and done, Obito turned and strolled off to his office as quickly as possible- as though he wanted nothing more than to get away from the employees.

Naruto watched him go, eyes fixed on his retreating back with a small smile lingering on his lips. Obito Uchiha was scary and creepy and standoffish…but there was something special…something more to him.

"Nice sucking up, idiot." One of the other new employees hissed at him coldly, storming off with the others to take their places at their new cubicles. But Naruto wasn't about to start feeling guilty for being himself. Never.

* * *

"Any promising puppies joining the kennel today, Tobi?"

"I wish you'd stop calling me that." Obito muttered, glancing at his assistant briefly as he entered his office. "It sounds so childish."

"Hey," Zetsu said, feigning hurt. "I've called you 'Tobi' for as long as I can remember. I'm not about to stop now."

"Fine." The Uchiha gave up, knowing that he wouldn't win against his assistant's airy and carefree personality. Zetsu held a special place in his heart, one his accident and changes in self didn't alter. He and Itachi were the two people Obito could continue being close to without things falling apart.

"So?" Zetsu said with a smile, hinting at his earlier question.

"It's just a usual batch from what I can see, although…" Obito trailed off, glancing through the glass doors of his office at the loudmouth from earlier. "There was this one guy. The blonde one- far more enthusiastic than the rest."

"Oh?" Zetsu glanced out at the new employee with interest, watching as he yanked on his tie angrily. The assistant gave out a little chuckle. "Seems promising."

"I said he was enthusiastic but he lacks intelligence. He'll probably be gone by the end of the week." Obito murmured, dragging his eyes away from the blonde.

"You've been so negative lately, Tobi. It used to be _you_ who brightened up the office, but maybe this new puppy can do it instead. Maybe if the office brightens up a little, you'll start smiling again." Zetsu said nonchalantly, watching as Obito took his place at his desk.

"People change, Zetsu. That's part of life. Get used to it."

"You used to be such a good boy." The assistant said, exaggerating his sadness by holding a hand over his heart and pouting. His boss just smirked and shook his head at the antics, having grown used to Zetsu and his…quirkiness by now. "So what's this new guy's name?"

"Didn't catch it. Wasn't interested."

"Come on, Tobi." Zetsu said encouragingly. "He looks like a fun enough guy. If work becomes a chore around here then I'm gonna start getting _really_ annoying."

"Implying you're not already." Obito said, cocking an eyebrow.

"You've developed a very cruel sense of humour!" The assistant protested, feigning hurt once more.

"Hm." Obito acknowledged, eyes trailing over to glance out into the 'kennel' once more. He couldn't see the talkative blonde anymore, presumably he'd found himself a cubicle, but his thoughts lingered on him for a moment. For one reason or another, the younger man reminded Obito of the way he'd been just a few months ago. That broad grin, excitable nature and enthusiasm for life in general were all traits he once possessed…

Those traits all seemed rather immature and meaningless to him now- the traits of those who haven't grown up- but he still found himself intrigued. What made his new employee tick? How much would it take to break him? To make him the way Obito was now…?

* * *

Naruto sighed in exasperation, fingers running through his hair as he scratched his scalp repeatedly. He'd only been an official employee of Uchiha Enterprises for less than an hour and he was already struggling. He'd picked out his cubicle, tried to make it more homely, then immediately been given some work to do. The problem was, he had no idea what he was doing! They'd stuck him at a computer- and he _really_ didn't get on with computers- and asked him go through some stuff. Apparently it was 'basic stuff' that he needed to get done before he started his work on the phones but Naruto was at the end of his rope. The social interaction of speaking with clients on the phone or meeting them in person was what Naruto was convinced he would be good at and is why he applied for the job but computer stuff wasn't his cup of tea.

He'd glanced around at the others, only to find them getting on with it like it was no big deal! Filing and cataloguing and doing whatever the hell Naruto was supposed to do right now! He couldn't do this. He needed help now before he lost his mind. He'd tried asking the guy in the cubicle beside him but he'd just received the cold shoulder. It looked like his co-workers weren't going to be much of a blast.

So what were his options? Well, Obito _had_ said he was his supervisor and _had_ claimed to be responsible for him…so it made sense to go ask him for help. But the guy was also kind of intimidating and Naruto was a little worried about rushing in to ask for help so soon after starting. What if his boss fired him for being incompetent? But then what if his boss fired him for not getting through the basics?

It was those thoughts which drove a reluctant Naruto to shuffle up to Zetsu's desk with a shy smile. Glancing to the side, the blonde caught sight of Obito at his desk chatting to someone on the phone, and gulped nervously.

"Can I help you, puppy?" Zetsu, a rather pale man with dark hair (looking almost green in the light), cooed softly from behind his own desk. Naruto dragged his eyes away from the Uchiha and furrowed his brows in confusion and shock.

"Excuse m-me?" He asked nervously, blushing slightly as the odd man observed him with a sneaky smile.

"The cubicles," Zetsu began, waving towards them. "are referred to as the 'kennel', remember?"

"Oh," Naruto's mouth opened slightly in realisation. It was some weird, fucked up metaphor and one he really wasn't fond of. "That's…cool…?"

"So, what can I do for you?" The boss's assistant asked with a sly smile, leaning over his desk.

"Erm…I was hoping I could speak with the boss." The blonde muttered, avoiding the other man's gaze awkwardly. "I sorta…need help." He admitted weakly, not knowing exactly what to say or do. He felt so damn pathetic.

"Already, huh?"

"Well…yeah…" Naruto admitted, his blush deepening as Zetsu chuckled at his expense.

"Tobi's a bit busy on the phone right now," Zetsu explained, ignoring the confusion that crossed the blonde's face at the nickname. "but if you tell me what's wrong, I'll do my best to help."

"It's…computer stuff."

"Ah, I'll see what I can do."

Naruto felt a mix of relief and disappointment wash over him as Zetsu agreed to lend him a hand and jumped onto his feet. He was glad he'd finally found help and didn't have to rub his incompetence in his boss's face but he had actually secretly been looking forward to spending a little bit more time with Obito and figuring him out properly. Maybe he was too eager too soon- but that was the kind of person Naruto was.

The blonde thanked the man genuinely, glad he wasn't gonna get the sack, and glanced once more through the glass doors. There was a brief moment when he caught Obito's eye, but he was still chatting away on the phone and soon turned his chair around completely.

First day was gonna be fine.

* * *

"_You have two calls."_ Zetsu announced over the intercom suddenly, snapping Obito out of his thoughts once more. The Uchiha shot him a slight glare through the glass but nodded his head expectantly. _"Rin's mother on line one, Itachi on line two."_

That certainly put a bad taste in his mouth. But he remained calm, too emotionally numb to respond in any other way. With a sigh, he reached up to absentmindedly stroke the scarred side of his face before responding confidently.

"Cancel line one- say I'm in a meeting. Put Itachi through." Obito said bluntly, sounding far more business-like than he liked. Fugaku Uchiha would be proud and that thought sent a jolt of ice-cold loathing through him. He wasn't a business man. And, even with his new self, he didn't plan on becoming one.

"_Got it."_

A brief moment of silence followed as Zetsu went about his duty, before the phone on Obito's desk buzzed. Lazily reaching over to put the call on speaker, Obito rested his chin in the palm of his hand, fingers running over the scars thoughtfully.

"Itachi," he greeted simply.

"_How's the first day back going?"_

"A little slow but fine, I suppose." Obito responded, cocking an eyebrow at the out-of-character question. Itachi wasn't the kind to check up on people. It didn't fit.

"_Good. Anyway,"_ Itachi began, cutting straight to the point as he always did. _"I have some bad news and you're not going to like it."_

"What?" The scarred man muttered, eyes glaring at the phone slightly as an odd feeling of suspicion filled him. Was this what he thought it was…?

"_Fugaku has signed you up with the company therapist, you start next week."_

And there it was.

Exactly what Obito had been expecting all along. He was well aware of Uchiha Enterprises' company therapist and he'd been fully expecting to be sent off to her as soon as he got back to work. Fugaku wouldn't want his 'mental instability' damaging the company's reputation after all. However, he managed to suppress his bitterness and irritation and let it all out in a dark sigh.

"Alright, thank you." Obito said simply, pressing the button to end the call before Itachi started asking him if he was really okay with it. If he was going to pretend he was fine with this whole thing then he couldn't have people actually asking him about it. He'd go to the stupid therapy session, humor the woman for a while and then get on with his life. It was as simple as that. If Fugaku wanted to treat him like damaged goods then so be it. He could keep pushing and pushing Obito as much as he wanted to- you can't break glass which has already been smashed to dust. And Obito had been dust for some time.

"_I just got off the phone with Rin's mother and she asked me to give you a message."_ Zetsu informed him with a sigh. _"She wants to meet up with you at some point."_

"Absolutely not." Obito muttered, shooting a look through the glass to let his assistant know that he was serious- that this wasn't the time for any of his jokes.

"_That's what I thought."_

The Uchiha scoffed to himself slightly, fingers reaching up to dance along his scars.

* * *

Naruto let out a satisfied breath as he took a gulp of cooling soda and moistened up his throat as quickly as he could before a smile stretched across his face and he carried on as before.

"You see, a lot of our clients don't actually realise the deals they're entitled to as part of their contracts until they receive a call like this." The blonde explained with a grin, his voice as happy as it could be while working. He really was enjoying it so far. Ever since Zetsu had helped him get through the boring, initial computer stuff, it had been nothing but awesome!

He'd been calling up clients all afternoon, just chatting and going through different deals he was reading off his computer monitor. Social interaction came naturally to Naruto, so it was actually kinda fun and the headset he was provided with to make the calls was so cool!

The job was a breeze so far. The sales agents had a database of people to get through during the day but, thanks to the headsets, they were able to wander round the 'kennel' socialising and hanging out as well. It was pretty lax from what Naruto could tell. It would be better if the other employees actually liked Naruto enough to talk to him, but he was sure he could win them over eventually. After all, they couldn't hold a grudge against him just because he was nice to their boss, right?

Naruto let out a happy sigh as the call ended and he managed to land a sale. He'd been lucky so far, having only dealt with one rude customer who had sworn at him before hanging up abruptly, so he was in high spirits. With the exception of the computer issues he'd had earlier, his first day had gone well. Glancing at the clock, he could see that he didn't have much longer left to go. He may as well have a bathroom break and then head on home for some well-deserved leisure time. Damn, he was proud of himself!

Naruto Uzumaki, sales agent of Uchiha Enterprises! Could things get anymore awesome?

"Hey, blondie." One of his fellow new recruits greeted, leaning on his cubicle with an unpleasant smirk on his face. It was the guy from earlier- the one who'd snapped at him for calling the orientation a 'thingy'.

"Can I help you?" Naruto hissed, trying to stay as polite as possible.

"We got off on the wrong foot. Last thing I want is any tension between co-workers." The man said casually, shrugging it off. Naruto may be oblivious to many things, but that horrid smirk told him that it wasn't a genuine gesture of friendship. The guy was up to something. "I couldn't help noticing you getting buddy-buddy with the new boss earlier."

"So?" The blonde snapped childishly, getting a bit more defensive than he probably should be.

"Look," the man began, reaching up to run a hand through his brown hair. "I appreciate you're a friendly guy, but haven't you heard the rumors about Obito Uchiha?"

"No…" Naruto said, trailing off as his impatience grew.

"Well, he used to be this awesome, happy guy who could charm the fucking pants off you no matter what the hell you were into." The brunette whispered, though a little loudly considering his inappropriate language. "Then, a couple of months ago he took some time off work and this is his first day back. That's why everyone's surprised by that mess all over his face." The man said, pointing to his own right cheek to emphasize his point. "And he's acting completely different. Everyone came here expecting _the_ Obito Uchiha to be their supervisor. They'd all been told how cool he was. So you can understand why everyone's a little pissed that we get _that _instead." He jabbed a thumb in the direction of their boss's office.

"He's not a '_that_', you know." Naruto muttered angrily, glaring at the infuriating man. "Something bad obviously happened to him, you guys are all just being jerks." A sigh was the response he got.

"Look, I'm not trying to be a jerk. I was just trying to explain where everyone's coming from so you don't misunderstand us here. It's not that we don't like the guy or anything; he's just not what we were led to expect."

"That's still no reason to whisper horrible things." The blonde pouted, glancing across the room at Obito's office. He didn't like the thought that people could be so judgemental and nasty for no reason at all. It wasn't fair. But, at the same time, he could understand where this new stranger was coming from. Naruto hadn't heard anything about Obito before he got the job- he wasn't exactly friends with anyone inside Uchiha Enterprises- but he could sort of see that people who had been led to expect something only to be let down would be a little annoyed by it.

"They're just adjusting. Anyway, friends?" The brunette reach across the cubicle wall, offering his hand to Naruto. This time his smirk was gone and he seemed far more genuine that he had just moments before. Maybe something Naruto had said had gotten through to him, or maybe the blonde had just misinterpreted his earlier expression.

"Sure." Naruto said, taking the hand firmly. He chose not to voice his opinion that 'friend' was a bit of a strong word. "I'm Naruto."

"Kankuro." The brunette introduced himself, that smirk returning. Naruto changed his mind; he had definitely _not_ misinterpreted that expression. This guy was up to something. "Anyway, I'm gonna clock off for the day. See ya around, Naruto."

"Yeah." The blonde watched him go, eyeing his back with pure suspicion and distrust. He had a feeling that 'Kankuro' (what sort of name was that anyway?) was going to cause some problems for him in the future. There was no way they had genuinely just become friends.

Sighing heavily, Naruto climbed onto his feet and stretched his aching body. Despite the option to wander around the floor whilst talking to clients, he'd remained at his computer so that the information he needed was right in front of him. He needed to get a little more used to the job before he began wandering. But, he was eager to do his best to improve and actually succeed at this job. With a smile, he pulled off his headset and put it on his desk, before rolling his sleeves up to his elbows and making his way over to the employee bathroom. He'd adjusted and loosened his top button and tie long ago- as soon as the orientation finished, actually- so he was all set.

He shot Zetsu a smile and wave on his way to the bathroom and tried to see if his boss was in his office but couldn't get a good look. Shrugging it off, Naruto couldn't stop beaming happily as he entered the men's room. He was so happy to finally have a decent job. He couldn't get over how lucky he was to be at Uchiha Enterprises!

However, that grin of his faltered slightly as his eyes scanned the bathroom. He'd taken a couple of trips to relieve nature's call that day, so the luxurious men's room wasn't completely unfamiliar, but it had been empty every time he'd gone previously. It wasn't empty this time.

His boss was there.

He didn't know why he was so shocked by that- maybe he'd expected Obito to have a separate bathroom from the other employees or something- but he actually had to blink a few times whilst stood in the doorway before he could gather himself and stop staring like an idiot. It was a good thing the black-haired man was at the sink, rinsing his hands, or Naruto's staring would have been noticed and catalogued as plain weird. Still, clearing his throat awkwardly, the blonde headed over to the decorative urinal which stretched all across one of the walls to allow room for tons of people to use it at the same time.

"Hey," he said gracelessly as he passed the other, not knowing exactly how to speak to him but feeling it too rude to just say nothing.

"Hm." Obito hummed his response, rubbing soap into his open palms and between his fingers. Naruto watched him curiously as he stepped up and unzipped his fly, turning away a bit so his boss wouldn't see anything if he happened to look up into the mirror. He was so grateful he'd come in _after_ his boss had finished his business or there may have been that awkward choice between standing beside him or heading into a cubicle to avoid him. And even if Naruto had chosen to use the urinal, when there's only the two of you how far away do you stand? Too far away seems rude but too close is creepy. And whatever distance, Obito would have just had to glance his way and he'd have seen _everything_.

Naruto shuddered at the thought as he pulled himself out of his fly and did his stuff, making sure he was twisted in a way which hid it from view. It wasn't that he had anything to be ashamed of- oh no- he just didn't want to give anything for his boss to judge him by. Naruto often rushed in without thinking, but at other times he tended to overthink things. Right now he was overthinking this whole situation. If he boss was bigger, maybe he'd look down on Naruto and laugh at him behind his back. And if Naruto was bigger, his boss might start hating him out of jealousy. He didn't want to jeopardize things already over something as stupid as that! Ugh, he really was giving this too much thought.

"Have you enjoyed your first day?" The black-haired man asked suddenly, taking an unreasonably long time to wash his hands. However, that deep voice of his washed over Naruto and soothed him, successfully calming his racing thoughts a great deal. Something about its depth, confidence and expressiveness was reassuring and dependable.

"Yeah, working here is awesome." Naruto said back with a massive grin on his face, despite the fact his boss didn't look up at him once.

"Glad to hear it. Last thing I need are grumpy employees complaining and getting me in trouble." Obito replied, his voice implying he was joking, as he turned off the tap and ran his hands under the dryer.

"Don't worry!" The blonde shouted over the noise of the hand dryer. "I've got nothing to complain about!" He finished up, shook himself off, and tucked himself back in. Zipping up, Naruto slid past Obito to get to the sink and went about washing his own hands. He noticed the Uchiha cocking his eyebrow in his direction, as though he were studying Naruto to determine the meaning behind his words or something.

"Well, your shift is over." Obito muttered, heading for the door. "I'll see you around."

And he was gone.

Naruto's smile grew broader as his boss left, a warm feeling washing over him.

'I'll see you around.'

Hearing Obito say it gave him a reason to be happy and something to look forward- much better than when Kankuro had said it just a few minutes before.

Naruto really was gonna love working here.

* * *

**A/N:**** And that was the first chapter of- what I hope to be- a long and enjoyable story. It took a bit of thought when considering where to set an AU story featuring this pairing but I finally decided on a company workplace. I couldn't imagine Obito, with his new personality, really getting to know someone enough unless he was forced to or if doing so aided him- that's why I used the workplace as an excuse to force Naruto and him into each other's lives. I also had to go back and rework a few things because, originally, Obito was coming across too mopey and feeling sorry for himself- which doesn't fit him at all.**

**It's hard working with this version of Obito after featuring his more friendly, good-natured self in another story of mine but I enjoy it. Over the next couple of chapters, his character should develop more and his interaction with Naruto will grow and grow. I have a pretty clear idea of where this is headed so far, it's just a matter of getting there.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter has enticed some of you to follow this story and see what's ahead as we embark on a pretty awesome, but flawed, relationship between two of my favorite characters from the series. LEave a review and let me know what you think of the foundation of this story and this first chapter.**

**Much appreciated :)**


	2. I Can Breathe and I Still Feel

**A/N:**** Thank you for the reviews and support so far, it's all very much appreciated and makes guiding the progression of this story so much more satisfying. Anyway, a lot more interaction between Obito and Naruto will feature in this chapter and their relationship will begin to develop, so I'm excited to present this to you.**

**I'm sure you've figured it out by now but each chapter has its own theme song from which it gets its title. This pattern will continue throughout the whole story, though I'm sure finding songs will become more difficult as time goes on! Still, the whole reason I decided to do this is because random little lines from songs often spark the inspiration to write a scene for me. I wanted to give music its credit without this becoming a songfic. Needless to say, I don't own any of the songs quoted or the Naruto series.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_**And I can breathe and I still feel,**_

_**But not the way I want to.**_

_**I'm on the edge, I don't know how,**_

_**I can't escape this nightmare.**_

** - Confession by Red**

* * *

**I Can Breathe and I Still Feel**

Obito's first week back at Uchiha Enterprises wasn't a particularly bad one, neither was it particularly good. Managing the new sales agents hadn't been too much work so far, though the first week never was, it was too early for any problems to arise. Things had been going rather slowly, seeing as management was reluctant to pass any high-priority tasks onto Obito so soon after his return, and Zetsu was the only real provider of entertainment. The man would constantly squeal jokes over the intercom at him in an attempt to cheer him up.

The problem was it wasn't that easy to cheer him up nowadays. It would take far more than a few terrible jokes to ease his pain. Still, he was making it through the days. Though it was very empty and dull. He was distancing himself from life itself in order to cope. Everything that once seemed so important now seemed meaningless and pathetic.

Love, friendship, dreams and hope…

In truth, they're all just things people use to justify their existence.

That's all. Nothing else.

And Obito didn't have time for them anymore. He didn't have time for anything anymore.

In the past, he would spend his days out in the 'kennel' with his employees, joking and laughing with them to ensure everyone was having a good time. Now he sat behind his desk, gazing through the glass as they all messed around, laughing, joking and making their phone calls to clients in the midst of it all. They all looked…happy…and that both baffled and irritated him greatly.

So he remained shut away, only conversing with the employees in passing and ignoring the other Uchihas as much as possible, and got on with his limited number of duties. It was obvious that Fugaku was holding important assignments away from him until his meeting with the company therapist but that didn't stop the scarred man complaining to Itachi at the end of the week about being treated like damaged goods (though, essentially, that was exactly what Obito was). It was only then that he was finally given some real work. Unfortunately, it was work far out of his skill-set.

He muttered under his breath, glaring down at the page of numbers and symbols on the damn page with pure hatred and loathing. It was driving him insane. Out of all the things they could have assigned, it just _had_ to be the financial reports. Obito's new-found maturity had changed many things but his illiteracy when it came to numbers still stubbornly persisted. It was all giving him a headache.

The man sighed heavily, rubbing the scarred side of his face thoughtfully. It had become a habit of his. Whenever he was stressed or lost in thought, his fingers would absentmindedly glide over the bumps and indents- testing the damaged nerves. He just had to remind himself what he looked like now, what had changed, what had come to an end.

_"You're getting worked up, Tobi."_ Zetsu's voice sounded over the intercom, a little bit concerned, a little bit teasing. Obito merely sighed again, shooting a glare through the glass doors.

"Get me someone from the kennel to come help me out with this stuff." He commanded dejectedly.

_"Which puppy should I send in?"_ His assistant asked, revelling in the whole situation with a gleeful smile.

"Like it matters, just send me someone with a head for numbers."

_"So…anyone?"_

"…Yes." Obito said hesitantly, not entirely comforted by the plotting undertone of Zetsu's voice. He knew something awful was about to happen. The man's following chuckle only confirmed his suspicions. His assistant was plotting something and, unlike the old him; the new Obito didn't have too much tolerance for childish pranks.

Looking up, he watched Zetsu glide away towards the cubicles with a mischievous gleam in his eyes and a sly smile plastered on his face and he couldn't help but shake his head at his assistant's antics. The truth is, without Zetsu around to provide some entertainment; day-to-day life would be as dull as it was painful. It, at least, occupied him whilst he planned where to go from here. Obito was in the middle of reforming his entire self and struggling to find something to dedicate himself to, to latch onto. Until then, this was all his life consisted of.

"Hm?" The Uchiha glanced up as the door to his office opened, not entirely pleased with having his thoughts interrupted, but glad Zetsu had gotten on with his task. Still, the man who shyly shuffled into the room with a nervous half-smile wasn't exactly what he had expected.

'_So this is Zetsu's idea of a joke.'_ Obito thought to himself, looking the blonde loudmouth from earlier in the week up and down. He'd had no personal contact with the new employee since Monday, despite having spoken to some of the other sales agents, but had often passed him while he was chatting away to clients on the phone. He had an enthusiastic and happy voice when on the phone, one which obviously managed to charm the clients as he had the second best sales record of the week- despite having only just started. It was impressive and Obito _would_ have taken the time to praise him in the past. Still, the fact that Zetsu had sent in the only person Obito had picked out as having potential wasn't a coincidence.

"Erm…Z-Zetsu said you wanted to see me?" Naruto spoke up, obviously getting uncomfortable under the Uchiha's stern gaze. He looked so awkward and out of place stood there in his cheap, ill-fitting suit, the top button undone, tie loosened and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Fugaku Uchiha would throw a fit if he saw the state of him, but Obito didn't really care.

"I've been set the task of going through the financial reports and working out the bonuses that some of the employees are due, but I don't have much of a mind for numbers." Obito calmly explained, studying the blonde keenly. It was those blue eyes…so eager and ready to impress.

"Oh, er…I'm not that good when it comes to math." The blonde said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head as he shuffled on his feet. Obito should have known.

The sensible thing to do would be to throw the idiot back into the kennel and demand Zetsu bring him a more useful employee who could actually help him. However, the cock-sure look his assistant shot him through the glass and the childish eagerness of the man stood before him was overbearing. The blonde was the only damn interesting one amongst the 'puppies' and Obito didn't fancy spending his afternoon with someone annoyingly dull. So, with a heavy sigh, he conceded and gestured for the newbie to take a seat- something he did with surprising speed.

"I'm sure we can work it out together." He muttered, staring in disbelief as the blonde idiot nodded enthusiastically. This guy was unbelievable. Was Obito really like that before? "Start with these," the Uchiha commanded, passing some of the files across the desk with a little more aggression than he'd planned. However, it didn't seem to faze the new employee, who took them with a massive grin on his face. So childish. Zetsu's triumphant smile wasn't helping either.

"Yes, sir!"

Rolling his eyes, Obito returned to his papers dejectedly- unconsciously reaching up to stroke his scars once again. This 'puppy', as Zetsu would call him, was everything Obito had once been and everything he now loathed. When he looked at him, all he saw was his former, foolish self and he was determined to change it.

Projection- that's what a therapist would call it.

The process of rejecting ways of thinking or traits of self and instead latching them to others with resemblance. It was supposed to be a process which helped justify thoughts and actions otherwise deemed unacceptable or to maintain a self-created illusion. Or so they say.

Obito wasn't too interested in labels.

The blonde just needed mentoring, that's all.

"What's your name, rookie?" The scarred man asked, eyes rolling over to lazily study him.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Came the proud response, and that excitable, praise-hungry grin appeared again. Obito acknowledged it with a slight hum, eyes rolling back down once more. The guy really was an idiot, but nothing that couldn't be changed. All Obito needed was a little insight into what Naruto used to create some stability and meaning in his life. That's all it would take. That's all…

* * *

They worked in comfortable silence for almost two hours. And it was indeed comfortable. There didn't seem to be any awkwardness or tension as they read over each file, highlighting necessary information and only making brief comments to alert each other to their progress. Naruto seemed to be fully applying himself to the task he'd been given, in spite of Obito's anticipations regarding his attention span. He seemed far more interested in pleasing his boss than anything else. It was a little admirable but not all that impressive. It was childish submissiveness and nothing more. Still, Obito kept glancing over to his subordinate's determined face to study it every now and then. The furrowed brows, the focused eyes and the chewing on the lip…was he really that committed to pleasing his new supervisor? Pitiful.

"Hey, boss?" Naruto suddenly voiced, looking over with a curious gaze.

"What is it?"

"Can I tell you something?" Now Obito was intrigued. What could this guy possibly want to discuss so suddenly? Letting out a sigh, the Uchiha dropped the paper he was working on and stared straight into those expressive eyes. It was clear the blonde was nervous, shuffling awkwardly in his seat and chewing his lip again. It was distracting and annoying, but Obito bit his tongue and resisted mentioning it.

"What?"

"Well, I've really enjoyed all of the work so far and talking on the phone to clients is awesome and everything but…well…"

"Today, Naruto." Obito muttered, not with aggression or impatience, merely as mild encouragement.

"Well, next week I have my first meeting with a client. As in, like…actually in-person."

'_Is he serious?'_ The black-haired man asked himself as he realised the direction this conversation was headed in. Naruto was about to share his worries and concerns like they'd known each other for years. He was actually going to go ahead and open his heart to a stranger. What was this?

"And I'm kinda worried. I mean, on the phone it's easy 'cause I have all the information I need right in front of me. But I can't do that in an actual meeting…what do I do?" Those pleading eyes, looking to him for answers, looking up to him and practically begging to be mentored and guided.

Pitiful. Naruto hadn't grown up yet.

So Obito sighed heavily, fingers gliding over his scars continuously. He saw Naruto's eyes glance to the motion, before snapping back to look him in the eyes awkwardly. It was actually rather amusing. The blonde was trying to avoid staring at his disfigurement.

"Find out everything you can about the client beforehand." The Uchiha began, deciding it would just be easier to explain things. Naruto was his responsibility after all. He couldn't have the blonde cocking things up due to ignorance. "Search for them on social networking sites, use search engines, speak to other people within the company who have dealt with them. Seeing as you'll be dealing with low-priority clients, that's all you need to do. Make sure you know your client as much as possible before the meeting."

"Okay," the blonde said, eyes glancing up slightly as he took a mental note.

"That way, you not only remain informed but you can anticipate how to approach the client. Some people can be charmed through friendly banter and conversation; others need a more professional and business-like approach. Preferably, you want to know which method to use _before_ the meeting." Obito ended his brief explanation, fingers digging into his scars slightly as he studied his new employee curiously. The way his mouth slowly formed into an 'o' and his eyes lit up with understanding before he nodded excitably with that grin. The younger man seemed absolutely overjoyed and unbelievably appreciative for the small shred of advice. Obito wasn't personally interested in business technique, but they were all social skills he'd picked up back in the day so it came naturally to him.

"Thanks, Obito!" He said loudly, laughing slightly under his boss's watchful gaze. It was the first time he'd addressed the Uchiha by name and he seemed almost giddy about doing so.

'_No present father figure.'_ Obito silently concluded, finally working out the reason behind the blonde's actions. During his days as a charming, social butterfly, Obito had learned a lot about people and judging them accurately. It always helped him make friends and land deals. Now that he'd been through his 'transition', he was able to use that gathered information in more structured and calculated ways. In more intelligent ways.

That's why it was so obvious to him that Naruto had, more than likely, grown up without any father figure in his life. It explained why he seemed so unnaturally eager to please and impress and why he was so appreciative for such a small amount of guidance. Obito was pretty certain his assumption regarding the blonde was correct. He could always have Zetsu look into it for confirmation if necessary.

"Don't mention it." He muttered, eyes glancing down to his watch briefly before he let out a sigh. "Alright, you can head back to the kennel now."

"Huh?" Naruto instantly tilted his head to the side slightly, the smallest of pouts forming. He looked disappointed and almost…hurt? Obito couldn't help but shake his head in utter disbelief at the blonde's emotional response to being sent back to his actual work. Was he really that starved for praise and acknowledgement?

"You've been a great help, but I can't keep you here all day."

"I don't mind!" The rookie said quickly, only amusing his boss further.

"That's good to know, but this isn't actually what your job consists of. Technically, I shouldn't have pulled you in here in the first place, but keeping you here for a whole day is bound to be reflected by your sales record."

"Oh, okay." Naruto muttered, eyes downcast as he handed over the files. The Uchiha took them with a nod, eyes studying the intriguing man intently as he rose to his feet. "If you ever need anything, just ask."

"Thanks, Naruto." And there was that praise-hungry, eager-to-please grin again, plastered over his tanned face once more as he bounded out of the room excitably. Obito couldn't quite decide if it was totally pitiful or slightly pitiful but endearing as well.

"_He seems happy."_ Zetsu cooed over the intercom, shooting a smile his boss's way.

"Hm."

"_Cheer up, Tobi."_

"I need you to look into Naruto Uzumaki and see what you can find out." The Uchiha announced, his voice casual and aloof despite his mild interest.

"_Oh?"_ His assistant smiled wider. _"How come?"_

"During our interaction, I got a bit of a hunch-"

"_That's nothing to be ashamed of. It's perfectly natural."_ Zetsu cut him off, giggling slightly at the dirty meaning he had implied. Beforehand, Obito would have burst into laughter that would have lasted a ridiculously long time. Now, however, he merely rolled his eyes and pressed on.

"I've made an _assumption_ about him and want to know if I'm correct, that's all."

"_Right,"_ the assistant said, still giggling childishly. _"What specifically am I looking for?"_

"Family background will do."

"_I'm on it. Enjoy your hunch, Tobi!"_ Obito glanced up, shooting a cold glare through the glass at the pale man currently in hysterics. Nevertheless, he allowed a small smirk to cross his thin lips. Out of all the jokes Zetsu had blurted at him throughout the week, that was probably the best one. And that really wasn't a compliment.

'_Naruto Uzumaki.'_ He repeated the name in his head, hand reaching up to stroke his scars once more…

* * *

Naruto felt warm inside as he plopped down into his chair and let out a content sigh. The last two hours had been pretty awesome, despite the silence the blonde would usually hate. Being able to help out his boss with something and get some advice off him had been his highlight of the week. Zetsu had told him that Obito had requested him _specifically_! Was it any wonder Naruto was over the moon?

It means that he'd been acknowledged, that Obito had chosen him out of everyone on the floor- even those who had been there far longer than Naruto had. That made him feel special. It brought a grin to his face. And at the end, when the Uchiha had _thanked_ him, the blonde felt his heart light up with pride. Maybe he was overthinking it and being stupid but he'd never had anyone appreciate him before. He'd never had a serious job which required any skill and had never had a boss to impress…or anyone to impress. No one had really paid enough attention to him for him to even get the chance to impress them. But that didn't matter anymore, because everything was different now he worked at Uchiha Enterprises! He already had the second best sales record of the week! Sure, he may not be at the top, but it was his _first_ week on the job!

He'd never felt this amount of achievement before. He couldn't help but wonder if Obito knew about his success on the phones. As his supervisor, he was bound to, right? Yeah, hopefully. Maybe he'd say something after he found out…

"Enjoy yourself?" Kankuro asked mockingly, leaning on the wall of the blonde's cubicle with a cocky smirk.

"What do you want, Kankuro?" Naruto's previous assumptions about his new co-worker had been correct. The man wasn't a friend to him at all. He took every possible opportunity to mock or tease Naruto in some way, and it was in no way playful or good-natured. He'd make fun of Naruto's clothes, or his messy, wild hair or the way he chewed his lip when he was nervous or deep in thought.

"A whole two hours with the boss, huh?" The brunette asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Only been here a week and you're already sleeping your way to the top."

"That's sick." Naruto hissed, trying his best to stop the blush flaring up on his cheeks. Obito _was_ good-looking and Naruto may have been attracted to him but the thought of doing _that_ had never crossed his mind. He would never do anything like that! This was his job- a new opportunity- he wasn't going to do anything to ruin it.

"You're actually fucking blushing!" Kankuro pointed out, laughing his head off. "You actually went ahead and slept with him, huh?"

"In an office with glass doors? You better not be insulting my intelligence."

Both sales agents jumped in fright, their eyes darting round to fix on the owner of the voice. From its depth and expression, there was no doubt who it was, but neither Naruto nor Kankuro wanted to believe it. Unfortunately, their eyes only confirmed their fears. Their supervisor was stood, studying them both with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh, er, I…" Kankuro trailed off, taking on the look of a child caught in the act. Naruto would have grinned and found it funny if he wasn't currently wishing he would die right then and there. His boss had overheard it and was now looking at him…which meant he could see the blush. That was it- Naruto's life was over. He was so fired and he'd never be able to show his face again. All because Kankuro had to go and open his stupid, filthy mou-

"If you really have such a low opinion of your supervisor, to think he's stupid enough to _liaise_ in an office with glass doors, perhaps you need to relocate to another department." Obito said simply, his voice unthreatening and neutral. Nonetheless, Kankuro gulped nervously.

"Erm, no…I-I didn't mean anything by it, sir. We were just having some fun."

"I see." The Uchiha muttered, glancing between the brunette and Naruto once more. "Once again, you insult my intelligence. Do you really think I'm stupid enough to believe that Naruto here found it funny?" Kankuro's eyes widened in horror as he realised his mistake and he instantly let out a trail of worried excuses and apologies, trying to redeem himself as best he could until Obito finally silenced him by raising his hand. "Harmless banter between co-workers is fine, but jokes like that can end up in a serious investigation. I'll let it slide, but I don't want to hear anything like that again."

"Yes, sir!" Kankuro shouted, actually _bowing_ before running off with his tail between his legs. Once again, Naruto would have found it funny- and he _did_ burst out laughing over it later on- but he was still too mortified to react. Was Obito mad? He didn't sound mad. He'd said everything matter-of-factly. But still…

"Let me know if he gives you any more trouble." Obito muttered simply, before heading off down the hall to the elevator as though nothing had happened at all…

Naruto immediately let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, feeling relief wash over him in an instant. He was so glad nothing bad had happened. However, once the relief had finished with him, he was filled with warmth once again. His brain did it's best to make sense of the brief happening and he felt the tiniest of smiles twitch at his lips.

Obito had defended him.

That filled him the same feeling from earlier. It made him feel special, acknowledged and…looked after. Naruto had never been looked after before. He'd never had anyone stick up for him or protect him. He'd always had to do that on his own. But Obito had just done it for him. He'd swooped in and wiped that stupid grin off Kankuro's damn face and even offered to do it again in future. Man, did that fill the blonde's heart with happiness.

He knew he was overthinking it. After all, Obito had been passing through and simply saw an employee he was responsible for making a joke about him. It was his job as supervisor, and Kankuro had been making fun of _him_ personally. It wasn't done out of caring or personal desire, it was obligation. That's all. But still, even knowing that, Naruto still felt pretty good about himself. The previous fear and horror was gone and he couldn't help but think about the scar-faced man as he reached over for his headset and got to work.

'_Can this week get any better?'_

* * *

"Hey, Zetsu." Naruto said with a smile, leaning on the pale man's desk casually. Throughout the week, he'd actually found himself starting to really like the assistant's company. He was about the only person Naruto had started getting on with so far.

Zetsu was approachable, helpful and funny- if a little weird- and was a great person to go to if you ever got confused about something work-related and needed advice. And he always had a slight goofy smile on his face, even as he returned the blonde's greeting.

"Aren't you on your lunch break right now?" He cooed, glancing over to the clock. "Most puppies leave the building and eat elsewhere so they aren't stuck in here all day."

"I like it in here." Naruto responded with a grin. "Besides, I never see you leave this desk."

"Tobi needs me available at all times. I can't just wander out." Zetsu explained gleefully.

"Yeah, but…you don't even leave for the bathroom." The blonde muttered accusingly, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I have a large bladder."

"Didn't need to know that."

They both shared a brief laugh together, Zetsu's chortle being a little on the strange side, before settling down once more- though the smiles remained.

"Tobi needs me to keep organise his schedule, take calls and be ready to do pretty much anything he asks me to. It's a demanding job, but I don't mind. I stay here until he goes home, unless he sends me off early." The pale man said with a content sigh. "But the job's always fun."

"Where is he anyway?" Naruto asked, glancing into the empty office briefly. "He hasn't come back yet?"

"He has a meeting with a client. He should be back after lunch." Zetsu said with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "You two seemed to be getting on well earlier."

"Oh, er…" the blonde coughed awkwardly, suppressing a smile at the sudden observation. "I guess so."

"You might even become Tobi's first friend since he got back," the assistant said thoughtfully, smiling as he saw the hopeful gleam in Naruto's eyes. "Though, that might be a bit too optimistic."

"Really?" Naruto spoke up quickly. "It can't be too hard to be his friend. You are, aren't you?"

"How rude." Zetsu said, hand hovering over his heart as he pretended to be gravely hurt by the accidental insult. The sudden widening of the sales agent's eyes and the rush of apologies which followed were enough to satisfy him, however, and he quickly gave a reassuring smile to show all was forgiven. "I've known Tobi since he joined Uchiha Enterprises, but he was quite different when we became friends to how he is now. I imagine it'll be a lot more difficult for you. Trying to maintain my friendship with Tobi is hard enough."

"How come?" The blonde asked, feeling a little down about the whole thing now. He liked the idea of becoming friends with his boss and getting on good terms with him so hearing that it wouldn't be as easy as he'd hoped wasn't exactly a mood-lifter. Zetsu let out a sigh and suddenly dropped into a seriousness that Naruto hadn't seen from him throughout the entire week. His smile faded, his eyes lost their mischievous gleam and his voice lost its playful nature. It was unnerving.

"When you're sad and alone," Zetsu began sullenly, sighing once more, "the only one you can depend on is yourself."

"…" Naruto remained silent, but he immediately understood what the pale man meant. He knew what it was like to be surrounded by people but still feel completely isolated. He knew the sort of self-sufficiency that was demanded as a result of that…but he'd never once considered applying that to Obito Uchiha. The man seemed too emotionally strong, too serious and confident to exude any vulnerability or weakness…

"Tobi hasn't been himself the last few months. Or, at least, he's been someone a little different. Itachi and I are doing our best to try and turn things around but Itachi said that it's hard because we're still too attached to the old Tobi to be able to help the new one." Naruto nodded slowly, trying to take it all in and find some sense. He instantly recognised Itachi's name- he was a very famous member of the company, after all. Itachi was well-respected too and recognised as a genius so if _he_ had said something, it was probably right. "But…" Zetsu's face suddenly lit up, a sly grin spreading across it as he stared into the blonde's face.

"W-what?" Naruto asked, backing away a little as the assistant observed him like some tasty treat or yummy morsel. It was horrifying.

"_You_ aren't attached to the old Tobi!" Zetsu said in excitement, leaning over his desk slightly as the blonde stared back in confusion. "So maybe you _can_ help Tobi after all."

"Me?" Naruto asked in disbelief. He wanted to be friends with Obito sure, but he didn't want to be pressured into acting as some kind of personal savior! Zetsu was far too optimistic and excited about the whole thing…

"Never mind." The assistant mumbled, that smile remaining. "Just keep doing what you're doing, puppy." And _there_ was the terrible metaphor Zetsu continued using- quirky and odd, just like the man himself.

"O…kay…" Naruto eyed him with suspicion, still a little weirded out. He hadn't grown entirely accustomed to Obito's assistant yet, but he was starting to grow used to his little quirks and attributes. Still, Zetsu took a lot of getting used to.

Either way, Naruto dared not ask about Obito's personal life or anything related to his apparent personality change and the scars. He knew it was none of his business, but he had asked Zetsu earlier in the week, only to be shot down. The assistant had claimed it wasn't his secret to tell and that Naruto would only know if the Uchiha told him himself. The only things the blonde had heard were the rumors spreading around the other sales agents and, although he didn't give them any credibility, they had piqued his interest. There was mention of a terrible accident happening at Obito's home, or something like that. But the details were vague, and varied so much, that Naruto couldn't believe any of them. So, as a result, he tended to tune out all the stories.

"This is Floor 37, Zetsu speaking- assistant of Obito Uchiha, Senior Manager. How can I help you?" Naruto gaped at the pale man's professional voice, having never heard it before, and stared in disbelief. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't even heard the phone on the assistant's desk ring, so it had come as quite a shock. It was also the first time he had ever heard Zetsu use Obito's real name instead of his nickname, 'Tobi'. It sounded odd and alien coming out of his mouth. Still, instead of leaving him to it, Naruto couldn't help but lean back on the desk and eavesdrop as best as he could.

Zetsu paused to listen, winking at the blonde in the process, before continuing. "I'm afraid he hasn't gotten back yet, si-" The person on the other end obviously interrupted him, but the assistant took it in his stride and didn't seem too bothered. "I understand that, but he was with you not long ago so it's no wonder he hasn't returned y-" cut off again. Man, whoever it was certainly didn't mind being rude. "That is between yourself and him; I'm not involved in anything that happened during…"

'Dick.' Naruto mouthed to Zetsu, earning a grin in response.

"I appreciate that you have some points and concerns you want to raise and discuss. May I ask why you didn't bring this up with Obito himself whilst he was with you?" That certainly seemed to shut the asshole on the other line up for a moment and the pale man rolled his eyes in exasperation as Naruto tried to hold in his chuckle. "Well, I'm afraid you've inconvenienced yourself, sir. The only thing I can do is have him contact you as soon as he's available."

'What's going on?' The blonde asked silently, only to receive another eye-roll in response. Zetsu was obviously bored and annoyed with the caller but hid any trace of it from his voice- he was far more skilled than Naruto was. If a client was extremely rude and kept interrupting him on the phone, Naruto wasn't sure he could bite his tongue and grin and bear it.

"If you're not willing to raise your concerns with Obito himself then there's simply nothing I can do. Unfortunately, you cannot file an anonymous complaint or go through the complaint procedure without having him involved. However, I can always make sure he is aware of your-"

"Dick." Naruto repeated out loud as he realised the person had hung up on Zetsu suddenly. The pale assistant looked at the phone, rolling his eyes for the third time.

"And a 'fuck off' to you too." He said casually, giggling as he looked over at the blonde.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Some immature client of Tobi's, that's all." Zetsu said, shrugging it off as no big deal before glancing at the clock again. "Anyway, you don't have much of your lunch break left so you better get going."

"Alright, see ya later, Zetsu!"

"Buh-bye, puppy."

* * *

It was much later that Obito strolled out of the elevator and on to Floor 37 once again, adjusting his expensive suit as he stepped into full view of his sales agents. He marched across the floor towards his office, wandering employees in the middle calls sliding out his way as he went. He was clutching a folder in one arm, his other hand stuck in his pocket.

Naruto looked up as he passed and the two exchanged a brief nod- the blonde's far more enthusiastic and happy- before the Uchiha headed straight into his office. Naruto watched curiously as Zetsu jumped up from his desk and followed their boss- probably to inform him of the earlier phone call. And that was the last he saw of Obito for the rest of the day- and, technically, the week.

"I need a word with you." Zetsu cooed as he closed the office door behind him, looking his black-haired boss up and down vaguely.

"About?" The scarred man asked, cocking an eyebrow in his assistant's direction.

"A phone call I received earlier from Hiashi Hyῡga." The pale man began, watching his boss's face carefully for any reaction. "He wasn't very happy to learn that he couldn't make an anonymous complaint or go through the complaint process without you getting involved."

"Some people just can't face reality." Obito muttered indifferently, setting himself down in his desk chair as though nothing at all had changed from that morning. His lack of caring was only slightly frustrating for someone as easy-going and chilled-out as Zetsu, but it was a struggle nonetheless.

"Are you sure you went about this in the right way, Tobi?"

"How do you mean?" The Uchiha asked, opening the folder on his desk and waving a hand over it. "I got the deal."

"As a result of blackmail and manipulation." His assistant pressed on worriedly. "The very method you once turned your nose up at."

"Hiashi is stubborn and hard-headed," Obito explained with a sigh. "The usual methods wouldn't work on him and I didn't fancy wasting my afternoon sipping cheap wine with a man like that. If he hadn't have given me the means to blackmail him then it would have never happened so his anger over the matter is a little hypocritical. Either way, the deal with the Hyῡga Company is a massive one and one which benefits Uchiha Enterprises so greatly that I doubt Fugaku would care even if a complaint was filed."

"I still don't think you should fall into a pattern of blackmailing clients, Tobi." Zetsu said simply, watching as the Uchiha reached up to run his fingertips over the scars experimentally. "It just seems like too much of a hassle to me."

"It hasn't been adopted as my main method, Zetsu; it was merely a last resort in an impossible situation with an impossible man." Obito assured him calmly, rolling his eyes over to stare his assistant in the face confidently. "Trust me."

"As long as I don't get any more angry phone calls." The pale man warned, his childish smile sneaking onto his face as he turned to leave. No matter what happened, Zetsu would always be on Obito's side and his carefree nature never allowed him to get worked up over anything too much. Whatever 'Tobi' said was more important than anything else and when he said, 'trust me' Zetsu didn't even need to considerate it. It was an unwavering loyalty knitted into their working relationship over years of companionship.

"Did you do a background check on Naruto as I asked?" The Uchiha asked before his assistant could leave. The grin that spread onto Zetsu's face made him wish he'd just stayed silent.

"You were right, Tobi. His biological parents died in the first year of his life and since then he's been from foster home to foster home. Your 'hunch' was bang on." Obito narrowed his eyes as the other giggled childishly, but he took a small shred of delight in knowing he'd been a good judge of character after all.

'_Both parents? Lacking both a mother and a father certainly explains his caricature-like eagerness for praise and acknowledgement.' _Obito thought to himself, twitching a little as his fingertips brushed over one of the few working nerves in the scarred side of his face. Most of the nerves had been damaged, so he had little feeling on his right cheek, chin and forehead, but there were just a few points still working- ones which had become ultra-sensitive to touch. _'I can work with that.'_ He thought, considering Naruto's background carefully.

"What are you thinking, Tobi?" His assistant asked curiously, only to have his question completely ignored and unacknowledged by the Uchiha.

'_Naruto Uzumaki…deep down, you're just like me. Deep down, you have the potential to become this.'_ He twitched again as he tapped another working nerve, pulling his face away from his hand in reflex. The new employee reminded him so much of his former self…it was like looking in a mirror…but mirrors shatter with the right force. Obito's side of it had already been broken into dust, but Naruto's was still in perfect condition- not so much as a crack on its surface. The question was what would the Uchiha prefer to see? That mirror remain perfect and untouched? Or to see it shatter so it would come to resemble the present him? He hadn't quite made up his mind.

* * *

He sighed darkly into the shadows of his bedroom, reaching up to rub the indents and ridges on his face thoughtfully. He was exhausted, tired and drained. He'd stripped off his clothes and collapsed, naked, onto the mattress with a slight grunt of discomfort. It had been a long day. A long week, in fact. And, as he lay sprawled out on his back, staring up at the darkness of the ceiling, he was glad Friday had come. Due to his rank in the company, Obito was expected to attend Uchiha Enterprises on Saturdays as well, but the hours were only half of the usual weekday shift.

He had some time to rest.

Obito's room had changed a great deal over the past few months. All the rooms in his luxury apartment (paid for by the Uchiha family) had been altered but none as much as the bedroom. The curtains remained closed at all times, despite the wonderful view of Konoha below, and the room tended to be kept in darkness. Any pictures or memories of Rin had been thrown away so they could never be retrieved, as had anything that reminded him of his former best friend. And, lastly, every single reflective surface had been smashed and discarded so he would never have to see his scarred face whilst locked away in this haven of his. He was safe here…nothing…no one…

The black-haired man sighed again, letting his hand fall to his side as his bicep began to ache from tension. And, as he tried to will his body and mind to fall into slumber, he could think of nothing other than the blonde idiot back in the kennel of Floor 37…

'_Naruto Uzumaki.'_

He repeated the name over and over in his mind, still indecisive about what he should do. The younger man was too far away for him to make any final decision. He needed the blonde closer in order to think things through properly. That he was sure of.

* * *

Naruto yawned, stretching his body out on his lumpy, uncomfortable mattress as he squinted to block out the light of the street lamp outside his window. His apartment was pretty run-down, seeing as he couldn't afford anything better, but it gave him a place to sleep so he was grateful. He curled up into a ball under the covers, body clothed in boxers and a t-shirt, as he instantly began drifting off. He had the weekend off and he was damn happy about that. The job was amazing and awesome, but he still needed his weekly two-days-rest to remain in high spirits.

With a lonely sigh, Naruto nuzzled his pillow affectionately as he hugged it to him, seeking some affection in return. Naturally, it gave him none. But he didn't mind too much because he was sure he'd find a special someone soon enough. Now he had a job, his chances had improved. Not only did he have more money so he could go out on a regular basis, but it's common to meet your partner at the workplace…

…He smiled sleepily as his mind innocently focused on his new boss. Obito Uchiha was a mystery but that was okay. Naruto would figure him out and maybe they could become friends…maybe he'd be the special someone the blonde met at the workplace. That last thought made him laugh in his head but also comforted him enough to allow him to take that final plunge into sleep.

He continued to think of his new job, the building, Zetsu, Kankuro, the clients and…more importantly…Obito…

Naruto slept peacefully and undisturbed that night.

Obito hardly slept at all.

* * *

**A/N:**** To be honest, one of the things which has interested me the most since Tobi's big reveal as Obito (oh yeah, spoiler alert!) has been the dynamic connection he has with Naruto. It's obvious- as pointed out by Kakashi- that Obito sees his old self in Naruto and has formed a connection as a result. To see him so interested in how Naruto responds to the situation at every little step has formed the basis of the contrast between them in this story. I always enjoy when there is a certain emotional connection between the protagonist and antagonist, even if that connection only leads them into conflict. It makes everything come full circle and makes the antagonist seem more developed and less one-dimensional.**

**Anyway, rant over. I hope you enjoyed this chapter now that Obito and Naruto are beginning to interact and develop together. The idea is to give a realistic spin to their differing personalities whilst staying somewhat loyal to the manga. However, Obito while wearing the mask and Obito since his reveal have shown slightly different personalities so it can get muddled at times. Still, I think the development is going well so far. I'm satisfied, at least.**

**Let me know what you all thought of this chapter. **

**Take care!**


	3. You Know You're A Liar

**A/N:**** Just to let everyone know, from this moment on, this story will now be updated once a week- every Saturday. That way, you all know when to expect a new chapter, it gives me a structured deadline and no one has to message me asking for/requesting the next chapter. So yeah, expect a new chapter every Saturday unless I have specified otherwise.**

**Anyway, this chapter is a good one in terms of development so I'll leave you to read it.**

* * *

_**Laughing on the outside while you're dying on the inside,**_

_**You know you're a liar.**_

_**Well I hope you find a place,**_

_**where you can live without a face there,**_

_**You know you're a liar.**_

**- Liar by It's Alive**

* * *

**You Know You're A Liar**

Monday came and Naruto couldn't be happier. His weekend off had been great but he was eager to get back in to Uchiha Enterprises and revel in his new job once again. He never knew that working could be so exciting but he loved it so far. Normally rather shy when it came to office work and that sort of stuff, Naruto had come to adore the whole thing. The occasional rude person shouting abuse at him down the phone wasn't great but bearable and certainly worth the rewards he got from his place in the company.

The only thing that worried the blonde about his second week was his first in-person meeting with a client but Obito's advice had really put his mind at rest and there was nowhere near as much panic and dread in him now. Still, it was a big milestone in his employment. Luckily, he still had one more day to prepare and he definitely planned on taking his boss's advice on researching the person he was meeting. He'd been planning on doing it over the weekend but 'relaxing' had sort of run away with him…but it didn't matter if he spent a portion of his day doing it. He had achieved the second best sales record of the week during his _first_ week so surely slowing it down for one day would be fine.

Obito probably wouldn't care anyway.

Clients who required a personal meeting were higher priority. People Naruto spoke to on the phone were often small-time business owners or just everyday people, whereas clients the sales agents would meet personally were representatives of larger businesses who were considering signing a contract with Uchiha Enterprises. So, naturally, they were more important.

And if Naruto could just get this deal…maybe Obito would be really proud of him…maybe…

* * *

"Hey, Zetsu."

"Hallo, puppy." The pale man greeted with that trademark, goofy smile of his. "How was your weekend?"

"It was awesome." Naruto grinned. "Glad to be back here though. How 'bout yours?"

"Now, now…don't start asking me about my personal life," Zetsu cooed. "You might get more than you bargained for."

"Never mind." The blonde spoke up immediately, cringing as he imagined the odd and disturbing things his boss's assistant might get up to in his spare time. He really didn't want to know how Zetsu spent his free time…but now he knew he'd be stuck thinking about it for the rest of the day. "So where's Obito?" Naruto asked, hoping to steer both the conversation and his mind away from the disturbing images courtesy of his vivid imagination.

"He has an important appointment this morning. Why? Need something?" The wiggle of the eyebrows Zetsu gave him wasn't a very good substitute for the previous conversation and Naruto quickly realized that, no matter what he did, as long as he continued talking to the pale man he was doomed to be irked by awful thoughts. It was a hopeless cause.

"I was just curious." The blonde protested, stepping away from the laughing man's desk with a shy smile. "Anyway, I better get to work."

"I'll let Tobi know you were looking for him!"

"Don't you dare!" Naruto shouted back, rushing off to his cubicle before he could get any more embarrassed. He had to get started on researching his first in-person client anyway…

* * *

"Good morning, Obito." The woman greeted with a professional smile, reaching out to shake his hand gently. He accepted the offering, eyes scanning over her kind, and rather pretty, face. He had never actually seen the company therapist before, so it came as a surprise to find her so young and normal. She could easily fit into any crowd without anyone suspecting a thing. She looked just like any other young woman her age and most would probably expect her to spend her days juggling a casual job and a busy social life. However, as Obito thought all this to himself, he had to silently ask just what exactly he had been expecting. It's not like he was going to walk in on a woman with a massive sticker saying 'Therapist' slapped on her forehead. Still, whatever he had been expecting, this wasn't it.

She was warm and welcoming, her smile seeming more genuine than one would expect from a professional who has 'smiling' listed in their contract. Her office was rather pleasant as well- open and decorated simply. The only real thing which bugged the Uchiha as he slid onto the comfortable couch opposite the woman was the brass pig statue sat on her desk…it was hideous.

The woman introduced herself as Shizune and asked he referred to her as such because she 'wasn't the most formal person around' and she chose to sit, not behind her desk, but in a chair opposite the black-haired man. She showed no sign of surprise or shock in response to his scars- possibly because she'd heard of them and had been expecting them or she was simply good at hiding it. It made sense that a therapist would be skilled at hiding her true emotions from patients. Still, she was certainly an improvement when compared with Obito's expectations and he had to give her some credit for that at least.

"I only have an hour," he explained, conscious of her eyes on him and the fact she was already jotting something down on a notepad. "And these sessions are on a trial basis."

"I get it," Shizune said with a smile. "But don't worry, I'll try not to make this _unbearable_. We're just here to chat about anything you want to. I'm not gonna be reporting to the CEO behind your back and the only reason I take notes is so that I can remind myself of things you've said previously." She explained, giggling slightly. "I have a terrible memory."

"Hm." She was trying to build a rapport with him so he'd be more willing to open up when the 'chatting' came. That much was painfully obvious to Obito and he didn't plan on making it easy for her. "Anyway, start asking your questions."

"That's not how it works here," Shizune said, her smile almost teasing in a friendly manner. Her youth obviously helped her overstep boundaries with patients far too early on. It would take more than childishness to get through to him. "You get to decide the topic of conversation. But, it's probably best to just start off talking about what kind of person you used to think you were-"

"That's not happening." The black-haired man muttered curtly, eyes rolling over her face to search for a reaction. She was taken aback but managed to hide it quite well. Obito was impressed. "There will be no talking about the person I used to be, or the incident a few months back, nor my opinions on the person I've become." He thought he might as well set some ground rules. When she started scribbling quickly in her notepad, he wasn't too surprised. He'd been expecting it.

"Okay," she said with a smile, probably believing she'd get him to open up further down the line, "why don't we just talk about how your first week back at work went?"

"…" Obito cocked his eyebrow at her chosen topic of conversation. Unless she was hoping him describing his first week back would give her insight to how he'd changed or what was going on in his mind, he couldn't see any huge significance, but it probably made sense in her trained mind. Nonetheless, he wasn't too happy about discussing something so pointless. Still, he had an hour so he might as well find something to do during it. "What do you want to know?"

"Well…" Shizune considered it for a moment, tapping the tip of her pen on her bottom lip thoughtfully, before finally coming up with the right question. "Try summing up last week for me. Just keep it simple for now."

"Boring." He muttered sharply, face blank as he stared at her. The woman's happy smile would soon crack underneath his sceptical glare, he was sure of it. However, all she did was start writing again.

"And do you often find yourself getting bored? Have things that you used to enjoy become boring?" He had to roll his eyes at how obvious her line of questioning was.

"If you're trying to determine whether this boredom is an indicator of clinical depression, you can spare yourself the time and effort." Obito instructed, watching as her unshakable happiness cracked for just a split second before she recovered and attempted to cover it up gracelessly with a cough. "My personality has gone through a large change; of course I've lost interest in things I used to enjoy. My focus of interest has shifted. That's all."

"So what do you find interesting now?" Shizune asked, scribbling furiously to jot down all the relevant information he was apparently giving her. Five minutes in and he was already a little bored of this whole thing. Still, her question was thought-provoking and he did have to consider it carefully for a moment. Since his transition, a lot had changed and he hadn't really enjoyed anything since. He had no hobbies to speak of because they all seemed pointless and his interest in social interaction had been one of the first things to vanish. It took a while to actually determine what he found interesting nowadays, but he did manage to come up with one answer.

He planned to keep his answer to himself, he really did. However, he had a great deal of his hour left and if the conversation continued going the way it was he'd die of pure boredom long before then. Shizune wasn't a particularly interesting woman and studying her wasn't really entertaining at all. So, Obito decided that he may as well guide the conversation onto a topic which would keep him from getting too consumed by the dullness of the whole thing. That was the only reason he gave his answer. Not out of desire to share his feelings. Not out of desire to gain anything from this process. Just to avoid the pain of boredom. That's all.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The black-haired man said simply.

"And who's that?" Shizune asked, once again writing everything down. The poor woman looked as though she thought she was getting somewhere. It was rather pitiful.

"He's a new employee on Floor 37, one that I'm responsible for." Obito explained, eyes starting to trail around the room to find something else to examine. "I find him interesting."

"And why's that?" The woman persisted, her voice almost…suggestive. The Uchiha rolled his eyes at the insinuation of her tone, knowing he should have expected such a young and naïve woman to immediately jump to such conclusions. Her way of thinking hadn't yet matured. Much like the blonde they were currently discussing.

"He reminds me of my former self," Obito answered honestly, realizing that this train of conversation would actually lead to answering Shizune's initial question about his opinion of himself. But he'd stopped caring about withholding those details. He'd give her a small victory, but she still wouldn't get him to discuss what had happened. She wasn't going to help him have a marvellous epiphany. "And that interests me. Makes me wonder how easy it would be to cause the same transition in him that I went through."

"I see." She looked optimistic now, happy that they were getting somewhere. He shook his head at her pride, as though she had actually accomplished something. They would discuss Naruto for an hour, she'd tell him some rubbish about projection and then he'd go back to work- nothing would change as a result. There was nothing this woman could tell him that he wasn't intelligent and self-aware enough to figure out alone. He fully understood his mind, what it had gone through and how it changed, as well as the meaning behind his thoughts. He wasn't a fool. He understood reality perfectly. "Why don't we talk about Naruto in a little more detail?" She suggested, causing Obito to roll his eyes slightly again. They were doing that anyway…

"Well, if you insist." The black-haired man muttered, letting only a sliver of mocking seep into his tone as he folded his arms across his chest and observed her again. He'd already decided that this would be his final session with Shizune, so he might as well make the most of it while it lasted. He was an opportunist; he didn't like wasting opportunities when they presented themselves. "Now, where do I begin…?"

* * *

Naruto fist-pumped the air in victory as he _finally_ got his hands on a soda. He'd been struggling with his attempts to get the vending machine in the staff room to accept his money, but persistence alone had helped him succeed. The blonde ignored the disapproving looks and the way his co-workers rolled their eyes at his antics as he opened the soda eagerly- desperate to moisten his throat. Tea and coffee were free in the staff room, but Naruto didn't drink either. He'd never liked them, much preferring soda, juice or hot chocolate. He had a feeling the other employees thought he was childish for always using the vending machines but he didn't think it was fair to judge people based on what they drink. Who cares if he didn't like tea or coffee? That didn't make him any less of an adult!

"What are you- five-years-old?" Came a sneer from beside him, causing the blonde to scowl in annoyance as he recognized the voice.

"Leave me alone, Kankuro." Naruto groaned, trying to brush the brunette off and avoid giving him a reaction. He really felt like he was in high school again.

"You gonna rat me out to Obito?" The older man mocked, that nasty smirk on his face again. The blonde's scowl grew stronger at the insinuation and he couldn't help but get defensive over the whole thing. He knew Kankuro's teasing wasn't something he should get worked up over but the mention of his boss struck him in a way he didn't quite understand. He felt like a little kid who'd been accused of having a crush on the teacher.

"Just get lost, Kankuro." Naruto snapped, turning to leave the staff room.

"Come on," the brunette said, sliding in to Naruto's path to stop him leaving. He was still smirking. "I'm just playing around- chill."

"It's not funny."

"It is kinda funny." Kankuro retorted, chuckling slightly. "Look, if you actually have the hots for him then that's cool- a little weird but cool." The blonde man could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment and he bowed his head in a poor attempt to hide it. However, his co-worker chuckled at him again, only causing the blush to deepen. "But if you start getting benefits and promotions anytime soon…I'm soooo gonna report you to management."

"That's not fair!" Naruto yelled, embarrassment boiling into anger. He couldn't have this jerk running around spreading horrible rumors. If Obito found out he'd probably give him the sack and be disgusted with him. All because Naruto couldn't control something stupid like a crush. So what if he had a little thing for Obito? People got crushes all the time…but, evidently, those other people must be better at hiding it than Naruto. Kankuro's harmless teasing wasn't so harmless because there was a slight element of truth and Zetsu always had this suggestive gleam in his eye which told Naruto he was onto him. Why couldn't he be cool and in-control of himself like Obito was? That was part of the reason Naruto admired him so much.

"Look, kid," the brunette muttered, sighing as though the whole thing was a chore. "I plan on going far in this company. I don't wanna stay a sales agent for ever; I wanna go up in the world. So, as a co-worker, you're kinda competition for me. That's why I don't mind making up stuff to make sure you don't get the benefits and opportunities I want."

"But you'll get Obito in trouble!" Naruto snapped angrily, fingers digging into the soda can so hard his knuckles turned white and the metal started giving way in his grasp.

"Relax, man." Kankuro said, rolling his eyes as he moved out of the blonde's path. "Don't get so worked up over it all. This is just how the working world works."

Naruto wanted to say something more- something impressive and powerful which would give him more control over the situation. Something which would make Kankuro realize that he wasn't one to be messed with. But he couldn't really think of anything suitable, too embarrassed and angry over his co-worker's teasing to focus his mind properly. So, without another word, he stormed out of the staff room to head back to his cubicle and get on with his research.

Kankuro was a jerk.

He knew he shouldn't pay much attention to the things he said but he couldn't help but linger on it.

Naruto Uzumaki was an adult now. He was able to understand and admit to himself when he had a bit of a crush on someone so he wasn't going to sit around trying to convince himself that he didn't have a little thing for Obito. The Uchiha was a man Naruto couldn't help but respect and admire. His presence was powerful and commanding, his speech confident and captivating- a natural leader. The expensive suits he wore (and the fact he didn't want to wear them), his strong body language and his remarkable self-control were also things the blonde couldn't help but pick up. He was a strong and dominant figure who Naruto had started looking up to. He knew he wanted to impress Obito and get his attention, maybe receive a few words of praise or a pat on the back in a form of male acknowledgement the blonde had never experienced before.

And then there were the scars.

And the mystery they held.

The more Naruto looked, the more fond of the scars he grew. They made Obito look kinda cool- like a badass not to be messed with- and only added to the whole enigma thing he had going on. It made the younger man want to get close to him, learn more about him, become friends with him if possible. Right now, he wasn't even entertaining to idea of hooking up. Naruto was a positive and optimistic person, but even _he_ had his limits when it came to lurking outside of realism. It was obvious nothing was happening between them. Naruto didn't know Obito's preference (though Zetsu had implied there was a previous girlfriend during one of their little chats) but even that didn't matter. Whether Obito was into guys or not was irrelevant- it still wouldn't happen. The Uchiha was his supervisor, his boss. There was no way they could ever get together and become anything more than friends.

Besides, Obito's standards were most likely way too high to even consider Naruto. The man was good-looking, well-off financially and an Uchiha- the pinnacle of the social hierarchy in Konoha. He was a Senior Manager at Uchiha Enterprises for goodness sake! If he was with anyone, they were most likely supermodels or drop-dead-gorgeous people Naruto had no chance of being in the same room as, let alone competing with. That was it. Why would Obito have any interest in him- with his cheap suits, crappy lifestyle and lack of social standing?

Naruto wasn't too upset over the whole thing. It was a crush- it would pass in time. He'd grow out of his feelings for Obito and hopefully become friends with the man instead. He couldn't really be upset. This job at Uchiha Enterprises was already improving his life and would continue to improve it for a long time- hopefully. What was there to be upset about? Just because he couldn't hook up with every guy he got a little crush on didn't mean he should be sad about it. It was probably a good thing he was limited in his choices.

"Naruto," the blonde jumped suddenly, almost knocking his soda clear off the desk as his thoughts were sharply interrupted by the rumble of a deep voice muttering his name and two hands coming to rest on the wall of his cubicle. He hadn't realised just how far he'd drifted off until the very man he'd been thinking of showed up right in front of him. Naruto blushed slightly from the embarrassment, looking up at Obito Uchiha like a deer caught in the headlights. His black-haired boss stared down at him; one eyebrow cocked in slight questioning, before he cleared his throat and carried on, "what time is your appointment with the client tomorrow?"

"Er…" the blonde trailed off, trying to get his damn brain to start functioning properly again. After just spending the last five minutes day-dreaming about his crush on Obito, now the man was standing in front of him all he could focus on was how the lighting above seemed to make his pewter eyes gleam beautifully. "I…i-it's at 11am." Naruto finally got out, trying to act natural whilst under his boss's sceptical gaze.

"Perfect." Obito muttered thoughtfully. "I've decided to bring you along to lunch with a client tomorrow. I need someone inexperienced and naïve-looking to put him at ease about the whole contract deal."

Naruto gawped at him, not quite believing what he was hearing. _Him_ going to a client meeting with _Obito_? The blonde cringed, remembering Kankuro's earlier threat about benefits. Did this count as a benefit? It was a rare opportunity few people of Naruto's position in the company would get but it obviously had nothing to do with what his brown-haired co-worker had been implying! "I…"

"Something wrong?" His boss asked, eyebrow cocking up again.

"Well…I-I don't want to be chosen over the others."

"Is that so?" Obito said, his tone filled with suspicion as his eyes rolled away from Naruto to scan the room briefly. It didn't take him too long to focus his gaze on Kankuro- who was currently chatting away to a client on the phone- and scoff under his breath curtly. "This sudden attitude of yours wouldn't have anything to do with one of your co-workers, would it?"

"I…" Naruto opened his mouth quickly to deny the accusation, but found himself cut off as his boss lifted a hand to silence him.

"The truth, Naruto."

And, at that moment, the blonde knew he had no choice but to be honest. Something about Obito, the authority and confidence, made lying to him feel like a betrayal of some kind. He knew that any dishonesty would make him feel horribly guilty later on…besides, his boss was so perceptive and intelligent that he'd pretty much worked it out anyway. There was no point trying to lie.

"Well, Kankuro said that if I started getting benefits he'd report us to the company and say I'm getting all the opportunities because I'm…s-sleeping with you, which isn't true- but you know that- but I don't want you to get in trouble because of that jerk." Naruto rambled nervously, trying to keep his voice and blush down as much as possible to prevent any further embarrassment. Most people were shocked and taken aback by his senseless rambling, but Obito just stood there with that calm and calculative look of his as he took everything in.

"I see." He muttered, glancing at the brunette across the room briefly before scoffing again. "Here's what's going to happen- you're going to be ready for lunch tomorrow so I can get this deal as easily as possible and…you're going to leave everything else to me. Understand?" Before he could even begin to take in the information his boss was giving him, Naruto found himself nodding his agreement- as though in some sort of trance. There was no possible way he could refuse.

Obito chuckled, laughing under his breath at his employee's behaviour and the blonde felt that low sound rattle through his entire body. He stored it away in his memory as a sound he definitely wanted to hear as much as possible in the future, before grinning up at the Uchiha fondly. "Good, I'll have Zetsu give you the address of the meeting later on." The man nodded his approval quickly before pushing himself away from Naruto's cubicle and turning to head towards his office. "Keep up the good work."

Naruto's chest filled up with that warm feeling again as his boss began heading down to his office. His grin morphed into a goofy smile as the sensation of acknowledgement and acceptance pulsed through him. Now that Obito had put his mind at rest about the whole Kankuro situation- though he had no idea what the Uchiha intended to do- he was really looking forward to Tuesday. His first in-person meeting would be a whole lot easier now that he had lunch with his boss to look forward to. He'd get to see the man's business skills in action, pick up a few hints _and_ spend time with Obito outside the office. It would be awesome.

* * *

"Have fun?" Zetsu asked with a sly smile, eyes gleaming mischievously as he followed the black-haired man into his office, slipping through the door in that oddly fluent way of his. Obito, used to such behaviour by now, merely rolled his eyes and dropped into his chair- letting out a long sigh he'd been waiting to pass all morning.

"The company therapist is young, naïve and oblivious in nature…but I was impressed with her ability to analyse me and make rather accurate theories in just one hour." The Uchiha muttered honestly, eyes shifting over to observe the curious face of his assistant briefly. "I actually managed to learn a bit and see things from a different perspective."

"Oh…" Zetsu blinked several times, obviously not expecting such a positive response, and his mouth slowly closed as his mind went blank. Making Zetsu speechless was one of the greatest achievements in the world, and Obito could feel the smirk working its way onto his own face. The brief silence was certainly welcome.

"Don't get me wrong- the whole thing is ridiculous. However, I _am_ an opportunist. If there's anything to gain from the situation, I always make sure to seize it." The black-haired man forced his shoulders to relax as he turned to his computer to get on with some work. He'd had enough of sitting around talking for one morning.

"You aren't up to anything…are you, Tobi?" His assistant asked, just the tiniest hint of seriousness within his tone as he leaned forward a bit expectantly.

"And what exactly would I be up to?" Obito asked, eyes rolling over to study the paler man for a moment.

"Oh, I dunno…" Zetsu said dreamily, swaying slightly on his feet. "Something involving the company…?"

"Hm." Obito hummed, returning his full attention to his computer screen again.

"Something involving one of the puppies?"

"…" The Uchiha glanced up, cocking an eyebrow curiously as that smug grin made its appearance on Zetsu's cheery face again. He looked like a child who'd just managed to figure out a really difficult problem. Obito was tempted to make a comment or remark for the sake of obliterating that childish look…but his assistant was a person he wasn't particularly keen on hurting in any way.

"Is he really that interesting to you?" The paler man asked, glancing through the glass doors at the blonde sales agent with a fond smile. "I like him, he reminds me a lot of you, but I'm a little surprised you've taken such a keen interest in him, Tobi."

"It isn't him I'm interested in," Obito muttered, not exactly speaking the whole truth. "It's more to do with what he represents…what he reminds me of…"

"That's all?" Zetsu cooed, his tone already implying he didn't buy a word of it. "Nothing more?"

"The human mind responds to trauma in odd ways during the rebuilding phase," the Uchiha stated matter-of-factly. "Deciding between clinging to my former self or breaking it completely…to nurture Naruto in order to connect to that remnant or to tear apart who he is."

"Sounds quite brutal." The assistant said, looking over with a slight pout. "How on earth would you do that anyway? He doesn't seem like the kind to change…"

"Everyone can change." Obito interjected. "Isolate the person from their friends and family- thus taking away everything that reminds them of who they are, exhaust them physically to make them more malleable, challenge their views and opinions and prove them wrong, then offer a hand of companionship and kindness in order to gain control over their way of thinking."

"Oh?" Zetsu seemed quite interested, observing his boss curiously.

"All of that will destroy their sense of identity. From there, rebuilding it in your own image is simple. All you have to do is become a parental figure in their life. During trauma, human beings regress to a childlike state- they seek out more dominant figures to guide them. For Naruto, who has no parents, that desperation for guidance is considerably stronger…"

"But you haven't decided what to do yet?" The pale man asked, glancing out towards the blonde again. Zetsu's opinions were his own, but he rarely voiced them. If Obito made a decision, Zetsu always trusted him. It was a casual level of dependency and faith between them that had been around long before the Uchiha's transition into the man he was now. The former Obito would have never considered damaging someone like it was so simple…

"Hm…"

"Well, I don't believe that's all you're interested in. I think it's more than that." The assistant said thoughtfully. "Anyway, I better head back. Busy day ahead, right, Tobi?" Zetsu grinned at him briefly, waiting to see if he was needed for anything else. To his surprise, the black-haired supervisor gestured for him to stay.

"I need you to send Kankuro Sabaku to me at the end of his shift. I also want you to do a full background check on him beforehand- anything of interest I can use."

"Oh? What for?" The man asked, taking on the appearance of a naughty child planning a nasty prank.

"There's something I need to nip in the bud."

"You never did like flowers."

"Go." Obito ordered, staring at his assistant blankly. The lame joke was almost as painful as the blow which had scarred his face. It made him cringe. And, as Zetsu strolled out obediently, the Uchiha reached up to stroke his scars thoughtfully.

He stared out at Naruto Uzumaki darkly, feeling something stir within him. What exactly it was, he wasn't entirely sure…

* * *

Tuesday came far too soon for Naruto and to say he was nervous was a ridiculous understatement. The calm he'd felt the day before wasn't there when he woke up and the temptation to just snuggle into his pillow and completely forget he even had a job almost got the better of him. However, in spite of it all, Naruto knew he couldn't throw away this opportunity just because things were getting a little bit more challenging. That wasn't his style. He believed in himself and he knew full well that he _could_ do this if he tried.

So, finally, he managed to get himself ready and head into Uchiha Enterprises with a slightly nervous grin on his face. He managed to fool most people on Floor 37 that everything was fine- either that or they didn't care- but Zetsu saw right through him. The man went as far as to make Naruto a hot chocolate to help him keep his cool and the blonde couldn't help but feel a warm pang of gratitude spread through him. He'd never had anyone care for him or go so far for him before- it was a nice change. It made him realize that, during his short time at Uchiha Enterprises, he had actually managed to make a friend. And it really did make him feel better about the whole situation. By the end of his chat with the paler man, Naruto was feeling pretty confident about his first meeting and managed to get himself in 'the zone.'

Still, despite his calmed nerves and all the preparation he had done according to Obito's advice, he couldn't help but repeatedly glance towards the elevator every time it dinged with hopeful, searching eyes. Zetsu had already told him that Obito was out for the morning and wouldn't be back until the lunch Naruto was attending- something he was really looking forward to- but the blonde couldn't crush the hope within him that his boss would wander in. He wanted to hear that deep voice, see that self-assured face and just _be_ with Obito before the blonde left to see his client. He wanted the Uchiha to make him feel confident in himself with that air of authority and strength he held. He wanted to ponder what was really going on in his boss's mind to distract himself from his worries.

However, all thoughts of Obito vanished when Naruto looked over at the opening elevator again, only to be completely frozen by what he saw. Kankuro was shifting onto the floor, his walk lacking any of its usual swagger and cockiness, his face missing its devilish smirk. His eyes were darting around, as though he was paranoid about being attacked or something, and he hugged his bag to his chest slightly- hanging his head as he passed Naruto to get to his own cubicle.

Naruto completely forgot the way the brunette had teased and mocked him over the last week and couldn't help but feel concerned. It was all harmless banter- no reason to ignore the fact that something was clearly wrong with his co-worker. Kankuro wasn't himself and it wasn't right.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto asked gently as the brunette passed him. He regretted it instantly as the brunette turned to him with a glare.

"Nothing! Mind your own business!" Kankuro snapped curtly, hurrying off to his own cubicle with defensive apprehension written all over his face. Naruto couldn't understand what had happened, or what he'd done wrong, but a quick glance over at Zetsu told him the assistant knew something about it…

What could have possibly happened between yesterday afternoon and now?

The blonde was about to get up and go ask Zetsu what the hell was going on when the pale man shook his head- before Naruto could even move- and gestured towards the clock on the wall. A quick look told Naruto he had to get going if he wanted to be on time for his meeting, but that didn't stop him from making a mental note to find out what was going on later. No matter what Kankuro had done, the blonde didn't like the idea of something bothering him. He couldn't help but worry.

"Hold on!" Zetsu called out to him, as the sales agent started rushing to leave. Naruto stopped, staring in confusion as the assistant strolled over to him. The pale man was shaking his head, a smug smile on his face, as he invaded Naruto's personal space and got too close for comfort.

"Wha-?" The blonde started, backing away slightly as his collar was tugged on roughly. He was well aware that his co-workers were starting to stare, some sniggering at the sight and others just looking annoyed by the whole thing. He could only imagine what it looked like to everyone else on their floor. Zetsu, however, just smiled away like it was the most natural thing in the world as he did Naruto's top button up and started adjusting his tie.

"Tobi asked me to make sure you looked your best before leaving." The assistant explained casually, proceeding to brush off the blonde's cheap suit. "Well, as good as you can wearing _this_."

"Obito asked you to do that?" Naruto asked suddenly, the thought that his boss had gone to such effort- though it wasn't much effort really- sent a warm feeling right through him. It was nice to have someone looking out for him, even if they did it indirectly like Obito had. It was comforting.

"Of course." Zetsu replied, stepping back to admire his handiwork. Apparently the little work the pale man had done had made Naruto look acceptable- enough to earn a pleased nod. "Tobi wanted everything to go well for you today. He wanted me to make sure you looked the part so we could leave the rest to you."

"He thinks I'll do okay…?" The blonde asked hesitantly, picking up on the slightly implied meaning of Zetsu's words.

"That's right. He thinks you'll do just fine."

And there it was again.

The warm feeling spreading throughout him again, bringing out the purest of smiles as he felt the acknowledgement and faith fill him up. His boss believed in him. Obito believed that he would succeed. Naruto was probably overthinking the whole thing, as usual, but it still didn't change the way it made him feel. It spurred up new determination within him- made him even more eager to do well and make Obito proud. Someone was finally watching him, wanting him to achieve something for once. For the first time in Naruto's life, he was ready to succeed for someone else's sake. For Obito's sake.

"He…does…?"

"Yes!" Zetsu confirmed, rolling his eyes as he reached over to grab the blonde's bag and push it into his arms. "Now hurry up and go get that deal! Tobi will want to hear all about it over lunch."

"But we'll be with a client." Naruto muttered as the assistant started pushing him towards the elevator encouragingly.

"I'm sure you'll get _some_ time to yourselves." And there was that mischievous look again. It really was unnerving and creepy…

* * *

"I'm sure he won't be too much longer." Obito said, voice full of confidence despite his own lingering doubt. Just because _he_ wasn't sure Naruto would be turning up anytime soon didn't mean his client had to be made aware of it. People put their faith and respect in those with strength- simple as that.

"Well, I am quite pushed for time I'm afraid." The short and rather podgy man replied, his fearful and worried look a complete contrast to that of the Uchiha. "I need to be back at the office real soon, Obito."

"If he doesn't come in the next five minutes, we'll begin. Whether you sign the deal or not, this shouldn't take too long at all." The black-haired man assured him, eyes glancing down the street in search of his late sales agent. He knew this man and his kind of personality. He was far too worked up and nervous to be able to trust someone like Obito himself, that's why bringing Naruto along was necessary. The only other way would be to threaten him and use blackmail…but he had promised Zetsu to avoid such tactics if possible. As long as there was another option available, he was willing to pursue it. If Naruto didn't show, that's when he'd resort to threatening the ridiculous man into signing the deal.

However, it appeared that wouldn't be necessary. Just as Obito was starting to plan how he'd go about manipulating the short man beside him, a blonde-haired figure came rushing round the corner in the most comical fashion possible. He had a panicked look on his face, hair and tie being blown about by the wind, and he was clutching his bag to his body desperately to prevent it escaping his grasp as he sprinted. Obito cocked an eyebrow at the sight, rather amused by his employee's arrival. He almost completely forgot about the client.

"_That's _him?!" The obese man gaped, obviously surprised that an Uchiha Enterprises employee would arrive in such fashion. It was as Naruto stumbled, almost falling flat on his face, that the Uchiha finally allowed a smile to creep onto his own face.

"That's definitely him."

"I'm so, so sorry I'm late!" Naruto shouted nervously, panting heavily as he finally reached them. He looked exhausted- like he'd ran the whole journey- but he had turned up at the very least. That was enough to please Obito. It meant he'd be able to get the deal in the easiest way possible.

"Not to worry, rookie." The Uchiha reassured him, reaching over to place his hand on the small of the blonde's back as he guided him forward a little. "May I present an employee of mine- Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you." The client said, a little smile on his face as he reached to shake the hand of the new arrival. Naruto hesitated for a second, looking like he was lost in deep thought, before accepting the gesture with a grin.

"You too!"

Obito could only suspect what had caused the hesitation but to Naruto himself…it was all too clear. The warmth radiating from the palm flattened against his back, seeping through his clothing, was way too distracting for him. He hadn't expected such sudden physical contact, especially from his boss, and it threw him right off guard. Obito didn't remove his hand either. He kept it there, leading Naruto through the door and into the restaurant they'd arranged to meet the client at. In fact, the hand didn't break contact with his back until they reached a table and the blonde took his seat. The touch felt so possessive. He had to admit, he was a little sad when that warmth left him.

However, the meeting and conversation it involved was more than enough to distract the blonde for a while. They ordered simple, non-alcoholic, drinks and made small talk. Naruto spent a good while asking the client about his job and the position he had in his own company. He was genuinely interested and his interest seemed to be well-received by the podgy man. They got on pretty well and soon the conversation became natural and flowed easily. Naruto almost forgot the whole point of the meeting!

Obito mostly sat back and let the other two chat away, only making the occasional comment to involve himself politely. His plan was working perfectly. The client seemed far less nervous and uptight, just as Obito intended. But, it wasn't really the client the Uchiha was focused on. It was Naruto.

The black-haired man sat there, a tiny smile playing on his lips as he subtly stared at the blonde. He watched the way Naruto's eyes gleamed as he talked and questioned away like an enthusiastic child, leaning forward slightly as an expression of eagerness; the way Naruto's smile remained on his face throughout the entire conversation, even the way he would lick his lips every now and then to moisten them. Naruto Uzumaki was fascinating- he couldn't deny that. The blonde's natural and unforced humor genuinely made him chuckle and his easy-going, upbeat ways were endearing.

It was also because of all those traits Naruto had that the meeting went so well. When Obito eventually brought up the subject of the contract deal, the client was more than happy to sign and even gave the blonde his business card for future contact. Naturally, when his employee wasn't looking, Obito swiped the card and hid it in his own pocket to ensure the portly man would never speak to Naruto again. There was no way that was happening on his watch.

"Did I do okay?" The cheap suit-wearing young man asked nervously, glancing over at his boss with pleading eyes once their client had finally headed off back to his own place of work. The look was childish but had such genuine desire for approval behind it that Obito couldn't refuse.

"You did perfectly." Obito said, offering a slight smile. "I'm proud of you, Naruto."

"…"

And there it was.

The way Naruto's face lit up brightly, eyes shimmering to match his exquisite grin as the declaration washed over him and enveloped him. The way a slight blush dusted his cheeks and ears.

"Anyway, I'm more interested in how your first meeting went." The Uchiha pressed on, deciding to move on before that damn expression of Naruto's got to him. He didn't like the way it was affecting him, breaking down his defences slightly bit-by-bit. It was slightly surprising, but nothing he couldn't handle. A casual change of topic was always the best solution for such things.

"It went awesome!"

"Really?" Obito cocked an eyebrow curiously. "That why you were late?"

"Er…yea…" the blonde muttered shyly, one hand reaching up to scratch at the back of his head. Once again, the way he wore his heart on his cursed sleeve struck at Obito in a way he didn't particularly like.

"Don't worry. Your success here was enough to make up for it." And there was that smile again. So bright. "So you got the deal?"

"Yeah, she was a really nice lady." Naruto said, smiling fondly at the memory of her. "And really pretty too! I sorta lost track of time."

"No kidding." Obito murmured coldly, eyes narrowing slightly. Thankfully, the blonde wasn't able to pick up on it and carried on describing his meeting with an oblivious grin on his face. The Uchiha nodded and listened to it all but, deep down, he was unimpressed. The moment Naruto had described her as 'pretty' and implied that was the reason he was late, Obito felt a dark loathing for a woman he'd never met burn inside him. The same feeling that had struck him when the podgy man from earlier had given Naruto his business card. The same feeling he felt when he found out how Kankuro had threatened him.

The business man and Kankuro were fine- they had been rather easy to deal with. Swiping the card was simple and something he got away with without attracting Naruto's attention, and calling Kankuro into his office to blackmail him into changing his behaviour- using information Zetsu had gathered- took very little effort also. But the woman client Naruto had met alone…it was just a reminder that Obito couldn't completely control the blonde's life…yet…

There were ways to gain control over people. Numerous ways in fact. Becoming the male authority figure in Naruto's life was one way of achieving that and if it failed, he'd simply move on to the next option. Either way, sooner or later, Obito would gain complete control over his employee. Of that, he was sure. And he didn't care what he had to do to achieve that.

"Anyway, shouldn't we be getting back?" Naruto asked suddenly, though his face made it all too obvious that he really didn't want to leave yet. It was almost pleading for permission to stay.

"Relax, you're with me." The Uchiha assured him. "Have you eaten?" He smirked to himself as the blonde shook his head, giving the exact answer Obito had wanted. "Then let's get some lunch while we're here. We'll head back later."

"Really?!" Naruto's face lit up brilliantly again.

"Of course. Being a Senior Manager has perks. I can do what I want."

"Cool!"

"And, for now, you're all mine." Obito said it with an innocent teasing to his tone, one which caused a slight blush to form on the blonde's cheeks again, but there was a darker, deeper meaning to his words. One only he understood…well, Shizune possibly understood it a little as well after their appointment together but that wasn't of much concern. It was unavoidable. She'd simply come to the same conclusion as he had after analysing his thoughts carefully enough.

However, the meaning wasn't important. As far as anyone was concerned, Obito and Naruto were just having lunch to celebrate their successful business signing. That was all. Nothing more…

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what did you all think?**

**The next couple of chapters will start introducing some conflict, but the development will continue. Please continue letting me know your thoughts and opinions on where this is heading, your own ideas and suggestions as well as theories. I enjoy reading them all.**

**The next chapter will be up next Saturday. Have a good week.**


	4. Mirrored In Your Stare

**A/N:**** As promised, chapter 4 uploaded on Saturday. I hope you all enjoy, let me know what you thought.**

**Chapter 5 will be up next week :)**

* * *

_**I'm the voice inside your head,**_

_**You refuse to hear.**_

_**I'm the face that you have to face,**_

_**Mirrored in your stare.**_

**The Pretender by Foo Fighters**

* * *

**Mirrored In Your Stare**

"No kidding," Obito muttered, sighing heavily as he leant back to let his shoulders rest against the wall, arms folded over his chest as he considered the piece of news he'd received upon arrival at Uchiha Enterprises.

It was Friday- last day of the week once again- and he was exhausted. A week of dealing with Naruto's enthusiasm and Zetsu's subsequent teasing had really taken it out of him. Ever since their lunch together, his blonde employee had made a point of having at least one conversation with him a day and his eagerness was unbearably tiring. And as for Zetsu…the assistant made sure to make some kind of joke after every one of the conversations. Still, end-of-the-week exhaustion was something Obito could easily handle but Itachi's little update was possibly the worst thing he could have been told at that moment. "an inspection so soon?"

"I guess Fugaku doesn't trust you." Itachi replied, fingers drumming on his cousin's desk as he strolled past it. "This sudden inspection is probably him trying to find something wrong with your performance."

"It's been two weeks." The scarred man lamented, rolling his eyes. "I didn't expect this to happen so quickly."

"Well, either way, you'll have to deal with it." The younger Uchiha said matter-of-factly, glancing at the other briefly with a slight smile on his lips. Itachi was getting a little enjoyment out of the whole thing. He may have been a kind man, but he had his little sadistic side to him. "If Fugaku finds the slightest thing wrong, he'll lunge at it and make your life hell."

"…"

"Apologies." Itachi murmured, turning away at the warning glare Obito shot him at the mention of hell. Certain terms and phrases needed to be filtered around him nowadays. Though he could easily hide his emotions from anyone he wanted to, the older Uchiha tended not to bother around his cousin. He was more straightforward and honest with Itachi- just as he was with Zetsu. "Anyway, just make sure those new employees represent you in a good light. Fugaku will look for any excuse to discredit you and your professional performance."

"You make your father sound so cruel." Obito said with a mocking scoff. In reality, Itachi hadn't called Fugaku 'dad' or 'father' since he was a young teenager and the foundation of such an intimate and paternal relationship had faded away around that time too. "Don't worry, everything will go fine."

"You're confident?"

"Naturally," the man muttered casually, pushing away from the wall so he could gaze out at the 'kennel' as more and more of his employees began coming in for the long day ahead. "leave Fugaku to me. He can try as hard as he likes- I'm not that easy to get rid of."

"I thought as much." Itachi replied with a smile, strolling over to leave his cousin's office before too many employees showed up and started gawping at him. Itachi was a prodigy within Uchiha Enterprises and those who didn't work directly with him on a regular basis were often captivated whenever he was around. It would have been pretty embarrassing to have the whole of Floor 37 staring at him as though he were some kind of god. It was the kind of attention Itachi had loved when he was younger but had grown to hate over time. "Good luck."

"Later." Obito said dismissively, his mind now entirely focused on the employees out in the 'kennel'. He started off wondering how best to get them into shape for the inspection later that day but, against his will, his thoughts soon began to zone in on Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde wasn't there yet and, for some odd reason, that bothered Obito immensely…

* * *

'_Shit, shit, shit!'_

"Come on!" Naruto growled angrily, tapping the button for Floor 37 over and over again with so much aggression that he was in danger of breaking it. He knew that hitting it repeatedly wasn't going to make the elevator go any faster, but it gave him something to do with all his nerves and worries. There was no way he could simply stand still while the damn elevator took its sweet time taking him to his floor. That would drive him insane.

The blonde growled again, well aware of how late he was. It really wasn't his fault! His alarm clock had run out of battery and had, as a result, failed to wake him up on time and- of course- his body clock was utterly useless! Naruto was late. What if Obito was really disappointed? What if the Uchiha looked at him with shame and annoyance? Naruto didn't want that. He wanted his boss to be proud of him. He didn't want to let the older man down…ever…

So, as soon as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, the blonde rushed out onto his floor and sprinted towards his cubicle. Maybe he could slip in before Obito even noticed he was late.

Yeah, that failed.

It failed because- for some reason Naruto couldn't work out in his stupor- all the employees of Floor 37 were gathered outside the Uchiha's office- the crowd stretching back as far as the blonde's own cubicle. And, gradually, that entire crowd turned to stare at the deer caught in the headlights. So much for sneaking in unnoticed…

"Nice of you to join us, Naruto." Obito called from the front teasingly, causing a few employees to laugh and others to mutter under their breaths in disapproval. Embarrassing didn't quite describe the situation. Thankfully, probably as a result of his pleading blue eyes, Obito didn't leave him to suffer and continued on quickly. "I was just explaining to everyone that the CEO of Uchiha Enterprises, Fugaku Uchiha, will be conducting an inspection of our floor at some point today. Therefore, everyone will need to make a few changes. I don't want any lectures."

And, as he moved on, the crowd started turning back around and Naruto got the chance to calm down. That was, until Obito gave him a concerned look. Those pewter eyes were scanning him, looking him up and down, and something told the blonde that it had nothing to do with the fact he was late. "For today, there will be no wandering around while talking to clients on your headsets and I'm afraid there will be less leniency when it comes to bathroom and lunch breaks. Also, every single one of you will need to keep your appearance flawless. That means top buttons and ties done properly at all times, shirts tucked in and sleeves down and cuffed. Basically, I'm going to have to treat you as school children for the rest of the day."

That comment earned a couple of laughs from around the room. But Naruto was unable to appreciate it, what with those concerned eyes still gazing over at him. He really couldn't work out why his boss looked like that. "However, after the inspection is complete, you can all revert back to the former standards. Consider yourselves lucky, employees on other floors have to abide by these rules all day, every day. Now, back to work. Oh, and Naruto?" Everyone turned to stare at the blonde again as his name was mentioned. Some of their glances were curious, others suspicious and some even accusing. It was creepy as fuck. "In my office, _now_." That commanding tone- it sent shivers throughout Naruto's body. It was a tone he knew he could never refuse. And, sure enough, as everyone else starting heading back to their cubicles, Naruto obediently shuffled to the front and followed Obito into his office. The knowing look Zetsu gave him, that mischievous smile, it was actually rather encouraging- it meant Naruto wasn't in serious trouble at the very least. But still, Obito was obviously annoyed by something.

"I'm so sorry I was late," the blonde started, taking a deep breath as he prepared to launch into one of his emotive rants once again. Turned out the breath wasn't needed after all. Obito immediately cut him off by raising a dismissive hand- like he knew what was coming.

"Are you living in poverty, Naruto?" The Uchiha suddenly asked, that concerned and sceptical look returning as his eyes roamed the sales executive's body curiously. Naruto just stood there gaping for a moment, completely thrown off guard by the sudden and odd question. Sure, he'd been living a little rough but nothing you could compare to poverty. He was pretty much living like any guy in his early twenties who didn't have family to support him. He wasn't sure whether or not his boss was just insulting him for fun or not. It was obvious Obito's question wasn't serious, more teasing than anything. And that stung.

"Er…n-no. Why?"

"That suit," the black-haired man gestured, cocking an eyebrow at him in scrutiny, "you've been wearing it for the past two days, it clearly hasn't been pressed and, to put it simply, it's cheap."

Ouch.

That was a blow to Naruto's pride. He knew his clothes weren't spectacular- especially when compared to the tailored suits that Obito and the other Uchiha wore- but his boss had picked _him_ out of a sea of people to criticize his dress sense. There isn't a person alive who wouldn't feel a little awkward and offended. And the fact that it was Obito, the man he wanted nothing more than to impress, made the blow so much worse. "I'm not expecting you to turn up in ridiculously expensive suits like the ones I'm forced to wear but you do stand out when placed in with the other employees."

"I'm sorry, I know I'm a slob and I've tried working on it, I really have, but I-" Another dismissive hand cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. However, with the inspection today, I can't have you wearing that. Fugaku would have a field day lecturing me about my scruffy subordinates." Naruto blushed ever-so-slightly at that, bowing his head in slight embarrassment. The last thing he wanted was to show Obito up. "Zetsu," the Uchiha called, glancing over at the intercom on his desk. Naruto, however, turned to look through the glass at the grinning assistant. The bastard had heard the whole thing. "I want you to go get one of my spare suits and take Naruto to the bathroom to change."

"_Any particular one you have in mind, Tobi?"_ The pale man replied slyly. Naruto shuffled uncomfortably as his boss looked him up and down again, considering him carefully before voicing his response.

"The Kiton will suit him best."

"_Good choice, Tobi. I'll go get it right away."_ And with that, Zetsu jumped up from his desk with that cursed grin and winked Naruto's way before strolling off out of sight. The whole thing had happened so fast that it took a moment for Naruto to actually realize what was going on. He was going to be wearing one of Obito's suits. One of Obito's ridiculously expensive and fashionable suits. Kankuro was going to have a damn field day…though, the brunette had been avoiding him ever since Tuesday. And, despite pestering Zetsu for an answer, Naruto still didn't know why.

"I'll be wearing _your_ clothes?" Naruto asked in disbelief, gaping slightly as his boss stared at him with a look which clearly stated, 'Duh, weren't you listening?'.

"When you put it like that, you make it sound like a bunch of teenage girls swapping outfits." Obito muttered with a smirk. "It's just for today, to stop you being singled out of the crowd by Fugaku."

"Won't one of your super expensive suits make me stick out even more?"

"Possibly, but it's far better to stick out for positive reasons. If anyone asks where you got such a nice suit, just tell them your dad forked out on it for you. If they ask where it went after today, say you ruined it like a clumsy idiot."

Naruto gulped.

For two reasons.

The first, because he didn't have a dad, so the suggestion that his non-existent father had bought him a present irked him. Secondly, that would make Obito the father in this little scenario and that irked him in a different way.

"I don't h-have a dad." The blonde admitted shyly, avoiding his boss's eyes.

"I know."

That was the blunt response he received and, although Naruto was very curious about just how exactly Obito knew that, he was effectively distracted from all thoughts when Zetsu returned and started pressing a suit up against his frame to size it up. And yeah, the suit really _did_ look ridiculously expensive when placed next to Naruto's cheap one. And yeah, he was definitely going to stick out while wearing it.

"It's gonna be big on him but it shouldn't be too bad, right, Tobi?" Zetsu cooed, winking at the blonde again as he withdrew the suit with a gleam in his eyes.

"Lose the vest and it will draw less attention to him, let him keep his own shoes and belt as well and people will just assume he's an amateur trying to dress with the best of us." Obito commanded, giving a nod as he gestured for his two employees to leave. And, although Naruto was relieved that he wasn't in trouble for anything, he still felt his heart pound away in his chest as he headed off to slip into his boss's- and crush's- clothes. The prospect of looking like Obito, smelling like Obito and wearing something that belonged to Obito…it was a little overbearing, especially after his co-workers had seen his original cheap suit and that they were watching him follow Zetsu to the bathroom to get changed, but it was also a little…exciting…

* * *

Obito shouldn't have been surprised, he should have been expecting it, but it still came as a shock when it actually hit him. The twisting in his chest and stomach, the sudden feeling lurching within him as Naruto shuffled back into his office nervously awaiting inspection. The black-haired man had to gulp down the growl threatening to escape his lips and his fingers immediately darted up to trail over his scars as he took in the sight.

Naruto looked worried as he stood there in hope for approval, a slight blush dusting his cheeks, ears and neck as he stared with pleading eyes. There he was. Stood in the middle of his boss's office wearing the Uchiha's expensive Kiton suit. The collar was too large around the blonde's neck and made him look small and fragile, his shoulders and chest didn't quite fill out the shirt or jacket and both the sleeves and pants legs were a little long. All in all, the suit was too big and draped over Naruto in a way that really did make Obito's stomach churn. Everything about the sight, the way Naruto's form was covered in _his_ clothes, the way the blonde was blushing but also seemed a little pleased by it all…it was a sight to behold.

"Good, that will do for today." The Uchiha announced with an approving nod. "However," he climbed to his feet and strolled over to Naruto, his eyes still roaming his employee with a hunger he didn't care to understand. "we need to teach you how to do a tie properly."

"Sorry, I…I never really had anyone to show me how." Naruto admitted shyly, his blush deepening as his black-haired boss slid into his personal space and reached up to undo the badly done article of clothing.

Obito could smell his own scent from the suit mixed with Naruto's radiating off his skin. And, as his fingers brushed against the blonde's neck when he began adjusting the tie, he could feel his employee shudder beneath him.

'_So responsive.'_ The Senior Manager thought to himself briefly, proceeding to do the tie up properly whilst giving Naruto a verbal explanation behind every step. Those blue eyes lingered on his face, especially his mouth, throughout the whole demonstration- until Naruto caught himself and looked away awkwardly. Once it was all done, Obito was pleased but a part of him preferred the scruffy way the blonde had the tie before. It had suited him more. Still, at least this would get Fugaku off his case for one day.

"You're all ready. Keep this look for the rest of the day and we should be fine."

"Thanks, Obito." Naruto murmured, giving a hesitant smile. "Sure I look okay?" There was that damn need for reassurance and guidance again…

"You look good, don't worry." The Uchiha said casually, shrugging it off as something minor and inconsequential. He tried to ignore the grin Naruto gave and the way those oceanic eyes lit up once more, but he knew it was a waste of time by now. So, instead, he just accepted it and took in the sight of the eager, bouncy young man currently bubbling inside _his_ suit. "Now, if you want to meet the sales quota for this week, you best get started." Obito knew it was a lie. He knew perfectly well that Naruto only had to make three more sales that day to meet the quota for the week but he thought it best to send the employee off nonetheless. He didn't know how much longer he could see the symbol of his former self wearing his clothes before he did something…what that might be he wasn't too sure…

"Sure thing!" Naruto said eagerly, unable to see through the deception. The young man seemed all too eager to turn and bounce off into the 'kennel' with a proud and happy look about him. His walk was more confident and his head was held high…he looked exactly like a blonde-haired version of the former Obito…

And Obito watched darkly as the other 'puppies' turned to stare at Naruto, strolling around in the expensive Kiton suit his boss had given him, all in awe and wonder. And the scarred Uchiha couldn't help but feel a pang of possessiveness over the beaming sales agent, something he had never felt for anyone before. The desire to own and control. The desire to possess.

Not even Zetsu's knowing smile was enough to dampen that feeling.

* * *

The rest of the day went by rather slowly and the sheer tension in the 'kennel' was palpable. All the employees seemed on edge and worked up knowing that the CEO of the company would be joining them at some point. It was the unknowing, the inability to determine when exactly Fugaku Uchiha would show himself, which they all really struggled with.

Zetsu had turned the air conditioner up for them all in order to keep them comfortable in the more formal attire they weren't used to but even so, a few people had reached up to adjust collars and ties or sleeves before stopping themselves and letting their hands fall. Despite their discomfort and the plain desire to revert back to old habits, they all followed Obito's instruction without fail. Out of everyone on Floor 37, not a single one of them betrayed their Senior Manager. It seemed that they all, even those who whispered behind his back and gossiped about him, carried respect for their boss. Obito reminded himself to reward them somehow later. He'd probably send Zetsu to get some nice food set up in the 'kennel' after the inspection. A buffet of party food or something- they were bound to appreciate that. He may have changed a lot over the past few months, but Obito Uchiha still understood the importance of positive reinforcement and reward in sales management.

Out of all of them, however, Naruto Uzumaki seemed the most uncomfortable. He wasn't used to wearing suits like the Kiton one Obito had provided him with and the fact that his smaller frame couldn't fill it adequately only added to the problem. He never complained or looked annoyed but he did shuffle around quite a bit whilst talking to clients on his headset. It was clear he wanted to get up and walk around, as did many of the employees, but they all stayed put as requested.

Obito didn't like it. The 'kennel' looked far too much like a boring office with a distinct lack of personality and flavour. There was little friendly chatter and laughter between the 'puppies', everyone was glued to their seats and they all looked too formal. He couldn't wait for Fugaku to hurry up and get the inspection over with so he could give the order for the usual rules to be reinstated. However, it seemed the CEO was making him wait, probably a futile attempt to shake his nerves and confidence. It wasn't the actual inspection Obito had concerns about; it was how irritable and agitated his employees were getting. That stress could easily channel into their voices and affect their sales performance so even if the inspection went fine, Fugaku would still have something to complain about…It was a good strategic move by a man who wanted him out of the company at all costs…

However, as long as the wait was, it had to end eventually.

"_Tobi,"_ Zetsu called over the intercom, his voice warning and quiet. The Uchiha knew exactly what to expect when he looked up, pewter eyes gazing through the glass, past his assistant, past the 'kennel' to the elevator where, from such a distance, he could still make out a looming figure of authority. _"Looks like Fugaku showed up after all."_ Zetsu cooed, sighing lowly.

"Seems like it." Obito muttered, eyes narrowing coldly as the CEO began floating through the cubicles like he owned the place. Technically, of course, he _did_ own the place- the entire building in fact- but Floor 37 and everyone on it belonged to Obito Uchiha and that was final. Fugaku Uchiha may have been powerful and successful with a brilliant business mind, but he was still worthless and empty in Obito's eyes. Nothing but a power-obsessed fool disguising his self-serving acts as beneficial to all. Sickening.

"_I guess the fun can begin. Right, Tobi?"_

"I better go greet him." The Senior Manager sighed, climbing to his feet and sauntering out of his office to confront the man who loathed his very existence.

Before Obito's change, he had been a nuisance in Fugaku's eyes…but now he was more than that. Now Fugaku saw him as a worthless piece of garbage that damaged the Uchiha name. "Please tell me you have some pain medication handy." The black-haired man muttered as he passed his assistant.

"I'll have some on hand for you once he's gone." Zetsu replied with a knowing smile, watching as his boss headed off under the watchful gaze of all Floor 37 employees.

"Good. I just know this is going to leave me with a throbbing headache."

The walk up to Fugaku was an intense one. The two Uchiha glared at one another the entire way and the tension and suspense they gave off spread over all the sales agents around them. Everyone watched carefully as their supervisor and CEO clashed with an impromptu handshake.

"Good afternoon, Obito." Fugaku said calmly, trying to hide his wince as the other Uchiha grasped his hand a little too tight. Withdrawing his hand, he forced a fake smile onto his face for the sake of appearances. "I'm glad to see you doing well so far." It was the 'so far' that carried all the man's bitterness.

"Well, I've managed to slip back into position as Senior Manager rather comfortably- as I'm sure your inspection will prove." Obito said, making sure he was loud enough to be heard by those close enough. He wanted his employees to see that _he_ was in control here- that not even the CEO could undermine his authority.

"We shall see…so, how are the sales quotas coming along this week?"

"As always, _my_ employees are on target with their quotas. I have confidence that last week's trend of surpassing expectations will repeat itself." The black-haired man said strongly, never breaking eye contact. This whole 'sizing each other up' thing seemed trivial and pathetic to him but if he wavered or backed down in front of his employees, he would lose respect and authority. In order to lead, he had to be seen as strong at all times- even when faced with Fugaku Uchiha.

"Everything looks in order and I heard about last week's success," the brunette Uchiha murmured, his disappointment obvious. "And your best salesman from last week?"

"That would be Aoba Yamashiro, a man in our employment for the past two years." Obito announced, gesturing over to a man with dark spiky hair. Aoba had removed his usual sunglasses for the inspection so, to those around him, he didn't really look himself. Still, a few people applauded briefly as their boss made the announcement. The man seemed humbled by the acknowledgement but deep down, everyone knew he was deeply proud of himself. "However, even more impressive than that, there's a particular employee I would like to introduce."

"Even more impressive?" Fugaku queried, cocking an eyebrow in a fashion which seemed to run in the Uchiha family.

"Naruto, come here." Obito commanded, much to everyone's shock. However, none of them were as mortified as the blonde himself. To hear his name mentioned so suddenly right in front of _the_ Fugaku Uchiha was horrifying. It made his heart stop for a moment as all heads darted round to stare at him. And Fugaku…he followed everyone else's gaze and stared directly at him. At _him_.

Naruto gulped worriedly.

This couldn't be happening.

There was no way he could walk up to the fucking CEO of Uchiha Enterprises in a suit too large for him, in front of everyone and introduce himself. He couldn't do it. There was no way.

But Obito…

Obito was staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to make a move. The blonde stared back at him pleadingly, silently begging him to change his mind, but the Uchiha's face never faltered. Not even for a moment. There wasn't a shred of doubt in him- only confidence.

Confidence in himself and confidence in Naruto.

Unwavering confidence which both astounded and captivated the blonde. The way those black eyes bore into him and sent the silent message, 'it's okay. Trust me', and the way Obito had commanded him to come. He knew he couldn't refuse, not when his boss was expecting so much from him.

So, under the watchful gaze of everyone close enough to see him, Naruto awkwardly rose from his desk and stumbled out of his cubicle. It took another glance at Obito's unmoving face before he gulped down his fear and shuffled towards the two imposing figures. It was a long walk- not due to distance but as a result of the awful tension in the room. The way everyone was murmuring slightly under their breath and Fugaku was staring at him like he was a speck of dirt that was he trying to work out. He was studying Naruto's suit and how out-of-place it looked on him.

But then there was Obito, who was still looking at him with unshakable faith and confidence. By staring firmly into his face, into his eyes, Naruto was able to stay calm enough to make his way forward- ever forward- until he ended up right beside his boss. He ignored the harsh whispers of his co-workers and the hateful glare the CEO was giving him and focused solely on Obito Uchiha and his entire being. He could do this. He could really do this.

"May I introduce," Obito began, turning to face Fugaku once more and reaching up to place a hand on the small of Naruto's back- a few inches above his ass- the way he had earlier that week at lunch. Just like before, the blonde felt a warmth spread throughout him at the touch and allowed himself to be guided forwards by the possessive touch. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"And what's so special about him?" Fugaku proceeded, completely ignoring the introduction and failing to acknowledge the blonde in the slightest. But Naruto didn't care…because the scarred man he respected and admired pushed against his back soothingly. That touch of reassurance was enough to calm him down. Enough to make him stop caring about anything else. Suddenly, meeting the CEO of the company didn't seem too important anymore. And the scrutiny of his co-workers seemed stupid and pathetic.

"Naruto Uzumaki started working here last week. He claimed the second best sales record of the week, just behind Aoba." The Uchiha spoke proudly, smiling slightly. "For him to achieve that so quickly is more than impressive." And, at that moment, Naruto had never felt so damn happy. Obito was speaking so highly of him in front of Fugaku Uchiha. There were no words to describe how fucking amazing that felt. And the touch never left.

"Is that right?" Fugaku was still observing him like he was a stain or an eyesore. "Any previous experience in sales, kid?"

"…" Naruto didn't know what to say, but another reassuring push on his back helped him find his voice. He knew he could do this. "No, sir."

"You've done well then," the brown-haired Uchiha's praise meant nothing to Naruto. It didn't bring any of the feelings that came when Obito praised him or complimented him. It was just empty words. Meaningless. "And how do you find working here on Floor 37?"

"…" Naruto considered it for a moment. Just for a moment.

The lax dress code standards, the leniency shown towards bathroom and lunch breaks, Zetsu and his awesome personality, chatting to clients on the phone…and…Obito Uchiha. "To be honest, sir…" the blonde began, looking over to smile at his boss with pure adoration and respect. "It's amazing. I wouldn't trade it for anything." He said it all, staring at Obito the whole time. And he meant every word. Obito stared back at him, his face unchanging but his jaw tightening slightly. It was subtle but something even the oblivious blonde picked up, something he tried to work out the meaning behind.

"And it's been a pleasure having Naruto working for me," the black-haired Uchiha began, staring into those oceanic eyes briefly before turning his attention back to Fugaku. His voice started low and gentle for a moment, but eventually returned to its usual strong, confident self. "As it has with all my employees. Floor 37 works efficiently and effectively. We produce results and the employees create a suitable and happy working environment. Your inspection will only support that."

"I'm sure." And man did Fugaku looked bitter, like he'd just received a harsh slap round the face. He had a face of thunder on him and the black-haired Senior Manager seemed pleased with that.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to it." And so, with a gentle pat on Naruto's back and a nod Fugaku's way, Obito strolled off to his office once more- a smug smirk playing on his lips. Everything had gone better than he could have hoped and Fugaku had been put in his place. He could now relax for the rest of the day.

"Will you be needing that medication, Tobi?" Zetsu asked with a grin as the Uchiha passed his desk with that smirk still tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Not today, Zetsu." Obito muttered, strolling into his office with a final glance back down at Fugaku Uchiha…and Naruto Uzumaki. "Not today." And, with that said, he gently closed his office door behind him- leaving the scowling CEO, the watchful employees, the grinning assistant and _his_ pride and joy outside…

* * *

"I'd like to personally thank each and every one of you for your co-operation today," Obito announced loudly, surrounded by the 'puppies' of Floor 37 for the second time that day. "Thanks to you, despite his loathing of me, Fugaku was unable to find anything to base a complaint on. Therefore, I can comfortably carry on as Senior Manager here."

A small, polite round of applause followed the statement- Naruto's eager clapping dominating it all- before it died down to let the Uchiha carry on. Most of the employees were more focused on the fact that they'd returned from lunch to find a long table set up next to Zetsu's desk. A table holding a lot of delicious-looking food. Party food. "As a reward, I had Zetsu fetch you all a treat. Now, I expect you to continue working until the end of the day but…I don't mind you taking it a little easy and spending some time at the food table. Enjoy." And, just like that, Obito became the most popular Senior Manager in the entire building. The sales agents all applauded him as he returned to his office, proceeding to chat excitedly to each other while heading up to the table to start piling up on food. Turns out the working world isn't too different from school after all.

Naruto was one of the first people to push his way to the front of the crowd and get in at those plastic plates. As usual, he'd spent lunch in the building rather than heading out like the others, so his homemade excuse of a meal hadn't really filled him up at all. Not to mention, he'd had to watch in wonder as Zetsu set the table up, practically drooling at the sight. A few times the blonde had tried sneaking some food, but the paler man just kept smacking him away and sending him off elsewhere. Now, finally, he was able to stuff his face full of delicious food.

Sausage rolls, vol-au-vents, crisps, sushi rolls, rice balls, cakes, cookies and a whole other array of unbelievably gorgeous things to munch on. With all of that to satisfy him, Naruto was unlikely to get any work done for the rest of the afternoon! He was so eager to get started; he only just had time to make a mental note not to spill anything on Obito's expensive suit before he started piling his plate up.

"Now, now," Zetsu cooed, handing Naruto the napkin he hadn't bothered picking up himself, "save some bones for the other puppies."

"Sworry, Zemsu." The blonde mumbled, cheeks already stuffed inelegantly with a rice ball.

"Classy." The assistant smiled, taking the napkin back and using it to wipe away a few stray grains of rice which had left a trail on the employee's cheek. "Tobi didn't just get this food for _you_. Though, I have a feeling you were a big part of the reason."

"Rweally?!"

"Swallow first, talk later." Zetsu instructed teasingly, rolling his eyes. He watched as the blonde took a big gulp before beaming at him. "Tobi's been very impressed with you, that's why he was so eager to introduce you to Fugaku."

"Yeah, that sorta took me by surprise." Naruto admitted sheepishly, reaching up with the hand that wasn't holding his plate of food to scratch the back of his head. "I almost shit my pants."

"Well, soiled pants or not, Tobi's proud of you."

"He is?" The blonde asked, blue eyes blinking a few times in a mixture of curiosity and slight surprise.

"Very much so. This reward may be for all the employees but…" Zetsu leaned in, dropping his voice to a whisper to prevent others from overhearing. "I'm pretty sure he has his eyes on you."

"He actually cares about me, huh?" Naruto said thoughtfully, glancing through the glass doors of his boss's office at the man. Obito seemed fixated on something on his computer screen, paying no attention to the chaos and hubbub of munching employees outside, but even so, Naruto couldn't help but smile fondly.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, puppy." The pale man reprimanded, hitting him on the nose with the napkin to capture his attention again. "You've sparked his interest and shown potential so he's looking out for you. That's all. Let's not read too deeply into it." As usual, in spite of his words, Zetsu's eyes had a mischievous gleam to then.

"Looking out for me…?" Naruto mused, glancing over at one of his co-workers in particular. "Say, Zetsu…Obito wouldn't have anything to do with Kankuro, would he?" Now the blonde was curious. He distinctly remembered his boss telling him to 'leave everything to him' and implied he'd deal with it. At first, Naruto had no idea what that meant, but Kankuro had clearly been avoiding him for the week and did seem a lot more on-edge while at the office. Naruto didn't want to think that Obito had anything to do with it, but it was starting to make some sense.

"I wouldn't know anything about that," Zetsu said, shrugging it off. "That's something you'd have to take up with Tobi."

'_No, he wouldn't do that.'_ The blonde silently concluded, glancing back at the man he had grown to admire._ 'He isn't that kind of person. It's just a coincidence.'_ And, with that sorted out and put to rest, Naruto started stuffing his face again- this time with a luscious-looking cake. And boy, was it delicious! The taste was damn orgasmic and the moan he let out was certainly enough to turn a few heads. Looking around, it seemed that even Obito had heard him! The man was staring at him through the glass, one eyebrow cocked in curiosity and intrigue. Needless to say, the blush that formed on Naruto's face was an extremely visible one.

* * *

"Hey, er…Obito?" Naruto asked nervously, sticking his head round the glass door. He wasn't really the kind to get nervous in social situations and he'd grown a lot more comfortable around Obito since their lunch together, but even so, he still found initiating conversation with the man a little awkward. The Uchiha was so hard to read, it was difficult to know how to start.

"You're heading home for the weekend?" Obito guessed, eyes rolling away from his screen to stare lazily at the blonde. He couldn't help but find some amusement in the fact that some crumbs and remnants from the earlier buffet of party food were now covering his expensive Kiton suit. He should be annoyed, or at least concerned, but it was actually rather endearing and just what he'd come to expect from his new employee.

"Well, yeah." Naruto replied, smiling sheepishly, stepping into the office. "I was just wondering what I should do with the suit."

"Get it dry-cleaned and bring it back Monday." The Uchiha said. He briefly had a dark thought of commanding Naruto to take it off right there in his office- just to see if the man would. He secretly wanted to test how much control he'd gained over the blonde. But he resisted it, deeming it inappropriate and far-too-easy to be misunderstood. Instead, he climbed to his feet and flicked the switch on his computer to turn it off. "I'm actually surprised you're still here," the black-haired man mused, gazing at the lone man curiously. "even Zetsu left early today."

"I had to f-finish up some stuff." Naruto offered, his slight hesitation telling Obito that it was a lie. He couldn't help but realize that the blonde had poorly orchestrated things so that the two of them were alone on Floor 37. It wasn't late, so other employees would still be filling the building, but their floor was empty. Was it some poor attempt at bonding? Was Naruto really that eager to get closer to him? To get some one-on-one time?

"Never mind," the Uchiha muttered, strolling around his desk and placing his hand on the small of Naruto's back to guide the blonde from his office. One again, just like earlier, the man tensed up under his hand but allowed himself to be pushed towards the door. "I better head off home anyway."

"Well…I hope you have a good weekend." Naruto offered weakly, still with that nervous smile…

Obito wasn't entirely sure when his body decided to act on its own or why his brain didn't intercept, once it realized what was happening, and put a stop to it. But, instead of guiding Naruto out of his office as planned, the Uchiha ended up pushing the blonde against the glass of the door instead. He didn't do it roughly or with force, merely used the hand that had been on the small of Naruto's back to turn him round and push him back until there was nowhere left for him to go.

Maybe it had something to do with seeing Naruto wearing _his_ suit for the whole day- the way the collar was so loose around his neck, exposing more and more skin, the way it hung off him and draped itself over Naruto's lithe body.

Perhaps it was the mixture of scents caused by the coming together of Obito's clothing and the blonde's skin. The smell which had invaded the black-haired man's nostrils every single time his employee passed him by.

Or it could have been something else entirely. Something more deeply programmed within his psyche. Something to do with the odd fixation he had developed for Naruto Uzumaki- the physical representation of the person he used to be.

Either way, the reason behind it didn't matter too much. All that mattered was that the Senior Manager was now standing too close for comfort, pressing each of his palms against the glass either side of Naruto's head. He was trapping the blonde between his own body and the glass of the door- the glass he was leaving handprints on. He wasn't touching Naruto at all, but he may as well have been considering their proximity. And there was that mixture of scents again, more prominent than before. And Naruto's neck and collarbone were there, exposed to Obito's watchful eyes.

The rookie was staring at him in confusion, those blue eyes shimmering in a futile attempt to try and understand what was going on. Being trapped in a suit too large for him and being blocked by the looming figure of his boss made Naruto seem far smaller than he was- like a lost child. His lips were parted, the bottom one trembling slightly as though he was trying to say something but couldn't find the words. The poor guy looked so shocked and nervous, it was pitiful. Obito would have laughed bitterly at the sight in any other situation. But now, as he leaned over Naruto and his breath began ghosting over the blonde's tanned face, he couldn't quite gather his thoughts properly.

"O-Obito…?" Came the weak whimper, full of questioning and pleading. How easy it would be to break Naruto Uzumaki. To shatter his identity and rebuild it as he saw fit. The whole thing could be so simple- something a manipulative genius like Obito could achieve in a single evening. However, as the Uchiha stared into those oceanic eyes and saw his own face reflected in their surface, he found himself not really wanting to harm Naruto in any way. There was no desire to shatter and break, or to rebuild and manipulate. Instead, he felt an awful numbness spread throughout him, an apathy carrying just a shred of warmth with it.

"Go home, Naruto." Obito muttered, lowering his hands and stepping aside to let the blonde man free. His voice held no aggression- just its usual, matter-of-fact tone. He didn't know what had overcome him but people like him didn't lose control of themselves for long. And now the Uchiha -had his self-control back, he reached over and opened his office door- gesturing for Naruto to leave.

"But I-"

"I'll see you Monday." Obito intercepted with a sense of finality, watching as the blonde submitted to him so quickly and shuffled out of the office with nothing but pure obedience. The Uchiha watched him go, eyes lingering on Naruto's retreating form as his mind drifted off into deep thought.

If Obito had been a creature of emotion and impulse, as he had been a few months ago, there was no doubt what that encounter would have led to. The closeness and tension between them- it was obvious what could have occurred. But he wasn't like that now. Now he was cold and calculating, basing every action on rigorous thought and planning. Nothing happened on impulse.

So then why?

Why had he made a move without the same level of thought he applied to everything else?

What was it about Naruto Uzumaki?

The idea of Naruto being a physical representation of his former self and the theories of projection and projective identification that Shizune had thrown at him…none of that _truly_ explained it all. So why did the oblivious blonde get to him so much…?

Naruto was quick to leave the building, hastily scooping his bag up as he passed his cubicle and rushing off to the elevator without a single glance behind him. He could _feel_ Obito's eyes on him and he really didn't want to make eye contact right now. Instead, he hurried into the elevator and took a deep, calming breath as it began its descent.

He had absolutely no idea what had just happened. One minute they'd been walking together and then the next…the blonde had been pinned up against the door by his boss. It all happened so quickly that he just couldn't wrap his head around it. As usual, the face and eyes of the Uchiha had been completely unreadable so trying to figure out what was going on in that damn head of his was pointless. It was all just so confusing!

"You look like you need to calm down."

Naruto jumped, almost dropping his bag in shock, as the voice rang out from beside him. He'd been so hasty in his rush to leave that he'd completely failed to notice that the elevator had another occupant who must have been returning from one of the floors above. The blonde's eyes darted to the unfamiliar young man, around his own age, and he bowed his head in slight apology.

"Sorry, didn't realize anyone else was in here."

"That much was obvious." The man muttered, studying him with those pale eyes. The man was taller than Naruto, with long brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail and bangs framing his youthful face. He was dressed smartly and had a serious demeanor- not the kind of person Naruto would hang out with in his spare time, to say the least. "I'm Neji Hyῡga, of the Hyῡga Company." The stranger introduced himself, though he failed to offer any form of handshake as greeting.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I recently started working on Floor 37 here." The blonde said, choosing to ignore the sudden gleam on interest in the brunette's eyes. "If you work for another company, what are you doing here?"

"The Hyῡga Company just signed a contract deal with Uchiha Enterprises." Neji explained, though it didn't exactly clear anything up for the oblivious blonde. "I was here representing my uncle, the CEO, to go over a few things."

"Oh, that's cool." Naruto mumbled, glancing over at the dial to see how close he was to the ground floor. The disadvantage of working in such a large office building- if you get stuck in the elevator with a person you don't like the feel of, you have to endure them for a few minutes. Naruto didn't really want to keep this conversation going. He just wanted to rush home and try and think through what had just happened in his boss's office. But Neji didn't seem so eager to drop things. He persisted.

"You said you worked on Floor 37, meaning you work under Obito Uchiha, right?"

"Er…yeah, that's right." The blonde answered hesitantly, wondering exactly where this was going.

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about him." Neji said, stepping closer. "The Hyῡga Company are _very_ interested in Obito Uchiha…"

* * *

**A/N:**** So, it has begun.**

**Not much else to say. Can't wait to hear your thoughts and comments everyone.**


	5. Tell Me Why I Feel Unwanted

**A/N:**** Chapter five, on time as promised. **

**Before we get onto the chapter, I would just like to mention that my amazing roommate- in an attempt to cheer me up after I damaged my ankle- made a trailer of this story for me. I'm very happy and would like to share it with you all.**

**You can find the trailer at the following address:**

/watch?v=MjzOtYCELqw

**Anyway, here's the chapter.**

* * *

_**Something lately drives me crazy,**_

_**Has to do with how you make me,**_

_**Struggle to get your attention,**_

_**Calling you brings apprehension.**_

_**Tell me why I feel unwanted.**_

**Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis**

* * *

**Tell Me Why I Feel Unwanted**

"Well?" Neji muttered, obviously getting a little impatient with the thoughtful blonde he was faced with. "I just want to know about Obito Uchiha."

"Well, I…er…I don't really know much about him." Naruto answered hesitantly. The whole situation was overwhelming. His poor mind was still trying to come to terms with the incident that had occurred in his boss's office, now this stranger was interrogating him about the very same man who had pinned him up against the office door. And it really _did_ feel like an interrogation. Neji Hyῡga was acting far too suspicious. His questioning about Obito didn't just seem like part of the conversation- it was more than that. The way he was stood, the way he was getting impatient with the lack of answer, the way his eyes bore into Naruto…it was all so unnerving and the blonde's gut just told him _not_ to say a word.

"You must know something, even if it seems stupid. Rumors, perhaps?" Still he persisted, taking another step towards the younger man.

"I don't know anything!" Naruto retorted, shuffling away to the other side of the elevator quickly. He was lucky- it was at that moment that the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened on the ground floor. Feeling relieved and suddenly free, the blonde rushed past reception and through the front doors of Uchiha Enterprises without a single glance towards Neji Hyῡga- a man he hoped to never see again.

The rush of Konoha's cool, evening air after such a hectic and confusing day was one of the most soothing and incredible feelings Naruto had ever felt and he eagerly let that feeling fill up his lungs and, to extension, his entire body. All of a sudden, he felt so free and open. He wasn't trapped between his boss and the glass door…he wasn't confined in an elevator with a frightening stranger…he wasn't being suffocated by his thoughts…he was free…

The blonde revelled in the sensation as he scurried home to his dingy apartment. The whole time, his mind centered around Obito…always Obito…

His calm and collected boss had acted so suddenly and his eyes had been expressing something Naruto didn't understand. The younger man struggled to work out exactly what it meant. Did Obito…like him…? That wasn't possible. Everyone, no matter who they were, showed signs before making a move.

Had Obito shown any signs?

No.

Throughout all of their interactions, Naruto was certain that the Uchiha had never once shown any indication that he was interested in anything more than a professional relationship. He didn't even seem like he wanted to become friends, let alone anything more than that. There were no lingering touches holding more meaning than necessary, no words holding an undertone of something more…nothing…

But there was the way Obito would place his hand on the blonde's back and hold it there.

And there was the way he had done Naruto's tie up for him, fingers brushing the blonde's neck.

"_You look good, don't worry."_

"_And it's been a pleasure having Naruto working for me,"_

No!

Now Naruto was overthinking things and twisting innocent moments to force meaning on them. The touches were all nothing more than the Uchiha guiding and helping him when he needed it and Obito had never once said anything that, when kept in context, wasn't perfectly acceptable between a Senior Manager and his employee. There was absolutely no way that Obito had any feelings for him at all. Obito didn't care about him. Obito didn't give two flying fucks about him. Naruto was just stuck in wishful thinking, longing for someone to just _look_ at him, just notice and acknowledge him and to actually _want_ him. But that person wasn't his boss.

'_But what about…?'_ Naruto thought to himself, thinking back to what had happened. _That_ hadn't been innocent. The only possible way _that_ could be innocent was if someone was pointing a gun at the blonde and Obito had moved him out the way! Though, that thought left Naruto's wild imagination conjuring up a ridiculous terrorist plot against him to distract him from the problem at hand.

Shaking his head vigorously to try and refocus his brain, Naruto started trying to come up with a solution. Should he confront Obito and ask about what happened? He didn't really like that idea…but what else could he do? Just forget it and pretend it never happened? Naruto couldn't do that either…

And what about Neji? What had _that_ been about?

And then there was Kankuro…

And the missing business card…

After Naruto's meeting with Obito and the podgy client, the man had handed him his business card so they could keep in touch. The blonde wasn't really interested in further contact but he gladly took it nonetheless. However, when he got up to leave…the card was nowhere to be found. At first he assumed he'd just lost it- nothing that wasn't out of the ordinary for him- but he started to suspect that Obito may have had something to do with it.

Did Obito have something to do with the missing business card?

Did Obito have something to do with Kankuro's sudden change in attitude?

Did Obito have feelings for him?

And what was the story behind those scars?

Why did Obito Uchiha have to be such a mystery? Why couldn't he be easy to figure out and straightforward like other people? Why did everything have to be so damn confusing?!

Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he shuffled down the street to his apartment, reaching up to pull on his hair slightly in frustration. He had no idea what he should do and it was starting to get to him. He had a whole weekend before he saw Obito again…and it was gonna be a long one…

* * *

**A Week Later**

* * *

_~"The two of us will always be together- that's what true love is."~_

Obito sighed, his eyelids just barely open as an unbearable emotional exhaustion consumed him. Remembering the way she had smiled while saying it, the hope and conviction in her eyes…and the falseness of her words…it brought a scowl to the Uchiha's face.

He stood alone in his office, leaning against the windowsill with his arms folded defensively. Saturday had become his least favorite day of the week. Whilst everyone else had the day off work, people in positions such as Senior Manager were forced to complete a half-day. It was dull. Whenever Obito gazed out through the glass door, there were no 'puppies' rushing around frantically and no Naruto to observe keenly. It was just empty. Zetsu was the only other one on Floor 37 on Saturdays and, technically, the pale assistant didn't need to be there at all. However, Zetsu was entirely dedicated to him. The man's work revolved around Obito and his life revolved around him too. He'd never missed a day of work.

Still, the quiet and loneliness of the near-empty office left the black-haired man to ponder his thoughts. After what had happened with Naruto the week before, Obito didn't feel like talking much and it seemed his assistant had picked up on that and had kindly let him be. But now he couldn't help but think back and search through his memories. He'd already recounted his childhood and the period of time when his love for Rin was unrequited. He'd now caught up to the point when the woman had started spouting promises and empty words. Pitiful.

'_Everything you said to me was nothing but a lie, Rin.'_ Obito thought to himself, jaw clenching slightly as he started making his way through the more recent memories. The torment of that night. The way both Rin and Kakashi had screamed his name as the world came crashing down onto him. He remembered it well.

"_We've got company, Tobi." _Zetsu cooed over the intercom, effectively snapping the man out of his thoughts. Obito wasn't happy to hear the news and his eyes darted up to glare at whoever was planning to bother him. At first he was expecting one of the many Uchihas who would be working on a Saturday- all of whom seemed to loathe him for being a stain on the Uchiha name. But, although it may have been an Uchiha after all, Obito found himself rather relieved.

"This a bad time?" Itachi asked, stepping into his cousin's office after greeting Zetsu briefly.

"Not at all." The other Uchiha said, pushing his thoughts and emotions aside as the younger man made himself comfortable by taking up position on Obito's desk. Itachi was a breath of fresh air and a welcome one at that. "I don't really feel like doing much work today anyway."

"Any particular reason for that?" Itachi asked curiously. His willingness to dive into a random topic of conversation told Obito all he needed to know- that this was just a casual social visit with no other motivation behind it. And that thought was relaxing. Knowing that this was just a natural chat with no foundation or purpose…it was a nice change…

"I've been thinking a lot today,"

"Implying you don't most days." The younger Uchiha cut in, a slight teasing smirk on his face as he gestured for his cousin to continue.

"I seem to be in a sentimental mood." Obito admitted honestly. "I can't seem to shake myself free of my memories."

"I see…" Itachi muttered, eyes lingering on the other's face for a moment. "Rin?"

"Hm." Came the affirmative hum of response.

"It's not like you to linger on the past, Obito. I thought you of all people would have put it to rest and started looking toward the future."

"That so?" The scar-faced man muttered, cocking an eyebrow at his cousin curiously.

"I'm not saying you don't have every right to look back and grieve…it's just not like you." Itachi explained, making sure his point came across properly. It was a nice sentiment, but completely unnecessary. The older Uchiha knew perfectly well Itachi wasn't lecturing him or trying to make him feel guilty about focusing on the past- he'd come to know his cousin a lot better than that over the years.

"It's hard to look toward a future which doesn't seem to exist." Obito retorted coldly, not directing the venom towards the younger man, but more to his own harsh words. "This world has lost all meaning."

"…" Itachi watched him intently, choosing to remain silent.

"Life came to an end a while ago."

"It isn't over." The younger Uchiha said suddenly, in the most gentle and kind tone Obito had ever heard from him. Raising his head slightly, Itachi offered his cousin a warm smile, his eyes closing in content reassurance as he opened up. It wasn't the look of an Uchiha and not the look an old soul like Itachi often took on- but it was genuine nonetheless. Too many people judged Itachi too soon. "Your life isn't over unless you throw it away."

"Itachi," Obito muttered in warning, not fond of the direction the conversation was headed. However, just this once, his younger cousin didn't back down.

"Life can be cruel." He kept his tone light and the smile remained, in spite of his words. "But there's always something waiting to be found."

"…" the scarred man remained silent, choosing to stare at the other curiously instead. From the looks of it, Itachi had wanted to say this for a while but had held off so as not to offend or annoy his cousin. But now the man had finally started getting it out, it didn't seem as though he had any intention of stopping.

"But you can't find it if you close your eyes." The smile faded and Itachi opened his eyes, taking on a more serious and thoughtful expression. It was just as that change occurred that Obito fully came to realize that, despite his age, Itachi really was an old soul- wise far beyond his years. It hit him almost as hard as the man's words. "Remember that."

"…" In an odd and uncharacteristic display of emotion, with his arms still folded, Obito's fingers dug tightly into his bicep- tensing up as he clutched the material of his suit jacket tightly "And what am I supposed to find?" He questioned, managing to keep the feeling out of his tone.

"Something to live for, I suppose." Itachi mused, pushing himself off the desk and straightening up. "I don't have all the answers but I do know that you had a reason to live once…which suggests you can have one again. As long as you don't just throw in the towel, that is."

"Hm, an interesting theory." The taller Uchiha muttered. "But you can't achieve something just as a result of hard work and determination. Not giving up only gets you so far." Obito squeezed his arm tighter and tighter as his bitterness grew and the venom leaked into his usually calm tone. "There is no such thing as hope."

"You need to spend more time with someone who can convince you better than I can." His cousin replied lightly, smiling again. "Perhaps that newbie Zetsu told me about."

"_Sorry, Tobi."_ The assistant called over the intercom before his boss could even begin to shoot him another glare. He still got the glare nonetheless, a warning to stop discussing, what Obito saw as, personal matters with Itachi without consulting _him_ first.

"Don't get so fixed in your ways," Itachi warned with a smile. "Growing and developing is a part of life that doesn't stop and one will never know their true nature until the moment of their death. Don't label yourself and limit your development so soon. You have a long life ahead of you."

"You're developing a nasty habit of lecturing people." The scarred Uchiha warned, though his tone retained its respect towards his cousin.

"Maybe so…anyway, I better go." The younger man said, turning to make his leave. "I promised Sasuke I'd watch his soccer practice today."

"You make it sound so infantile."

"In a way, it is. Sasuke's the captain of the company's soccer team but he still secretly wants his big brother to come along and watch." Itachi chuckled slightly, opening the door to step through. "Think about what I've said, Obito…at the very least…" and with that, he was gone. Obito watched as the other Uchiha bid his farewell to Zetsu before heading off to the elevator. Obito watched him until he was out of sight. And even after Itachi was gone, the scarred man continued to stare as he considered his cousin's words.

'_Something waiting to be found, huh?'_ The scarred Uchiha mused silently, wondering what he could possibly find in life which could change the nature of reality. What could possibly have that much power and meaning that it could overshadow all else?

All-too-quickly, Obito's mind began to center on one grinning, happy and eager young man with shimmering blonde hair and glistening blue eyes. Naruto Uzumaki. It was true that the employee's presence in his life over the past few weeks had made things more bearable. Without Naruto to provide him with something to focus on and work towards, Obito would have been left with nothing stopping him from falling into the misery and despair just under the surface. The blonde had provided the perfect distraction and had, unknowingly of course, kept the Uchiha stable for the time being.

But Naruto couldn't be the thing Itachi had spoken of.

Itachi had said it all like the thing Obito would find would be wonderful, amazing and something which would change his life in a positive and glorious way. But Naruto didn't do that. His fixation on the young man wasn't positive and the outcome couldn't be one of smiles and happiness. Only further despair.

Naruto Uzumaki couldn't be the answer.

He just couldn't be.

'_I have to make sure.'_ Obito thought to himself, eyes rolling over to stare at a waiting and eager Zetsu. The man had overheard his entire conversation with Itachi and was clearly interested in what his boss was going to do next. Just like a child looking for the next source of entertainment and amusement…

* * *

Naruto groaned in frustration, dumping the carton of expired in the bin tiredly as his body nagged him for sustenance. Sustenance in both the form of food and drink, as well as entertainment. Before working at Uchiha Enterprises, his entire life was just like his weekends. Only now that he had that other side of life to compare it to, did he truly realize just how dull and painfully boring his old ways were. He had no hobbies and no friends to speak of. Naruto had always had trouble making friends and things hadn't really improved much after school in that respect. As a direct result of that, he had absolutely nothing to fill his spare time with. Nothing to do, no people to spend time with or visit, nowhere to go.

It was horrible.

His stomach ached for food but his cupboards were empty and he simply didn't have the motivation to go out and get something. He put it down to boredom. The kind of boredom which prevents you from even trying to find a way to fix it. The self-destructive kind of boredom. The kind that just makes you feel sorry for yourself.

But it wasn't just his body that ached, but his head too. Naruto had been wracking his brain about the whole incident in his boss's office the previous week ever since and had come up with nothing. Any thoughts about Obito actually liking him were stamped down and labelled as 'stupid overthinking' while the blonde swiftly moved on. The two of them had barely seen each other during the week, save for a brief encounter in which Naruto returned his boss's suit. Truth was, Obito Uchiha was such a mystery that Naruto simply had no chance of working out the reason for what had happened himself. He'd just have to find the courage to ask the scarred man at some point. Maybe he'd get lucky. Maybe he wouldn't even have to ask, maybe Obito would just explain it and how silly it was and they'd laugh it over like a joke.

Because that's what it was- just a joke. Nothing serious. Nothing meaningful.

'_Obito doesn't care.'_ Naruto reminded himself coldly, deciding it was time to be firm and tough with himself before he got his hopes up and found himself crushed again. Too many times he'd gotten attached to people- classmates, teachers, landlords, neighbours- only to discover they really didn't care about him at all. He didn't want to go through that again. He wasn't going to fool himself into thinking Obito cared, but he wasn't going to give up and sulk either.

"I promise," the blonde announced, grinning to himself in fierce determination, "I won't give up on him, even if he won't acknowledge me!" He knew it. He was going to make his boss proud and, even though he knew there was little chance they'd become close, at the very least he could build some sort of bond with the Uchiha. Whether it was just a casual bond between employer and employee or possibly even friends, Naruto was going to find a way.

Reaching up, the young man smacked his palms against his cheeks in an attempt to spur himself into action. Sitting around his dull apartment doing nothing wasn't going to help him accomplish anything. He needed to get out there and do something with his Saturday; otherwise he was going to be driven mad with boredom. Relying on work to fulfil his life was clearly a bad idea so he had to find some way to spend his weekends in order to keep his spirits up. He needed to get out there and experience the world like any other young person!

So Naruto made his decision. He decided that he was going to go out clubbing that night like everyone else his age. He was going to get himself looking drop-dead gorgeous, going all out on cologne and cool clothes, and then he was going to stroll down the streets of Konoha and get absolutely smashed out of his face on alcohol until he couldn't even stand up properly. Maybe he'd even pick up someone and take 'em home for a one-night-stand, just like other people his age. He hadn't had any sexual release in so damn long that he was starting to get desperate. His last relationship was so far back and he had always avoided hooking up for casual sex because of how awkward and immoral it seemed. But if it was good enough for other people, why not for him? He wasn't anything special.

Still, the blonde couldn't help but wonder if Obito had one-night stands and what the man would think of him if he knew? Would his boss be disappointed in him? Disgusted? Naruto had to shake his head and remind himself that the Uchiha did _not_ care and that he was free to do whatever he wanted- he wasn't at work now! So he was going to do it. He was going to go out and find a nice girl (having no experience with guys automatically made him feel limited but being bi had its advantages) and have himself a little fun for once. And he wasn't going to feel bad or guilty or stupid. He was just going to unwind.

So Naruto grinned, forgot all about the fuss over the expired milk, and headed straight for the bathroom. He didn't waste any time, didn't even wait for the water to warm up, before stripping off and jumping into the shower with a sigh of relief that he had finally made a decision. Things were gonna start going his way- that's what he thought as he started lathering his soft, blonde spikes up with shampoo while humming a gentle tune under his breath. Washing his hair was something the young man always enjoyed, he loved running his fingers through his locks and the way his fingers felt caressing his scalp. Secretly, the blonde always imagined someone else doing it for him. That would be awesome.

Well, for now, he was trying not to focus on finding a long-term relationship. Naruto was trying to shift into the mind-set of heading out for casual sex and nothing more as he finished washing his hair and moved on to lathering up his face, neck and shoulders in body wash. If he was too busy looking for partners to share a life with, he'd never find someone to help him unwind temporarily. It was as simple as that and Naruto tried to remind himself of that as he moved down to soap up his chest, arms and abdomen- fingers dancing over his skin the teasing way he always did to make himself giggle. Again, it was something he'd always imagined someone else doing for him.

The blonde sighed as he washed his body, his former optimism slipping slightly as his body and heart ached for someone special in his life. He knew he was still young and that he had plenty of time to find something like that. He knew that, at his age, it was mostly about getting around and having fun before settling down later but…he didn't want that…he wanted something more…

'_Snap out of it, Uzumaki!'_ Naruto snapped at himself silently, shrugging off the annoying thoughts. The purpose of that night was clear and he couldn't compromise it. He glanced down at his flaccid cock and forced a smile onto his face at it.

"Buddy, we're gonna go out and have fun tonight!" He said, beaming as best he could with his nagging thoughts telling him it was a bad idea. Maybe talking to his dick was an odd thing to do but it seemed appropriate at the time. Just like football players needed a pep talk, so did penises before they went out onto the field for the big game- that was just common sense. So what if he probably looked a little weird doing it? No one was watching him…at least he hoped not.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he started thoroughly cleaning his junk under the warm spray of his shower. He really did have an immature mind sometimes but he fucking loved it. It made everything so much more fun in life. Even something as simple as a lone shower. But his mind also tended to wander and trail off into odd and unknown territory. And it was his wandering thoughts, combined with his 'washing' (which could hardly be justified as anything more than horny fondling) that turned his flaccid dick into the shining example of youthful readiness. Looking down again, cocking his head in question at his manhood, the blonde dragged his hand along the hard shaft slowly- teasingly. He groaned under his breath, not quite able to remember the last time he'd jerked off- probably not since starting work. He'd been too busy and too tired by the time he got home from the office to bother. But now it felt so good. It felt so right.

With a growl, Naruto uncurled his fingers and pulled his hand away from his throbbing member, trying to ignore the flare of defiance and disappointment in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to stop, not until he'd reached that glorious release, but he had to. If the plan was to get off with some stranger tonight, it was probably best to hold off. Not because he couldn't go again- hell no, Naruto could go ten times in one night! His stamina was something his previous partner had hated. The real reason was that the moment he came, he'd instantly start doubting how good an idea going out was. And he didn't want to doubt himself anymore.

So, regardless of how difficult it was, Naruto ignored his aching dick and proceeded to clean himself as thoroughly as he possibly could, before hopping out the shower and drying himself off with his orange towel. Wrapping it around his waist, the blonde tried to ignore the fact he was still hard and tenting the towel. Knowing him, he probably wouldn't soften for a little while. Along with stamina, Naruto wasn't very good at cooling off unless he'd been satisfied- blame his cursed mind. It was actually very annoying but something he lived with. So it wasn't a big deal for him to head into his bedroom and start getting changed anyway.

Eventually, about when Naruto was fully dry and half-dressed, his manhood went down a bit and he was able to hide it inside his best jeans so no one would have been able to suspect a thing. Looking in the mirror, the blonde was actually pleased and couldn't help but grin dopily. His untamed hair had been purposely spiked with a little gel to give it a more rigid and proper look and his tight-fitting jeans and t-shirt really did compliment his body. Overall, Naruto was happy and hopeful about how the night would go. He could pick someone up looking like he did now, no problem.

Things were gonna be fine.

That's what Naruto kept telling himself over and over as he made his way out of his apartment and down the street. The sun had already set but the night was young and Konoha was filled with people out enjoying themselves. There were a few families with children dotted around, some couples on dates and some young people obviously going out for the same reason Naruto himself was. The blonde didn't know if it was Konoha's clean air rushing through his lungs or the sight of so many happy people, but he felt relieved and more optimistic. If every other person in the city could have fun on their Saturday night then surely it couldn't be too hard, right? That was his logic anyway.

* * *

And that's how he found himself stood outside the nightclub, 'ANBU', staring up at the lit sign with apprehension and wonder. He'd never been to ANBU but he knew all about it. It was Konoha's hotspot. _The_ greatest nightclub around and the best place for drinking, dancing and hooking up. Every young person should have spent at least one night at ANBU- that's what they said- and now it was Naruto's turn. It was Naruto's turn to join the stuffy, sweaty atmosphere and force his way through thousands of bumping and grinding bodies just to get anywhere. It was Naruto's turn to be hit on and attempt hitting on people with unnecessarily loud music blaring in the background. It was Naruto's turn to take a stranger home and fuck them senseless.

He wasn't looking forward to it.

But he needed a life.

He needed to be like everyone else his age for once, instead of being different all the time.

So, with a deep, calming breath, Naruto stepped towards the frightening bouncer at the front door- with his towering frame and a face not even a mother could love- and prepared to head into a completely new world that he had never experienced before.

Until his phone rang.

At the most awkward and inconvenient time possible, his phone started vibrating in his pocket, moving against his thigh as it rang out for attention.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Naruto hissed, pulling the device out and scowling at the screen angrily. He didn't recognize the number and he certainly hadn't given his number out to anyone so it was probably just a clueless caller with the wrong number. Still, it was polite to at least _tell_ them they had the wrong number. So, using all the skills he'd developed for his new work as a sales agent, the blonde politely answered- holding back his irritation and grouchiness. "Hello?"

"_Are you busy tonight?"_ A deep, calming voice, slightly huskier than Naruto had become accustomed to, whispered in his ear. The blonde couldn't believe it and he almost dropped the phone in shock. It wasn't some dude with the wrong number after all. It was…

"O-Obito?" Naruto asked in disbelief, wondering if he was imagining things. Why the hell was his boss calling him?! "How did you get my number?!"

"_You registered it as your contact number when you applied for a position at Uchiha Enterprises,"_ the Uchiha replied matter-of-factly, like it was an annoying detail that didn't need to be shared. _"However, I do believe I asked you a question."_

"Huh?" The blonde shuffled away from the entrance to ANBU, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was now on the phone to Obito Uchiha. And, from his earlier study of the digits, Naruto could tell it was his boss's personal cell phone. He had Obito's number!

"_I asked if you're busy tonight."_

"Oh, er…" the man murmured, glancing over his shoulder at the looming nightclub briefly before he shook off all previous plans of going inside. Suddenly, none of the plans he had made mattered and all the preparation for the night ahead were meaningless. All that mattered was that Obito was talking to him. "No, not reall-"

"_Good. I need you."_

"…"

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

Naruto froze on the spot, unable to push aside the way his entire body trembled as those three words rattled him to the bones. Obito had said it in such an amazingly hot voice, one that sent vibrations straight to the blonde's crotch, and the words themselves were so…fuck…Naruto couldn't believe the effect such a simple sentence had on him- the way it summoned all his blood to his dick and made him hard in his pants. The blonde found himself wishing he'd recorded those words so he could play them over and over again whenever he needed something to jerk off to. But, none of that stopped his cheeks flaring up in a fierce blush- one bright enough to earn him a few stares from those around.

"_Naruto," _the Uchiha muttered, as though commanding his employee to answer him.

"W-wha-?!" It was the best he could do. His mouth had gone dry and his brain wasn't working properly.

"_I said I need you."_ There were all those sensation rushing through him again. _"I'm here way past closing hours trying to get some damn files finished and Zetsu's abandoned me. At this rate, I'll be here right through the night. I need someone to…assist me…"_

"Oh," Naruto said under his breath, suddenly realizing the true meaning of Obito's words. Of course his boss hadn't meant it in any dirty or romantic way- he meant he needed him for work-related stuff. So much for not getting his hopes up…Naruto hated his one-track mind sometimes…

"_Problem? If it's too much trouble, or if you're busy, then don't worry about it. You were just the first person to pop into mind is all."_

"No!" The blonde yelled suddenly, his blush instantly deepening as he realized the hastiness of his actions. "I m-mean…I'm free to help. Are you at the building?"

"_Yeah, in my office. Get here as soon as you can to help me out and I'll order us something to eat as a thank you."_ The way the black-haired man said it all made it sound so casual and boring- like an everyday client meeting- but Naruto couldn't be any more over-the-moon. His night of clubbing and having sex with strangers had just been traded in for a night helping the man he admired and respected and having dinner alone with him. Just in time. Naruto knew he should be concerned or worried after what happened the night before, but he really just didn't care. All that mattered now was getting to Uchiha Enterprises- to Obito.

"Alright, I'm on my way!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically, attracting stares of passers-by once again. "But, uh…can you say it again?"

"_Say what?"_ Obito questioned, his bored and casual tone suddenly full of intrigue.

"Er…"

"_Thank you?"_ The Uchiha offered, a hint of teasing in his voice- as though he knew exactly what the blonde meant but had decided to dance around it for a bit.

"Erm…"

"_You were the first person to pop into my mind?"_

"Uh…"

"_I need you?"_

"…"

…

There it was.

"_Hurry up and get here, Naruto." _Obito said firmly, chuckling slightly under his breath at his employee's nature. _"I don't want to be stuck here all night."_

"Right!"

* * *

That night, Naruto learned a very hard truth about the working world that he never believed existed. Being at the top was a pain. Not only did the Uchiha family have to work on Saturdays, but Obito wasn't the only one hanging behind after hours to get some extra work done. Naruto had expected to wander into an empty building when he arrived at Uchiha Enterprises but, although it was far less cluttered with employees than he was used to, there were a number of pale-skinned, black-haired and black-eyed men and women sauntering around the ground floor and chatting under their breaths.

And the glares he got.

The Uchiha family had a reputation for being cold and snobbish and, that may have been a vastly unfair generalization, but the way they turned their noses up at the stumbling blonde didn't exactly help the image much. It probably had something to do with his nightclub attire, which stuck out like a sore thumb against the expensive suits, or maybe the way he nervously shuffled through reception and into the elevator- trapping himself inside with a number of the scowling people.

That was a mistake. He should have taken the stairs.

The ride up to Floor 37 was far more tense, awkward and prolonged than even the previous week's experience with that Hyῡga representative. In general, it was worse. The ice-cold glares the Uchiha gave him would constantly grab Naruto's attention, those eyes crawling over him like vicious spiders with their harsh judgement of his attire. And the constant mutterings about 'decency' and 'poor representation of the company' really started to sting. The blonde felt awful, hanging his head in shame and shuffling on his feet as he stared at the keypad- praying the elevator would hurry up already.

Of course Naruto looked out of place- he'd rushed over right after the phone call! He didn't want to keep _the_ Obito Uchiha waiting in case the man got angry or annoyed with him. Whatever his boss wanted- fuck everything else- he could have it! Whatever Obito asked of him, Naruto would do without question. No argument. Anything to get the acknowledgement and approval he so desperately wanted. The hassle of heading back home, clambering about in search of some decent clothes- when he hadn't even done the washing yet- and getting to the office would have taken over half an hour and Naruto doubted his boss would thank him for the wait.

Either way, Naruto endured the awful elevator ride for as long as it took- letting out a sigh of relief as the doors finally opened on his floor. Without a second to spare, the blonde dashed out eagerly- ignoring the feeling of those glares bearing into his back- and rushed straight for Obito's office. Charging across the floor, Naruto briefly glanced at his cubicle to make sure everything was how he left it, before heading straight for those glass doors. It was odd being in the office when it was empty. It was eerily quiet, the main lights were out and there were no sales agents to dodge and squeeze past to get anywhere. Not to mention that Zetsu was missing- his unoccupied desk a sight Naruto had rarely seen.

Still, as odd as it was, the sight of Obito's illuminated office was both comforting and enticing and Naruto grinned happily as he carefully knocked on the glass before stepping inside. Obito was there, at his desk looing over some files, and quickly looked up to greet the blonde. However, he stopped in his tracks, blinking a few times as he looked his employee up and down in slight surprise. Despite feeling shy under the gaze, it took Naruto a while to figure it out.

"S-sorry." He muttered with a slight blush. "I came straight here."

"No worries." The Uchiha replied bluntly, eyebrow cocked slightly as he continued taking in the sight of his dressed-up blonde. Having never seen Naruto outside of work before, Obito couldn't be sure that this wasn't his usual look- however, he also doubted that such a laidback and reckless man such as his employee put so much effort into his appearance on a daily basis. The tight-fitting clothes, gelled hair and obviously cheap cologne must have all been for a special occasion…and it didn't take a genius to work it out… "I thought you said you weren't busy." The black-haired man remarked, nodding at Naruto's attire to emphasize his point.

"Oh, er…" the blonde glanced down at himself awkwardly. Reaching up to scratch the back of his head, Naruto chuckled nervously. "Well, not really busy but…er…I was…out."

"Out?" Obito pressed on, narrowing his gaze slightly.

"I was going clubbing." The blonde admitted shyly, frightened of his boss's judgement. He didn't want to disappoint the man. He didn't want to be looked down upon.

"I see." The Uchiha muttered aloofly, deciding not to press further- doing so would have seemed far too suspicious, even to the oblivious blonde stood before him.

"Is that…o-okay?" Naruto asked suddenly, shuffling on the spot awkwardly once more. Obito merely cocked an eyebrow in slight surprise at the question, resisting the urge to smirk at the obvious clambering for approval. He should have expected as much.

"What you choose to do in your own time is your business, and your business alone."

"Yeah, but-?"

"However," the Uchiha cut him off, tilting his head slightly. "I think you're better than that."

And Naruto took that answer with solemn silence, bowing his head slightly as the words washed over him. The sight was pitiful, yet somewhat endearing, and Obito couldn't help but smile as he shook his head in disbelief. He didn't want Naruto to feel ashamed of himself after all. Not at all. "Never mind that. Take a seat."

* * *

It turned out that the work Obito needed help with wasn't exactly the most simple stuff in the world. He was sorting through different transactions between Uchiha Enterprises and his own personal clients. And boy was it a long list. Not to mention that Naruto didn't really understand any of it at all. All the fancy business words and lists of numbers just made his head spin- not the best way to spend a Saturday night- but he soldiered on for Obito's sake.

In fact, spending time with Obito actually made the whole thing worthwhile. They passed the time chatting away, gossiping about Zetsu and discussing some of the colorful characters Naruto had come across whilst working on the phones. He hadn't met any other clients in-person yet but he was happy with how things were going and telling his boss all about it only made it more satisfying. He felt like an eager child who had rushed home to tell his parents how his day at school had gone.

Now that he thought about it, he really did feel like a child. The way the Uchiha would humor him and listen to his endless ramblings despite how boring they must be, how he had stopped Naruto from going to get a soda from the vending machine and gave him bottled water instead- 'You need to drink more water'- and even the way Obito would look over at him with a mix of amusement and disbelief every time Naruto said something questionable. Either way, it was a nice way of spending the evening.

And, true to his word, Obito had ordered food. And somehow, _somehow_, he seemed to know about Naruto's love for ramen. Maybe the blonde had blurted it out at some point during his ramblings, or maybe Zetsu had told the Uchiha all about it, but Naruto didn't really care- he was just thankful to start chomping on some miso pork ramen. His boss had seen his table manners before when they had spent lunch together after the client meeting, but that didn't stop the odd and slightly concerned stare he received. From the look on his face, the scarred man seemed afraid that Naruto would choke on the amount of food he was shovelling in.

Still, the fuel of ramen helped them get through the work so much quicker and soon Obito was giving the blonde a pat on the back after the stack of papers were all sorted. It was a nice feeling- knowing he'd been of some help.

"Well," Obito remarked, climbing to his feet and stretching out slightly. He'd abandoned his suit jacket long ago, rolled up his shirt sleeves, loosened his tie and undone the first two buttons on his shirt. Naruto couldn't help but stare. He knew it wasn't much but the newly exposed flesh of his crush was something he couldn't help but study excitedly. Even if it was just Obito's forearms and neck. "We're all finished for the evening."

"You sure we did okay?" Naruto asked, looking up at his boss thoughtfully. The Uchiha merely smiled down at him.

"Yeah. Well done. I'm proud of you."

And slowly, as Obito sat back into the chair beside the blonde, a grin spread across Naruto's wondrous face. He felt appreciated, like he'd done a good job, and that filled him with joy.

And something else…

Obito was saying something, something work-related, but Naruto wasn't listening. He was, instead, staring at those moving lips. Their softness…their strength…their form…

Before he'd even realized what he was doing, the blonde leaned over quickly…

* * *

Naruto pulled back tentatively, face smothered with an overwhelming blush, as he shyly looked over at the Uchiha he had just kissed through downturned eyes. At first he had felt awful once he'd realized what he'd done- moving over to interrupt his boss mid-sentence with a kiss wasn't exactly close to anything he had in mind of how the night would go. No matter how gentle and ghostly- a kiss was a kiss. And he'd just kissed his boss. However, all that fear and panic melted away as he glanced at the bemused face of _the_ Obito Uchiha. Eyes widened ever-so-slightly and lips still lightly parted in memory of the touch they had received. It was puzzlement more than anything else…not horror…not anger or rage…not disgust…

And that gave the blonde man hope. That made his lips flutter into a small, encouraged smile and his eyes light up as he waited. Maybe, just maybe, Obito really did care. Maybe this wasn't a mistake. Maybe everything would be okay. Every second that passed without shouting and yelling and cursing only nurtured Naruto's hope and allowed it to flower in his heart. Even if Obito rejected him, his reaction proved he'd do it in a nice way, a way that wouldn't hurt so much. But Naruto wasn't thinking of rejection. His mind and heart were focused on the possibilities of where they could go from here. The possibilities of a serious relationship together. The possibilities of happiness.

"Naruto…" the Uchiha murmured gently, his pewter eyes now gazing directly into those oceanic ones. The blonde felt his smile grow a little and his heart soar at the tone his boss spoke with. Again, it was completely empty of any negativity and was, instead, gentle and soothing.

"…" Naruto waited, heart thundering in his chest violently- the sound of its beat suffocated by the electricity between the two. All he could see was Obito. All he could hear was Obito. All he could feel was Obito. Nothing else. And then, finally, those lips started moving once again to form the next set of words and the blonde felt his breath hitch as his wait came to an end.

"You really think I could care about you?"

'_Wha-?'_

"You have no idea what sort of person I am…"

…

It all happened so painfully slowly.

Naruto's eyes, so full of hope, gradually lost their light as the words plunged into his heart and ruptured its very core. His smile lost its curve and his lips began trembling. His blush faded as his skin paled and all the emotion in his heart was cruelly grasped and torn out of him mercilessly. Rejection he could handle. Rejection was something he'd experienced plenty of times before.

But not this.

This wasn't rejection. This was plain cruelty. Obito seemed so calm, not a single change in his facial expression, and his voice was steady and unwavering. He said it all in a gentle murmur, so matter-of-factly. And there was no change in those cold, pewter eyes. Not a single ounce of warmth…just…emptiness.

Obito Uchiha was broken.

Obito Uchiha was empty.

Obito Uchiha was nothing.

No One.

Now Naruto was starting to understand what his boss had meant. Whatever had happened to twist him like this and make him this way- it was more than love could cure. Obito was damaged and shattered. He would never acknowledge Naruto. His eyes would never see him and he would never love him.

"B-but…" the blonde began, his body starting to shake under that cold, callous glare. He wanted to die. Right then, the usually upbeat and positive Naruto Uzumaki wanted nothing more than to die. The Uchiha's eyes, driving into him so heartlessly, swallowed up all the joy in his life and left him with nothing but the pain of something that was so much more than rejection. "I h-hoped…"

"Don't you get it?" Obito muttered, brow lowering as his jaw clenched tightly. "There is no such thing as hope."

"Obito…?" Naruto clambered to his feet, feeling like he was going to throw up any second now. The whole moment didn't feel real. It felt like an awful nightmare. Or a horror movie.

"To hope is the equivalent of giving up and is the biggest deception of all." The scarred man said bitterly, eyes suddenly hate-filled as he dragged himself into a standing position and loomed over his employee's shuddering frame.

"B-But…"

"Grow up."

Naruto ran.

He ran before Obito could see his tears, ran away before he could feel any more pain, ran away desperately.

He didn't care where he ended up- as long as he was away from the man he _had_ loved and admired.

Away from that broken man.

Obito Uchiha was the human embodiment of hell.

Pure hell.

* * *

**A/N:**** Well…there you have it…**

**As much as I would have loved to have had them kiss and instantly embarked on an amazing relationship full of nothing but positivity and happiness…when you're working with a character like post-fuck-up-Obito, you don't have that luxury. Things are a bit more complex.**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought about this chapter and its happenings…**

**By the way, on the note of this week's Naruto chapter, I would just like to say- Obito is a badass.**

**Case closed.**

**I would also like to personally thank Fanfiction user 'Rosewolf101' for his help and input in regards to this chapter and life in general ^^**

**Love ya Rosewolf!**

**Have a good week everyone!**


	6. Author's Note

**Due to how hectic this week has been, what with me being in and out of hospital, this week's chapter has had to be postponed until next Saturday- a shame considering the amazing response I got for the last chapter.**

**Your reviews are all much appreciated and I'm very glad this story has been received so well.**

**I hope you can all try and enjoy the wait until next Saturday- think of it as an angsty wait to whet your appetite for the next chapter.**

**By the way, my hospital visits are nothing serious, so don't worry about that.**

**Anyway, I hope you all have a good week and I'll see you next week with the next chapter!**

**Thanks for the patience and support!**


	7. I've Lost Who I Am

**A/N:**** The new chapter at last! I know it's a little late, but that's a result of regular hospital appointments for my array of injuries. Unfortunately, being an awkward individual, I am very active and sporty, yet also very accident-prone, hence my hectic last couple of weeks. However, with my hospital visits finally over, there should be no reason why the next chapter won't be up on time next Saturday. **

**Anyway, let's focus on the now and get on with this chapter, shall we?**

**I left things on a very low note last time, so let's see how things go. A lot happens in this chapter, so pay close attention. Thank you, lovely readers.**

* * *

_**And I've lost who I am,**_

_**And I can't understand,**_

_**Why my heart is so broken,**_

_**Rejecting your love.**_

**- Shattered by Trading Yesterday**

* * *

**I've Lost Who I Am**

"We need to talk." Zetsu announced boldly, closing the bathroom door behind him and clicking the lock into place without a moment's hesitation. Though he still carried his usual airy attitude, there was a slither of seriousness in his demeanour too, the kind he rarely displayed and the kind that only Obito had ever witnessed. Most people wouldn't have been able to recognize it Obito had known his assistant far too long.

"I'm busy, Zetsu." The Uchiha responded curtly, wiping his moistened hands over his face gently to soothe his frustration. The weather had taken a turn and had suddenly warmed up despite it being September. As a result of the heat, the constricting suit he was forced to wear and the agitation he had been plagued with all week, the scarred man was finding it difficult to keep his cool. He had been taking regular bathroom breaks to get away from the office and just think. Isolation was the source of insight after all. One can only think straight when alone.

"Don't care; you aren't leaving until we've talked about the missing puppy."

"What about him?"

"His sick leave is dragging on a bit, don't you think? Four days is a bit much." The pale man cooed, eyeing his boss suspiciously. "And the timing wasn't really coincidental."

"So?"

"I wanna know what you did, Tobi." It was as simple as that. The accusation masked as a request. Zetsu had been asking after Naruto all week after the blonde had failed to show up every day so far. And now, on Thursday, with only one more day until the weekend, the assistant was becoming pushier and pushier. It was really only a matter of time before he cornered his boss in the bathroom- though a different room would have been preferred.

"I turned down an inappropriate proposition made by my employee." Obito said bluntly, splashing more water over the scarred side of his face to cool it down. "He obviously couldn't handle that."

"Really? 'Turned down', huh?" Zetsu cocked an eyebrow, mirroring his boss's usual gesture, and shook his head in disbelief. "You did more than that, didn't you? You hurt him." It wasn't so much sympathy or pity in the man's tone, more intrigue. Zetsu wasn't the kind to get emotionally attached, or at least wasn't the kind to express it, so it would have been odd to hear too much serious emotion in his tone. But to Obito, who knew him so well, the slight change was painfully obvious and stung at his heart.

"I told him the truth."

"Hmmm, if I remember rightly, _you_ were told the truth once…" the pale assistant noted, ignoring the warning glare he received, "and it hurt you a lot."

"That's enough, Zetsu."

"You're becoming a mini-Madara."

Obito's jaw seized up, blunt nails digging into his palms slightly as he looked up to stare his reflection directly in the face. He felt the feelings of disgust and loathing boil up inside as his eyes looked back at him and he took in the sight of those awful scars. He wanted so badly to smash the mirror to pieces- to destroy his reflection. But he'd matured beyond the explosive, impulsive stage of recovery. Instead, he just stared coldly into those empty eyes. He could no longer see pain in them. No reflections of Rin or Kakashi…no despair…no anger…just emptiness…

Was that what Naruto had seen?

Had Obito been too harsh on him?

He'd tried not to think about it the past few days, choosing to immerse himself in his busy work schedule as a distraction, but Naruto's shocked, heartbroken face was always lingering at the back of his mind. No smile on his face and no light in his eyes. For just a moment, Obito had seen a glimpse of himself just after the incident. The confusion, the hurt, the pain…

He thought he wanted to break Naruto.

He thought he wanted to keep pressuring the young man and guiding him until he ended up just like the pitiful, scarred mess in the mirror. He'd always assumed that was what he wanted, that _that_ was the cause of his interest in the blonde. But now he was starting to doubt himself. Because it didn't matter how detached and cold he'd become over the past few months, causing that much pain in someone so vulnerable hadn't brought him any pleasure or comfort.

* * *

"_The longer you live, the more realize that reality is just made of pain, suffering and emptiness."_

"…"

"_It's probably better to just float away into your dreams. After all, in a dream everything goes the way you want…"_

"…"

"_You can even make those who have died come back to life."_

"_No."_

"_You disagree?"_

"_It doesn't matter… in the end…you always have to wake up. And when you do…it's all just the same."_

"_Well, in that case, maybe you should learn to keep your eyes closed permanently. That way, the dream never has to end. And you never have to wake up."_

* * *

"_Life can be cruel. But there's always something waiting to be found."_

"…"

"_But you can't find it if you close your eyes. Remember that."_

"_And what am I supposed to find?"_

"_Something to live for, I suppose."_

* * *

"I think that maybe you should-"

"Enough, Zetsu." Obito muttered, cutting his smiling assistant off as he dragged his eyes away from that rotten reflection of his and adjusted his suit until it was proper and smart once more. "I'm getting tired of people telling me what they think I should do."

"Oh?" Zetsu grinned, holding the bathroom door open as his boss approached with the same air of confidence and strength as usual. The brief moment of pitiful reflection was over and the 'Tobi' the pale man had come to know over the last few months was back.

"Hm. 'Close your eyes, open your eyes'- it's enough to make you want to rip your eyes out." The black-haired Uchiha growled, knowing that his assistant would be the only one to understand what he meant. Only Zetsu- and Zetsu alone- was aware of both the conversations- one with Madara and one with Itachi- that Obito was referring to. "Any answer that exists will come from me and me alone."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting."

"Go get 'em, Tobi." Zetsu cooed with his goofy grin as he watched his boss stroll out onto Floor 37 once again- possessing a new sense of defiance and power.

* * *

The two of them laughed gently together- more out of mutual respect and politeness than anything else- as they exchanged yet another handshake. Pewter eyes met pale ones as they each gave a professional nod of approval to break the tension building now that the work-related conversation had ended. With nothing personal in common and no true rapport between them, there was nothing else to talk about and, without professional topics to discuss, things were becoming awkward quickly.

"So, er…" Shisui Uchiha began, withdrawing his hand with a smile. "…anything else I can help you with?"

"I think that's pretty much all I was sent here to talk about." The brunette replied thoughtfully. "Though, my uncle wasn't too specific."

"Tell me about it," the Uchiha laughed slightly, glad to have found a connection between them at last, "Uncle Fugaku tends to be a little vague too. I think he does it on purpose as some sort of test."

"Oh, I didn't realize you were the CEO's nephew." Neji said apologetically.

"Ah, well that's the Uchiha for you." Shisui countered, shrugging it off. "We're a large family and all related in one way or another so it can get a little complicated at times. Chances are, if you hear a younger Uchiha calling an elder 'uncle' or calling each other 'cousins' it's probably not entirely true. He's not really my uncle but it's just easier to put it that way."

"I see." The Hyῡga muttered, looking the other man up and down briefly. "Though I did notice how large a family the Uchiha is. It must be very hard to stick out."

"Yeah, only a few are really well-known. But almost every floor of this building has an Uchiha as its Senior Manager." The black-haired man explained casually. "It's not a family-guarantee thing; it just so happens that members of the Uchiha family are the better qualified. It's really no surprise, considering the money this company earns."

"If I'm honest I've only heard of a few Uchiha by name." Neji spoke up, pale eyes narrowing slightly in intrigue. "Fugaku and his children, yourself…and, of course, Obito Uchiha. He's the one who… convinced my uncle to agree to this deal. You know him?"

"Oh, of course." Shisui said with a nod. "Obito's my cousin…well, I say cousin…"

"I understand." The Hyῡga said, remembering Shisui's explanation well enough to cut the stumbling man off before things delved into complication. "He seems like quite an interesting man."

"I guess so…" the Uchiha began, his shuffling indicating that he was starting to feel a little awkward discussing such a touchy subject. However, what with Neji being an important client, he couldn't exactly voice his objection to the topic of conversation. "I haven't really seen much of Obito the last few months."

"You're not close?"

"Well, we used to be." Shisui muttered thoughtfully. "We used to be inseparable. He was a real fun guy to be around and often dragged Itachi and I out on the weekends to the clubs and such. The amount of trouble he used to get us into with Uncle Fugaku…" the broad-nosed man shook his head with a fond smile at the memories, beginning to miss those carefree times with the goofy cousin of his. "Of course, he's changed a lot recently and we don't really spend any time with one another anymore. I don't think I've even really spoken to him since he came back."

"That's a shame," Neji murmured, trying his best to sound sincere, "what was the reason behind his absence?"

"Oh, er…I don't really know anything about that." Shisui said quickly, suddenly collecting himself and snapping out of his memories. "It's all a bit personal to him so I never really heard much about it."

"Surely there's someone who must know."

"Why're you so interested?" The Uchiha asked, cocking an eyebrow in the way he was well aware his 'cousin' did often. He struggled to keep the suspicion out of his voice, so as not to offend the sharply-dressed brunette, but he couldn't help but find it odd that Neji would press the subject like this. Throughout their dealings, the Hyῡga had seemed professional, to-the-point and not one for idle chit-chat. It was out of character for him.

"No reason, it just caught my attention." The brunette shrugged, offering a nonchalant smile as he handed over the files. Shisui accepted them, still a little wary of his client. "He made quite the impression on my uncle, so we just hoped to learn more about him."

"Ah, well there's really not much to learn." Shisui offered with an unsure smile. "Just an ordinary guy, I guess."

"Yeah, that's what I keep getting told…" Neji murmured vaguely, a slight edge to his smooth voice.

Shisui couldn't help but feel suddenly anxious regarding Neji Hyῡga. Not only that, but now he couldn't stop thinking about Obito. He couldn't help but wonder how the man was doing, or how he managed to change the mind of such a stubborn, hard-headed businessman as Hiashi Hyῡga. With a forced smile in Neji's direction, Shisui made a mental note to discuss it with Itachi when he got the chance…

* * *

Obito sat there patiently, without any sign of what he was thinking, as the representative from the Senju Corporation wrapped up his little speech. The Uchiha stared at him through dull eyes, arms folded across his broad chest, as he hid his true feelings behind a mask. He'd been expecting the exact proposal the representative was making, but he hadn't been expecting the way in which the other man had gone about it.

Yamato Senju- adopted brother of Tsunade Senju, CEO- possessing a superb record without a single blemish or mark. No asterisks, no dirt, no accusations- the background check Zetsu had completed had come back perfectly clean. And yet, that very same man had just finished his attempt at pressuring Obito into something huge. The sweet-talk and charm Obito had prepared for had never come, substituted with a stern, ruthless approach. Yamato clearly had his frightening side. And that expression of his…it was enough to scare any inexperienced business man…but Obito Uchiha wasn't inexperienced. He sat and listened. He nodded in places and cocked an eyebrow when necessary. All without a single change in his body language. He remained silent and professional, patiently waiting until it was his turn to speak.

And then his turn finally arrived and he was all-too-happy to take center stage.

"I must say," the scarred man began, closing his eyes as a tiny smirk pulled at the corner of his lips, "you've certainly made my afternoon more interesting."

"We-" Obito cut him off, holding up a hand to silence the brunette. He wasn't about to let his turn to talk be shot down after all. Opening his eyes once more, he scanned the sharply-dressed opposition for a moment and couldn't help but ponder something. Yamato seemed vaguely familiar…like someone Obito had once seen Kakashi hanging around with in the past…

"However, there's something you need to learn about Uchiha Enterprises." The black-haired man continued, staring Yamato down calmly. "As cliché as it is, the reason we're at the top is because we are ruthless. If you step out of line, we don't just slap you on the nose…we stomp you into the ground." He said it all with his eerie, aloof tone- strong yet uncaring and void of aggression. "You called me here in hope you could convince me to suggest a merger between Uchiha Enterprises and the Senju Corporation to Fugaku Uchiha. Except you didn't just suggest it…you tried to bully me into it. I refuse to be strong-armed into anything so here's how things are going to work from now on…"

Yamato stared at him, mouth hanging open slightly as Obito, who had remained so silent up until now, began giving his orders with all the control and dominance one would expect from someone of an even higher position than Senior Manager. "The Uchiha and Senju will never merge. Even if I took this idea to Fugaku, he'd merely laugh me out the room. Not to mention, I don't believe for one moment you want a merger at all. According to my research, you really don't have much to gain from joining together- nothing worth the hassle anyway. Which means the Senju have an ulterior motive and, although I can only speculate what that motive might be, it's a clear reason to nip this in the bud now."

"You…" the brunette stared as the scarred man tossed the merger proposition onto the desk casually, brushing it off as worthless.

"If you ever attempt to propose this idea again, or do anything to force it upon the Uchiha, I will sacrifice my own personal time and effort to drag you through the dirt and leave you with nothing. I'll make sure the Senju Corporation crumbles beneath your feet and you'll be left wondering how it all went wrong. And, with your life nothing but a chaotic mess around you, I'll be there…watching it all happen…"

"…" Yamato remained silent, his baffled mind struggling to work out just how the situation had shifted so suddenly. One moment he'd been in complete control and then the next…Obito had pulled the carpet from under his feet. Anyone could make the threats the Uchiha was making…but there was something different about Obito. When he cursed you, or threatened you, it wasn't just a slight breeze against your face…it was a full force hurricane throwing your entire body around the room…all in that composed, deep voice…

"See, I don't care all that much about Uchiha Enterprises…" the scarred man muttered, climbing to his feet and adjusting his suit calmly as he prepared to take his leave. "…but you personally attacked me and I don't appreciate that."

"You should've just accepted the merger…you have no idea what's coming your way." Obito cocked his eyebrow at that, shaking his head at the poor, ridiculous bluff.

"Whatever comes, I'll win."

"No…not this time. You better watch out, Obito Uchiha."

"Hm." The scarred Uchiha scoffed, heading straight for the door. With the conversation having dissolved into pointless threats, there was no longer any reason for him to stick around. He'd made his point and done what he had to. "I can deal with the Senju."

"It isn't the Senju you need to worry about…"

Obito, despite his curiosity and the desire to turn around and ask for more details, decided to ignore the bait and quickly made his leave. He guessed it was probably a pointless bluff with the purpose of drawing him in, so humoring Yamato would be meaningless. Still…there was something about the brunette's tone which irked hm. It wasn't threatening or sinister…it sounded like a genuine warning.

Either way, he pushed it out of his mind quickly and reached straight for his phone as he burst out into Konoha's air. It was a warm day, the breeze rolling over the damaged nerves of his scarred face, the sun beating down on him. Not being the kind to focus too much on insignificant details, Obito only briefly took the time to notice the weather, before making his way down the street. With a heavy sigh, he made the call.

"_How'd it go?"_ Zetsu cooed immediately, his grin evident in his voice- as always.

"The Senju Corporation has been drafting up proposals for a merger."

"_That's stupid."_

"Exactly," the Uchiha agreed, pleased to have an assistant so on-the-ball, "and the fact they came to me rather than going directly to Fugaku doesn't make any sense either."

"_Tsunade?"_ The pale assistant asked curiously.

"No. She sent some lackey."

"_Odd."_

"This whole thing is so indirect and messy." Obito muttered lowly, thinking back on the absurd presentation Yamato had given him. "No successful company would mess up a merger proposal like this. None of it makes sense."

"_So you want me to do some digging?"_ Zetsu said knowingly, catching on fast.

"In detail." The Uchiha confirmed, lowering his voice as he passed groups of people. The last thing he needed was to be overheard by someone on their way to the Senju offices- what a nuisance that would be. "I'm talking all their recent contract deals, business transactions and whether or not they've made any merger proposals to other companies."

"_That's going to take me some time." _The assistant murmured in his pouty tone, his voice full of concern over his sudden workload. _"It won't be easy."_

"I need it done by tomorrow afternoon."

"_You're kidding!"_ Zetsu whined childishly, the prospect of endless hours of work with no rest obviously dawning on him. _"You want me to stay up all night again?"_

"This doesn't feel right, that's all." Obito retorted, rolling his eyes slightly. "The Senju representative warned me about something- no specification- and I'm beginning to doubt it was just a bluff. I don't want to be blind-sided."

"_But, tomorrow afternoon? Really?"_

"Get it done, Zetsu." The scarred Uchiha said firmly, knowing full well that his assistant was perfectly capable if he dedicated himself. Zetsu may protest and argue but he would always complete any task given to him, no matter what it may be. He'd yet to fail, despite how ludicrous some of Obito's demands were. Of course, by being so successful, Zetsu had only raised his boss's expectations and opened himself up for even more demanding and challenging assignments. The constant background checks Obito had him doing on clients, other companies and his own employees weren't part of the pale man's job description, but he got it all done on top of his official duties. And it was background checks which happened to be Zetsu's specialty. He always managed to find exactly what Obito needed…always…

"_Fine, but I have a condition!"_ The assistant announced suddenly, excitement filling his childish tone. Obito merely cocked an eyebrow at such a claim.

"You're not allowed conditions." The black-haired man retorted, scoffing in amusement at the mere suggestion.

"_I want you to phone the blonde puppy."_

"Zetsu."

"_You know full well you're going to do it so don't bother arguing." _Zetsu pointed out teasingly, making his shit-eating grin perfectly visible in his boss's head. _"Buh-bye!"_

And, with that, Obito was left staring blankly at his phone as he made his way down the street to Uchiha Enterprises. His own office building and that of the Senju Corporation were pretty close and he didn't feel like contacting his driver to pick him up and take him back right now. He had a decision to make. Sighing deeply, the scarred Uchiha opened up his contacts list and scrolled down until one particular name came into view.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

He was hesitant, his thumb hovering over the name. Just one press and the call would be made. Of course, there was every chance that Naruto wouldn't answer…no…Naruto _would_ answer him. Even in his moment of sadness, the blonde would not simply ignore his boss- that had become clear to Obito over their short time together. He was going to do it. He was going to make the call.

_Madara Uchiha_

He stopped, thumb just a fraction away from Naruto's name, as he noticed another just a little above it. Madara's name in his contact list glared out at him and made him doubt his own decision to call Naruto. Maybe the older Uchiha would be a better choice…

_~One day, soon, you'll come to understand. And when that time comes, I'll be waiting. Don't hesitate to contact me~_

Obito had been wary of Madara and unwilling to listen to him and his ramblings. Like all the other Uchiha did, he viewed the older man as an outcast, a loner, who should be avoided at all costs. Madara was poison…pure, uncontained poison…

But maybe, just maybe, calling him was a better idea than calling the blonde idiot…

* * *

"Hey, cheer up!" The old man called encouragingly, pouring an extra helping of miso pork ramen into his favorite customer's bowl. The usually energetic blonde had been to Ichiraku Ramen a few times that week, but instead of rambling about how awesome his new job was like he had been doing the last couple of weeks, he'd been almost silent the entire time he was there. Teuchi, the owner, was concerned with Naruto's behaviour and mood and had repeatedly tried to get the kid's spirits up with extra (and free) servings of his favourite dish, but not even that had worked. It was starting to look hopeless…

"Sorry, old man. I'm just a little down." The blonde murmured, staring at the second helping emotionlessly.

"No kidding," Teuchi drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes slightly. 'A little down' was a completely ridiculous understatement. Naruto was a sulking mess, feeling sorry for himself and bringing down the mood of the whole place. Cheering him up was not only going to be good for business, but Teuchi had actually come to care about the young man over all the years he'd been a loyal customer. He didn't like seeing Naruto so upset. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm good."

"Alright, but don't hesitate." The man offered dejectedly, frowning slightly as the blonde just kept staring into his bowl of ramen. There wasn't much he could do until Naruto was ready to talk, no matter how much he wanted to see the kid smile again and to hear his annoying rants as he cooked away. So, with that frown still on his aged face, Teuchi walked away to serve his other customers, his eyes lingering all the while on the sulking blonde.

Naruto huffed, poking at his ramen with little interest. It was surprising just how much a bad mood affected your appetite. The blonde had really only been eating for the sake of staying alive- and even that wasn't much motivation. He kept telling himself he needed just one more day to get himself together, just one more…but he still hadn't returned to work yet. Every time he tried to force himself to go, he'd only get as far as pulling on his cheap suit before he realized he wasn't ready yet…and then he'd phone in sick for yet another day. The only problem was, the longer he left it, the bigger deal it would become. But the thought of shuffling in, his head down, and facing the kennel, with all the employees, and Zetsu at the end…and _him_…

Obito Uchiha.

Naruto couldn't face him.

Not after the way the man had looked at him that night, the way he'd hissed out those cold, harsh words, the way he'd crushed all of the blonde's hopes. All those unresolved fears of rejection were realized as the man he'd come to respect and love slapped him in the face with his words. Naruto knew it was stupid and he should probably just get over it but…he felt so unwanted…

'_I just him to care about me…'_ the young man thought to himself, feeling his eyes start to sting as he stared down at his food. _'I want to feel…wanted…'_ he knew he should be used to this and that he should just give up on anyone ever wanting him, but his damn optimism always built his hopes up, only to make the fall so much worse. Why did he have to be such an idiot all the fucking time?

"Teuchi seems worried about you."

"Huh?" Naruto jumped at the cool voice, turning round to glance at the stranger he assumed was talking to him. Although the man wasn't looking at him, it was pretty obvious who he was addressing. No one else was sat near them. Naruto had purposely picked a private spot in Ichiraku Ramen to avoid the other customers…just when this newcomer had joined him, he wasn't too sure.

"I've seen you in here a few times," the stranger explained, "and something's definitely up. It's none of my business but Teuchi is only trying to help you out."

"…" the blonde stared at the man blankly, not really appreciating him sticking his nose in where it didn't belong, but he didn't have it in him to be rude right now. So he remained silent instead, looking the stranger up and down for a moment. The man was older than him but still quite young, probably about Obito's age, with creamy skin, wild silver hair and a casual expression on his face. Either way, his appearance didn't really give any indication as to what the hell he could possibly want. He looked kinda cool and Naruto would be intrigued in any other circumstances. But, right now, he wasn't too interested.

"Why don't you tell him what's wrong?"

"It's really complicated, that's all." Naruto muttered back, returning his attention to his ramen.

"It always looks complicated at the time, but if you try telling someone, maybe they can help you find a simple solution." The stranger said, with little real interest, as he helped himself to his own meal. Although he was giving advice, the way he said it so casually- as though it were nothing- actually helped soften the blow. It didn't sound like a lecture as a result.

"You offering?" The blonde hissed sarcastically nonetheless, surprised at his own intolerance.

"Not really." The silver-haired man said, sound slightly bored as he spoke. "Though, if you talk at me then I'll happily listen."

"Talk _at_ you?" Naruto repeated, starting to find his interest growing by the minute. There was something about the guy…he didn't put any pressure on you or make a big deal out of anything. The whole thing seemed relaxed.

"Sure," the stranger shrugged, lifting his fork to his mouth leisurely and biting into his beef with the tiniest of satisfied smiles. He took a moment to chew and swallow before continuing, choosing not to look at the blonde beside him, but instead remain intently focused on his steaming meal. "I'll continue eating while you blabber on. It'll help you get it off your chest. Either that or you can just talk to yourself and get the reputation as the lunatic in the ramen shop."

"…" Naruto stared at the older man for a moment, genuinely considering it. He may not know the guy and it was obvious this man couldn't care less about him or his problems, but the blonde couldn't deny the fact he was aching to talk it through and with no real friends to speak of, maybe a stranger would be a good substitute.

And so, that's how Naruto ended up spending the next hour yattering on about the past few weeks. He told the guy all about his new job and how great it had been, his amazing boss and how much he respected him and even the fact that Naruto fancied the pants off him. He ranted about everything leading up to the night he had stupidly kissed Obito. For the sake of privacy, Naruto left out all names in his story-telling, not even mentioning what company he worked for. The last thing he wanted was for rumors about Obito to go round the whole of Konoha- not even he was that stupid.

And, to his credit, the stranger actually sat there and listened to everything Naruto had to say. He didn't interrupt, he didn't laugh or mock him, he didn't get up and leave- he just listened. Long after he'd finished his meal, the man sat there listening to every word and, although he may not care at all, it was the kindest thing he could have possibly done. Naruto didn't feel better, but it was still a huge relief to tell someone. He noticed Teuchi watching him with a slight smile as he spilled his heart out and couldn't help but wonder if the old man knew the stranger and had set this whole thing up. It seemed more likely than a random man asking about his problems anyway.

Smirking at the old man's sneakiness, Naruto ended his story and gave the stranger a moment to wrap his head around the whole thing. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world to come to terms with when you're an outside observer and the guy never actually said he was going to say anything after listening to the story. Maybe he'd just go ahead and leave. But, that didn't seem to be the case.

"I guess I can see why you're down in the dumps." The man murmured at last, folding his arms as he considered the whole thing. "This boss of yours doesn't sound like that nice of a guy."

"Nah, he's alright." Naruto responded defensively. "I just took things too far."

"After he led you on." The stranger pointed out reasonably.

"Huh?"

"Naruto," the silver-haired man began, staring at him as though the blonde had missed some huge, obvious point. "No one in your situation could possibly believe the guy wasn't into them. He pinned you against the wall for god's sake- not exactly a subtle sign. What you did wasn't stupid; you made a move _after_ he had made his."

"Ya think?"

"As awkward as it is, I think you need to go talk to this boss of yours and get some answers. You can't avoid him forever and if you go in hanging your head and dancing around the issue, he'll never respect you." The stranger explained, his logic starting to make perfect sense to the younger man beside him the more he delved into it. "Maybe he has a good reason, maybe he doesn't. Either way, you need to find out what it is otherwise you're going to drive yourself insane. But, do whatever you want." The man shrugged.

"But…" Naruto mumbled, poking at his stone-cold ramen. "I'm not ready to face him yet."

"You'll never be ready," the man pointed out. "Get it over and done with now otherwise it'll only get harder."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The blonde still didn't like the idea but he didn't want to seem unappreciative and rude so he merely sat in silence for a moment. He thought over what the stranger had told him and agreed that it made perfect sense- but just because it made sense didn't mean he wanted to do it.

Eventually, as the awkwardness grew, Naruto decided that it was time to head off home and mull things over alone again. He had a lot of thinking to do. He knew he'd have to attempt going into work the next day but whether he'd make it out the door was still a fogged subject. So, with a forced smile, he thanked the stranger and excused himself.

"The name's Kakashi Hatake, by the way." The stranger-no-more offered politely before Naruto shuffled out of Ichiraku Ramen with his head low. The blonde doubted he would remember the name either way.

"Thanks for that, Kakashi." Teuchi said with a thankful smile. "Ramen's on the house to return the favor."

"Not a problem," the silver-haired man replied, staring out of the window at the blonde. "He seems like a good kid. Reminds me of a friend I used to have."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah…an uncanny resemblance…" Kakashi smiled fondly, shaking his head at the thought as he turned round to continue his conversation with the shop owner. But really…his mind remained focused on Naruto…but most of all…Obito…

* * *

"_He really needs to get over it!" The Uchiha said, grunting in annoyance. "I get it that he doesn't like me, but get over it! Am I right?" _

"_You go on the same rant every single week, Obito." Kakashi pointed out, sighing as the two of them walked down the street together. As the Uchiha's best friend, he was used to it all, but hearing the same thing over and over wasn't exactly much fun. "Just go and confront Fugaku about the whole thing already."_

"_And get fired? Thanks a lot, 'Kashi!" The black-haired man whined sarcastically, nudging his friend in the ribs playfully. "Anyway, Itachi says Fugaku doesn't like me 'cause of my personality and I'm not about to change that just to please him!"_

"_So forget him." The bored man said with a shrug. "It's not like his opinion matters anyway."_

"_Yeah, you're right." Obito concluded, grinning like an idiot again. "As long as I've got you, Itachi and Rin, everything's alright!" Laughing out loud to himself, the charismatic Uchiha reached over and wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulders to pull him in close. Despite Kakashi's attempts to wriggle out of the hold, Obito held him in a side-ways hug as they walked together. _

"_Well I hope the others have to deal with your constant touching as much as I do." The silver-haired man muttered, narrowing his eyes in the Uchiha's direction. _

"_Are you kidding? I could never get a hold of Itachi." Obito chuckled. "But Rin gets plenty of touching, if you know what I mean." The man wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, a perverted grin on his goofy face. Rolling his eyes, Kakashi pushed his friend away, snorting at the crude implication. _

"_I really don't wanna know, Obito." _

"_Jealous much?"_

"_Don't forget," Kakashi began, pushing the Uchiha teasingly, "she liked me long before you."_

"_Hey, shut up!" Obito snapped, a frustrated blush beginning to form on his pale cheeks as he turned his head away with that childish pout of his. "It was a stupid crush, that's all. She picked me, you jerk!"_

"_After I turned her down a hundred times- just saying." The aloof man murmured, shoving his hands in his pockets as he smirked at the flustered Uchiha's reaction. Obito exploded in a rant about how deep and meaningful his and Rin's relationship was and how Kakashi was just bitter from jealousy and loneliness. It wasn't long before the teasing transformed into a light-hearted, but intense argument. It was common for the two to argue like that, they'd been doing so ever since they were kids, but it had cooled off over the years as they'd become closer. Their arguments were more for old-time's sake and no longer as serious as before. _

"_I'm an Uchiha, Kakashi! Don't mess with me!"_

"_Right, I'm so scared of the Uchiha outcast…"_

"_What are you two boys arguing about now?"_

_They both fell silent at once, breaking their challenging stare to turn in unison toward the owner of the sweet, soothing voice. Rin Nohara stood there, hands on her hips and a motherly smile on her face as she regarded the two men in her life with fond amusement at their antics. She shook her head slightly as they both stared- Obito with his mouth gaping open and Kakashi with a returning smile._

"_Rin," the Uchiha began, a grin spreading across his face as he headed straight for her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'm not your second choice, right?"_

"_Obito," she giggled, "where has this come from? Have you been teasing him, Kakashi?"_

"_Maybe a little." The silver-haired man shrugged, walking up to join them casually. _

"_Well, rest assured," the woman said gently, placing a kind hand on each of them. "You are both very important to me in your own way. Life wouldn't be the same without either of you."_

"_So suck on that, Kakashi!" Obito shouted triumphantly, grinning like an idiot as he pulled his girlfriend close to him._

"_She's saying we come as a group." Kakashi responded blankly._

"_That's right," Rin confirmed. "The three of us will always be together, regardless of our relationships."_

"_Yeah!" The Uchiha agreed, grasping his best friend by the shirt and pulling him into an awkward, yet comfortable, three-way hug. "Nothing can split us up!"_

* * *

Kakashi smiled to himself at the memory- one of so damn many happy ones. The memory itself brought with it a sense of sadness in that it was a memory…nothing more…Those days with Obito and Rin had ended long ago. Things were different. Rin was dead and Obito…he hadn't seen his 'best friend' since the incident. In a way, he'd hoped to bump into the Uchiha during his many visits to Rin's grave…but Obito never seemed to show up. He hadn't even attended the funeral service. Not only that, but the Nohara family claimed he was ignoring their calls and had cut off all ties with them.

Obito was gone for good.

And only Kakashi knew the real reason why.

Sighing thoughtfully, the silver-haired man pushed himself off of his stool and turned to leave Ichiraku Ramen. He'd had enough of memories for one day- it was time to get down to work. After all, he was being put on a large investigation into claims of business malpractice and was expected to lead the prosecution of some scumbag who thought it was okay to blackmail, bribe and threaten people to get his own way. The name of the scumbag hadn't been released just yet and Kakashi wouldn't find out who they were or which company they worked for until after more evidence had been gathered by the investigators but the whole thing was bound to distract Kakashi from his memories…

* * *

Naruto groaned loudly, slumping on his bed and burying his face into his pillow in a futile attempt to escape the outside world. The evening was getting on and he still hadn't managed to overcome the dread and anxiousness bubbling inside of him in apprehension of the following morning. He couldn't keep this sick leave up much longer- not without a doctor's note- so he needed to get his butt in gear before it was too late. As attractive as the idea of losing his job seemed- the perfect way of completely avoiding his boss- he knew he'd regret it after a few days at most. The blonde didn't want to lose what he had gained, even if things with Obito were at a loss. He didn't want to leave Uchiha Enterprises yet- or ever, for that matter.

He just needed a little time to cheer up and get back to his usual self. He'd picked himself up after worse than this. The constant bullying as he was growing up, the years of cold and unloving foster care, all those nights he'd cried himself to disturbed sleep because he didn't have any parents, the self-reliance he'd been forced to develop, making his own way in the world…being alone wasn't exactly new to him…he'd just let himself get his hopes a little high when Obito came along.

But still, even after what had happened that night, Naruto couldn't forget just how special the Uchiha was. Obito had actually _looked_ at him, had actually _noticed_ him. The man had _expected_ things from him and _believed_ in him. Naruto didn't want to lose that either. He wanted more of the guidance and mentoring, to learn more from his boss and follow his every word, to keep getting those calming touches on his back, to let Obito show him more of the world.

'_He doesn't want you.'_ The blonde reminded himself for the hundredth time, nuzzling into his pillow to hide his tears from the world. _'Even if Kakashi was right and he did make a move…he made it clear he doesn't want anything to do with me…'_

It was as simple as that.

Recognizing Obito's actions was fine, but he couldn't just ignore the Uchiha's words. Obito had specifically stated that he would never care about him. He'd said it so sternly and confidently that there was simply no doubt. How could he argue with that?

"Huh?" Naruto lifted his head, eyes half-closed from weariness, as he stared over at his phone. It had started vibrating on his table, indicating he was receiving a call. With no friends or family, Naruto concluded that it was probably work wanting a word with him over his absence- maybe even Zetsu checking up on him. Did Zetsu count as a friend? Now wasn't really the time to consider it.

The blonde reached over to answer…

Only to be stopped in his tracks by a knocking on his apartment door.

'_I'm popular today.'_ Naruto thought to himself wryly, dragging himself to his feet and striding over to answer. Someone at his door was more urgent than a phone call- even if it was just the landlord outside expecting the monthly rent that the blonde might not be able to afford. Still, the landlord normally rapped more aggressively on the door so it didn't seem like it was him- unless he'd been to anger management classes recently. Sighing, the blonde decided to just go and find out for himself, leaving his vibrating phone, and whoever it was on the other end, behind him.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think?**

**This chapter mostly involved plot development more than anything else. With Kakashi being introduced, as well as the Senju Corporation, Madara Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha, it all provided me with the perfect excuse to keep Naruto and Obito apart for yet another week. Also, the flashback wasn't originally planned to show up just yet, but I thought it was a perfect time to show a glimpse of the person Obito used to be just a couple of months ago- to show the real contrast and how drastic the change really is.**

**Also, in reference to the manga chapter last week, as an Obito 'fanboy' (if you prefer to use than term) I was pretty hyped up. Obito is a boss…and now he's practically God…suck on that haters! Take your precious Madara and get the fuck out…kidding, Madara is a badass as well- proven by last week's episode. It's been a good week for NARUTO fans. **

**Anyway, let me know what you all thought of this chapter and what you're expecting from future chapters. Who's at the door? Who made the call? Who is Kakashi going to be investigating? Think the answers are obvious? I dare you to let your guard down and think that way…**

**Have a good week everyone! **


	8. Who Am I To Save You?

**A/N:**** Here it is, the latest chapter of Scarred! Quite a bit of development this chapter and, a word of warning, things are going to start really picking up in the next couple of chapters between a certain two main characters…**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought!**

* * *

_**Who am I to save you,**_

_**To try and tame you,**_

_**And now that you are free of me.**_

_**But next time when you break down,**_

_**Is it me you'll take down?**_

**- Breathing Slowly by Crossfade**

* * *

**Who Am I To Save You?**

Shuffling over to the door, as the sound of his vibrating phone eventually came to an end behind him, Naruto found his curiosity growing by the second. It was clearly not his landlord knocking- he would have started yelling by now- and he couldn't think of anyone else who would visit him…which probably meant it was someone from work checking up on him- though that seemed a bit unusual. Why would someone from Uchiha Enterprises take the time to visit him? Surely he'd just receive a warning through either the mail or over the phone…

However, as the blonde looked through the peep hole of his door, his suspicions were confirmed.

Except it wasn't just anyone from Uchiha Enterprises…it was…it was…Itachi-friggin'-Uchiha!

"What the fuck?" Naruto mouthed silently, withdrawing from the door and glancing around his apartment. His messy, run-down apartment. There was no way in hell he could let _the_ Itachi Uchiha see where he lived. It was bad enough the prodigy of Uchiha Enterprises had seen the neighbourhood but letting him in to see the assortment of screwed up clothes, empty cups of ramen and piles of junk on the furniture was something Naruto just couldn't do. So, without bothering to wonder why exactly _the_ Itachi Uchiha was even there in the first place, the blonde struggled to come up with a plan.

He couldn't pretend he wasn't in and ignore him- it was Itachi Uchiha! And he couldn't let him in…

…so…

'_Fire escape.'_ Naruto concluded, seeing no other available alternative. He didn't care how extreme it was or how much people would laugh at him if they knew, he knew his only option was to climb out the fire escape, run round the building and pretend he'd just arrived home. Then he'd stall in the hallway, find out what Itachi wanted and send the Uchiha on his way without even opening the door. Perfect plan. In theory anyway.

Gulping slightly as he slid the window open, Naruto almost reconsidered. He'd never used the fire escape before and it did look a bit daunting- not to mention that he wasn't exactly the most well-balanced of people. He'd always been kind of clumsy and a trip to A&E wasn't really something he wanted on top of all his other problems. Still, anything was better than letting someone see the inside of his apartment.

'_Why couldn't I just keep it clean like everyone else?'_ He mentally cursed himself, carefully slipping outside the window into the afternoon air. He felt so stupid as he closed the window behind him and glanced down- knowing full well this was an extreme solution to a pretty simple problem. But with Itachi Uchiha outside the door of your ridiculously messy apartment, extreme measures weren't only reasonable, but necessary.

So, despite his lack of motivation, Naruto forced his body to respond and he moved down the fire escape as quickly as possible- without falling off. He wanted to get round as soon as possible, because if Itachi left first then he'd be pretty pissed off about wasting all this effort. Trouble was, he didn't exactly live on the ground floor so climbing all the way down took a little bit of time. And, as his feet touched down on the pavement of the alley behind his building, Naruto began to worry about how long he'd kept Itachi Uchiha waiting. Unless he was really desperate to see Naruto, for whatever reason, then it was likely that he'd left.

'_I've just totally been rude to the Itachi Uchiha.'_ The blonde fretted, slapping a hand to his forehead in frustration. If only he'd just answered the door like a normal person. Maybe he could have blocked the doorway and kept the Uchiha outside instead of embarking on this whole dramatic escapade. Groaning loudly, Naruto started sprinting around to the front of the building. If he was _really_ lucky, he might bump into the Uchiha before he had a chance to leave. It was his last hope.

So, as he rushed to the front of his apartment building, and started bounding up the stairs to reach his floor, Naruto was thankful that regular exercise had left him fit and healthy- otherwise he would have collapsed from all the exertion. Used to jogging (something that helped chill him out whenever he was too stressed) the blonde hardly broke a sweat as he finally reached the other side of his door- at which point he froze on the spot.

Itachi Uchiha was no longer stood outside the door to his apartment…instead…

* * *

"Welcome back." Zetsu said with a nod, following his boss into the office quickly with a brief glance around to make sure they hadn't attracted too much attention in any way. Once the coast was clear, he turned back to give the other man an expectant look, waiting for the news he'd been desperately waiting for.

"He didn't answer." Obito muttered bluntly, not really wanting to discuss the blonde idiot at that moment. "Anyway, more important than that, I found out what that Senju representative meant when he threatened me." He moved on, cutting straight to the chase as he turned to lean against the wall of his office, folding his arms across his chest. Despite how long he'd known his assistant, he still found himself slightly surprised and impressed by the nod of understanding he received. Zetsu didn't seem questioning or intrigued in the slightest- which meant only one thing.

"Me too."

"Hm." The Uchiha gestured for more information, possibly just a little annoyed that the other man had beaten him to it.

"I know pretty much everything that goes on in this building," the pale man boasted with a shrug, "including that Hiashi Hyῡga's nephew has been hanging around a little too much."

"That so?"

"Yup, he's tried covering it up as extra meetings and stuff but there's no reason for him to be here so often. Plus, he's talking to people who have nothing to do with our deal with the Hyῡga Company."

"He's snooping." Obito concluded, glancing out of the window at the beautiful city below as his fingers dug into his bicep- jaw tightening in annoyance. "So Hiashi couldn't let it go and sent his nephew to try and dig up some dirt on me."

"Seems like it," Zetsu agreed, huffing moodily at the thought, "but what exactly is he gonna do after that, Tobi?"

"Who knows…" the Uchiha muttered, mind working in its rapid, strategic way as he considered all the possibilities. Without more information, it was simply impossible to tell what Hiashi hoped to achieve. It could be anything from trying to humiliate Obito with any embarrassing secrets he found to trying to set him up for a crime. Either way, the whole thing was a massive headache the scarred man simply didn't need.

"Y'know…" Zetsu began, his airy and mischievous tone instantly alerting his boss that he was up to something. Obito shot him a warning look, before he even had time to say anything, but ultimately knew it was pointless. Nothing would stop Zetsu's playful nature. "With me being stuck doing the background checks on the Senju Corporation, I just don't see how I'll find time to keep an eye on that pesky Hyῡga."

"I'm sure you'll manage." Obito murmured bluntly, narrowing his eyes slightly as his suspicion grew. Zetsu's grin was unnerving.

"We may need to bring someone else in to help."

"Not likely," the black-haired man scoffed sharply, instantly dismissing the idea. "You're the only one I can possibly trust. I wouldn't even bring Itachi into this, so who else would I…oh no."

"Yup!" Zetsu cheered triumphantly.

"No, there's no way I'm trusting Naruto with something like this so forget it." The black-haired man retorted sternly, the idea in itself completely ludicrous. He wasn't about to get a young, inexperienced man he'd only know a few weeks and who was currently avoiding him to carry out private work on his behalf. "We'll have to divide it between us."

"I'm not gonna stop bothering you until you say ye-"

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Huh?" Obito's eyes darted to his office door as it was slung open aggressively, his ears ringing from the loud shriek that echoed across Floor 37.

"Wha-?" Zetsu seemed an odd mix of horrified and amused as all the employees behind them were now staring their way, right at the looming figure in the doorway. And, despite how much he had changed over the past few months, Obito still gulped at the sight of the one person who had always intimidated him since he was a child.

Uruchi Uchiha.

At 46-years-old, she was one of the oldest females in Uchiha Enterprises and one of the most fearsome. Kind and loving towards only Sasuke and Itachi, she was a complete nightmare to everyone else. Obito could clearly remember all the times the woman had stormed across from the elevator and burst into his office to scream at him over something or another, but he hadn't seen or heard from her since he came out of hospital. And, although he wasn't a pathetic child whimpering in the corner anymore, he couldn't deny that she was still quite the force to be reckoned with.

"Uruchi," Obito greeted calmly, staring the fearsome woman down, "what a nice surprise."

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO GET BACK ALL AFTERNOON!" She shouted, slamming the door behind her with such force that the scarred man feared the glass would shatter. Thankfully, it was spared this time. Obito, however, cocked an eyebrow at her claim, turning his head to stare at his assistant questioningly.

"Um…" Zetsu smiled shyly, shrugging his shoulders under his boss's watchful gaze. "It must've slipped my mind."

Unimpressed, the scarred Uchiha glared at the other man with an expression which clearly said, 'what the hell is wrong with you?' before turning back to face off against the might of Uruchi. Nostrils flaring, cheeks burning red and chest heaving quickly- it was obvious she wasn't happy.

"My apologies. What can I do for you?" She took a deep breath, calming herself down for a moment before answering.

"A man called Yamato Senju just made an official complaint regarding threatening behavior and bad-faith business practice made by an Uchiha representative! Guess who?"

"That snake…" Zetsu muttered under his breath, exchanging a curious glance with his boss. Obito's jaw was clenched again and his subtle body language made it pretty damn clear to his assistant that he was furious inside.

"And his proof?" The scarred man queried, already having a good idea of the answer in his mind.

"The whole meeting was recorded!" Uruchi shouted, confirming his suspicions. "The Senju Corporation has sent over a copy of the recording and Fugaku is currently reviewing it. Thanks to YOU, he's now going to have to make a deal to make sure they don't push this any further!"

"Is that all?" Obito hissed, instantly causing his assistant's jaw to drop. Zetsu gaped at him, glancing between the two Uchiha with fear- incapable of believing that his boss would dare provoke Uruchi Uchiha.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"If that's all then I suggest you get out of here." The scarred man warned, in such a deep and dangerous tone that not even the boisterous woman would dare argue. It was rare to hear Obito lose his composure and get so worked up- so much so that even Zetsu was a little taken aback at the ferocity of his voice. However, the Uchiha's voice had always been one of his most remarkable gifts.

Still, neither Zetsu nor his boss could possibly rejoice as Uruchi turned and left without another word- the first time she'd ever been shot down into silence. The tension that suddenly mounted inside Obito's office robbed the moment of its victory- instead, Zetsu grew concerned and worried. "He got me."

"Don't worry, Tobi." The assistant murmured hesitantly. "If Fugaku can organize a deal then there's no problem."

"That's not it." The Uchiha muttered under his breath, the scarred side of his face twitching slightly. "I'm willing to bet everything that the sole purpose of making this complaint was so that it would get back to that snooping Hyῡga."

"Oh, you're right!" Zetsu cooed, suddenly realizing that there was no way this could be kept quiet from someone going out of their way to dig up information.

"We need to find out what he's really up to."

"But _you_ can't do it," the assistant pointed out casually, "and he's bound to already know I work directly for you so that counts me out."

"Forget it, Zetsu." Obito warned once again.

"I'm serious, Tobi!" He persisted defiantly. "You can't bring Itachi onto this so you don't have any other option. I think it's time we brought that puppy into our inner circle."

"You really think _that's_ a good idea?" The Uchiha retorted sarcastically.

"It kills two birds with one convenient stone," Zetsu said in his airy tone. "You get to keep an eye on the Hyῡga _and _you get to rope in Naruto." The assistant said excitedly, like it was the best idea anyone had ever thought of before.

Obito actually considered it for a moment, eyes rolling from Zetsu's eager face to the city of Konoha outside the window. Disregarding the incident between him and Naruto Uzumaki earlier in the week, he was wondering whether or not it was really time to bring the blonde into his inner circle. Zetsu and Itachi had each earned their place through unwavering devotion and loyalty but if he could control Naruto…maybe he could find place for him there…

* * *

Naruto stood there for a moment, gaping at the person who had taken Itachi's place outside of his door. He didn't have time to curse himself for not making it in time to meet the Uchiha; he was too busy watching as the beautiful pink-haired woman slowly turned to look at him, her emerald eyes connecting with his as her lips slowly formed into a warm smile. The blonde man was completely taken aback as she waved his way, addressing him directly. When the hell had his luck changed?!

"Hey!" She called happily, still with that angelic smile. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Er…" Naruto blinked a few times, still trying his best to work out what exactly was going on. A few hours ago he didn't want to live and now there was a pretty girl outside his apartment looking for him? Nah, he must have fallen asleep on his lumpy, uncomfortable mattress and imagined this whole thing. But fuck it! If this was a dream, he was fine with staying in it. "Y-yeah."

"Great," she took a few steps towards him, reaching up to push one of her silky bangs out of her face. Even beneath the flickering, broken lights of the rundown apartment block, she looked so elegant doing it. Naruto was pretty damn sure he'd just been smashed with an instant crush on this stranger. "I'm Sakura, just moved out of my parents' house and into here last week." She explained casually. "I'm upstairs. Was just on my way down when I ran right into _the_ Itachi Uchiha!"

"R-really?" Naruto stuttered, trying his best to feign genuine surprise at her claim. The sparkle in her green eyes and the excited smile proved that she, like most of Konoha's residences, idolized the Uchiha family. And let's face it; it's not every day that someone like Itachi Uchiha shows up in such a bad part of the city.

"I couldn't believe my eyes at first and then he actually started talking to me! I was pretty sure I was gonna pass out for a minute but I managed to hold myself together, y'know?" The blonde smiled at her fanatic ranting, thinking it made her look pretty sweet and cute. "Anyway, he asked me to deliver a note to you if I could. He didn't want to slip it under your door and when he asked me if I knew you…well, all I could do was just nod! Do you _really_ work at Uchiha Enterprises?"

"Erm…yeah, I do." Naruto said, reaching up to rub the back of his head with a sheepish smile at all the attention he was suddenly receiving off someone so…so…wow…

"That's cool. And you actually work with _the_ Itachi Uchiha?"

"Well…he doesn't work on my floor but I sorta see him around." The blonde lied, knowing full well he had never spoken to the man. Obito, Sasuke and Fugaku were the only Uchiha Naruto had actually had a conversation with- and the latter two weren't exactly all that pleasant…well…neither was Obito after the kissing incident…

"That's really something." She said, smiling at him fondly, studying him for a brief moment with those gorgeous eyes. She was the complete opposite of Obito Uchiha.

Her skin was smooth and pretty much perfect, unlike the rough and strong texture that his boss's had. Her hair was long and light-colored, unlike the Uchiha's short, black spikes. Her eyes were expressive and bright, unlike the empty, cold orbs of that scarred man. And she seemed so happy and pure…unlike the pure hell that lurked beneath the surface of Obito Uchiha.

She was everything _he_ wasn't.

"So where's the note?" Naruto asked, snapping her out of her thoughtful gaze. He didn't want to interrupt any thoughts running through her mind about him, but he couldn't contain his curiosity anymore. He just _had_ to know what the hell Itachi wanted!

"Oh!" She blushed a little at being caught out, turning away to reach into the pocket of her shorts (and if Naruto's eyes lingered on her thighs for a moment, who could blame him?) before she handed him a folded up note. "I swear I didn't read it- I'm not like that." She promised and Naruto believed her…she wasn't like Obito…

He flashed her a grin, unfolding the note and peering down at the ridiculously neat and elegant handwriting of the eldest of the famous Uchiha siblings:

_**Naruto**_

_**I don't know exactly why you haven't been turning up to work this week, nor is it any of my business, but it isn't difficult to conclude that it has something to do with Obito Uchiha. I know that my cousin has probably hurt you in some way and you're trying to avoid him as a result, but I'd like to request that you find it in your heart to bear with him. If he's pushing you away, it probably means he cares about you and, after talking with Zetsu, I can tell that you care a great deal about him.**_

_**Obito needs someone like you in his life- a friend who won't give up on him. With your help, I just know that he can find a way back to the life he used to have. Don't give up on him. Thank you.**_

_**- Itachi Uchiha**_

Naruto stared down at the note for a while, reading and re-reading it over and over as the words slowly sunk in. Itachi hadn't been there to chastise him at all; he'd been there for personal reasons. All of a sudden, the blonde was grateful he hadn't made it in time- he could only imagine how this conversation would have gone. Still, as he finished reading for the fifth time, he started to feel bad for avoiding Obito and a yearning to go back and give his boss a happy grin to let him know everything was okay. He wanted to help him. He wanted to be there for him just like Itachi was asking.

"Well?" Sakura asked curiously, shifting on the spot a little.

"Oh…" the blonde looked up at her…the opposite of Obito Uchiha…and screwed up the note in his hand. "Nothing- boring work stuff."

"Ah, cool." She smiled at him- a pure, genuine smile- and suddenly Obito didn't matter. In fact, Naruto started to feel angry and bitter towards Itachi for asking so much of him.

Why should _he_ have to help Obito get his life together?

Why should _he_ be the one to stick by him and put up with the hell?

Naruto had enough problems in his own life and it was time he started thinking of himself.

'_Obito can go screw himself.'_ The blonde thought to himself, shoving the note in his pocket and offering the beautiful, sweet girl opposite him a happy grin. _'Time to be happy for once.'_

"Hey, Sakura…" he began, mustering up any courage he could find- most of it being born from his anger towards his boss, "did you wanna go out and get a coffee or something?"

"Well," she considered briefly, "normally I'd punch you right in the face for asking something like that without getting to know me first…" Naruto gulped, recoiling a little at her casual claim. He fought the instinctual defence of moving his hands to protect his face but he couldn't stop himself from stepping away from her in slight fear. What happened to that sweet, innocent girl? "But, sure. Let's go." Oh, there she was- back again.

"A-awesome…" the blonde muttered hesitantly, watching her as she skipped up to him as though nothing had happened. Boy, Naruto really did know how to pick 'em…still, as long as she didn't _actually_ hit him in the face, he was sure this whole thing would be just the pick-me-up he needed.

The perfect way to forget all about hell.

* * *

"That's not the biggest problem though." Shisui said in a low whisper, glancing around the staffroom of Floor 63 briefly as their conversation entered dangerous territory. "I pulled every single trick in the book and this guy just wasn't intimidated at all."

"You're kidding." Zetsu whispered back, childish disbelief written all over his face. "Did you try Tobi's raised-eyebrow-of-pure-doom?"

"Yes!" The young Uchiha exclaimed- a little louder than he meant to. "I even tried out Uncle Fugaku's turned-frown-of-ultimate-despair." Zetsu gasped, pulling back as his hand darted up to cover his mouth in pure shock- his poor mind unable to cope with the knowledge that the famous intimidation techniques of the Uchiha family had actually failed!

"Oh, this guy's good." The pale man muttered, nodding slowly to show just how impressed he was. When he'd headed up to Floor 63 to speak with Shisui Uchiha about the Hyῡga snoop, he never expected to discover that the enemy was such a badass.

"I know. It's like the eyebrow and frown meant absolutely nothing to him!" Shisui barked, lifting his mug of coffee towards his lips briefly. He sighed, slamming the mug down without taking so much as a single sip. "There's no way I can enjoy a non-alcoholic drink now!"

"Hmm…" Zetsu considered it for a moment, grinning as the thought entered his mind quickly. "This sounds like a pretty good excuse for a drinking contest tonight!"

"I thought you said you were busy doing research for Obito tonight?" The young Uchiha queried- a look that clearly spoke, 'don't even joke about it if it isn't happening', crossing his face.

"I am." Obito's assistant confirmed bluntly. "So…" he lowered his voice to a barely-audible whisper, "you need to meet me on Floor 37 tonight, after closing, with all the alcohol you can round up."

"You really think you can get the work done with alcohol present?" Shisui asked sceptically.

"Puh-lease, there's a reason I'm Tobi's best." Zetsu boasted, waving it off as nothing. "Come morning, as the buzz wears off and our hangovers completely crush our heads like soda cans, I'll be sprawled out on the office floor with an empty bottle of vodka in one hand and a file full of all the information Tobi needs in the other."

"And I thought you were a professional." The broad-nosed Uchiha teased with a chuckle.

"Hey!" The pale man took a serious tone, leaning in dangerously close with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I may be absolutely amazing at my job, but I am _not_ a professional."

"Fair point." Shisui laughed under his breath, suddenly reminded of just how much he had missed hanging around with the cheerful Obito and his plucky assistant. He really did miss the old days. Still, it was nice to see that Zetsu was still the same as always- it was reassuring to learn that not everyone was changing who they were.

"Aww, fun's over." The pale man cooed as his phone buzzed once in his pocket- indicating an incoming text. "That'll be Tobi asking where the hell I am."

"How do you know it's him without checking?" Zetsu rolled his eyes at the question, as though it were the most ridiculous thing that could have been possibly asked. He pointed at the pocket containing his phone, taking on the expression of someone trying to explain something simple to a child.

"Right-pocket-phone is Tobi," he explained, moving to point at his other pocket, "left-pocket-phone is everyone else."

"You have a second phone specifically for Obito?" Shisui asked in disbelief, cocking an eyebrow at the mere suggestion of it.

"No, I have a second phone for _everyone else_." The assistant said with a grin, turning to rush out of the foreign staffroom before he left his boss waiting for too long. "Welcome to my world." And with that, he disappeared from sight to rush back to his boss's side without a moment's hesitation. Pretty much every Senior Manager in Uchiha Enterprises envied Obito for having such a perfect assistant- punctual, unfalteringly loyal, unbelievably efficient and goddamn hilarious! Shisui could remember all the times he'd tried to convince his 'cousin' to trade assistants but, even back then, Obito wasn't that stupid.

'_I really have missed those guys.'_ Shisui thought to himself, a small sad smile creeping onto his face as he thought back to all the happy moments they'd shared before. It wasn't just the childhood moments growing up with Itachi, Sasuke and Obito but his whole career at Uchiha Enterprises- from when he first started to when he was made Senior Manager of Floor 63. He missed Obito's goofy grin, his dumb but entertaining ideas and his drunken tendencies. _'Maybe I should consider giving the guy a visit sometime…try and reconnect…'_

* * *

"So I told Ino-pig she better back off or I'll cha her right in the face!" Sakura declared, full of energy and life as her story reached its end. Naruto laughed heartily, almost spilling his hot chocolate (not even this situation could force him to drink coffee) all over him as his body shook. The pink-haired girl flashed him an appreciative smile at his response and found herself actually warming up to the young man.

Naruto had been overjoyed to find that conversation between them wasn't awkward at all- unlike with Obito- and flowed naturally and easily back and forth. They'd headed to a local café, exchanged personal stories, jokes and opinions and everything was going great so far. He'd learned that Sakura worked as a nurse at the local hospital (and if that didn't conjure up a few sexy images then he wouldn't be a man!) and hoped to become a fully-fledged doctor one day. She was ambitious and driven- things the blonde found admirable- and quite smart too. She could be a little boisterous and scary at times but it was so worth it. She also dyed her hair pink because her mother had given her the nickname 'cherry blossom' as a child and she thought the color matched.

However, it also turned out that she had a major crush on the Uchiha family- specifically on Sasuke Uchiha. That had made Naruto cringe and, after Sakura had asked what was wrong, he ended up telling her the whole story of his awful job interview with the sarcastic bastard. To his disappointment, she didn't empathize with his pain and instead giggled over it, claiming that Sasuke was so 'cool'. Disgusting. But, 'knowing' Sasuke Uchiha seemed to boost Naruto's status in her eyes so he could overlook the whole thing if need be.

Either way, Sakura was awesome! Not only was she the first person he had enjoyed such meaningful conversation with (unless you counted his earlier run-in with Kakashi) but she was almost perfect in every way. Naruto wasn't interested in being friends, even at this early stage, he was instead hoping that this might be the start of the special thing he so badly needed in his life. Was Sakura the one?

'_What about Obito?'_ A voice kept asking in his head every time his heart fluttered as he watched the pink-haired woman.

'_Obito will never like me.'_

'_But he's different than the rest.'_

'_Yeah, he's worse.'_

'_You know that's not what I meant. He pays attention to you and makes you feel special.'_

'_Whoopty-fucking-do! He also said he would never care about me!'_

'_Don't abandon him…'_

Naruto sighed as his over-active thought process began to intrude on the good time he was having with Sakura. She noticed, but he just said he was a little tired and that he was having an awesome time. There was no way he was about to let his boss ruin this one chance he had of finding something special. Sakura could be the one! The blonde knew it was ridiculously early to even consider that, but he just couldn't help himself. In all his years, he'd never been able to make any real friends and now this! A beautiful woman, not only paying attention to him but _flirting_ with him.

"So which Uchiha do you work directly under?" She asked curiously- possibly the worst time for the worst question she could have possibly asked. Just when Naruto was trying to push his boss out of his mind, she asked the one question that dragged him back in.

"Er…Obito Uchiha…"

"Really?" She leaned across the table, suddenly intrigued by his answer. "One of the other girls at the hospital told me he had some kind of accident and that his face is all…" she trailed off, reaching up to make some sort of horrific gesture implying that the right side of Obito's face was like a train wreck.

"It's not that bad." Naruto shrugged, trying to ignore the sudden lurching in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, a friend of mine knows someone who works in reception at Uchiha Enterprises- she used to have a thing for Obito- and apparently he's turned into a real jerk ever since he came back from his leave." Sakura said, only worsening the feeling the blonde was suffering from. "Like, I understand that it must be really difficult to have any sort of facial disfigurement- especially if you used to be really hot- but that's no reason to take it out on everyone else. Someone needs to sit him down and tell him that he can't go round treating people like that."

"He isn't like that." Naruto muttered, a little more defensively than he would have liked. Just a moment ago, he'd basically been thinking the exact same thing but hearing those words leave the pink-haired woman's lips stirred something in him. She was pre-judging him.

Obito was _still_ really hot, maybe even more so with the scars!

He didn't treat people badly, he treated them honestly without all the fakery everyone else had.

And he'd obviously been through a lot so it was wrong to label him.

Gulping at his conflicting emotions, Naruto offered the confused woman a warm smile to let her know everything was okay. He didn't want to ruin this chance because of some weird and sick attachment to a man who had basically shoved his feelings in the dirt.

However, as his phone vibrated in his pocket, the blonde couldn't help but worry that his boss might have some sort of supernatural power that alerted him whenever he was being bad-mouthed. The timing was just too coincidental. With a quick apology Sakura's way (even though it would have been _her_ who had set off Obito's power if it was real) he yanked his phone out of his pocket and opened the message.

Sure thing, it was from Obito.

_I need you in my office._

Simple enough.

The words 'I need you' filled the blonde with warmth once again, regardless of what had occurred the last time he and his boss were face-to-face. Still, he couldn't let Obito walk all over him, not after what had happened. So, despite how very wrong it felt to not do what his boss had asked immediately, he sent back a text politely reminding the man that he was on sick leave.

"Your boss has your personal number?" Sakura asked after he briefly explained the message.

"Er…yeah, he kinda got it from my employee application."

"Creepy."

"Just a little." Naruto found himself agreeing, groaning a second later when his phone buzzed on cue. Opening the message once again, the blonde felt like he'd just been slapped round the face.

_Now._

That's all it said.

A simple, unquestionable demand. No 'or else', no reasons why…just a simple command…the simplicity almost implying that the Uchiha _knew_ Naruto would do as he was told. But Naruto Uzumaki was no pushover! He was a strong, assertive individual who stuck up for himself and what he believed in.

Still…there was no way he could force his body to defy a direct order from Obito, no matter what the man had done to him…

* * *

"You wanted me?" The blonde man mumbled quietly as he slithered into his boss's office just minutes after receiving the final text. Without question, Naruto had quickly excused himself, exchanged numbers with Sakura and received a kiss on the cheek and the promise that they'd go on a real date soon. But even through the kiss and the whispered promise, all he could think about was getting to Obito as soon as possible. He'd practically sprinted all the way to Uchiha Enterprises, desperate to get there as soon as he possibly could.

"Shorts?" The scarred man queried, glancing up with a cocked eyebrow. God how Naruto had missed him the last few days. His good looks, that deep voice and those dominating facial expressions…they all sent shivers through his body once more, causing the blonde to ask himself just how he could have stayed away for so damn long. "Really?"

"You said 'now'." Naruto reminded him, shrugging with a nervous smile. In his rush, he'd almost forgotten exactly what he was wearing- nothing but a pair of orange board shorts, a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. Not exactly professional wear. No wonder he'd gotten all those looks on the way up to Floor 37. Still, at least most of the sales agents had already gone home and even Zetsu was missing- probably off doing some important work.

"That may be, but surely you still had time to find something _else_ before you left your apartment." Obito muttered, still staring at the shorts as though they had done something utterly revolting and offensive.

"I wasn't at my apartment." The blonde said defensively, suddenly feeling very self-conscious beneath his boss's critical gaze. Still, his retort only caused the Uchiha's eyebrow to rise higher questioningly.

"Oh? And where were you?"

'_Shit.'_ Naruto thought to himself, suddenly realizing the mess he'd just gotten himself into with his stupid mouth.

"I'm really, really sorry." The blonde began, exploding into one of his usual rants. "I know that I was on sick leave but I met this girl, Sakura, today and we just clicked so we went out to get coffee- well, she had coffee, I don't drink coffee 'cause it tastes like garbage so I had hot chocolate- but we were just hanging out and getting to know each other and then you text me and I forgot I was on sick leave and I'm really sorry, please don't fire me!"

"Girl?" Obito repeated, picking out the only thing in the rant which had sparked his interest.

"Er…" Naruto blinked a few times, a little confused with the seemingly random response he'd received. He was expecting a stern warning or a lecture about abusing the sick leave system irresponsibly…this was certainly a little different to what he'd thought his boss would say…"Y-yeah…I met this girl today and w-we hit it off so we've been hanging out."

"Hm." The scarred Uchiha hummed simply, eyes rolling back down to stare at the papers on his desk. Naruto wasn't quite sure what he'd done or said wrong, but he got the impression that he'd somehow made a big mistake. The room felt tense all of a sudden and Obito's shoulders were a bit higher and tighter than they had been before. It wasn't a nice atmosphere- and one that was sending Naruto's anxiety levels through the roof.

"Erm…" so, he got the 'brilliant' idea of trying to clear the air a little. He didn't like the thought of his boss being in a bad mood with him. "About what happened the other night…"

"Forget it," Obito muttered sharply, glancing up once more, "you did nothing wrong."

And, just like that, everything felt so much better. Naruto felt like a massive burden had been lifted off of his shoulders and all his worries began to fade away like smoke. Maybe it was the fact that his boss genuinely sounded quite…guilty? Maybe it was just the fact that the whole thing had been mentioned. Either way, he felt a grin spread across his face. This could work. They could forget the kiss incident ever happened and move on as usual and Naruto could begin his relationship with Sakura. Everything suddenly looked up.

Kakashi had been right after all.

"So what did you want me for?" The excitable blonde asked, bounding over to the Uchiha's desk with that beaming grin still showing. Obito couldn't stop himself from smirking slightly.

"You know about the Hyῡga Company, right?"

"Er, yeah. We just signed some major deal with them, didn't we?" Naruto asked, thinking back. "Weren't you the one who-?"

"Yeah." Obito cut him off with a curt nod. "However, since the deal was put in motion, the CEO's nephew has been loitering around in this building, speaking to people he shouldn't be and generally being a nuisance."

"Oh!" It all suddenly clicked in Naruto's mind- the memory of his encounter in the building's elevator.

"What is it?"

"I've met him- Neji, I think was his name." He admitted with an innocent smile, feeling rather guilty for not mentioning the ordeal before. He didn't know exactly why, but he felt bad for keeping it a secret from his boss.

"You met him? When?"

"It was just after that time you…er…in your office and he was in the elevator when I got in." Naruto began, rushing through the awkwardness of referencing that night as quickly as possible. "Anyway, he started asking me questions about you once he figured out I worked on this floor. Got real pushy too."

"That so?" Obito muttered, looking up from his desk chair to study his employee's face for a brief moment. "And what did you tell him?" He asked curiously. It wasn't an accusation, merely a question- spoken in a perfect tone which would prevent anyone getting defensive. Naruto wondered how the man had such good control over his voice.

"I didn't say anything. I just left." The blonde said, actually rather proud to tell the truth for once.

"Good boy."

And there it was.

The feeling Obito spurred up inside of him whenever a word of praise passed his lips. The way it sent warm shivers through his body. Meeting Kakashi and Sakura had changed nothing at all- the Uchiha was still able to completely melt Naruto with just a couple of words and a gentle tone of voice. He still stirred up the desire to impress and please inside the blonde, the lust for acceptance and approval. Nothing had changed. Naruto was still under the scarred man's spell. "Anyway, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything!" Naruto said, a little too quickly than he'd meant to. Obito merely paused briefly, his eyebrow cocking and his lips tugging into a tiny smirk as he studied his employee for a moment.

"I need you to keep an eye on that Hyῡga, have a conversation or two and try and figure out what he's up to."

"But how do I do that?" The blonde asked immediately, just imagining how awful his attempt at a casual conversation would be…subtlety wasn't his strong suit…he'd make a pretty bad agent…or ninja…

"Offer him false information about me," Obito suggested, shrugging it off, "make up some random stuff, as long as it's nothing serious, and use that to initiate a conversation. He's trying to dig up dirt on me and I want to know why. Just pretend you hate me and use that to gain his trust."

'_Pretend.'_ Naruto thought to himself, hanging his head in shame. A couple of hours ago, he'd started to believe that he really _did_ hate Obito and everything about him. And now that same man was here asking him to pretend. _'I don't hate you.'_ He silently concluded, knowing he'd been deluding himself. Just seeing the Uchiha again had made Naruto realize just how much he'd missed him. Even after everything, he just couldn't bring himself to hate him.

"Okay." The blonde said, offering a grin.

"Good," the scarred man muttered, staring at his employee with an unreadable expression for a couple of silent minutes. Naruto didn't dare break the silence. He just stood there, letting his boss's eyes roam over him for whatever reason he had. "Does your girlfriend need you back anytime soon?" Obito finally asked, his face blank and void of any real emotion…so unlike Sakura…

"Er…no…" the blonde murmured, reaching up to rub the back of his head. Technically, he and Sakura weren't dating yet but he didn't really feel like correcting his boss right now.

"Then how about helping me with some paperwork?"

"Erm…" Naruto hesitated, remembering the last time the two of them had spent some time alone in that very office…he was pretty damn sure that it was a horrible, truly awful idea. He should just politely decline and leave now before everything went wrong again. He should keep his relationship with Obito Uchiha purely professional and nothing else. No friendship…no…anything else…

"I'll order some ramen for us."

"Okay!"

Damn.

So much for doing the most logical thing…

"Thank you, by the way." The scarred Uchiha suddenly murmured in a surprisingly gentle tone. Naruto was taken aback for a moment, eyes widening slightly as that velvety tone washed over him and made him feel weak in the knees. Seriously, Obito clearly had some kind of secret to developing the perfect voice- the things he could do with it were incredible. "You've earned my trust completely."

"I…I have…?" Naruto asked, gulping slightly.

"Yeah, welcome to the inner circle."

Naruto was no lightheaded, swooning groupie…but his legs were very close to buckling under his weight as those words hit him with their faith…

God, he had missed this.

"Alright, let's get started!" The blonde said eagerly, clapping his hands together as he rushed to his boss's side- a complete contrast to the mood he'd been in just that morning. "It's good to be back!"

"Don't forget, this is where you belong." Obito muttered simply, scoffing as the blonde invaded his personal space.

He couldn't get his mind off of one thing…

Naruto Uzumaki.

His clueless, adorable expressions…those shimmering blue eyes…those ridiculous shorts which clung to him so snugly…Naruto was the epitome of unprofessionalism and Obito couldn't help but love it. Just seeing him like that, and feeling the warmth of his proximity…

Obito wanted nothing but to push the blonde up against the office wall and take him right there.

Enough games.

Enough playing around.

He wanted him.

"You're mine." The Uchiha reminded him, passing it off as harmless banter, but it carried quite dark and serious connotations.

But he couldn't have him…not yet…

* * *

**A/N:**** There we have it.**

**Uruchi Uchiha is not an OC, she is a random canon character I picked out. I think she may be the woman Sasuke called 'auntie', though the databook doesn't reference any actual direct relation between the two. Anyway, onto the next newly-introduced female…Sakura! I always vowed not to write Sakura because I don't particularly like her so I didn't want to attempt it. I was worried I'd either bash her or overcompensate and make her perfect. Hopefully I can find the happy middle here.**

**Well, it's been killing me keeping Naruto and Obito apart so I was so eager to get them back in each other's good books this chapter so that the development can resume. Anyone predicting jealous!Obito?**

**Well, let me know what you all thought!**

**Have a good week, everyone!**


	9. Crossing The Line

**A/N:**** New chapter is here!**

**Cue jealousy and a rather unexpected ending I had to rewrite.**

**Hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

_**Am I possessive,**_

_**Just because I'm claiming what's mine?**_

_**You're crossing the line.**_

**- Crazy Possessive by Kaci Battaglia**

* * *

**Crossing The Line**

It had been a little over a week since Naruto had returned to Uchiha Enterprises. Everything had gone great at first- they'd fallen quickly into their old routine and the blonde seemed to revel in his new role as part of his boss's inner circle- but things were still a little different than before. It probably wasn't noticable to anyone else (except maybe Zetsu) but Naruto did behave a little differently the before the kiss incident. The blonde wouldn't get as close as he used to- avoiding physical contact at all costs- and he was more jumpy than before. It was clear that the younger man was treading carefully, trying not to cause any more problems, and it was something Obito could ignore for now.

However, there was a developing problem he couldn't help but take notice of.

He should have spent the week entirely focused on dealing with the irritating Hyῡga snoop (who Naruto had been watching for him) but instead his attention had been forcibly dragged away to another issue. The scarred man tried his best to ignore it, to look the other way, but he just couldn't. Even with all his self-control and composure, there was simply no ignoring it…

That girl.

Sakura Haruno.

As soon as Zetsu had finished with his background check on the Senju Corporation- which had revealed nothing of interest- Obito had gotten his assistant to look into the girl Naruto had mentioned. He had demanded every single scrap of information possible. And he now knew her far better than even the blonde himself probably did. But it hadn't comforted him at all.

Obito had never considered the possibility of someone else swooping in and captivating Naruto like this- or, at least, he'd never really thought it was much of a threat to him. But now he realized just how troublesome the whole situation was. It was driving him insane. Every time his employee ranted about his new girlfriend, talking about how great she was, or when she would come up to Floor 37 to meet up with him after his hours had finished…it made Obito feel sick to his stomach and so furious that he just wanted to grind her smug face into the dirt…

Naruto had repeatedly suggested that his boss came out to meet her but he'd declined each time- knowing full well that his tolerance could only stretch so far. Zetsu, on the other hand, had been more than happy to make his way over to 'get to know her' each and every time and- for once- his teasing was bordering on unbearable. Constantly hearing about what the new couple were up to wasn't exactly pleasant and it kept distracting Obito from what he really needed to focus on.

It was obvious what his assistant was really up to. Zetsu was pushing him, trying to see how far he would go when prodded in the right way. He wanted his boss to snap and make his move. But it wasn't happening. Not only would trying anything be utterly stupid and a waste of his time, after how the kiss had gone, Naruto would hate him for playing around with his feelings. The best thing to do was gain the kid's loyalty and complete devotion in the work setting and go from there- that's what he kept saying to himself anyway.

But Sakura was really starting to irritate him…

It was that pathetic girly giggle of hers, the way she kept flipping her hair in a poor attempt to appear attractive…and the way she hung off _his_ Naruto's arm like she owned him. Obito _could_ be mad at the blonde too, but the damn rookie was so naïve and innocent that it seemed a bit redundant. Sakura, however, wasn't either of those things. She knew exactly what she was doing…reeling him in…

'_I have to get rid of her.'_ The scarred Uchiha thought to himself, staring through the glass of his office door at the sickening sight of _them_ together. His eyes darkened as the pink-haired bitch started laughing at some joke Zetsu must have told. She leaned into Naruto's side, placing a hand on his chest as they continued the conversation- one his assistant would fill him in on later. Could this little girl be any more annoying? The constant touches and ridiculous, over-the-top laughter was enough to drive anyone to the brink of madness. Why was she even being allowed past reception? It's not like she fit in. _'For your sake, Uzumaki, this better be a result of desperate loneliness and nothing else.'_

Obito raised his head slightly as his musings were interrupted by the sudden arrival of another figure. She squeezed her way past the trio and started heading straight for the Uchiha's office rather confidently and comfortably for someone who had never visited there before. The long walk from the elevator to Obito's office was usually daunting for first-timers, but the woman seemed in her absolute element and she casually marched with a kind smile on her beautiful face. Perhaps her confidence stemmed from the lack of employees on Floor 37 now the working day had officially ended or maybe she was just self-assured as many young people tended to be.

It was Shizune- the company therapist the scarred man had been avoiding for a little while. He had skipped his last two appointments due to the tense situations with his blonde employee. During the time following Obito pinning him up against the door of his office and the night Naruto had kissed him, the Uchiha hadn't really wanted to speak with Zetsu- let alone his enthusiastic yet analytical therapist. He'd expected Fugaku to send him a warning, or maybe Uruchi to burst into his office and shout at him for not fulfilling his end of the deal by visiting Shizune once a week- but he'd never thought the woman would come personally to his office.

Sighing heavily, he reached up to rub his temple soothingly as the first signs of a headache began developing. He didn't really have the energy to deal with this sort of trivial thing lately with all that was going on but he supposed he was lucky Shizune herself was coming instead of the others. It made things a little easier but no more pleasant. The only real thing satisfying about the moment was the way Naruto's eyes lingered on her as she approached- practically burning a hole in her back. That enough brought a little smirk to his lips.

"Who's _that_?" Naruto asked, staring as the woman strolled so nonchalantly towards his boss's office like she'd made the trip a thousand times. He instantly disliked her, a pout forming on his face as she let herself in and started conversation with Obito like they were old friends. He didn't like her at all.

"Oh?" Zetsu mouthed, his usual airiness seeping through. "That's Shizune- an _acquaintance_ of Tobi." He sniggered, stressing his tone to make it sound so dirty and suggestive. There was simply no way anyone could interpret it as anything else- it was pretty clear what he was implying.

"I didn't know…" the blonde mumbled dejectedly, still staring at the two as they nattered away. He knew that he and Obito hadn't really been close- less so since they had started talking again- but he found himself feeling hurt that he'd never been told about this…this…_woman_.

"Aww, that's so cute." Sakura chimed in, snuggling in closer to her new boyfriend with a fond smile. "I didn't really think Obito was the type anymore but looking at them, they really do make a cute couple." She giggled into her hand, nudging the blonde in the side. "Don't you think, Naruto?"

"I guess…" he muttered, turning away from the sight to try and focus on other things…only to be met with Zetsu's damn knowing smile. He'd been caught out…

"Anyway, we better head out. We've got a dinner to prepare for, right?"

"Yeah…" the blonde mumbled back, his mind still lingering on the new knowledge of his boss's personal life.

"Hey!" Sakura suddenly snapped at him angrily, her hold on his arm tightening dangerously. The poor man seized up at her sudden aggression and Zetsu blinked a few times in surprise…she'd shouted so loud that even Obito and that whore who was speaking to him were both staring their way…"It took me ages to get this damn reservation, so show a little enthusiasm!"

"Ouch!" Naruto doubled-back after he received a hard smack to the head, reaching up to rub the sore skin soothingly. During his short relationship with Sakura, he'd come to learn the hard way that she had a different side to her…a side that got angry and liked to take it out on him…the cute ones are always physically abusive in the end…or, in this case, the beginning…

Glancing around, the blonde offered an innocent smile as everyone stared at the scene in surprise- even Zetsu was lost for words at the display. Sakura, bless her heart, suddenly realized that people were watching and started laughing in a poor attempt to pass it off as a joke but everyone else remained silent. The most interesting reaction, however, didn't come from the gaping Zetsu, or the startled bitch in Obito's office…but from the Uchiha himself. Even from such a distance, Naruto could see the way those eyes darkened with something he didn't quite understand…whatever it was, it made his whole body shudder at once. It was a similar look to the one the scarred man had given him that night he'd pushed him up against the wall…but more fierce and angry…almost possessive…

"Anyway," Sakura began, forcibly yanking her blonde boyfriend towards the elevator once it became clear the awkwardness wasn't fading, "we best go get ready. See you later, Zetsu!"

"Y-Yeah…bye…"

…Obito's jaw tightened…

…Shizune noticed…

* * *

"Yeah, I'll accept the case." Kakashi said casually, giving a slight shrug at the offer. He was used to being put on big cases and having to take them to court, but this one sounded like it would take a while before it even went before a judge. Business malpractice wasn't always the easiest thing to take to trial- depending on its severity- and it was also a difficult thing to prove. There was a whole lot of investigative work involved and even then there was no guarantee of actually finding enough evidence to take things as far as a prosecution. Often, the only real result you could get was a dismissal of the guilty employee from the business and maybe a substantial fine if you're lucky.

But their clients on this case- the Hyῡga Company and Senju Corporation- were both hoping for a far more extreme result. They wanted an actual prosecution resulting in prison sentence. It was a little ambitious for Kakashi's taste, and something he'd definitely need to discuss with the clients, but he was willing to give it a go at least. Being a lawyer wasn't exactly easy work and pursuing overly-ambitious goals was part of the daily swing, but a layer of realism was needed too. There was only so much you could achieve.

"I realize it's a bit of a complicated one," the head of his firm acknowledged, obviously picking up on the silver-haired man's apprehension, "but I think there might be enough to go on for you to get a satisfying result. Not to mention, securing this case means snapping up both the Hyῡga and Senju as permanent clients for the firm. So I need you to do it for me, okay?"

"No problem," Kakashi murmured thoughtfully, shrugging it off once again. So it was a difficult case, no big deal. "I'm guessing the guy we're after is from Uchiha Enterprises, considering the rivalry between the three companies."

"That's right," his boss confirmed, "though this is more than just low blows to get ahead. This guy is a real scumbag. Hiashi Hyῡga's nephew has already found someone within Uchiha Enterprises willing to appear as a witness in regards to blackmail."

"Who is the guy we're going after anyway?" The young man asked curiously, having still not actually been given a name or any real information.

"You'll have to speak to the Hyῡga about that, they're keeping it quiet."

"Awkward."

"Just get on it and don't let me down, okay?"

"I never do." Kakashi mumbled casually, giving a small wave as he began to head home. Tomorrow his investigation into this mystery 'scumbag' would begin and the long process of gathering evidence for an appeal would begin too. If the Hyῡga and Senju really wanted this guy in jail, it was going to take a _lot _of work.

'_I wonder if I'll bump into Obito.'_ The silver-haired man pondered, realizing he'd be visiting Uchiha Enterprises a lot throughout this case. He didn't know if his best friend had returned to work, or anything about what he'd been up to lately, but perhaps this was a given opportunity to bury the hatchet.

* * *

"Got a minute?" The awkward question sounded out as his office door opened. It was bad enough that Shizune had felt the need to check up on him, but Obito could recognize that voice immediately. Glancing up from his paperwork, he briefly made eye contact with Shisui Uchiha, only to roll his eyes over to glare at Zetsu through the glass.

"That's the second person you've let just walk in here in the space of an hour." The scarred Uchiha pointed out, knowing full well his assistant would hear him over the intercom. The sheepish smile and shrug he received wasn't exactly satisfactory and the pale man's airy attitude lost its charm as a result of Obito's bad mood.

Naruto and his damn girlfriend had irritated him beyond imagination throughout the week, Uruchi had been harassing him about the whole incident with Yamato Senju and the knowledge that someone was skulking round in _his_ building to dig up dirt on him was the cherry on the cake. To say he was unusually high-strung was an understatement. Usually cool and composed, able to handle any situation thrown his way with a calm, strategic and aloof approach, Obito found the stress was starting to mount up on top of him. He was in the mood to take it out on someone but had resisted snapping at the blonde idiot as much as possible…so maybe Shisui's visit was a blessing in disguise…

"Is this a bad time?" The broad-nosed man asked, closing the door behind him as he approached. The warmth and banter they had once had was now gone, replaced with awkward tension and unresolved bitterness. And Obito wasn't in the mood to rekindle old friendships.

"Unless this is business-related, I suggest you leave." He muttered simply, just staring at the other man.

"It isn't business-related bu-"

"Then I trust you can remember what I just told you to do." The scarred man cut in with a scoff, not really expecting his cousin to just turn heel and leave that easily. He was nervous but determined at the same time. He was a man on a mission- probably some self-serving one.

"Look, Obito," Shisui began, skipping the pointless back and forth that had begun, "I just wanted to come and sort things out- you know, try and get back to the way things were."

"…" Obito scoffed slightly at the ridiculous notion, staring right into those eyes. The days of harmless fun, stupid laughter and drunken antics were long over and he loathed Shisui Uchiha for believing any different. He wanted them to go back? Back to what? Not a chance. "Leave."

"But, Obit-"

"We're done." The scarred man interjected firmly, his glare never wavering as his younger cousin looked at him pleadingly. "I don't know what you expected to happen," he got to his feet, adjusting his suit as Shisui attempted to stand his ground, "but I have no interest in clinging to old relationships with untrustworthy people such as you."

"Untrustworthy?" Shisui barked in surprise- clearly getting defensive.

"That's right." Obito murmured back, gesturing out towards Zetsu as he did. "You want to know why Zetsu is still sat at that desk, why he's still around? It's the same reason Itachi and I are still close. Like you, they once had my trust. But unlike you, they didn't give me a reason to retract it."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning…" the older Uchiha began, his glare sharpening, "that as I lay in that hospital bed in agonizing pain with my entire life in tatters, they didn't abandon me like you and the rest of the Uchiha. You really want to know why we're done?"

"…" Shisui stepped back slightly, eyes sinking down to the ground as Zetsu watched on from behind the glass.

"It's because I stopped being who you wanted me to be. I stopped being convenient. So you and all the other Uchiha can take your extended hands and your attempts of reconciliation and bury them in the dirt with the old me. Because I don't have time for people like you anymore." And with that, Obito took his seat once more and waved a dismissive hand. He hadn't snapped and let out all his anger and his frustration like he'd really wanted- he'd simply made his point and then backed off. That was all that needed to be said.

However, to his dismay, Shisui stopped just before he walked out of the door- hand still on the handle. Obito may have finished, but _he_ obviously hadn't.

"Then at least tell me this," the younger man murmured under his breath, looking over at his shoulder at the man he'd once been close to, "are the accusations of blackmail and business malpractice true?" That certainly earned a cocked eyebrow from the scarred Uchiha.

"Hm?"

"Neji Hyῡga has been hanging around and he seems _very_ interested in you- I finally got him to admit why. He claims that you blackmailed the CEO of the Hyῡga Company into accepting the deal with us and have been illegally profiting from them since." Shisui explained, frowning dejectedly as he spoke in his quiet voice. "Then there's this whole issue with the representative from the Senju Corporation and it's also come to light that you threatened and blackmailed one of your own employees- Kankuro Sabaku."

"Is that so?" Obito whispered, jaw clenching as he exchanged a look with Zetsu.

"How could you?" Shisui hissed, turning to face his cousin once more. "You really think this is the right way of doing things?"

"Perhaps you should mind your own business."

"I'm a member of Uchiha Enterprises!" The younger of the two suddenly shouted, his anger finally tipping over the edge- it was certainly different from when he had nervously shuffled into the office a few minutes before. "This _is_ my business!"

And that was the final straw.

Naruto and his girlfriend, Uruchi and her lectures, Fugaku and his existence and now Shisui and his meddling…

"I am in charge on _this_ floor." Obito snarled. "Remember that."

"Yeah," Shisui muttered, turning to leave, "well don't complain when it all comes back to bite you."

* * *

Naruto was in the most sour, awful mood all night. He sat through the special dinner he'd been looking forward to for days, only vaguely listening to his girlfriend yammer on while picking uncaringly at his food. He wasn't interested in Sakura's day on the ward, or her latest bitch-fight with Ino, or how much fun she was having with him, or how she was really looking forward to spending his birthday with him…

Hell, up until earlier that evening, Naruto was the happiest he'd ever been. With an amazingly beautiful and amazing girlfriend by his side, he was finally going to be able to share his birthday with someone for the first time in his entire life. He wouldn't be alone. That thought had filled him with joy. But now he just didn't care at all…

It was Obito…and that bitch 'Shizune'…

What happened to Obito being cold and empty? What happened to Naruto being the only one who could help him? Why did this woman have to strut in and ruin absolutely everything?

Sure, having Sakura around had distracted him from his preoccupation with his boss, but it was always at the back of his mind…lurking…he still kept stealing glances at the Uchiha, wondering what was on his mind and if he ever thought about him. And when he was lying on his lumpy, cursed mattress at night, the very last thought he had before plummeting into sleep was always to do with Obito…not Sakura…

Obito was the center of everything.

But ever since laying eyes on 'Shizune', things had changed. Now all he could think about was the two of them running their hands over each other, kissing the way Naruto had wanted to kiss the man…and what they were doing while the blonde was sleeping…

God, it made him feel so sick.

He really didn't know how Sakura hadn't noticed how uptight and moody he was, but she never once mentioned it throughout the entire evening meal. In fact, she spent the entire meal just talking away and dominating the conversation in that scary way of hers. He hardly had a chance to reply and whenever he did the pink-haired girl never seemed to really acknowledge a word…not like Obito…

Everything was so damn confusing.

He'd spent a whole week praising how wonderful Sakura was in comparison to his boss but now he was stuck there thinking back on the many conversations he'd had with the Uchiha. Obito always looked at him with observant and keen eyes, taking in every single movement and paying full attention and he'd always let the blonde go off on endless rants about nothing in particular without interrupting him and, even then, he'd still make a comment which proved he'd listened to the whole thing. The scarred man always made him feel so special…

It didn't matter how much Naruto had tried to deny it- the many deep kisses he'd shared with Sakura had all paled in comparison to the brief, soft one-sided one with Obito. And all those hugs and touches from the girl were simply nothing compared to when his boss placed a comforting hand on the small of his back. The novelty of having a girlfriend had worn off and, all of a sudden, Sakura wasn't looking so appealing anymore…

What happened to how special Sakura was?

What about the warm way she made him feel?

What happened to moving on?

All he could focus on was damn Obito Uchiha!

All the way through the night, until he kissed Sakura goodnight and returned to his empty apartment, the Uchiha was on his mind. There was simply nothing he could do to distract himself and there was a yearning inside of him to just go and see Obito again. He knew it had been awkward and tense between them recently, but he just wanted to feel that…that weird feeling he always got around his boss. He wanted to feel it again so badly.

Groaning loudly, Naruto rolled over on his bed and made a grab for his phone. There was no way he could keep this up. He couldn't possibly sleep with all this crap rushing through his head- he had to see him. But he couldn't just text or call the Uchiha out of the blue…he couldn't…he had to see him face-to-face. So, knowing full well it was an awful idea, the blonde quickly text Zetsu asking for Obito's home address.

He had to…

* * *

"Huh," the young man scoffed, a small smirk twitching at the corners of his thin lips as his pewter eyes scanned over the other briefly, "didn't realize they let you on this floor."

"Cute." Obito remarked, rolling his eyes at his younger cousin's usual arrogance. There was a time he used to pout and go off on one over the way Sasuke looked down on him, but now it didn't bother him in the slightest. After all, the younger Uchiha was just a jealous kid desperately trying to dive out of the shadow of his older brother. If this was his way of dealing with his issues, then so be it. No harm done really. "I was just headed home when I decided to pop up here and speak with you about something."

"You never visit me." Sasuke pointed out bluntly, sipping from his coffee briefly as he stared at the man. Sasuke, unlike his closest family members, wasn't yet a Senior Manager and thus had no floor in the building to call his own. He was due for a promotion at the end of the year, but there were currently no Senior Manager positions free- hence why Fugaku was so eager to get rid of Obito himself. However, for now, Sasuke was forced to share Floor 49 with his older brother and with Itachi as Senior Manager of the whole floor; it was no wonder the young man was so damn jealous. Every day he was constantly reminded of his inferiority…but he deeply loved his brother in his own way…"What do you want?"

"I actually came for a favor."

"Of course you did." Sasuke muttered, frowning bitterly. "Some things never change."

"It's a little different from the ones I used to ask of you, I promise."

"Really?" The younger Uchiha asked doubtfully, giving an expectant look. "No alcohol, no covering up for you, no girls…?"

"Well, there is a girl involved…" Obito murmured thoughtfully, wondering just how to raise the subjected, what with how awkward it was.

"Knew it!"

"But it's nothing like that." The scarred man shot back quickly, folding his arms as he slid to lean against the doorframe casually. His days of asking Sasuke to be his wingman, or to help him sneak alcohol into the building, or to take the fall for all the horrible mistakes he made were now over. But he supposed this new request was no less odd. "I need you to start dating a particular girl for me."

"…" Sasuke stared at him blankly for a moment, obviously trying to work out if it was a joke or not, before one of his eyebrows finally cocked up in classic Uchiha tradition. "…Why…?" He asked hesitantly, sounding as though he didn't really want to know the answer but had no choice but to ask anyway.

"It's a little complicated, I just need her off the scene for a while and I happen to know she has a crush on you." He muttered, shrugging it off as he thought back to how Naruto had droned on and on about his girlfriend's infatuation with Sasuke. It was a piece of information that had been particularly useful and was immediately stored away for future use. And now was its time to be used.

"What's wrong with her?" The younger Uchiha asked, taking another sip of coffee as he eyed his cousin suspiciously.

"Nothing. She isn't completely hideous or anything of the sort, I just need her out the way."

"O…kay…"

"Take her out, date her for two weeks, then ditch her like nothing happened."

"And what's in it for me?" And there it was- the opportunistic trait passed down in the Uchiha family. Never put in unnecessary effort unless there was something to be gained in return and never accept a deal without knowing its full terms and conditions.

"You know how you always lose whenever you go up against Itachi at poker?"

"What's your point?" Sasuke snapped defensively, his frown starting to take on a childish look at the mention of his brother's superiority.

"I can teach you the secrets of his poker face."

"F…For real…?" That certainly got the desired effect. Stunned contemplation and wondrous interest. The mere opportunity to find a way to best his older brother at something was a sure way to get him on your side. Sasuke was hard-headed and independent- but as long as Itachi was around, he'd always have a childish obsession with proving his worth and value- an obsession that could easily be exploited. "You're not bluffing?"

"Of course not. I know everything there is to know about Itachi Uchiha."

"…"

Cue silence.

And…

"Deal."

There it was.

"Good choice," Obito murmured, pleased things had gone so smoothly without a single hitch, "the girl's name is Sakura Haruno. She works at Konoha Hospital- I'll leave the rest to you."

"Sure thing." Sasuke said simply, obviously still entranced by the idea of learning his brother's secrets. "Why this girl specifically though?"

"That's not your business." The scarred man reminded him, turning to make his leave. The visit had satisfied him for another reason- it had proven that not all the Uchiha were as aware as Shisui was. If Sasuke knew about the blackmail accusations, there was no way he wouldn't utilize it and lord it over his head with that arrogance of his and Itachi hadn't brought it up either. So, for now, it seemed Shisui was the only one outside Fugaku's usual circle with any idea what had been going on behind the scenes.

Finally, things were going Obito's way…now he just had to hook Naruto at last…

The blonde would be his.

But, for now, he had to head home and rest up. He was dead on his feet at this point and horribly exhausted from such a hectic week.

* * *

The blonde kicked at a shallow puddle on the pavement, hands rammed into the pockets of his orange hoodie as he wandered the dark street alone. The usual September weather had returned and it was pouring with rain the moment Naruto had left his apartment building. But the rain had never really bothered him, so he didn't mind too much. Still, wet clothing was never very comfortable and the way the heavy hoodie stuck to his clammy body felt gross and unpleasant and only added to his problems. He had told himself several times to turn back and go to his bed. Sure, it was lumpy and grubby and uncomfortable…but it was better than shuffling around outside in the wet weather. However, despite how painfully obvious it was to him that it was the right thing to do, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

It was almost impossible to believe that just a couple of hours ago he had settled down in one of Konoha's finest restaurants with his beautiful girlfriend of a week for a great romantic meal…even more unbelievable was how little he had enjoyed it and how that lack of enjoyment had led him out into the darkness of the night alone. Despite knowing how dangerous the area his apartment was in was at night, he hadn't felt any real fear as he walked out. Perhaps it was his confusion and sulkiness over the issue with Obito that was clouding his judgment but he hadn't really cared that thugs liked to hang out in the rotten alleyways for lack of anywhere better to go. All he cared about was going out and clearing his head. Besides, it looked like the rain had ironically scared all the thugs off. Turns out that no matter how tough you are, no one likes bad weather…

Still, Naruto felt a little dazed as his uncovered head and face were repeatedly battered by the raindrops from above, each one cooling his skin but adding to its stickiness. He didn't own an umbrella and putting the hood of his hoodie (which wasn't waterproof) up would only make things worse so he welcomed the moisture openly. He had other things on his mind.

'_Obito…'_ the blonde let the name roll over in his mind as he carried on, wondering just what he should do. The man had rejected him and cast aside his feelings…but he'd then reassured Naruto that he'd done nothing wrong…but that didn't change the horrible way he'd treated him that night…but even so, after everything he's done, one mistake shouldn't destroy it all…but how much could you forgive?

Naruto couldn't forget the awful fear he had felt that night as he realized the hell within Obito…but he also couldn't forget how easily the Uchiha could make him smile and laugh and feel so warm inside. No matter what argument he came up with for one side, there was always one opposing it- keeping him firmly seated on the fence. There was no way of making up his mind. It was all a jumbled mess!

He sighed heavily, realizing where his feet had started to take him. Zetsu had replied with the address and a curious question about the blonde's reasons. Naruto had brushed him off, but the address had stuck in his head. Before he'd left his apartment, he'd convinced himself not to go and had deleted the message but it was firmly planted in his mind and wouldn't leave…so he'd naturally begun making his way towards it. Another couple of minutes of walking and he'd end up right on Obito's doorstep. And god knows how terrible that would end up!

Obito would probably slam the door in his face, telling him to get lost. The whole idea was completely stupid…but still…Naruto couldn't shake the hope inside of him

'_There's no such thing as hope.'_

Those cold words.

'_To hope is the equivalent of giving up and is the biggest deception of all.'_

And the meaning they held.

Obito had told him right to his face to give up hope and, like all of his boss's other advice, Naruto knew he should listen and follow it dutifully…but he just couldn't…

Giving up wasn't part of his nature. It wasn't something he was capable of. He just couldn't do it.

'_Grow up.'_

But didn't that just make him childish? Wasn't stubbornly refusing to give up and change your mind just the pathetic ways of a sulky child who wanted to get their own way and nothing else? Was that how the scarred man saw him? Was that how he came across in the way he spoke and acted? Is that why Obito would never love him?

He just wanted to be loved.

Sighing again, Naruto kicked another puddle and cringed as the water seeped inside of his trainers to soak his sock and toes within…it was a horrible feeling added on top of a whole pile of others. Another stupid mistake. Shrugging his shoulders, the blonde kept huddling along until he started trailing through the more well-off area of the city. It was absolutely astounding. Compared to his rundown apartment block, the buildings towering over him were absolutely gorgeous. The walls, doors and windows were all clean and the lights didn't seem to have any issues. They were well-decorated and majestic- putting his crummy home to pitiful shame. What he would give to live in _this_ part of Konoha.

Even the few people he passed by were an utter contrast to Naruto. Even in such awful weather, they were dressed smartly, hiding beneath designer coats or umbrellas as the hurried past him with a cold, disapproving glare. He knew he didn't belong. There were no thugs around here, no burned cars and litter or trashed buildings…it wasn't his place…it was Obito's…

He could tell from the signs (untouched by vagrant youths) that he was getting close to his boss's luxurious apartment. That realization only caused his heart to start pounding desperately in his chest- voicing its concerns and fears about this whole stupid plan. He was in an unfamiliar part of Konoha, a place he obviously wasn't welcome, with people who looked at him like he were vermin, and headed for the home of a man who had made it clear he didn't want anything more than a professional, working relationship. He'd never claimed to be the smartest guy around, but now Naruto was starting to worry that he really was a complete idiot. Going home was the obvious choice…

…It was obvious…

And yet he still made his way into the amazing apartment building- completely in awe of all the facilities and luxuries it provided for its residents- whilst ignoring the hateful glares that were shot his way. But if he hadn't turned back and left already, then a few rude looks weren't going to change his mind now. It was too late. He was doing this.

Remembering the apartment number Zetsu had given him, Naruto clambered into the elevator (thankfully alone) and started heading up, tapping his foot impatiently. He wanted to get this over with quickly, before he got any more anxious than he already was.

Luckily, it wasn't too much longer before he was hovering outside of the door belonging to Obito Uchiha, his fist poised in preparation to knock…unable to actually will himself to do it…

'_Do it.'_ The blonde ordered himself sternly, forcing his hand to move against the wood of the door without another moment to spare.

No turning back now…

Maybe he wouldn't answer.

* * *

Obito froze, eyebrow cocking up uncontrollably as he stared at the soaked, shivering figure stood in his doorway. _This_ wasn't what he had expected when he'd answered the door.

"Naruto?" He muttered, looking the young man up and down in slight disbelief. The blonde had clearly bared the brunt of the weather- absolutely drenched from head to toe and dripping rainwater all over the carpet of the hallway. His ridiculously bright orange hoodie and his jeans were so heavy with water that they were hanging off his lithe frame, causing him to look far smaller and younger than he was in reality. His hair was sticking to his forehead, the spikes flattened by moisture, and he looked a great deal like a child. Even the pathetic sniffles he kept making only served to add to that effect.

"I'm…sorry…" the kid muttered, reaching up to wipe his face on his soaking sleeve as he stared down at his wet shoes. He was clearly trying his best to avoid looking at his boss.

"What are you doing here?" The Uchiha asked, a little softer than he would have liked, as he studied the blonde carefully.

"I didn't m-mean to…I just…I wanted to see you…"

Obito was going to send him away, tell him to go home and that he'd see him the next morning at work, but at that moment the kid decided to let out another sniffle and he felt his heart melt slightly.

"Come inside," he murmured in defeat, stepping aside to make room, "before you catch your death."

Muttering something which sounded like a, 'thanks' under his breath, Naruto shuffled through the door of the apartment and stood awkwardly just inside- not quite sure what to do with himself. This was clearly the nicest home he had ever stepped foot in. Everything was so perfect. But, at that point, he was far too tired and emotionally exhausted to take the time to look around and really take it all in. He only had just about enough energy to focus on Obito himself.

"I'm s-sorry." He repeated pathetically, hanging his head in shame.

"You already said that," the scarred man pointed out, reaching out to grasp the blonde by the shoulder. To his surprise- though he should have expected it- Naruto almost collapsed into the touch and shuffled closer to feel it better. Rolling his eyes, Obito used his hold to turn the kid around and guide him in the direction of one of his bathrooms. "We can talk about what you're doing here _after_ we get you into some dry clothes. The last thing I need is you catching pneumonia on my doorstep."

"M'kay." Naruto mumbled, eyes hardly open as he allowed himself to be led. Maybe it was his obvious exhaustion that made him act so childishly, or perhaps the fact he was cold or wet or maybe it had something to do with the fact that being with Obito made him feel safe and free to relax…either way, it was something which both irritated the Uchiha and softened him. However, he still carefully placed the younger man down on the edge of the bathtub as though afraid he would shatter into pieces, and made sure to run his fingers through the wet mop of hair for some unknown reason. And, with a quiet promise to return, he briefly left the room to get a fresh towel and some suitable clothes.

He didn't have time to wonder why his employee had randomly turned up at his apartment- or indeed question how on earth the blonde knew where he lived- as he was a little too concerned with the way Naruto was swaying slightly and looking a bit out of it. Once he returned, he had to rush forward to stop the other from falling backwards into the tub. Something was definitely up.

"So you walked here, huh?" Obito asked, deciding to keep the questioning light to start with, as he knelt down in front of the blonde.

"Y-Yeah."

"And that seemed like a good idea to you?" Reaching up gently, he slowly began running the warm towel over Naruto's wet hair, deciding that the man was clearly in no state to do it himself- his balance was clearly worse for wear. The blonde started murmuring his response but it was muffled by the towel. Obito rolled his eyes but let his employee keep going, thinking that whatever answer he was giving probably wasn't all that worth listening to. Finally, when both Naruto had stopped ranting and his hair was dry, Obito pulled away and helped the younger man to his feet carefully. "I'm going to leave you to get changed into these clothes by yourself. Don't take too long. Once you're done, join me in the living room."

"M'kay."

And if the scarred Uchiha felt his heart lift with relief as he watched Naruto shuffle safely into the living room several minutes later, who could really blame him? He'd spent the entire time expecting to hear crashing or yelling from the bathroom with the dazed state the man was in- anyone would be relieved by the sight. Not just relieved though…

Seeing Naruto in _his_ clothing once again- this time not an expensive suit but some baggy sweatpants and a hoodie a few sizes too large- stirred up those possessive feelings again. It was simple details, like the way the bottoms hung off his hips loosely, or the way his collarbone and shoulder was exposed as the hoodie slunk to one side. However, now wasn't the time for that. He had a mystery to get to the bottom of. He patted the couch and studied the blonde as he fell into the seat beside him…then the interrogation really began…

"What do you think you're doing here?" Obito demanded, staring right into that guilty-looking face, even if Naruto was avoiding eye contact with him.

"I'm sor-"

"I don't want apologies." The Uchiha explained simply, leaving out any traces of aggression. "I want explanations."

"I just wanted to s-see you." The blonde replied instantly, sniffling again as his blue eyes remained focused on his lap. "I saw you w-with Shizune earlier and I…I…"

'_Shizune?'_ Obito queried silently. He knew Naruto had watched the woman stroll into his office that afternoon and Zetsu had briefly mentioned that he might have implied that…_'Oh.'_ It was starting to make a little sense in his mind, even with so little to go on. He understood how people worked- including how Naruto worked. Could it be?

"P-Please don't be with her." Naruto finally mumbled sulkily, seeming on the verge of tears as he shuffled on the couch awkwardly. "I know it's none of my business…but I…I don't want you to be with her…"

The scarred Uchiha sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he realized that it was far too late to be dealing with all this right now. The urge to play along and make the blonde feel jealous as revenge for the whole Sakura thing was strong but there was also the urge to pull him close and comfort him. He wasn't thinking straight and he needed sleep to help clear his head. If he tried to approach this subject now, things would just go horribly wrong.

"Look, kid." He murmured, sighing again. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, alright? For now I think it's best if we both just get some sleep."

"Sleep sounds good…" the rookie mumbled sleepily, his smaller frame starting to lounge out on the couch at the mere mention of the glorious peace that awaited. And Obito felt all his willpower and desire to kick him out vanish. This whole thing had happened so suddenly and so fast, but at this time of night, who had the time to take it all slowly? They both had work in the morning so talking would be meaningless and counterproductive.

Climbing up to his feet, Obito grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and pulled it towards him. Placing a gentle, yet firm hand on his blonde's shoulder, he calmly guided the kid to lie down on the luxurious, comfortable piece of furniture. He only knew vague details about Naruto's living conditions, but he could guess that his couch was far better than any bed the blonde himself owned. He'd be able to sleep on it no problem for the night.

"I'll wake you in the morning but, for now, sleep."

"M'kay." Naruto mumbled again, snuggling down into the soft arm of the couch lovingly. He was already dozing off, eyes closed and breath starting to steady out and all his worries and fears fading away as he drifted. "Thanks, Obito."

"Don't worry about it, kid." And with that, the Uchiha placed the blanket over his employee and tucked him in in a way he hoped wasn't too affectionate and kind. By the time he was finished, he couldn't help but smirk as he discovered that Naruto was fast asleep- snoring slightly.

The questions and answers could wait.

For now, sleep was all that mattered.

So, running his fingers through Naruto's soft hair one last time, Obito headed off to his bedroom to get some much-needed sleep of his own. And he was calm.

Even if it was just for one night…Naruto was where he belonged…

* * *

**A/N:**** I didn't plan for the chapter to end this way at all…it just sort of happened halfway through writing it and went from there. Anyway, as I said, things are picking up now and there will be a lot of development between Naruto and Obito in the next two chapters. So I hope you all look forward to it.**

**Let me know what you all thought!**

**Have a good week.**


	10. Author's Note 2

**There has been a slight delay with this chapter, so I wasn't able to stick to the weekly deadline this time around. However, the setback isn't too major so you can expect the next chapter to be up either tomorrow, or Monday.**

**You won't have to wait until next Saturday, so that's a plus.**

**Also, there will be no delay with next chapter either.**

**So you can expect one chapter tomorrow/Monday and another on the usual day of Saturday as well.**

**Thanks for the patience and support! **


	11. You Stole A Kiss And Stole My Heart

**A/N:**** Sorry it's late but here is the new chapter! I'm pretty sure the development within it will make up for the tardiness. I hope so anyway.**

**On a different note, it would seem I've hit the first milestone of over 100 reviews. For that, I thank everyone who has taken the time to review. When I decided to start a more realistic and mature story with a plot which veered away from the usual happy, hurt/comfort I'm used to, I have to say I was a little apprehensive. I wasn't sure how it would end up or how it would be received but, once again, I've been pleasantly surprised by the response it has received so far.**

**Thanks to everyone reading this story. I hope it continues to entertain you.**

* * *

_**You stole a kiss and stole my heart,**_

_**Made me a fool right from the start.**_

_**It wouldn't have been so bad except,**_

_**This little plan, it fell apart.**_

**- Dash Berlin Medley by Aileen Xu (Original: Man on The Run by Dash Berlin)**

* * *

**You Stole A Kiss And Stole My Heart**

When Obito walked into his living room the next morning, he couldn't help but stop and just stare at the sight waiting for him. In no way had he forgotten about the blonde idiot who had decided to show up in the middle of night, in desperate need of new clothes and a place to sleep. In fact, he'd spent quite a few hours in his luxurious bed- just thinking about Naruto Uzumaki. He'd managed to resist the urge to check on his employee- to make sure he hadn't imagined the whole thing- by forcing himself to just stay there, listening to the soft snores from the neighbouring room. It was oddly comforting knowing that Naruto was in his apartment. It may not have helped him sleep, but it made the place feel more homely than it had for months.

And there he was.

Naruto was still sprawled out on the couch, no longer covered by the blanket, with an arm and a leg dangling off the side as he continued sleeping. His breaths came out as slight snores, filling the apartment's air with a comforting vibe- his chest rising and falling with each one in a soothing rhythm. And, as the Uchiha stared at him, he couldn't help but feel like this was right. It felt right to have the blonde there. It felt right to have Naruto at home with him. Despite how problematic the situation was, Obito was glad the rookie had showed up when he did. His presence had been the perfect distraction.

"Hey, kid." The scarred man muttered, voice gravelly from lack of use during the night, as he knelt down beside the couch to wake the idiot. He didn't really know how to go about it- pulling the blonde off and throwing him on the floor seemed a bit harsh, but gently calling him to wakefulness seemed too…affectionate…

"Mm-grm." Naruto groaned, face scrunching up in protest as the sound of his boss's voice invaded his ears. Obito sighed, running a hand through his own hair as he observed the sleeping man.

He didn't look right.

It was true that Obito had been concerned about the blonde's condition the night before, but now he was starting to think that his concerns were justified. Naruto's skin seemed paler than normal- clammy too- and his breaths sounded far too raspy to be considered normal. Without a doubt, all that walking in the pouring rain the night before really hadn't done much to promote good health. Whether it was just a cold, a fever or what- Naruto was sick. Thankfully, it didn't look serious.

'_Perfect.'_ The Uchiha sighed again, pulling his hand away before he accidentally reached up to feel the kid's forehead. The last thing he needed was to display any more signs of affection.

"Naruto, wake up." Obito said, adding in the stern authority he knew a wide-awake Naruto would never ignore. He was hoping that it would have the same effect on a sleeping Naruto too.

"O-Obito?" Turns out he was right. Those blue eyes opened to reveal themselves to the morning as the kid made a move to sit up. It was clear from the look on his face that he was feeling lightheaded and he didn't quite make it up before collapsing down onto his back again. With a groan, he turned to sleepily gaze up at his boss. And then, just like that, he seemed to remember what had happened. "Oh, god. I'm so sorry."

"Let's not start this," the Uchiha said, pinching the bridge of his nose again at the sight of how panicked and worried his employee looked, "it's far too early."

"Oh…" Naruto trailed off, sinking back onto the couch as the little energy he had in him was used up at once. Sheepishly, he looked over and stared into the scarred face of his boss, probably trying to work out if the man was mad at him or not. Obito could only look back, so close to losing control and just pinning the blonde under him…so close…

"You don't feel well, do you?" The Uchiha pointed out, more matter-of-factly than questioning. Any idiot could take one look at the kid and see that he wasn't at his best.

"No, I feel fine!" Naruto instantly protested- defiant like a child.

"Hm." Obito hummed his response, rocking up onto his feet as he gave the blonde a doubtful look. "I suppose it's to be expected when you wander the streets in the rain like a lost puppy."

"I'm not a puppy." The younger man huffed, pouting in a way which completely contradicted his whining statement. 'Puppy' was the usual term used on Floor 37 to describe all sales agents- other floors had their own individual little quirks- but no one, in the history of Uchiha Enterprises, fit the term as perfectly as Naruto Uzumaki did. His ridiculously naïve innocence, lack of guidance and structure as well as his childish mannerisms- sure he had his serious, more mature aspects, but he didn't exactly do much to shake off the nickname.

"Well, either way, you're not going into work today."

"But-"

"I'm not having you infect the whole of my floor." Obito interjected sternly, shaking his head. He could just imagine turning up the next day to find all his precious employees on sick leave and Fugaku laughing at him behind his back.

"But I just got back from sick leave!" Naruto continued to argue, sniffling slightly as he received a warning glare from his boss. Maybe it was because he was sick that he was speaking against the man so much, but the blonde was starting to regret it.

"It's Friday," the scarred Uchiha reminded him simply, "take the day off, then you have the weekend to recover. I'll expect you to be at full health come Monday."

"Okay…" he mumbled dejectedly, feeling like taking another absence was letting Obito down in some way. It was just a good thing he'd already met his sales quota for the week…"I'll just…go…"

"Tch." Obito scoffed, rolling his eyes as he crossed the room in the direction of the kitchen. Naruto really was an idiot after all. "You'll stay here while I'm at work, to avoid getting any worse." He called over his shoulder. "If you die, I don't want to be responsible- it's troublesome."

"You really mean that?" Naruto asked once his boss returned with a mug of hot chocolate- obviously remembering from one of the blonde's rants that he didn't like any other kind of hot drink. Passing it to his employee, Obito continued studying him- just to double-check that his condition was a minor illness and nothing more. As he watched the blonde take a gentle sip, he became convinced that it was nothing to worry about. The idiot had just caught a cold. "Wait..." Naruto mumbled, staring out of the huge windows lining one wall of the living room, "…what time is it?"

"Hm?" The scarred man looked up into those curious eyes, the question pulling him out of his thoughts. "It's just past five."

"AM?!" Naruto gawped at him, glancing between his boss and the dim light outside. "Why?"

"I always get up this early," Obito explained amusedly, noticing a great similarity between the blonde's early-morning-shyness and his own that he had possessed before losing Rin. Getting up this early had never been very easy for him, just something he had to do, and even now, rolling out of bed was difficult. "I spend the morning in the gym this apartment building has downstairs every day before heading to the building for work."

"Oh…" the younger man murmured, eyes starting to come into focus as they scanned his boss. It was the first time he had seen Obito out of those suits- and it was quite an odd sight. The Uchiha had thrown on joggers and a loose t-shirt and, despite what Naruto had thought; casual clothing actually suited him as well as his work clothes. And, by staring at the exposed flesh of Obito's arms, including his biceps, the blonde nodded in understanding.

"Don't you work out?" His boss asked, cocking an eyebrow in that little way of his.

"Er…I jog…but not in the mornings…"

"Jogging's a good start," the scarred man muttered, stretching his sleepy body slightly, "but you need to increase the variety of exercise daily." And there it was- another golden nugget of life advice from the great Obito Uchiha. "As well as increase your water intake instead of gulping down those awful sodas."

"I like soda." The blonde protested, pouting as he put down his mug on the table before collapsing back to snuggle into the couch again with a groan. It was unnatural to be awake so early.

"Doesn't make it right." Obito called, leaving the room only briefly before returning with a gym bag. "And you won't find a single soda can in this apartment so I suggest you get used to clean water quickly. Anyway, I'll be getting ready for work in the locker rooms once I'm done and heading straight there so I'll lock you in. Get some sleep, help yourself to food from the fridge but don't overdo it, and keep drinking water. There are soothers in the cupboard next to the fridge if you need them."

"M'kay." Naruto mumbled sleepily, already starting to dose off as that deep, rolling voice soothed and calmed his whole body once more. His eyes drifted close as he nuzzled the arm of the couch, trying to get comfortable but finding it difficult after a whole night of being sprawled over such a limited area.

"If you want," Obito began, sighing slightly, "you can head through and crash on my bed for the day. Just until I get back."

"For real?" Those blue eyes snapped open instantly at the offer of a- no doubt- luxurious bed to sleep in. So much better than a couch, regardless of how expensive and nice it was. The Uchiha merely chuckled slightly, gesturing towards the door which led to his bedroom.

"Don't make a mess." He said simply, turning to leave as he heard the shuffling of movement behind him.

Naruto in his bed…

Shrugging it off, he opened the door and slung his gym bag over his shoulder.

"Bye, Obito." The blonde mumbled as he passed. "Thanks again."

"No problem, kid."

"…"

"Oh, by the way," the Uchiha began, unable to ignore the kid's obvious urge to bring up a very particular topic, "Shizune and I aren't together. We're colleagues and nothing more." And, without a glance back, he closed the door behind him and prepared to follow his usual morning routine and- hopefully- forget that Naruto Uzumaki was _exactly_ where he belonged.

It was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

Naruto collapsed onto the mattress with a massive sigh, body and mind instantly being washed clean of all tension and worry by those ridiculously silky sheets. Never in his life had he ever slept on anything so soft and perfect. It was absolutely gorgeous- putting his own lumpy bed to complete and utter shame. And, as he nuzzled into the pillows and allowed himself to sink into the luxurious feeling, the blonde couldn't help but shudder in soothing pleasure.

The silk caressing his form wasn't the only thing helping him drift into the gorgeous abyss of sleep he so desperately craved…there was something else…

It took his sleepy brain a moment to figure it out, but he eventually realized that it was the scent clinging to the sheets which invaded him with comfort. It should have been obvious, but it was still slightly surprising to him that the bed carried the very scent which radiated off of his boss every day. That mix of expensive, tasteful cologne and natural musk- the scent of Obito Uchiha. Naruto nuzzled deeper into the pillow, taking a deep breath as he felt the energy leave his body once more.

Before he knew it, he was asleep again.

And, with that scent surrounding him, he knew he'd be dreaming about that man…

* * *

"_Hey there!"_ Zetsu cooed in that damn playfully mischievous tone of his. Obito merely rolled his eyes, returning his arms to the pads of the butterfly machine he was working on and carrying on as normal. Calls from his assistant during his morning workouts really weren't that rare, so the automatic tendency to put the call on speaker as soon as he saw the caller ID showed up kicked in. It allowed him to continue without interruption- the only downfall, of course, was that everyone else in the apartment building's gym could hear what the pale man had to say. More than once, Zetsu's quirky attitude and odd speech had earned him a few looks.

"You sound far too cheery this morning," the Uchiha pointed out, grunting slightly as he exerted himself, "I think you need to go back to sleep and chill out until you're as miserable as the rest of us."

"_I'll pass."_

"How's my morning looking anyway?" Obito asked, starting to get suspicious of the pure glee in his assistant's voice.

"_Oh, the usual. But, moving on to more interesting matters…"_

"What is it?" The Uchiha muttered, an eyebrow arching up once more. Whatever it was, everyone else in the room was about to hear about it. Great, just what he needed.

"_Well, Sasuke turned up at the building a little while ago looking for Itachi and we had a little chat…"_

"Damn…"

"_And I heard all about your little scheme, you cheeky fiend."_ Zetsu said airily, giggling in a way which really shouldn't be done so damn early in the morning. How the man managed to show up at Uchiha Enterprises insanely early to sort out his boss's schedule for the day and remain so cursedly enthusiastic until he left late at night had always been a mystery- just another reason Obito was envied by the other Senior Managers. No one had an assistant quite like him. _"When were you going to tell me?"_

"You've got to be kidding." Obito scoffed. "With how buddy-buddy you've been with Naruto lately, who says I wasn't going to keep it to myself?"

"_Keep it…to y-yourself?!"_ The assistant gasped, sounding horrifyingly offended at the mere suggestion that his boss would keep anything from him. It just wasn't heard of. _"You wouldn't…would you, Tobi?"_

"Ugh," the scarred man rolled his eyes, finishing up on the butterfly machine with a sigh, "for your information, I was planning to tell you during this morning call actually."

"_Could have run it by me first."_ Zetsu murmured dejectedly under his breath. _"Besides, I actually like Sakura."_

"Lighten up. Anyway, that reminds me- Naruto won't be in work today."

"_Really? How come?"_ The assistant cooed, the hurt vanishing from his tone immediately.

"Turned up on my doorstep like a lost puppy last night, upset because _someone_ implied that Shizune and I are dating."

"_Oh…and what did you say?"_ So childish.

"I let him stay the night-" he rolled his eyes again as he heard the excited intake of breath from the other line, "-on the couch." Obito added, earning a disappointed sigh in return. "But all that late-night wandering didn't do much for his health. He's taking a sick day. I _was_ nice enough to inform him that there's nothing between Shizune and I however." The last sentence was hissed out with a hint of light-hearted accusation.

"_I wanted to make him a little jealous, that's all." _Zetsu protested goofily. _"You're not the only one who can plot behind the scenes, y'know."_

"Yeah…" the Uchiha muttered with a smirk, "…just don't make a habit of it."

"_So…"_ the assistant began, his tone clearly indicating he wasn't bothered in the slightest, _"…I'm forgiven?"_

"Goodbye, Zetsu."

"_You know I'll just take that as a ye-!"_

It amazed Obito how- even in the midst of despair- he had managed to find such entertaining people to fill his life with.

* * *

"And what the hell's in this for me again?" The brunette barked, completely unfazed by the two, high-status individuals watching him carefully- both awaiting his final answer. The working day had only just begun and he'd instantly been dragged out of reception and up to some random floor of the building he'd never been to to meet with some Uchiha bastard he'd never met and the same Hyῡga guy who had approached him before. It was the morning, he was grumpy and now he was going to be late to his work station.

"I'll have you transferred to Floor 63 immediately, working under myself as your Senior Manager." Shisui explained casually, though his words carried all the strength of one of his pure-hearted promises. He had no intention of abandoning his word and corrupting his convictions. That wasn't what he believed in. "Obito won't get near you during the working day and you'll be compensated for this, naturally."

"Compensation!" The man smirked, mood lifting at the concept of extra money with no extra work. "Now you're talking!"

"And, in return for your re-placement, protection and compensation," Neji began, cutting in before the brunette got too distracted and wandered away from the whole point, "we'll be needing you to provide evidence against Obito Uchiha."

"So…what?" Kankuro asked, still a bit confused. "I just talk to this lawyer guy, tell him all about what that jerk did and that's it?"

"If it goes to trial then you'll be expected to supply the court with further evidence and testimony but nothing too major." The broad-nosed Uchiha explained. "Compared to the other things being built up against him, his blackmail of you is a little small and inconsequential, but it'll be good to discredit him and his character by proving that his malpractice spreads to _within_ Uchiha Enterprises too."

"A man willing to commit crimes to _protect_ his company is one thing, but a man willing to commit crimes which damage his company as well is a whole other issue." Neji added pointedly.

"Whatever," Kankuro shrugged, not really caring about the whole court thing these guys had going on. All he was really interested in was sucking as much benefit out of the situation as he could. Still, even with all his lack of interest, he couldn't help but wonder…"Yo, you're an Uchiha, right?"

"Yeah." Shisui muttered, tilting his head slightly.

"So why the hell are you stabbing Obito in the back and shit? Ain't he, like, your family or something?"

"Well…" the Uchiha sighed mournfully, having asked himself the very same question over and over again. "I'm one of the 124 Senior Managers of Uchiha Enterprises. It's a title I take seriously. It's also a title that Obito has spat all over with his appalling business methods. He's not only a threat to the company, he's an immoral monster. I don't consider anyone like that to be my family."

"Sounds like you guys' got beef."

"Either way, as long as we can count on your input then we'll be fine." The Hyῡga murmured, glancing between the two other men curiously. When he'd begun his recon task for Hiashi, he had never expected to find such help inside Uchiha Enterprises and yet here he was with two employees willing to help him. When your target is unpopular amongst even their friends, the whole thing becomes far simpler. Things were going well. All that was left to get out of the way was the initial meeting with the lawyer- Mr Hatake- and then the case would really take off.

"And I ain't gonna lose my job or anything, right?" Kankuro asked, a little unsure of the lack of obvious downfalls.

"That's why I'm moving you onto my floor- you'll be in my jurisdiction." Shisui assured him calmly. "Obito will have absolutely no control. Besides, he can't go and fire the person testifying against him. As soon as your on Floor 63, I'll protect you."

"Hey, thanks." The brunette flashed him a grin. "You're a lot cooler than that asshole."

"We will need the details about what Obito used to blackmail you with." Neji spoke up, deciding now was the best time to approach the subject cautiously. "It's bound to come up so…"

"Some traffic offences, alright?" Kankuro snarled. "I skipped some taxes, wriggled out of a whole load of traffic offences and he threatened to turn me in if I didn't stay away from Naruto."

"Naruto?" The Uchiha blinked a few times, recognizing the name from earlier conversations with both Itachi and Zetsu. Neji had a similar reaction, also recalling the blonde employee he'd met in the elevator that night. What a coincidence that _that_ idiot happened to fall right into place at the center of all this. "Why did he ask you to stay away from Naruto?"

"Did you say 'ask'? There was no 'asking', that son of a bitch said he'd alert the authorities and bury me in fines if I didn't back off blondie!"

"But why?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" Kankuro snapped, losing his patience with all the damn questions being fired at him. Interrogations had never come naturally to him. They threw him off and pushed all his buttons. "I was just teasing the kid and he got all bent out of shape about it!"

"…"

"…"

Neji and Shisui exchanged a look, both silently confirming their individual knowledge of the blonde's identity. Why it hadn't come up sooner, neither of bothered asking.

"Zetsu isn't talking to me much anymore," the broad-nosed man muttered with a sigh, "not openly, at least. Ever since my argument with Obito, he's been avoidant and mysterious. I won't be able to casually get any information from him."

"I think approaching Naruto directly is a bad idea- especially if he's in close contact with Obito himself." The long-haired Hyῡga retorted. "Not that it matters. The issue here is the blackmail, not the reason for it. We can either have this Naruto thing overlooked or try and twist it to make it seem like inappropriate relations between a high-ranking employee and a rookie. Your call."

"I don't want to twist anything." Shisui protested, frowning at the very thought. "We'd be no better than him if we did that. If you can prove there's anything going on between them then we'll push it forward but I really can't see that happening. As far as I know, Obito's always been straight and I doubt he would ever engage in another relationship now, so I vote we overlook it."

"Like I said," Neji began with a shrug, "your call."

Kankuro merely stared at them, shaking his head slightly as he was torn between laughing and just walking away. The scene was both funny and just sad- as in, stupid-sad, not boohoo-sad.

"You two do know this ain't some sort of thriller movie, right?" He teased, starting to chortle at their overly-serious expressions. "Take a damn chill pill and remove the poles from your asses."

"Hey." Shisui hissed in warning. "I'm your Senior Manager now. Watch it."

"Er…right…"

* * *

_The two of them giggled and laughed together, rolling around on the couch innocently in each other's arms with wide smiles on their faces. It was a happy evening with only themselves for company- no TV, no friends, no parties, no distractions- just the two of them alone together. However, soon their tickle fight came to an end and they collapsed down in a panting, laughing heap. _

"_You so cheated, Rin!" The Uchiha whined, poking her in the side playfully. "But I'll forgive you 'cause you're just so cute."_

"_Oh, get over it, tough guy."_

_A comfortable silence fell over them as they each just sat there in pure bliss, happy to revel in their partner's presence. Their relationship had always been like this- their days capable of being filled with nothing more than chatter and games and romantic moments. Entertainment was never too far off and the occasional golden silence was always welcome and appreciated. Still, it gave them both time to think. Even a goofy dope like Obito had a tendency to drift off into deep thoughts. The only thing was, when his thoughts got too deep, he often had to share them. _

"_Hey, Rin?" He spoke up, a little quitter than anyone who knew him was used to. "Do you ever worry about the future?"_

"_Where's this come from all of a sudden?" The brunette girl asked, giggling just slightly as he stared over at her boyfriend in mild concern. "Why would I worry about the future?"_

"_Well…I dunno how to explain it…" he mumbled lowly, "…I guess what really scares me is that…well, I'll change…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I just don't want to look back on my life one day and not even recognize myself anymore, y'know?" Obito pondered, reaching up to adjust his goggles on his head briefly. "I just want things to stay the same forever and ever."_

"_Oh, Obito…" Rin sighed, reaching over to caress his right cheek lovingly. Despite their romantic relationship, she couldn't help but wear a motherly smile as her thumb traced his smooth skin soothingly. She always had that air about her- able to make him feel better with just touch or a whisper. "If there's anyone in this world who will never change, it's you." _

"_Rin…" he whispered, staring into her eyes in wonder._

"_You'll never change. That much I know for certain."_

"_Ya think?"_

"_Definitely." _

* * *

Obito's day was a long and dull one after all. With no large deals and meetings to take care of, no sudden attacks from Uruchi, no surprise visits from Itachi and no Naruto to keep an eye on, things really were painfully boring. He even had to cope without the constant antics and teasing of his assistant- who he had sent away to keep an eye on the Hyῡga in Naruto's absence. All of it left him alone in his office with absolutely nothing but his thoughts.

There was once a time when people would constantly enter his office, asking for advice both work-related and personal. His position as Senior Manager used to be more intimate and friendly and interaction with his employees had been so carefree and casual. But that time was gone. He still had the respect of the people of Floor 37 and he was still considered one of the best people in the building to work under due to how casual he was about his duties, but they no longer sought him out. Some of the more brave ones would smile and nod in his direction when he passed but none of them struck up conversation like they used to. He couldn't decide if he missed it or not or whether he was only dwelling on it due to utter boredom.

Either way, the Uchiha was eager to get home for the first time since he'd been released from hospital. He tried to argue with himself that it had nothing to do with the blonde idiot being there but it was fruitless. Naruto Uzumaki…he couldn't work out what exactly about the blonde sparked his interest. His innocence? His pure heart? His idiocy? His strong determination? His trusting nature? Or perhaps a mixture of it all?

The younger man was just so bright in all aspects of life. So radiant. Like light in the darkness.

And, as the sales agents of Floor 37 started packing up their things to head home for the weekend, Obito couldn't help but notice that the kennels was missing its usual exuberance. Without Naruto sat amongst the crowd, always grinning and smiling and always enthusiastic about something as trivial as the approaching end of the day…the whole place just seemed to lose its light. It became gloomy and miserable.

And it was at that very moment that the scarred man realized a horrifying truth.

Naruto Uzumaki had become an important part of his life.

Seeing him every day, hearing about his accomplishments and mentoring him as much as needed…

Naruto had become too important. So much so that his absence from the workplace had such a huge effect on Obito's mood. It was an awful epiphany- and one that brought with it a great deal of pain. The very heart he had sealed off had inexplicably latched onto the blonde right under his nose.

Love?

No.

It wasn't love.

It wasn't even friendship.

It was something more complex than that. Something that the everyday person didn't know the name of. Shizune probably had the answer in that youthfully wise brain of hers.

Projective Identification was a phrase she had thrown around a few times in (and out of) their sessions.

The name wasn't important. Names never were.

All he knew was that there was now a place sealed inside his heart with Naruto Uzumaki's name on it. And that was either wonderful or terrible…

* * *

"Obito!" Naruto shouted excitedly, beaming as his boss _finally_ got back. He had known the Senior Managers worked late but sitting around waiting for the Uchiha's return had really rung alarm bells about the hours they were expected to work. And they worked on Saturdays too! The blonde made a mental note to never set his sights on that position. There was simply no way he could hack it.

"You're feeling better then." Obito muttered, cocking an eyebrow at the man he had missed for the day. The color had returned to that tanned complexion, his eyes were no longer as dim as they were before and he wasn't sniffling every other second anymore. It had obviously been a minor thing- probably too minor for him to have had the day off work but there was no going back now. "And you haven't completely destroyed by apartment."

"I was extra careful…though…I didn't really get on with your kitchen…"

"…" the scarred man glanced at Naruto, concern flashing in his pewter eyes at that awkward admission. Just what kind of damage had the idiot done to his kitchen?

"Er, nothing too bad!" The blonde snapped quickly, reaching up to scratch the back of his head awkwardly- shuffling under the intense gaze of his boss. "There was an incident with the blender…and the kettle…and that weird machine thing I _think_ might be a coffee maker…but I cleaned up all the mess!"

"Hm." Obito hummed, dropping his bag by the door. He decided to shrug it off and assess the real damage later. He should have known there were risks to letting someone like _Naruto_ spend the day unsupervised in an expensive apartment complex after all. He'd worry about it when he was less tired. "And is the kitchen the only room you've run havoc in?"

"Er…I think so…I didn't make your bed but that's not a big deal, right?" Naruto asked cautiously, a little nervous that his boss might be genuinely annoyed with him. Outstaying his welcome was already preying on his mind but he couldn't exactly leave after Obito had locked him in for the day so…

"No, that's fine." The scarred man muttered, earning a relieved sigh from his employee. "However, I'm in need of a drink. Could you get me a glass of scotch from the kitchen, Naruto?"

"Oh…sure!" Naruto grinned, happy to be able to help in some way to make up for his intrusion.

"Try not to destroy the room while you're in there," the Uchiha warned teasingly, "and help yourself to some. There's also beer in the fridge."

"Yes, sir!"

Shaking his head in amusement, Obito made his way through to his living room. Instead of collapsing onto the couch- or makeshift bed as it had served as the night before- he completed his usual routine of standing by the large windows, to take in the view he had grown used to but was still amazed by. The sight of Konoha below. It truly was a beautiful city, despite some of the people in it, and the night time only brought out its greater beauty. There were many tall buildings such as Uchiha Enterprises and Obito's apartment block, but the sky above was never blocked out or hidden from view. The stars and moon always shone clearly, illuminating the streets with their gorgeous light, bathing the whole of Konoha in tranquil silver.

It was something he had always been able to appreciate, ever since he was a child, and one of the few things that hadn't changed over the past few months. Both before and after Rin's death, the city still captivated him with its beauty. His opinion of it may have changed, but the beauty of the sight had not. It was still as it always had been. He still got lost in it.

"Here ya go."

So lost was he, that he almost forgot about the blonde man wandering his apartment until he returned and stood by the Uchiha with a smile. Murmuring a word of thanks, Obito accepted the glass of whisky and smirked at the fact Naruto had, quite predictably, gone for the beer.

However, that wasn't all he was marvelling at.

The moonlight, which lit up the city below so beautifully, also streamed through the large windows and fell upon the younger man's form. And, just as it brought out even greater beauty of the buildings and streets of Konoha, it did so for Naruto and all his features. His blonde hair, so like the sun, shimmered in the moonlight. His eyes were lit up like the surface of a lake. His smile seemed even brighter. It was…interesting…nothing more…

"It's too late to send you home tonight," Obito pointed out, taking a sip of his drink as the two of them stood there, enjoying the view together, "it would be unfair to do so, so you can stay here again. However, seeing as you don't have any of your things with you, you'll have to head back tomorrow when I leave for work."

"Yeah." Naruto mumbled.

And what a contrast the two of them were.

Naruto, dressed in the large baggy clothes of his boss, his eyes and hair so bright and his smile so radiant.

The Light.

And Obito, snug in his tailored suit, his eyes and hair as black as the night and his face scarred with memories.

The Darkness.

They didn't belong next to each other. Like day and night, one shouldn't be able to share its time with the other, and yet here they were.

There was just something about Naruto which erased all those thoughts of Rin and Kakashi and everything he had before. And Naruto himself received the approval and attention he had always desired from Obito too. It all seemed to come together so perfectly- like jigsaw pieces designed for the very purpose.

Obito looked out of the large windows of his apartment, down upon the city of Konoha below, and he felt a feeling of supreme calm flood his body. Once again, he felt right. Things felt like they were meant to be this way and that he'd finally found the solution. Nothing work-related mattered, nothing else was worth his attention right now.

Glancing over at the mesmerized blonde beside him, the Uchiha felt that spark within him light up once again. Naruto was staring out of the windows, blue eyes wide with amazement and wonder as he took another sip from his beer. Obito watched the kid's throat work to swallow the liquid- his lips glossed over by it as they pressed against the rim of the bottle. Pulling it away, the blonde let out a satisfied sigh as he reached up to wipe away some lingering fluid from his chin.

"I'm sorry again about, y'know, coming here." Naruto murmured thoughtfully under his breath, voice slightly shaken. His boss merely shook his head at the hundredth apology he'd received since the blonde had turned up on his doorstep the night before. It had become quite endearing.

"Don't worry about it, kid. I've actually enjoyed your company." The scarred man softly admitted, allowing himself to smirk a little as he reached over to pat his employee on the shoulder reassuringly. Those blue eyes lit up instantly, shimmering earnestly in that gorgeous, puppy-like way that belonged only to Naruto. The blonde grinned at him, so hopeful and happy…despite what Obito had put him through…

'_He still hasn't lost that hope.'_ The scarred Uchiha realized, staring back thoughtfully- his chest burning. And so, without a single care, Obito allowed his glass to fall onto the carpet recklessly as he took a step towards _his_ Naruto. The kid watched- eyes going wide in realization- as his boss grasped him by the shoulders, gentle enough to give Naruto the opportunity to move away, and turned him. The beer bottle clambered onto the floor as the blonde was pushed up against the wall beside those windows and his lean body was covered by the larger frame of…the man who had rejected him before…

Naruto held his breath as the Uchiha took a moment to just stare at him, face teasingly close and body so warm against him. Obito was studying him, his face fraught with conflicting thoughts and emotions, before he just let it all go. He gave the blonde a moment, waiting for him to object or move away, but it never came. Pressing closer, finally, the scarred man jerked forward and roughly planted his lips against his in a demanding kiss.

Naruto looked mortified for a moment, before his eyes slid close and he let out this ridiculously adorable whimper which sparked even darker desire within his boss. Hearing that sound pulled at Obito's urges and the Uchiha pushed him tighter against the wall as the blonde fully submitted to him at last. It wasn't the way he had planned it, but it felt so damn good to finally have it. The kiss became more aggressive and assertive as one of the Uchiha's hands danced upward to grasp his employee by the hair, crushing their lips together at a better angle. And Naruto…Naruto just melted into it so willingly…

Becoming more forceful, Obito pushed his tongue into the kid's mouth to explore its depths, shuffling forward to press his thigh in-between his legs just to feel more of that delicious contact. To his great delight, he could feel Naruto hard through his pants, and that only made him want more. He wanted everything. Nothing else mattered. He deepened the kiss, his free hand sliding teasingly along the smaller man's body. Even with the clothing blocking his touch, the Uchiha used just the right amount of pressure to leave his adorable employee wanting more and more.

Naruto seemed to lose all sensible thought, whimpering once again as he curled his fingers in that expensive shirt, trying to pull the man he had lusted after closer. He couldn't stop himself- soon the blonde was bucking against the warmth of Obito's thigh, rubbing his clothed erection against it so desperately. This was heaven- pure bliss. It was all so euphoric. He couldn't keep his mind steady.

Pulling away from the kiss, the scarred man took a moment to stare at the blonde beneath him. The way the kid was rutting against him, letting out those needy sounds as he gave up everything to his boss…it drove him crazy…With a groan, Obito's eyes darkened as he dove down to latch his lips onto that gorgeous neck. He suckled it, kissed it, licked it and nibbled the skin- covering every inch available to him as his fingers tightened in Naruto's hair, his other hand slipping under the hoodie he'd lent the younger man to press against his taut stomach.

And that was it.

With all the pressure, the kisses, the touch and the fact that it was _Obito Uchiha_- Naruto just couldn't take anymore. His whole body shuddered as he pulled his boss closer, letting out a desperate moan as that sensation filled him up and released. And, whether he believed it or not, Naruto had just cum in his pants.

Realizing what had happened; Obito moved up and captured the dazed kid in another hot kiss, groaning against those cursed lips. The blonde he had become obsessed with had just shot into his boxers…except they weren't _his_…they were the ones that the Uchiha had lent him. And that just made it so much hotter.

Confused, lost, exhausted and spent, Naruto collapsed against the scarred man's body- hiding his bashful face in his chest. He was panting, shaking as the entire situation overwhelmed him. Obito, despite not really feeling like he should draw this out longer than necessary, took the time to pull the blonde closer to him- holding him soothingly.

"It's alright, rookie." He whispered, resting his chin on his employee's head. "I've got you."

* * *

**A/N:**** So…development has been made…**

**What did you think? Bear in mind, this is Obito and nothing is straightforward and predictable with him!**

**I rewrote the first kiss scene several times- which was part of the reason this chapter was late- until I thought I'd gotten it just right. I didn't want to do the typical, lovely and soppy one I've written for other stories because it just didn't seem to suit Obito's current character. I imagined his kiss to be more forceful and have more…explosive…results. Nothing too sweet or gentle but nothing overboard. I'm hoping I got it just right but I'll have to wait for the response before I make a verdict.**

**Anyway, I'll see you all again Saturday.**

**Until then, please let me know what you all thought!**


	12. This Is Happiness

**A/N:**** Well, I'm glad that everyone seems to have enjoyed last chapter.**

**However, I am nothing if not a tease so…something a little different this week…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**This is happiness, to be everything at once.**_

_**Be un-blinded, be unlearned, be unbridled and unburned.**_

_**This is happiness, I'm fearless and I'm free,**_

_**With the open road and the world beneath my feet.**_

**No Parallels by Hands Like Houses**

* * *

**This Is Happiness**

**Two Years Earlier**

"_Good morning, Obito."_

"_Sorry, babe." The panting Uchiha said quickly, rushing past her desk in a hurry. "No time this morning. I'll see you later!"_

"_Late again, huh?" The receptionist called after him with a giggle, shaking her head as he clambered into the almost empty elevator, flashing her an innocent smile and a shrug of the shoulders- the doors sliding close._

_Once inside, Obito allowed himself to relax a little. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to collect himself before he got too worked up. He hadn't meant to sleep in again and how he'd managed to do it with his stupid alarm clock blaring in his ear was a pure mystery. Izuna was going to kill him if he was late again. He had to reach Floor 37 as soon as possible._

"_I'm guessing you only just got here then." _

"_Huh?" Blinking at the realization he was being spoken to, Obito glanced over and beamed at the familiar source of the voice. "Shisui!" He shouted happily, patting his younger cousin on the back. "You late too?"_

"_Not a chance. I just got back from a client meeting," the broad-nosed man retorted, scoffing at the mere suggestion, "if I want to make Senior Manager, I can't afford any black marks next to my name." He pushed the older Uchiha teasingly. "Not all of us can reach that position on popularity alone, you know?"_

"_Hey!" Obito pouted. "I got that promotion due to my amazing business skills!"_

_Shisui sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. Who would have ever thought that the little idiot kid running around the garden, shouting out that he was going to be CEO of Uchiha Enterprises one day would grow up so much? Well…maybe not so much…_

"_Obito Uchiha- Senior Manager of Floor 37. I can't believe it." He remarked with a smirk._

"_Jealous much."_

"_No kidding. I've had my eyes set on a Senior Manager position since I joined the company." Shisui stated boldly. "I can't believe _you_ beat me to it."_

"_Well, now it's between you and Itachi." Obito pointed out with a grin. "Think you can win the race?"_

"_It's pretty much a sure thing." The younger said modestly. "The current Senior Manager of my floor is leaving at the end of the month. If I play my cards right and impress either him or Izuna enough then I can seize the job for myself."_

"_Whoa, just imagine that!"_

"_Shisui Uchiha- Senior Manager of Floor 63." Shisui smiled fondly at the thought of his dream coming true. "You may have beaten me, but it won't take away from how damn satisfying it will be to finally get my hands on that position."_

"_Sick of being a Junior Manager, huh?" Obito teased playfully, waggling his eyebrows at his cousin._

"_You know it. The novelty wears off quick. It's just not the same."_

"_So how you gonna do it?"_

"_Well," the broad-nosed Uchiha murmured thoughtfully, "my Senior Manager is a real dick so trying to secure the promotion through him is a lost cause. My only other option is to appeal to Izuna."_

"_He is a dick." He confirmed, remembering his cousin's boss vaguely. "Isn't Izuna stepping down as CEO though?" Obito asked curiously, brow furrowing in confusion._

"_Heard the rumors too, huh?"_

"_Of course. Senior Managers are always first to get the gossip." Shisui growled at the taunt, nudging his cousin in the ribs roughly. Obito really was rubbing it in. _

"_Well, from what I heard he's retiring next year. Word has it; Itachi's dad is taking over as CEO."_

"_Fugaku as CEO?!" Obito gawped, feeling like ice water had been thrown over him. "That's unfair! I only just got promoted; I'm not ready to lose my job!" _

"_Calm down, idiot." Shisui chuckled. "He can't just fire you because he doesn't like you."_

"**Hates**_ me!" The older Uchiha corrected, groaning in frustration at the very thought of Fugaku Uchiha becoming CEO. It was a nightmare come true. _

"_Chill out!" The broad-nosed man said with a laugh, patting his cousin on the back reassuringly. "You've earned your place here. Not even he can take that away from you."_

_However, as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened on his floor, Obito still looked wary- definitely not fully convinced of his safety within the company. He could just imagine getting the sack the very first day Fugaku was given the new position, along with the power it held._

"_Well, I'll be seeing ya!"_

"_Have a good one, Senior Manager!" Shisui called back mockingly, flipping his cousin off as the doors closed between them. Obito merely chuckled, shaking his head with a fond grin. How did a guy like him ever get so lucky? The people in his life really were amazing._

_He kept thinking about how lucky he had become as he strolled through Floor 37, smiling and greeting everyone who called out his name. The puppies all looked up to him, respected him and admired him, and Obito couldn't help but lap it up. It wasn't just them though- it was also the people who really mattered._

_Shisui and Itachi._

_Kakashi and Zetsu._

_And Rin…of course…_

"_Morning!" Speaking of the people in his life- Zetsu greeted him with the usual upbeat and airy tone of his._

"_What up, Zetsu?" The Uchiha grinned, leaning over his assistant's desk happily. Having a guy like Zetsu working for you sure did help brighten up the mornings- almost made it worth getting up so early._

"_Well," Zetsu began excitedly, "I just got an email containing the drafts for a very certain contract deal."_

"_You mean?" Obito gawped at him, eyes lighting up in hope._

"_Yup!" The pale man confirmed with a shit-eating grin. "You nailed the meeting and now the Aburame Foundation is more than happy to sign on with us." _

"_Alright!" The black-haired man boasted, fist-pumping the air in glee. The Aburame Foundation had been the toughest clients he had ever had to crack, not to mention the most important. He knew that securing the deal would also secure his position as Senior Manager without a doubt. Popularity alone, his ass- this deal proved to all the other Uchiha that he was worthy of his new title. No one could look down on him now. "Up top, Zetsu!" He said, raising a hand._

"_It's your victory, Tobi." His assistant giggled, high-fiving him nonetheless._

"_Bullshit!" Obito countered. "If you hadn't done all that background research for me, my offer to them would have sunk before it had begun to swim!"_

"_It's my job." Zetsu said, shrugging it off with that smile still plastered on his face._

"_Well, we make an awesome team." Obito patted his assistant on the back happily. They'd definitely have to sneak some alcohol into the building that night, invite Shisui and Itachi along and really celebrate the victory. It's not every day you land such an important client…then again…now Obito had been promoted to Senior Manager- maybe this was about to become the sort of thing that does happen every day. Boy, was that an exciting thought! He'd be CEO in no time. "Hey, Zetsu?"_

"_What is it?" The man replied, sensing from his boss's sweet tone that he clearly wanted a favor. Sure enough, the way those pewter eyes softened and glistened in that puppy-dog way confirmed he wanted something that didn't fall into Zetsu's job description. Every now and then, Obito would ask his assistant to go above and beyond, but he always did so nicely and made sure to prove how grateful he was afterwards. And those eyes…Obito may no longer officially be one of the 'puppies' but he sure hadn't grown out of the term just yet._

"_There's this rumor that Fugaku is going to be the next CEO," Obito murmured, glancing round to make sure they weren't overheard. After all, the eyes and ears of his employees were always on him adoringly. "Can you check if it's true for me?"_

"_Sure thing, Tobi." Zetsu agreed with a chortle._

"_Sweet! Any morning appointments or am I clear to chill out?"_

"_Izuna said he wanted to see you at some point."_

"_Well, he'll just have to make an appointment then!" Obito retorted gleefully, beginning to stroll into his office with all his swag…until Zetsu stopped him in his tracks…_

"_You have an appointment with Izuna Uchiha at 8:30."_

"…" _Obito glanced between his assistant and the clock on the wall and frowned…no…pouted…_

"_What?" Zetsu asked innocently. "It's my job to handle your schedule. It's not my fault if your morning happened to be free."_

"_Mm-hm." The Uchiha said, already trying to come up with ways to get back at the grinning man behind the desk. He twirled around and started heading back towards the elevator, shooting his assistant the middle finger behind his back whilst innocently barking encouragement at his employees. All Zetsu could do was laugh and thank the world for giving him such a wonderful boss to work for._

* * *

_Naruto groaned, rolling out of bed lazily to crash onto the dirty floor of his damn apartment. Hitting his head so hard this early in the morning wasn't a good idea and the headache that was sure to follow would likely plague him for the rest of the day…until he returned back to his apartment…_

_And that was even more depressing._

_He hated his new apartment._

_Up until a few months ago, he lived in a hostel on the outskirts of Konoha where he had worked as a desk clerk in exchange for free long-term accommodation. He had lived there ever since leaving foster care at 16. However, once he'd been let off- and therefore denied the right to free accommodation anymore- he found himself unable to pay the fee and had been forced to leave. What followed that was a few weeks in a homeless shelter for youths before he finally managed to get himself a job as a delivery boy- cliché as hell or what? However, as shitty as the job was, it did give him just enough money to rent out a grubby, rundown apartment in the worst part of the city. But, hey, at least it's a roof over his head._

_But the apartment was just horrible._

_The other residents of the block were all streetwise and tough- they didn't take any shit whether real or perceived. Naruto, despite his rough upbringing, had always been sheltered from street life and didn't really know how things worked in this part of Konoha. His first few weeks consisted of being bullied, insulted, harassed and spoken to like dirt- kinda like he was as a kid. Eventually, he'd gotten into the swing of things and picked up exactly what you should and shouldn't do. It was mostly all about avoiding leaving at certain times of the day or making too much noise._

_And, as if that wasn't enough, the apartment itself was pretty awful. It was horribly dirty before he moved in and, even when he had the motivation to try and clean it, not a lot could be done. His landlord completely ignored all of his complaints and he didn't really have the balls to try and take it to court or anything like that. He was just a lonely kid trying to take on the adult world by himself. _

_It was damn hard._

_And crushing._

_He really wished he had parents…_

_Sighing in that broken way of his, Naruto scrambled to his feet and decided it was best to start getting dressed and head to work. His delivery job was one of those dumb membership thingys at Konoha's local gym. Those who were signed up as members would get magazines and products hand-delivered because God forbid they use the postal service like everyone else. Then again, if they did then he would have never gotten a job and he'd still be homeless so perhaps he shouldn't complain so much. Still, working there did motivate him to become a member himself…but he'd never gotten round to it…jogging was the only real form of exercise he did and it had mostly become habit after running away from foster homes and now running through the streets to deliver the shit. _

_Man, he really needed someone to swoop in and take control of his life. _

_The option of having a dad or something was over. He was too old now and it was far too late for a father figure to waltz into his life. The poor blonde had been hoping that one of his foster carers would have filled the role but that had been a lost hope. Even the nice ones just didn't give him what he really needed: _

_Someone._

_Sighing again as his heart sunk, Naruto rushed into the bathroom to get washed and dressed as quickly as possible. His boss hated it when he was late and he really needed to keep this job otherwise he'd be completely screwed. He just wished things would change soon._

* * *

"_Most people aren't cocky enough to show up late to an appointment with the CEO." Izuna murmured thoughtfully as his door burst open without so much as a knock. Such complete disregard for business etiquette could mean only one thing- Obito Uchiha. "Not that I mind too much, of course."_

"_Sorry about that." Obito chuckled, reaching up to scratch the back of his head awkwardly as the older Uchiha studied him. _

_Izuna Uchiha was actually a pretty down-to-earth and cool guy. Despite the fact that he was starting to get on in years, he still had this youthful and innocent nature as a result of being shielded from the world by his older brother…ah yeah…his older brother…_

_Madara Uchiha- the former CEO of Uchiha Enterprises. _

_Everyone knew about him and the way he had been forced to resign because of some shady business malpractice which would have landed anyone other than the CEO in jail. Madara escaped all those charges with only his job as the price. Once he'd left, Izuna had taken over. And, despite how wary everyone was, he had proven that he wasn't like his brother. His lesson was that just because you love someone, it doesn't mean that person is good. Just because you love them, it doesn't automatically mean you support their decisions or methods. That's how he had earned the respect and trust of the Senior Managers. _

_And, boy, had he revolutionized Uchiha Enterprises!_

_To make up for his brother's mistakes, and to ensure they would never happen again, he gave the 124 Senior Managers of Uchiha Enterprises more corporate power than ever before. Technically, if enough of them banded together and made an appeal, they could overthrow decisions made by the board of directors and the CEO himself! The position of Senior Manager had become even more important since Izuna had gotten his hands on the reins. _

"…"

"_Besides, I'm not cocky!" Obito pressed on, starting to shift under the unwavering gaze of his boss. "Just confident."_

"_Whatever you say." Izuna murmured, offering his latest project a seat. Promoting Obito had been a huge risk, but it had seemed to have worked out in the end. "Anyway, I heard about the deal with the Aburame Foundation. I just wanted to say well done and thank you."_

"_Gee, it's no big deal." The younger Uchiha muttered, cheeks reddening slightly at the recognition he secretly- or maybe not so- craved. _

"_I guess no one can argue with my decision of promoting you, now can they?" The elder said with a fond smile. "I may be getting on but I haven't lost my touch just yet."_

"_You've got years left in you, Izuna!" Obito assured him, hoping to lift his hopes a little higher. It didn't really work. His boss merely let out a slight sigh. _

"_I'm retiring next year, Obito."_

"_So…it's true?"_

"_Afraid so." Izuna confirmed with a gentle nod. "Zetsu already phoned my secretary to get the information for you," he continued, catching Obito out at his own game, "so I might as well tell you. Fugaku will be taking my place as CEO."_

"_But why him?" Obito whined in protest. "He's not like you! He's nothing but a jerk!"_

"_And he's also the best candidate right now." The older Uchiha countered thoughtfully. "He may not be the nicest of people and I understand that you and him have never seen eye-to-eye but he possesses a sharp business mind and strong connections which will help the company thrive when I'm gone."_

"_Do you really have to leave?" Those pewter eyes…lighting up pleadingly again…"You're not that old just yet!"_

"_You've gotta learn when to walk away, rookie." Izuna said with a fond smile. "Besides, my days mentoring you are pretty much over now as it is. You're not that same, feisty little kid anymore."_

"_You saying I've lost my feistiness?" Obito challenged, cocking an eyebrow playfully. Humor was always the best medicine for bitter situations. _

"_My point is," Izuna pressed on, chuckling softly, "you're all grown up. You're not an unfocused teenager working in the mail room anymore. You've risen all the way up to Senior Manager at such a young age. And we can say that it's all to do with my mentoring, or Shisui and Itachi's support, or having Zetsu as your assistant and all that but the truth is, you have earned your place here."_

"…" _Obito stared at his boss, emotion written all over his face as his eyes glistened slightly and his lip quivered._

_This was what it felt like to be acknowledged._

"_Your deal with the Aburame Foundation proves how much you've grown. It proves that you're not really the rookie I keep calling you. I do it for old times' sake but pretty soon you'll be the one mentoring a rookie of your own. Some wayward kid will stroll into Uchiha Enterprises with a whole lot of potential but no direction and, just like that, you'll be the mentor. And that kid will become a better person, as well as a better employee, as a result of having met you."_

"_T-Thanks, Izuna." Obito murmured, voice breaking slightly. _

"_You're the one person I can fully believe in." Izuna admitted mournfully. "I know that you will never change, no matter what may happen…" and, to Obito at least, it was obvious what the elder Uchiha was thinking about as he said it…Madara…but still, to know that his boss had such faith in him…it warmed his heart. _

_And it was true. _

_Obito would never change._

_Never._

"_Now get out of my office and go sign us another deal." Izuna ordered in a mock-authoritative voice._

"_Aye, aye, captain!" Obito jumped up, saluting with a somewhat sad smile as he turned to leave the room. "Oh, Izuna?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_You know the Senior Manager of Floor 63 is leaving?"_

"_Ugh, I know." Izuna said with a relieved sigh. "Isn't it great? He's such a dick!"_

"_He is a dick!" Obito agreed, laughing under his breath. "Well, I was hoping you'd maybe consider…" he trailed off, not really knowing how to bring it up without seeming like he was trying to take advantage of his friendship with the CEO. Thankfully, Izuna held up a dismissive hand._

"_I've already chosen Shisui to replace him. I was just about to call him and let him know."_

"_Awesome!" Obito grinned happily. "See ya later, Izu'!"_

_And, with that, he ran out the room._

_And even though the expensive, three-piece suit didn't suit him and even though his tie wasn't really done up correctly and even though a lot of people doubted him…_

_Obito Uchiha would never change._

_That was his strength. _

* * *

_Naruto breathed deeply, keeping the supply to his lungs consistent and strong, as he hurried through the streets of Konoha- dodging and diving around and between people- in an attempt to make up for being late that morning. If he got the job done quickly, then his boss might not dock his pay this time and he might actually be able to afford to pay his rent and his bills on time for once. That in itself would be a miracle._

"_Watch where you're going!"_

"_Lousy kid!"_

"_Brat!"_

"_Fuck you!"_

_He sighed slightly, ignoring all the harsh calls of people he had narrowly avoided, and hurried on. He didn't have time to feel bad for being a minor inconvenience to them- he had a job to do and money to earn. There was no way he was going hungry again!_

_The thought of being able to afford all the ramen he could want brought a grin to his face and caused him to blissfully close his eyes for just a moment. But, in the busy Konoha, a moment of lapse in attention was all it took. Next thing he knew, he was ploughing straight into something big and hard…a person…_

"_Oh, sorry about that." Whoever it was said quickly, trying to help him steady himself._

_Naruto shrugged off the man's hand and hurried past him without so much as a glance at his face. The contact was so brief that the two of them didn't even get a good look at each other. Just another meaningless meeting of busy people on a working day. Nothing more. _

_Sprinting faster through the streets, Naruto kept reminding himself that he needed this job._

* * *

_Obito blinked, a little dazed by the sudden assault he had received from some random stranger. He had no idea who the dude who'd crashed into him was, nor did he know where he was going in such a hurry. Hell, he didn't even get a chance to see anything more than a mop of blonde hair and an employee t-shirt for the local gym before his attacker had rushed off again. It wasn't everyday someone ploughed straight into a Senior Manager of Uchiha Enterprises- that was for sure!_

_Still, the Uchiha brushed himself off gently, making sure the cursed suit he was forced to wear was in okay condition. That's when he noticed it. A phone just lying on the pavement by his feet. The kid who bumped into him must have dropped it during the fray and rushed off without it._

_Bending down, Obito scooped up the phone and studied it. It was a miracle the damn thing worked at all. Covered in scratches and marks, the screen cracked and a few buttons- it actually had buttons! What phones still have buttons?!- missing. It was hardly something to be missed. However, the owner of such a phone was obviously having a hard time if they weren't earning enough to pay for something better or at least another one which wasn't so trashed. So, they would obviously miss it after all. That's why the Uchiha pocketed the flip phone, deciding to pop into Konoha gym and drop it off for the rushed employee to pick it up later._

_It was the right thing to do after all. _

_And maybe, just maybe, he could help change some kid's life while he was at it…_

_Izuna was right. _

_It was time he became the mentor._

* * *

_Naruto sighed to himself, zipping up his jacket as he stepped out into the night air of Konoha. The boss had kept him on for a double shift to make up for his tardiness that morning so the word 'exhausted' didn't do what he was feeling justice. He was running on empty. And now he had to walk all the way home._

_Still, at least one thing had gone his way._

_Earlier that day, he'd been horrified to find that he'd lost his phone. He was so frustrated, annoyed and upset that he almost __**cried**__! It was just another thing he didn't need piling on top of him._

_The blonde was a pretty positive guy. He knew his life would turn around pretty soon and he'd find the perfect job, nice place and someone special to share everything with. But, until then, it was just a matter of taking each day and all the problems that came as they happened. However, sometimes the build-up of issues and problems got to him and stressed him out so much that his positive, optimistic attitude to life wavered for a moment. The discovery that his phone had gone missing had caused such a waver. It had put him in a bad mood for the rest of the day._

_That was…_

…_until he got back to the gym and his boss had handed him his pretty awful phone with a scowl on his face. Naruto had been overjoyed, despite the lecture he received about carelessness. Some kind, amazing and beautiful soul had taken the time to deliver his phone to his work so it would be returned to him. There really were some nice people left in the world._

'Must have been that guy I bumped into earlier.'_ Naruto mused to himself, remembering the firmly built man he'd plunged into. The one with the expensive-looking suit. The blonde may have only gotten a glance of his clothing, but that's all he needed to know that the guy was pretty well-off. And knowing that only warmed the kid's heart more. It meant someone like that actually cared about people like him. Just more proof that it wasn't hopeless. That there was a reason to be optimistic. The world can always surprise you._

_Still, when he flipped open the phone, he didn't expect to find a small piece of paper tucked inside it. Curious and kinda excited, Naruto unfolded it and started reading furiously:_

You dropped this earlier when we butted heads so I thought I'd make sure you got it back.

It's really none of my business but being a delivery boy can't be all that fun. Sorry if that offends you but I just wanted to let you know that there are always other opportunities out there.

I work at Uchiha Enterprises and we're always looking out for potential. There are no positions available at the moment but if you keep an eye on us, I'm sure a spot will open up soon. When that happens, please don't hesitate to go for it!

If your dream is to be a delivery boy then go ahead and don't pay any attention to me! The last thing I want is to knock down you or your dream. But, if you ever want anything a little more, give us a look and see how it goes.

Take care, kid. I'm in a rush to a meeting so I better wrap this

_The note ended abruptly, implying the poor guy really was in a rush. _

_Despite the warm feeling in his chest, Naruto couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that the mystery guy was in such a hurry that he hadn't even signed it. He wanted to know the name of the damn angel who had looked at him and seen more than just a dumb kid with a dumb job._

_Sighing, this time contently, Naruto carefully folded the note back up and tucked it into his pocket. _

_He had a feeling that he was going to keep it for a long time._

_And he also had a feeling that he would apply for any position that opened up at Uchiha Enterprises as soon as possible._

_Who knows? Maybe one day he'd be able to meet the mystery man… _

* * *

"_Tobi!" Zetsu cried out excitedly, only to be shh'ed by the two other occupants of the office harshly._

"_Hey, guys." Obito greeted, slipping into his office with a grin. A late night gathering in his office with his three favorite fellow employees- including a clearly intoxicated Zetsu- could mean only one thing. "Celebration?"_

"_You know it." Shisui confirmed, smirking as he offered his older cousin a bottle of vodka mixed with cranberry juice. Obito gladly accepted it, plopping down on the comfy carpet of his office with the others as he took a swig. And after such a hectic day, it tasted damn good._

"_It's a double celebration tonight." Itachi murmured, rolling his eyes slightly as the other three went at the alcohol like their lives depended on it._

_Zetsu was always up for drinking and the games that came with it._

_Shisui would also join in wherever possible for the fun._

_Obito was less likely to drink too often due to his health-concerned mind. Focused on staying fit and healthy, he would usually only drink a little every now and then- which was good when you consider how much of a lightweight he actually was. It only took a little to get him into a state._

_Itachi would join them for celebrations but, despite being the youngest of them all, often ended up being the responsible one who ensured they managed to keep their jobs. _

"_Yup, not only did you get your big deal…" the broad-nosed Uchiha began, "…but I just secured the promotion to Senior Manager of Floor 63!" Shisui grinned, pleased he had managed such a sentence after the number of drinks he had had. Still, nothing could get in the way of how proud he felt._

"_Congratulations!" Obito said, patting his cousin on the back happily. "Just you left then, Itachi."_

"_Hm." The youngest turned away, trying to hide the fact that his own pride was a little wounded. Choosing to take a sip of his own drink instead, Itachi turned his attention to an uncontrollably giggling Zetsu. _

"_Let's celebrate with one of our awesome games of truth and dare!" The assistant announced, like it was the best idea he had ever had. He looked around expectantly, waiting for the others to praise his genius, only to be disappointed._

"_Is that a good idea?" Shisui asked, frowning a little. "I mean, look what happened last time."_

"_There's a reason it's a child's game," Itachi pointed out with a sigh, "when intoxicated adults play, bad things tend to happen."_

"_Well I think we should do it!" Obito cut in, reaching over to wrap a protective arm over his assistant with a beaming grin. _

_A moment of silence followed…_

_Before the other two Uchiha gave in and accepted defeat._

"_Alright," the eldest Uchiha began, scrunching his face up in thought for a brief moment, "Shisui- truth or dare?"_

"_Truth."_

"_Pussy." Obito growled with a pout, glaring slightly. "Fine. Have you ever imagined Fugaku in a mankini?" _

"…"

"…" _Itachi cocked an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth quivering a little in slight disgust at the awful thought. _

"_Mankini…?" Zetsu burst into wild laughter, spilling alcohol all over the carpet as he did. Shisui could only groan, holding his head in his hands as he tried to shake off the image._

"_I have now…"_

"_That's what you get for picking truth, you dick!" The eldest snapped, poking his tongue out teasingly. _

"_You do realize that I will never be able to get that image out of my head." Itachi muttered, scowling slightly at the grinning idiot._

"_Not cool, Tobi!" Zetsu giggled. "That's his dad for goodness sake!"_

"_Truth or dare?" The youngest Uchiha hissed dangerously in Obito's direction, sending shivers down his spine. Messing with Itachi was a bad idea- especially when in the middle of a game where he could completely humiliate you if he so wished._

_Well, Obito had learned his lesson…_

_Never listen to Zetsu again…_

* * *

_It was an hour and a half later when the four of them finally called an end to the game._

_Officially, there had been no winner but Obito Uchiha was damn certain he had claimed victory and nothing could sway his mind of the resulting pride he displayed so happily. Still, the game had been brutal._

_Shisui had ended up sending an email to Fugaku suggesting he actually buy a mankini to spice things up in the bedroom with his wife and at the office with the employees- courtesy of Obito's dare. It was just a good thing he wasn't CEO just yet._

_Itachi had left Sasuke a voicemail message pretending to be drunk out of his mind- which wasn't hard when you actually are- claiming his profuse and undying love for him, before going on to take it down a dark and disturbingly inappropriate route of dirty talk the kinds you wouldn't even use on your lover. That little dare was one of Zetsu's and Itachi had not been happy. Not only did he have the image of his father in a mankini stuck in his head, but he now had to deal with a no doubt traumatised little brother when he got home._

_Zetsu had seemed to wriggle out of most dares. Or maybe, since he was always doing crazy and outlandish things on a daily basis, his dares didn't seem as impressive because of his willingness to do anything. After all, the game was designed to make its participants squirm with awkwardness._

_Speaking of awkwardness…Obito was still sat in the middle of his office naked after Itachi had sent him running all the way down to reception with not so much as a sock on him. Payback for the Fugaku-in-a-mankini thing. To say the least, it had been uncomfortable to rush past a few employees staying behind to work late with his dangler out for the world to see. But he took the angry yells about inappropriate behavior and the wolf whistles and the encouragement and the swoons of mesmerized admirers in his stride. They were lucky to get a glimpse of his nude body after all!_

_Still, despite how much fun the whole night- and day for that matter- had been, it had to come to an end at some time. It was around the moment that Sasuke called back and started spluttering about the message he had just heard that they all decided it was best to head home. That was when Obito started pulling his suit back on lazily. It was just lucky that the weekend had rolled around- that was until Obito remembered that he was Senior Manager now. Unlike Shisui and Itachi, he had to work Saturdays. That was a worrying thought. But at least Zetsu would be accompanying him with all the pain killers and hangover remedies possible. _

"_Well, Sasuke's furious." Itachi announced casually, shrugging his tired shoulders as he slipped his phone away. "I best get home before I get a call from Fugaku."_

"_I need to go too." Shisui agreed, climbing onto his feet, swaying ever so slightly. "Before Fugaku calls you about that email I sent him." He chuckled at that, nudging the youngest Uchiha playfully._

"_Yeah, Rin's expecting me home." Obito yawned slightly, helping his assistant onto his feet as best as he could. "Zetsu?" He asked expectantly, cocking an eyebrow._

"_I arranged cabs for all of us." The pale man confirmed gleefully. "They should be here soon. Just head outside when you're all done here."_

"_I'll see you all next week then." The older Uchiha said, turning to the three men with a fond smile. "Thanks for this, guys. It really makes things worth it."_

"_Don't get soppy now." Itachi protested, trying to squirm his way out of a hug. But not even the great business prodigy could avoid it._

"_Later, Obito." Shisui patted him on the back, careful not to knock him off balance._

"_Love you, Tobi!" Zetsu called after him, giggling wildly._

* * *

_Naruto groaned, shuffling out of his bathroom with a large yawn as he stretched his sleepy body. He could feel all the knots and aches in his shoulders and back as he moved- he'd definitely benefit from a good massage…if he could afford one._

'Right. Bed time.' _The blonde concluded, sighing as he reached up to rub his face._

_Tomorrow would be an even better day._

_That's what he told himself as he ran his fingers over the little note he'd been given by a stranger. A little hope for the future. A possible job at Uchiha Enterprises- now that would be absolutely amazing! He'd love to work for that company! It would change his entire life around. He would earn enough money to live better, he'd have something to work towards with goals and aspirations and he'd have bosses to look up to and learn from too. How cool would that be?_

"_I might even find someone really awesome." The blonde murmured, wondering when his relationships with others would expand beyond one night stands with women who looked nice and kind enough but were always gone by morning. He was sick of being alone. He needed someone. Anyone._

* * *

"_Damn cabbies." Obito muttered under his breath, huddling by the taxi rink alone as he waited for his stupid cab to arrive and take him back to his lovely, warm home. He needed his bed. He needed sleep. The world had had enough of the Obito Uchiha experience for one day; it was time he was given his little time off. He'd goddamn earned it after all._

"_Working late, young Uchiha?"_

"_Hm?" Pewter eyes darted to the side at the looming figure in the darkness. He'd noticed someone wandering around near the building once he'd left to wait for his cab but he hadn't really paid them any attention or interest. It was none of his business who they were or what they were up to after all. The only thing he was interested in right now was getting home as soon as humanly possible. "Wait…" Obito murmured, squinting as he struggled to adjust his eyes to the darkness. The guy looked familiar…"…you're…?"_

"_I wanted to stop by and see the old building," the old man mumbled thoughtfully, gazing up at the large symbol on the very top of Uchiha Enterprises. The Uchiha crest. "For old time's sake."_

"_You shouldn't be here, y'know." Obito pointed out bluntly, discarding manners quickly once he realized they weren't needed. Some people in the world just didn't deserve them._

"_Hm." Madara Uchiha hummed in response, eyes still fixed on the building he had once led. The younger Uchiha tried to ignore him completely, too tired to argue with him, and just wait for his cab in peace. Madara was a sneaky piece of shit though. He wouldn't have instigated conversation unless there was some dark reason behind it. "Izuna hasn't been in contact ever since he decided to retire."_

"_Took him that long to start ignoring you, huh?" The young man hissed, seething with anger and disgust._

"_You'll know it too one day, kid." Madara mumbled mournfully, glancing over at the man he had met only a few times before._

"_What's that?" Obito growled, wanting this whole thing to end immediately._

"_The pain of loneliness." _

_So that was his game._

"_I'll never be alone." The young man said firmly. "I cherish people important to me. I don't abandon them or turn my back on them and I will _**never **_change." It was quite a coherent thought, considering how intoxicated he was. Then again, Madara had given him this speech once before and he wasn't interested in hearing it again._

"_Look at reality." The old man stated simply. "This world is full of things that don't go as you wish. The longer you live…the more you realize that reality is just made of pain, suffering and emptiness…"_

'What's with this old man?'_ Obito thought to himself, frowning at those eerie words. _

"_In this world…wherever there is light, there is also darkness. As long as the concept of 'winner' exists, there shall also be losers…and hatred is born to protect love…" Madara muttered it all with a faraway look in his eyes, like he couldn't even see the younger Uchiha stood right there. "Just casual relationships which cannot be avoided…unless you float away into a dream…"_

"_Look, old man," Obito began, chewing on his lip slightly, "that's cool and all but I don't want to hear it. Thanks anyway."_

"_Don't thank me yet." Madara retorted. "One day, you too will get it and then you can thank me."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_The reason you feel so strongly for those close to you is because there are so few of them. The Uchiha reject you and look down on you because of your personality and nature so you've grown overly attached to those who do accept you." Obito gulped, knowing there was some truth in those cold words. "But I wonder what will happen if you were to lose one of those precious people…"_

"_Piss off, old geezer." Obito hissed. He'd always lived by the philosophy that a person should always treat their elders with respect but Madara was an exception- especially when he started spouting hateful crap._

"_You'll see."_

_At that moment, Obito's cab pulled up in front of him. And, without another look or word to Madara Uchiha, the young man climbed inside the car and began his journey home._

_Hopefully he was drunk enough that he'd forget the whole conversation by the next morning. _

* * *

_Obito yawned loudly, stretching as he made his way into the bedroom of his luxurious apartment. Being a Senior Manager of Uchiha Enterprises had its perks- his home was well worth wearing the uncomfortable suits and the dirty looks he got from those who didn't think he was good enough._

_He'd just finished his drunken phone call telling Kakashi how much he loved him. The young lawyer hadn't been all too impressed with being woken up at such an awkward time but he dealt with it pretty well. After all the years they'd known each other- starting off as sworn enemies in school but ending up best friends as they grew up- he was used to the idiot Uchiha by now. _

_Still, now satisfied that everyone important to him knew that they were cared for and loved, Obito felt a surge of pride for his own kind-hearted intentions. He really was a good guy after all. How many people took the time to call his loved ones at this time of night just to say that they mattered to him._

_So, with a pleased grin on his face, the young Uchiha slipped as quietly as he could beneath the covers of his large bed and prepared to snuggle down for the night._

"_Mm," came the slight moan of sleepiness from his partner as she shuffled and turned to gaze at him. "Obito?"_

"_It's alright, babe." Obito whispered back, sliding himself up and wrapping his arms around her body. With a sigh of content, he pulled the woman towards him until her back was firmly planted against his chest. He draped his body over her possessively and lovingly, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Rin."_

_Together, they snuggled down and drifted into sleep wrapped up with one another._

_Life was good._

_Life was perfect._

* * *

**Two Years Later**

Rin Nohara died and both Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha were admitted to Konoha Hospital for urgent treatment.

Kakashi was later released after his superficial injuries were treated.

Obito was kept in hospital for weeks as the damage to his body was analyzed and treated. He required numerous skin graphs but refused further cosmetic correction to the scars covering the right side of his face, his right shoulder and the upper part of his right arm and chest. Due to his refusal of treatment, damage to particular nerves could not be reversed either.

However, as his friends, family, colleagues and anyone who ever knew him would tell you, the worst damage was to his heart.

* * *

**A/N:**** Well, not what you were expecting but important nonetheless XD**

**I thought that, after last chapter's climax, it was the perfect moment for a little flashback-iness. You know, just to keep you waiting and add a little background information before we embark on the ObitoxNaruto dynamic. **

**Once again, another chapter which deviated from the planned path during the writing process. Izuna wasn't anywhere in the plan at all, but he showed up filling the role of Obito's 'mentor.'**

**I wanted to show how different life was, where things began and that Naruto and Obito's lives were actually entwined before they officially met. Naruto would have never gotten that job and met Obito if it hadn't been for…well…Obito. I also found it interesting how the two have them have swapped over. In this chapter, Obito is the one with a seemingly perfect life whilst Naruto is down on his luck.**

**It also displays a few similarities between the former Obito and new Obito. The desire to mentor was just beginning to form in him and he was already just a little possessive- his transition just took those traits to the extremes.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you thought!**

**See ya next Saturday when we return to the present day to see how Obito and Naruto get on after things heated up.**


	13. We're Alone Now

**A/N:**** Well, after last week's important flashback (it will start to become apparent why it was important in this chapter) I think it's time we jumped back into the present day with Obito and Naruto.**

**A lot happens this chapter- all of it exceedingly important- so keep your eyes open. And enjoy the ending!**

* * *

_**So show me where you fit.**_

_**I'll wait.**_

_**So show me why you're strong.**_

_**Ignore everybody else,**_

_**We're alone now.**_

**- Retrograde by James Blake**

* * *

**We're Alone Now**

Obito didn't sleep at all that night.

Not a single second of peaceful slumber.

Not one.

After the blonde had recovered, the two of them eased into an uncomfortable silence. At least, it had been uncomfortable for the scarred Uchiha. Naruto had gone and changed his pants, then sat all the way through dinner with a content smile on his face, occasionally glancing over at his boss with this odd light in his eyes. The younger man didn't seem troubled or worried at all, which was actually rather surprising. Instead he looked rather…happy…and that only irked Obito more.

He had lost his self-control, acted upon a fleeting, instinctual gut feeling and made a fool's mistake. Technically, he had sexually assaulted his employee and broken, not only the company by-laws, but every moral code out there. However, not being all too interested in the rules and regulations of Uchiha Enterprises, or the opinions and morals of others, Obito's main focus was on the way he had felt during that burning moment. Those feelings are what convinced him it had been an awful mistake.

As his lips had attacked the blonde so vigorously, as he felt the kid ground against his thigh so desperately…he'd actually felt something…something dark and hungry, something possessive and powerful. He wanted to possess Naruto completely, wanted to control him, wanted to bring him into his own little world. He wanted the blonde away from the harshness of reality, away from the corruption and the pain, away from the despair. He wanted Naruto to be his.

And that was dangerous.

So, Obito quietly said goodnight, ignoring the way the kid's eyes lit up hopefully as he walked off towards the bedroom. He sent Naruto to the couch again before skulking off to his bed- only to find that the sheets now had the blonde's scent lingering on them from that morning. And that's where he lay for the entire night, mind loud and busy as it scurried through thoughts of Rin, Kakashi, his old self and Naruto. It was awful.

Able to hear those soft snores through the walls, able to smell that scent on his sheets, able to remember that beautiful taste…everything was falling apart…

When morning came it was a huge relief, despite his exhaustion, and the Uchiha was quick to roll out of bed and get himself ready for the day. The sooner he got away from his employee, the better. He needed his control. It was all he really had left. If he lost that, everything was ruined.

So, Obito got ready in the bathroom and then gathered his things in contemplative silence, slinging his gym bag over one shoulder and his suit for the day over the other, before heading into the living room. He glanced at the sleeping Naruto coldly, eyes roaming his form with a desperate indifference, as he wrote a quick note and left it for the blonde to find. With nothing else in his way, the scarred man left his apartment and headed straight for the gym once more. And this time, a day away from Naruto would be a welcome bliss. Not to mention, the idiot would be gone by the time he got home. He could do this. It had been a momentary lapse of judgment, nothing more. He'd overcome far more than this. It just took some time to think. That was all.

He was still trying to convince himself of that when he entered the locker room of the building's gym. A workout, followed by a day in the office would surely help clear his mind well enough. It wasn't a hope- it was a fact. Obito didn't deal in hope.

However, this time, he didn't even have time to get started before his phone rang out and demanded his attention. With a slight sigh and the worry that his assistant would pick up that something was wrong, Obito answered and put it on loudspeaker as per usual.

"_We have a problem."_

"Itachi?" The scarred man muttered in slight surprise, glancing at the caller ID briefly. It was definitely the caller ID of the phone sitting on the desk outside his office, so hearing his younger cousin's smooth voice was more than curious. "Where's Zetsu?"

"_Right here, Tobi!"_ The pale man called. _"Itachi here insisted on taking control of my phone to get you. No offence, but you Uchiha are such control freaks."_

"_I agree, but that's the least of our problems right now."_ Itachi muttered definitively, leaving no room for argument.

"What's wrong?" Obito asked, sitting down on the bench with another sigh. It didn't make sense to start heading into the gym when it sounded like he would most likely have to head straight into the office building and skip his workout. Great, just what he needed.

"_You know you got me to help the blonde puppy keep an eye on that Hyῡga?" _Zetsu cooed, so carefree in comparison to his fellow caller. _"A few interesting things popped up."_

"You mean how he's been meeting regularly with Shisui?" The scarred man retorted with a scoff.

"_How did you know?"_ Itachi queried.

"I'm good at reading people, let's leave it at that."

"_Well," _Zetsu began happily, _"if that was all I had to tell you then this would've been a total let down! Lucky I'm so amazing at my job, huh?"_

"Out with it." Obito hissed, rubbing his temples as a cruelly-timed headache began to show its ugly head.

"_Kankuro Sabaku has just been transferred to Floor 63, as proposed by Shisui and approved by my father."_ The young Uchiha chimed in, voice far more serious and appropriate to the situation than Zetsu's. _"Which, of course, most likely means…"_

"They've gotten him on board." The scarred man muttered coldly, jaw clenching at the very thought of it. If that brown-haired moron had agreed to testify in regards to the blackmail, it meant they had proof that this wasn't solely business-related. It actually made it that much harder to wriggle out of. It meant he could no longer try and shift the spotlight onto Uchiha Enterprises and make it seem like he was just following orders. It also meant that Naruto would be brought into it.

"_Also,"_ Itachi pressed on, voice dropping to a hesitant murmur, _"we managed to confirm the name of the lawyer who will be representing the Hyῡga Company, Senju Corporation and Kankuro Sabaku individually."_

"…" Obito remained silent, eyes narrowing darkly as he picked up on the silent meaning of his cousin's words. It couldn't be.

"_Kakashi Hatake."_

Time stopped.

Just for a moment.

Itachi whispered it out expectantly, as though he knew that the name alone would give birth to vicious tension. It was awkward. Perhaps the younger Uchiha had forgotten who he was speaking to.

"This works out fine." The scarred man said simply, jaw and body relaxing as he got to his feet and gathered his things up. His morning workout would have to wait- he was clearly needed at work. There was a confused silence from the other end of the line after he failed to give the uptight and moody response his co-workers were expecting, but the new Obito Uchiha didn't get worked up over such things. If Kakashi was on the case then so be it. Besides, it actually provided him with a unique opportunity. He would crush his former friend in court and show him why you should never mess with an Uchiha.

"_What do you need, Tobi?"_ His assistant eventually asked cheerfully, obviously feeling uplifted at his boss's indifference.

"Zetsu, contact my lawyer and update him fully on the situation."

"_On it!"_

"Itachi, get on with work as normal and don't worry."

"_If you say so."_

With that, the call ended.

Time for business to begin.

* * *

'_Shit!'_ Naruto shot up off the couch like a bullet from a gun, crying out in agony as he stubbed his toe on the stupidly-placed side table and stumbled across the room. His vision blurry from the head rush of getting up too quickly and his body still limp from sleep, he narrowly avoided planting head-first into the book case by manoeuvring himself to one side. Unfortunately, his arm still knocked against it and somehow managed to dislodge several books from their shelves and send them hurtling to the floor in a heap.

Cursing out loud this time, the blonde glanced at the clock and felt his heart plummet and a sickly feeling bubble up in his stomach. He was ridiculously late! Panicking like he never had before, he sprinted over to where the bathroom should have been, only to end up walking through an unfamiliar door and almost knocking himself out by crashing into a fridge.

"Why is there a fridge in my bathroom?!" He yelled angrily, reaching up to rub at his eyes vigorously. He didn't have time to deal with this sh…

Couch?

Side table?

Bookcase?

And a fridge way bigger than himself?

'_This isn't my apartment.'_ Naruto thought to himself, ignoring the throbbing pain in his toe and the rapid beating of his heart. It took his sleep-smothered mind a few moments to piece everything together and when he finally understood the situation, he wanted to smack himself right in the face.

He was in Obito's apartment.

That simple realization brought all the memories flooding back to him and he began to feel more and more stupid by the second- especially when he realized that it was Saturday and he'd rushed around like a lunatic and damaged his boss's apartment for no reason at all.

Luckily, his mind-crushing embarrassment was short-lived, soon replaced by a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest as he fully remembered just what had happened the night before. Blushing as he lowered his head slightly, Naruto couldn't stop the small smile from crawling across his lips.

Obito actually liked him too…

Even if it wasn't in the exact same way the blonde liked him, it was something. Something which definitely made up for the cruel rejection he'd suffered prior.

But what did this mean?

What did this make them?

'_He hardly said anything to me all night.'_ Naruto thought to himself, thinking back to the way his boss had just sat there all through dinner with a far-off gleam in his eyes. At the time, the blonde hadn't even noticed one bit, too focused on how damn happy and pleased he was but now he was starting to get concerned. They hadn't talked about what had happened. They hadn't talked about anything. Did that mean Obito regretted it? This time it had been him who had made the move but did that automatically mean that the Uchiha was happy about it? He was usually so controlled and composed…it didn't make sense for him to just attack Naruto the way he had…

Pouting slightly, Naruto shuffled back into the lounge and cringed at the sight that awaited him. He really had made a mess. A small pile of books sat in front of the bookcase, his blanket had been thrown half-way across the room and the only thing which hadn't been knocked off the side table when he'd hit it with his foot was a small sheet of paper.

"Huh?" Curious, the blood headed over- careful not to destroy the room any more than he already had- and picked it up. "A note?" He murmured out loud, sleepy eyes struggling to read it properly.

_Naruto,_

_Unlike you lazy sales agents, I have to work on Saturdays._

_I've left you a key by the door- lock up and slide it under the door when you head back to your apartment. I don't expect you here when I get back. I'll see you at work Monday._

_-Obito_

The young man blinked several times, blue eyes fixed on the note he held in his trembling fingers. It wasn't what was written that bothered him…it was the handwriting…he recognized it.

There was no way he couldn't recognize it. He'd been reading the note stored in his apartment over and over since that stranger had handed in his phone to his old boss. Whenever he'd been feeling down or unmotivated, that note would always cheer him up. He knew it word for word. It was what had inspired him to apply for the job at Uchiha Enterprises in the first place. It was the reason he and Obito had ever met. It was the reason why he was so happy.

'_The handwriting's the same.'_ Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he looked closer. The letters were etched in the exact same way. There was no mistaking it. The stranger who he had bumped into two years ago, the one who had taken the time to hand in his phone and even write him that inspirational note…all along it had been Obito…

"No way…" the blonde mumbled, screwing up the new note. "There's no way _he_ wrote that."

That realization gave Naruto his first glimpse of the person his boss had been before.

And, for some reason he couldn't fully explain, he didn't like it.

It wasn't the Obito he knew.

* * *

"If you keep staring at me like that, I'm going to send you home early." Obito warned, glaring through the glass of his office door at the grinning man outside as his patience faded. His assistant had been sat behind his desk, getting on with his work but constantly gazing over at him for hours now. It was that mischievous gleam in his eyes and that goofy grin which really irritated the Uchiha.

Unlike most Saturdays, Zetsu wasn't making jokes over the intercom or asking about his boss's weekend plans, just silent and staring. But the look he had on his face spoke volumes- more than enough to make up for his sudden verbal constipation. It was beyond irritating.

"_Sorry, Tobi."_ The pale man cooed over the intercom, instantly making the scarred man regret saying anything. The tone of his assistant's voice proved that he had been waiting for him to make a comment. Obito had unwillingly given him an opening. _"It's just; you haven't mentioned the blonde puppy all day."_

"So?"

"_Well he stayed at your place, didn't he?"_ Zetsu asked with a chuckle. _"If you were complaining about him then that would mean it went badly; if you casually mentioned it then that would mean it went well. But you're purposely avoiding the subject…which means…"_

'_Damn Zetsu.'_ The black-haired man thought to himself, watching without amusement as his assistant's face twisted into a happy grin of realization. The bastard had just figured it out.

"_You and Naruto actually went ahead an-"_

Thankfully, in a rare moment of good luck for Obito, the sound of the ringing phone cut the pale man off mid-sentence and put a stop to his fanatical ravings. The scarred man had been trying to forget all about what had happened the night before. He didn't need Zetsu reminding him.

"_Sasuke on line one."_

"Put him through." Obito muttered with a sigh. He waited, clearing his throat as his own phone clicked- indicating a connection. "Yo, Sasuke."

"_I need you to cover for me if Itachi asks where I am."_ Came the immediate response. It was clear that the young Uchiha was trying to sound cool and casual, but the slight presence of worry came across loud and clear to someone as perceptive as Obito.

"So this isn't a social call?" The scarred man said lowly, amusement in his tone.

"_If you really want to lie around and talk about each other's day then I'll call you tonight…"_

"I'll pass."

"_But I really need you to have my back." _Sasuke pressed on firmly, earning another sigh from his older cousin. The man considered arguing or downright refusing for the sake of being cruel, but he gave in nonetheless.

"What's the story?"

"_I'm out with a client."_

"He'll check your schedule."

"_That's what Zetsu's for."_

"So you want not only my word but the services of my assistant as well?" Obito asked, cocking an eyebrow slightly. It wasn't like Sasuke to call in favors.

"_Pretty much."_

"You'll never become Senior Manager if you bunk off like some High School student."

"_Hey!"_ Sasuke retorted defiantly. _"The only reason I'm not at the office right now is because I'm out on a date with this idiot girl you wanted me to fool around with."_ That comment only caused the older Uchiha's eyebrow to arch higher in curiosity.

"'Fool around with'? I never said anything about sleeping with her."

"_Comes with the territory I guess."_ The younger murmured, sounding bored and slightly annoyed with the whole situation. He clearly wasn't having a very good time.

"I do hope she isn't around to hear you."

"_No,"_ Sasuke muttered coldly, _"she's off printing pictures of us for her to frame and put next to her bed. At first I thought she was joking around and pretending to be obsessed but…I can't take much more."_

"Just a week or two more, Sasuke." Obito said 'comfortingly', chuckling under his breath as he exchanged a look with his assistant through the glass. Zetsu was clearly just as amused by the whole thing as he was.

"_Damn it."_ The younger Uchiha cursed, the mere thought of it obviously daunting and draining to him. _"But this is worse than that pity date with the bite-fetish girl."_

"…" Stunned into slight silence, the scarred man glanced over at Zetsu again who eagerly nodded for him to press the matter. With a sigh, he reached up to run his fingers absentmindedly over the damaged side of his face. "I really don't want to know, but I have no choice but to ask. Who?"

"_Karin?"_ Sasuke said, as though his cousin should be able to remember. _"She was this redheaded girl I went to school with for a while. Had a major crush on me and failed miserably at hiding it."_

"…" Obito didn't remember. Why would he?

"_Well, long story short, Itachi made me feel bad for her and convinced me to take her out one night. I thought it would be a casual thing, just to ease my conscience so I put up with her the entire date. Then I found out she had this crazy thing for biting and being bitten. And I mean like proper biting. It was the worst sex I ever had. I didn't know whether or not to report her to the police for assault. Of course, Itachi laughed his head off when I got home." _Sasuke huffed, obviously thinking back to the way his brother had teased him after that night. Still, Obito couldn't help but chuckle.

"Just one thing, Sasuke."

"_What?"_

"If she was so annoying and the date was so horrible…how on earth did you end up sleeping with her? And, most of all, if her fetish was so bad, why did you keep going?"

"…_This conversation's over…"_

Zetsu's raucous laughter could be heard by both of the Uchiha through the doors, adding to the amusement of one and adding to the embarrassment of another. The older sighed, his spirits lifted by the talk, as he decided that he'd made his cousin suffer enough.

"Alright, we'll cover for you."

"_Thanks. I better go, that chick will be back here any minute."_

"Have fun, Sasuke."

Zetsu's laughter only grew once the call was disconnected, his goofy chortle echoing across the emptiness of Floor 37 as the secret life of Sasuke Uchiha came into the light.

"_I never realized our broody Sasuke was such a rogue!" _He called over the intercom mid-laughter, all thoughts of his boss and Naruto getting it on briefly pushed out of his mind for now. He was, instead, trying to imagine Sasuke pinned down by some sexual deviant. At this point, it was clear that he wasn't going to be able to get a hold of his laughter anytime soon. It would pretty much become the background sound of the rest of the day.

But Obito was fine with that.

After such a chaotic conflict that had been plaguing him ever since he met Naruto Uzumaki, these brief moments of carefree amusement were often welcome. As long as they didn't get in the way of the grand scheme of things, their insignificance could be appreciated. Not everything needed meaning. Not everything needed a great amount of thought. It was nice to be reminded of that every now and then.

* * *

The cemetery was even more unappealing than usual at this time of year. The grass had become dried and yellow as a result of autumn and the trees were withered and bare. Some considered the brown and golden color of autumn to be beautiful but Naruto disagreed. He'd never liked it. He always thought it looked as though the life had been sucked out of all the plants. They looked rotten and old. He'd always wished that his birthday had fallen during the spring but the reality was, it was less than a week away.

October 10th was fast approaching.

And, after a brief phone conversation with Sakura, it looked as though he'd be spending it alone again.

He didn't really know why Sakura dumping him had upset him so much, especially after he had purposely sought out his boss during his time of need and had happily _kissed_ him without a single moment of guilt. But, for some odd reason, it had crushed him. Perhaps it was having the opportunity to spend his birthday with someone else taken away from him that really caused his pain. Either way, with everything piling on top of him, he had gone and done something he hadn't for a long time.

He'd gone to visit Jiraiya.

It took him a little while of stressful searching before he was able to figure out exactly where the man's gravestone was. He hadn't been to visit him for quite a few years after all and the whole cemetery pretty much looked exactly the same. They definitely didn't make it easy for you.

Still, it couldn't have been more than forty minutes before he found himself stood right in front of the grave of his favorite foster father.

_Jiraiya Sannin_

Naruto hadn't known Jiraiya very long. In fact, he hardly remembered the man at all. They had lived together briefly when the blonde was very, very young but it had been a temporary thing and Jiraiya had died a little while after he'd moved out.

He vaguely remembered the man's long white hair and his goofy ways, as well as a preoccupation with the opposite sex that Naruto hadn't understood until many, many years later. However, despite their brief encounter and the little amount of memories Naruto had of him, Jiraiya had been important. He had been the nicest foster carer out of them all and he'd been the only one who had known the blonde's parents. He didn't mention them often in the few months they lived together, but every now and then he would make a little comment about how Naruto had his father's hair and his mother's ferocity.

It was for that reason that Naruto would come and visit Jiraiya's grave whenever things got too bad. He didn't know where his parents were buried so coming here was the closest he could feel to them.

"Hey, old man." The young man whispered, faintly smiling as he kneeled down in front of the gravestone. He placed a hand on it, as though resting his palm on Jiraiya's shoulder. "Just thought I'd pay a visit. Talk over a few things, y'know?" He knew it seemed silly- not talking to a gravestone, people did that all the time- but going to visit a man he had hardly known at all. But it really did comfort him. "Ya see, there's this guy- oh yeah, I like guys- and he's really, really cool. He looks out for me, treats me like I'm worth something, has high expectations of me, teaches me stuff to help me at work and he can be really nice to me. But he's got a lot going on in his life and he's really emotionally, like, closed off and stuff. So I can't tell what he really thinks about me.

Sometimes he makes me think that he actually cares about me but then the next minute he makes me feel stupid for even considering it! And then there was this night when he made a move on me but then backed off and it left me really confused. So later I kissed him and he was _horrible_ to me! Like, really, really horrible! It hurt really bad and I tried to forget about liking him. But last night he actually kissed me! I was so happy but…but…he's hardly spoken to me since and I'm really scared!"

Naruto blurted it all out in one go, ranting desperately as he pleaded with the headstone for help, comfort and advice. He didn't know what to do and he just wanted to know what course of action he should take.

He ended up telling Jiraiya everything- including the similarities between the two notes Obito had written him. And, although he didn't have any answers once he'd finished, he did feel a little better for getting it all off his chest. He didn't feel happy, but he felt calmer and more relaxed.

So, with a slightly lighter heart, he quietly thanked the gravestone and said his goodbyes before turning around, stuffing his hands in his pockets and making his way through the cemetery again. Now he had the difficult task of trying to find his way out. But he enjoyed just strolling through the peaceful, tranquil place with just himself and his thoughts. As long as he found the exit eventually, he didn't mind just wandering for a bit.

However, it hadn't been too long before his alone time was interrupted by the mutterings of some other visitor. And, unfortunately, it was one of those awkward situations where you know you shouldn't be eavesdropping but it just can't be helped.

"…no choice. I'm working his case now; I can't just drop it after my boss assigned it to me specifically."

Glancing over, Naruto caught a glimpse of spiky silver hair and a sharp-looking suit. He instantly recognized the man, despite having only met him once…"Anyway, I better get going. I'm already late getting back to the firm. Take care, Rin."

"…" the blonde stopped in his tracks, watching as the man patted the grave affectionately before turning his way. There was an awkward moment of silence, in which they both just looked at one another, before Naruto smiled and waved. "Kakashi!"

"Naruto," the silver-haired man greeted casually, composing himself as he walked over to join the younger, "what a nice surprise."

"Yeah," Naruto grinned, "I've been looking out for you at Ichiraku Ramen but I haven't seen you around."

"I've been a little busy lately." Kakashi said, sighing deeply, before waving a hand to indicate that they should walk together. "I'm a lawyer, you see."

"That's cool."

"That's everyone's response." The older man rolled his eyes. "It has perks, but it can be a real pain."

They walked together for a while, in content silence as the ominous air of the cemetery consumed them. They'd only spoken once before but Naruto already thought of Kakashi as a possible friend. Much like Zetsu, he felt comfortable enough around the man to just run his mouth and they had already had a heart-to-heart before. However, unlike Zetsu, they weren't tied together by work so it felt less forced. Then again, the only reason it felt forced with Obito's assistant was probably due to Naruto's own insecurity.

"So," the blonde began awkwardly, unable to hold it in anymore, "who did you come to visit?"

"Oh, an old friend." Kakashi murmured back, surprisingly calm and casual despite the personal nature of the question. He seemed completely at ease with it. "I needed her advice on something."

"What?" Naruto asked curiously. He cringed slightly over the suspicious look the other man shot him, but offered an innocent smile nonetheless. "You were there to listen to my problem; I just wanted to return the favor."

"Hmm…" Kakashi seemed to seriously consider it for a moment, but the instant he shrugged his shoulders it was clear that he had no intention of discussing it in any great detail. "Just a case I'm working on. How about you and your boss? How did that go?"

"It's…as confusing as ever." Naruto said, imitating the man's shrug with a cheeky grin.

"Say, Naruto…you don't happen to know a guy called Obito Uchiha, do you?"

"…" That came from nowhere. "Er…promise not to tell?"

"Hm?"

"He's my boss." The look Kakashi gave him was truly a sight to behold. At first it was a look of disbelief, as though he believed the blonde was joking, then it turned into one of confusion and furrowed incomprehension followed by a shocked realization.

"I didn't realize that he was…that way…" the silver-haired man said simply, coughing uncomfortably. "He had a girlfriend until recently, that's all. They were pretty serious."

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked instantly, unable to skip out on the chance to learn more about the scarred man.

"It's not my story to tell." Kakashi replied instantly, as though he regretted mentioning it. "Forget I said anything and it's probably best not to mention me to him at all. We used to be friends but we ended on bad terms."

"You know Obito?"

"Knew." Kakashi corrected, rolling his eyes as he realized the kid wouldn't just let it go. "It was a while ago, not worth talking about."

"Okay…" the blonde mumbled lowly, picking up that the older man obviously didn't want to discuss it. "But could you just tell me a little about what he used to be like? Please?"

"…" Kakashi stared at him as they walked together, studying he earnest pleading in those blue eyes, before he let out a sigh and gave in. "Well, let me think. How would I describe Obito Uchiha…?"

* * *

"We have a problem."

"This is Uchiha Enterprises," Obito pointed out, glancing up as the two men entered his office together, "we always have a problem." By the last word of his joke, all amusement and casual flippancy had faded from his tone. The moment he saw that even his goofy assistant had a concerned look on his pale face, he knew it was far more serious than the usual 'problems' he was faced with. This wasn't an issue regarding a client or a cock-up caused by one of the puppies. This was far worse.

"Shisui met with the Hyῡga just over an hour ago," Itachi began, exchanging a look with Zetsu briefly, "the problem is what he handed over during that meeting."

"Handed over?" The scarred man echoed, resting his chin in the palm of his hand thoughtfully.

"I _may_ have managed to temporarily tap his office phone this morning whilst he was in the staff room." Zetsu said, only a slight hint of his usual airiness creeping into his voice. "We heard everything." That earned a cocked eyebrow from the curious Uchiha.

"Shisui handed over a considerable amount of evidence against you in regards to business malpractice." The younger Uchiha murmured lowly, his brow furrowed slightly. "Apparently you left behind a paper trail which undoubtedly incriminates you. The Hyῡga sounded far too pleased with it."

"A paper trail?" Obito hissed, eyes narrowing coldly as the fingers of his hand dug into the scarred side of his face slightly.

"They're adding extortion to the list." Itachi mumbled dejectedly. "Apparently the evidence includes financial reports which show you diverting funding out of Uchiha Enterprises, as well as doing the same thing since signing on the Hyῡga Company."

"Tobi," Zetsu's small voice spoke up, worry ringing out clearly, "there's no way you would have ever left behind a paper trail. You're too clever. And extortion is one thing you haven't done. That means…"

"They're falsifying evidence." Obito growled under his breath, climbing onto his feet as the other two men regarded him carefully. After all, it was never nice to learn that a whole case, built upon false evidence, was being built against you. This destroyed all his plans of getting out of this going to trial. There was no possible way he could keep it out of court now.

"In the meeting," Itachi began slowly, cautiously studying his cousin's expression. Before his transition, Obito had been quick to lose his temper and it had been harmless back then, but no one had seen his blood boil since Rin's death and something told the younger Uchiha that the new Obito might be far more dangerous in that state. "Shisui claimed he had dug up the evidence after looking into you extensively. It currently looks as though _he_ was the source, however, I can't believe that he would do such a th-"

"He's setting it up." Obito jerked his head slightly, jaw clenching out of reflex as he felt that anger, rage and hatred boiling up inside of him. It was always the same. Traitors. Liars. Scum. He shut his fist, blunt fingernails digging so tightly into his palm that they threatened to draw the blood which was currently bubbling inside him. Without another word or any indication to the others, he turned and stormed out of his office, pushing the door open roughly as he went.

"Wai-!" Zetsu called after him, scrunching up his face in confusion, "Tobi!"

"Obito," Itachi spoke up, "don't go!"

It was too late.

With his self-control in tatters after the way Naruto had broken it down, the scarred Uchiha could no longer put a lid on all the emotions churning within him. Kakashi being assigned this case, Shisui setting him up- it was all too much. He needed to let it out and there was only one way he really knew how.

"What do we do, Itachi?"

"I think you might need to find a way to turn off the CCTV on Floor 63." The black-haired man murmured with a sigh, feeling far more burdened and aged than someone so young should.

Still, Obito went on.

The elevator ride up to Floor 63 didn't help calm him in the slightest. If anything, it only fed his anger more by giving him time to focus on it. By the time he was walking towards the office at the end, eyes narrowed in determination, he had reached his limit. He threw the door open aggressively, eyes latching onto his fellow Uchiha.

"Obito?" Shisui said, blinking a few times. "You shouldn't be he-"

Just like that, the younger man was cut off as a rage-fuelled fist plunged right into the side of his face, knocking him off balance immediately. Shisui stumbled, only to be grasped by his cousin and pulled closer so that similar blows could be delivered to his ribs. When it was all done, he collapsed into a heap on his office floor. Gasping and whimpering slightly from the shock and pain, the younger Uchiha could only shake and cough violently. He wasn't seriously injured- it had only been a few blows- but it was enough to drive the point home.

"I don't tolerate traitors." Obito muttered, his voice still eerily calm as ever. Despite having lost his control long ago, his tone was still cool and collected- not in any way representing the feelings within his heart.

"You idiot…" the wheezing man said quietly, glancing up, "you just added assault to your list of charges."

"Then again, this does give me something to look forward to." Kneeling down beside his cousin, the scarred man curled his fingers in the lapel of Shisui's suit, pulling him a little closer so that his following words really hit home. "I'm going to get out of these charges and when I do, and everything has blown over, do you know what the first thing I'll do is?"

"…"

"I'll make sure you never set foot in Uchiha Enterprises again." Obito said simply, releasing his hold and climbing to his feet. All of his anger and rage and hatred and frustration was all gone- all let out of his body with just a couple of punches. Now all he felt was a supreme calm and a determination to succeed that he had never felt before. In that moment of tranquillity, everything became clear to him now.

Rin was irrelevant.

He was going to crush Kakashi, Shisui, the Hyῡga Company and the Senju Corporation, whatever it took.

He was going to find out if Fugaku had anything to do with it.

And, finally, he was going to resolve the whole damn mess with Naruto one way or another.

First, however, he would undoubtedly have to endure a half-hearted lecture from Itachi on why assaulting the guy building a case against him was a bad idea…

* * *

"A black eye and a wounded pride- not too bad, considering how angry I was." Obito murmured, sighing as he closed the file he had been reading. Just because he had a lot else on his plate, didn't mean he could ignore his regular duties as Uchiha Enterprises' Senior Manager of Floor 37. He'd been reading over some documents concerning the most recent contract deal he was expected to complete but the whole thing was a complete bore. Having Zetsu on speaker the entire time probably didn't help his- already wavering- concentration either.

"_Well, Itachi wasn't too impressed." _His assistant moaned loudly. _"And I was the one who got an earful on your behalf!"_

"It's your job." Obito countered, smirking slightly as he threw the file onto his side table- deciding it was probably best to leave it for tonight. With his mind wandering the way it was, getting on with serious work wasn't a good idea. He'd pick it up and carry on in the morning. That's right- Sunday may be his weekly day off, but people of his position didn't really get a full day away from files and documents. "Besides, we've got to keep you on your toes somehow."

"_Funny."_ Zetsu drawled sarcastically, giggling slightly as he did. _"Anyway, I'm just glad you're in a better mood. I don't like grumpy Tobi."_

"It's been a long week." The scarred man agreed, running a hand over his tired face. "I need a rest."

"_Not getting old, are you?"_

"You do realize that I have full control over your salary, right?"

"_The money doesn't matter to me," _the pale man cooed teasingly, _"it's the quality time we have together which makes it all worthwhile."_

"I swear, if you use the word 'bromance', I will slaughter you." The Uchiha warned, cringing at the very thought of the word. Zetsu had used the word before to describe both his own relationship with his boss and the one Obito and Naruto shared. It was a horrible, horrible word. Obito loathed it.

"_It's fine,"_ Zetsu said, his shit-eating grin clearly visible thanks to that cursed, gleeful tone, _"I know just how much you love me."_

"Hm." Obito hummed thoughtfully. "Well, as a sign of love, I'm going to send you to bed early so you get plenty of rest. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what I need for this new client, okay?"

"_And how do you know I won't be busy?" _The other man asked accusingly.

"Goodnight, Zetsu." The Uchiha retorted, rolling his eyes. His assistant's personal life was often vague and shrouded in mystery. In truth, Zetsu didn't really have a life without his boss. Everything revolved around Obito. Everything. He often spent the majority of his Sundays- his one day off a week- on the phone to the Uchiha, with nothing else to do. Occasionally, the two of them would go out somewhere and spend time together in a less professional setting. Zetsu's company was one Obito never grew tired of, even when he was annoying. That much hadn't changed, even after Rin's death.

"_Love you too, Tobi!"_

Sighing once the call ended, Obito felt a daunting feeling of loneliness crash down upon him the moment his assistant was out of reach. He didn't often feel lonely nowadays, usually quite appreciative and grateful for any solitude he managed to get but…for some reason…his apartment just felt cold and empty. More so than usual.

"Hm. 'Some' reason." The scarred man scoffed at himself, knowing full well he was being a delusional fool. It was perfectly clear why he felt so alone sat on the couch of his luxurious apartment.

Naruto Uzumaki may have only been there for a little while, but he had certainly left an impression on the place. Without his slumping form on the couch, sprawled out ridiculously…or his shy, nervous presence…or the soft snores he'd let out as he slept…home just didn't feel like home anymore.

And the damaged man began to realize something rather disturbing.

The more he thought of Naruto, the less he thought of Rin.

…

'_You've got to be kidding me.'_ Was his immediate thought as a soft knock rapped on his door.

He'd just gotten off the phone to Zetsu, so it couldn't be his assistant at the door and he also knew for a fact that Itachi wouldn't visit him on a Saturday night and Sasuke had never been to his apartment before. It really only left one other option.

With fierce trepidation bubbling in the pit of his stomach, Obito walked over to the door and slowly pulled it open. And he wasn't surprised in the slightest to see the embarrassed, rain-soaked puppy awkwardly shuffling just on the other side. And if that blonde hair and those blue eyes were a welcome sight, what did it matter anymore?

"Obito…" Naruto mumbled, glancing up pleadingly. Shimmering blue and cold black connected in a long-standing gaze. "P-Please don't send me away." The kid begged, either unaware of how pathetic he sounded or he just unable to care as he pouted slightly. It was ridiculous. Stupid.

Obito should send him home.

Demand that he stop showing up uninvited.

But this was Naruto Uzumaki- the one who destroyed his logical thought process and tore down his self-control. He couldn't turn him away, no matter how hard he tried. So, with a forlorn sigh, he stepped aside and invited the pitiful kid in.

They went through the same routine as before, heading into the bathroom whilst Obito provided the blonde with some fresh clothes to try out. Not a single word was exchanged between them- save for the occasional mumble of thanks from Naruto- but that was okay. Somehow, the silence made it more comfortable. They both felt content and somewhat happy. Just being in one another's company.

"You eaten?" The Uchiha asked, eyes rolling over to study his employee curiously. The kid was relaxed, more so than last time he'd showed up, and clearly relieved. He stood there, his boss's larger clothes hanging off his frame, with his head held low but a tiny smile just visible on his face. In response to the question, Naruto merely nodded slowly, still avoiding eye contact. "Good, that's one less thing to deal with. If there's nothing else, it's about time for bed."

"M'kay." The blonde murmured, instinctively shuffling towards the living room to take up his usual perch on the couch. The scarred man watched him go, remaining silent until the very last moment- just as he began to disappear from view.

"This way, kid." He said firmly, ignoring the confused look he received. With a simple nod to the bedroom, Obito stood and waited for his order to be carried out. He was tired. In desperate need of rest. And really not in the mood to deal with Naruto's naivety. So it was pleasing when, instead of asking questions or arguing, the blonde instantly made his way back to follow the older man. With a slight smirk fluttering onto his face, Obito placed a comforting hand on that one place on his employee's lower back which always seemed to make him melt. Just like always, Naruto relaxed into the touch and allowed himself to be gently led towards the bedroom.

Once inside, Naruto stood in one corner of the room, awkwardly playing with the hem of the t-shirt his boss had lent him as the other man carefully peeled out of his suit- slowly removing each article of clothing until only his boxers remained. With only the lights of Konoha- streaming through the windows- illuminating the room, the blonde could only make out the silhouette of the Uchiha. But even that much alone was enough to make him blush slightly. Being in Obito's bedroom like this, with the almost naked man not so far away…it was a very surreal experience. And it made his heart pound violently in his chest.

"Obito?" The blonde asked softly, shooting the man a questioning gaze in the darkness.

"Relax, we're just going to get some sleep tonight." Obito assured him quietly, gesturing towards the bed as though it were nothing. He overlooked the nervous way the kid was shifting and the obvious attempts at deep breaths, and merely took his own place under the covers. He wasn't interested in Naruto's mini crisis, or the confusion and conflict he may be struggling with in this situation. All he wanted was some sleep and having Naruto where he belonged would surely help him get it.

Still, the tension in the room was thick and overbearing as the fully clothed idiot wriggled his way beneath the covers- making sure to stick to his own side of the bed. Obito could only roll his eyes, settling down in an attempt to drift off.

…

…

After about 15 minutes, it was clear that the whole situation wasn't working.

Naruto was wide awake, forcing himself to stay unnaturally still as he stared up at the dark ceiling in a poor attempt to try and calm the hell down. Needless to say, it wasn't working. No matter what he did, he couldn't shake off the knowledge that Obito Uchiha was just a few inches away, nor could he stop his mind and body reacting to that.

The blonde's head was racing a mile a minute, crushing any hopes he had of getting some rest. And his heart hadn't slowed down since the moment he'd been led into the bedroom. It was thundering in his chest, smashing against his ribcage without forgiveness. The giddy trembling had subsided, but the urge to fidget and shuffle was so strong that it took all his willpower to stay still. He so badly wanted this to go well, to do everything he could to avoid pissing his boss off in any way. He just wanted to be accepted. But he couldn't help it. Every single breath he took sounded like a demolition ball bursting through the wall to him and the panic that Obito could hear it just as loudly only stressed him out and caused his breathing to come out even more labored.

Every passing second was just pure awful.

"You're making this more complicated than it needs to be." That deep voice cut through the darkness harshly, making the poor blonde jump in surprise. Nervously, he turned his head to look over at the shadowy form of his boss. Even eyes as dark as those seemed to glisten in the night as they stared back. To Naruto's great surprise, the Uchiha reached over with one hand and rested it on his side. Effortlessly- either testament of Obito's strength or a warning sign of Naruto's weight- the Uchiha pulled the younger man over to him and broke the distance.

Horrified, Naruto found himself encased in those arms, his face buried in the scarred man's bare chest. "Calm down and go to sleep. Don't overthink this." Obito muttered, each syllable causing his chest to rumble and vibrate against the blonde's face. It was oddly…comforting…

'_Obito's a cuddler!'_ Naruto realized, unable to stop the grin spreading across his face.

The scarred man rolled his eyes as he felt that smile stretch against his skin, placing his chin on top of the kid's head with a low sigh.

No Rin.

No Kakashi.

No Shisui.

No Fugaku.

No Itachi.

No Shizune.

No Sakura.

Not even Zetsu.

They were alone.

With nothing but each other and the abyss of sleep for comfort.

This was wrong.

It was too intimate and close. There was too much contact, too much touch and too much sharing between them. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. But it didn't matter.

For the first time in a while, Obito felt completely untroubled. And, as the blonde's soft snores began to fill the room with their slightly irritating sound, the Uchiha felt his body relax.

Hell could wait until morning.

Only problem was…how on earth would he be able to resist the adorable idiot once he was fully rested…?

* * *

**A/N:**** There you all go then.**

**Obito and Naruto sleeping together…in the less steamy way…for now…**

**What will morning bring?**

**Anyway, the plot is beginning to thicken and has been pretty full-on this chapter. Mostly because the next few will have huge focus on Obito and Naruto rather than the underlying story. I don't know what inspired me to have Obito nail Shisui in the face like that- we all dream of knocking out a co-worker every now and then- but it's just proof that Naruto throws him off his game, huh?**

**Well, let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you're expecting from the next one ;)**

**Have a good week, everyone!**


	14. With You By My Side

**A/N:**** Hey, everyone.**

**All I can say is thanks for your patience…and this is your reward…**

**This is the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**I've got nothing left to live for,**_

_**Got no reason yet to die.**_

_**But when I'm standing in the gallows, I'll be staring at the sky.**_

_**Because no matter where they take me, death I will survive.**_

_**And I will never be forgotten,**_

_**With you by my side.**_

**Somebody To Die For by Hurts**

* * *

**With You By My Side**

"You're absolutely insane." Naruto mumbled sleepily, rubbing at his eyes as he shuffled his way into the kitchen. He felt exhausted, despite the rest he'd managed to get, but he was less confused this time. This time round he had managed to figure out that he was in his boss's apartment…well, _bed_…before rushing round to get to work like an idiot. The moment he had woken up, he'd looked over to try and see the man. But, as he should have expected, Obito was already up. "Who gets out of bed at this time on a Sunday?"

"Those of us who can't afford to be lazy." The scarred man muttered back, rolling his eyes at the unsightly appearance of a half-awake Naruto. Obito had been up for a long time. He'd already completed his workout at the gym- Sunday was usually his rest day but he had to make up for missing the last one- and returned to his apartment fully clothed…in a suit…

Naruto was going to ask why the hell he was in a suit on his day off, but the nerves and worry were starting to settle in. He didn't know what to say or do and he didn't know if he was welcome or if his boss wanted him to leave. After all, he had turned up _uninvited_ after being _sent home_, so of course he was feeling a bit insecure in his own presence there. So there he stood, in the doorway, watching as the older man poured himself a cup of water- coffee was probably way too unhealthy for Obito Uchiha- whilst he plucked up the courage.

"Gonna pour me a glass?" He asked nervously, voice coming out far weaker than he had wanted. It was a simple question, but both men knew that it carried a meaning far deeper than appearances would suggest. Naruto wasn't just asking if he could have something to drink. He was asking if he could stay or if he should get the hell out. Obito paused for a moment, eyes studying the blonde curiously before a smirk crossed his lips.

"I'll get you one." He answered, allowing the kid to let out a breath neither of them had realized he was holding. The relief that came from that erased any tension between them and Naruto couldn't help but beam- in spite of the early hour. He felt elated, like he was flying, and all because of Obito Uchiha. No other reason. So, as he took the glass of water from the scarred man gratefully, gulping it down to wet his throat, he couldn't help but feel like he truly belonged somewhere.

"So, what's with the suit?" Naruto finally asked, eyeing it up in wonder. One day he _would _see Obito in something other than those expensive, three-piece suits. Just trying to imagine him in ordinary day clothes, like everyone else wore, simply didn't work. He'd have to see the real thing for himself.

"Zetsu phoned earlier," the Uchiha began, leaning against the kitchen counter as he sipped at his own drink, "I have an urgent client meeting this afternoon."

"On your day off?"

"I'm Senior Manager- I don't get days off." Obito countered matter-of-factly.

"Ouch." The blonde mumbled, cringing at that thought whilst mulling over just how precious to him his weekends were. Without those two days of rest, he simply wouldn't be able to go on. "Remind me to turn down promotions."

"Who says I'll be offering you any in the first place?" Obito retorted, cocking one eyebrow in amusement as the kid looked over at him in bewilderment.

"I'm an awesome employee!"

"Aoba has a better sales record."

"You've never let Aoba stay over at your place before."

"How do _you_ know?"

…

They stared at each other for a moment before Naruto burst out laughing, almost spilling his drink as he did. He loved this. The casual teasing banter, creating this sense of friendship and connection between them. It made him feel fuzzy inside.

"But, seriously, you haven't, have you?"

"I didn't let _you_." Obito pointed out, rolling his eyes. "You didn't give me a choice."

"Really?" The blonde teased, grinning again. "Cause you're _totally_ against just sending someone home? C'mon and just admit it! It's already obvious you think I'm awesome, y'know!"

"You're cocky."

"And _you_ care about me!" Naruto boldly announced, pointing an accusatory finger at his boss, who merely sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. When had Naruto become so comfortable around him? When had the walls started to crumble?

"So what productive tasks do you have planned for today?" Obito asked, deciding it was best to change the topic of conversation quickly. The longer they dwelled on the idea of him caring…

"Nothing." The blonde replied bluntly, watching his boss roll his eyes again. "Maybe I can come to the meeting with you?"

"Not this time." The Uchiha reluctantly declined. The truth was, having Naruto with him that afternoon would have certainly livened things up and the idiot had already proven before that he was competent enough to sit through a meeting without messing it up. However, it was also true that he needed some time away from Naruto…just to think…

The idea of crushing Naruto had become less and less prominent in his mind. The more time they spent together, the more tolerant and warm Obito became. Did he actually care? Or were the idiot's misguided words just getting to him? He couldn't figure it out, nor could he quell the concern that he might actually be becoming attached. He kept having to remind himself who exactly he was now.

No One.

That ideal seemed so appealing to him. The thought that he could just discard the burden of an identity and everything that came with it. That he could throw away the past and present and look only toward the future. That he could leave his heart behind.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, pouting childishly as he interrupted his boss's thought process- as usual.

"This isn't a contract signing." Obito began, pushing his numbing thoughts to one side. "It's a meeting with an already existing client of ours who's having trouble. I've been called in to sort out the problem but it's a private matter- one they won't want a rookie like you aware of."

"Oh." The blonde mumbled dejectedly. "How long will you be gone?"

"It might take a while," he admitted simply, "so just find something to entertain yourself with until I get back. I also suggest you order takeout for dinner…as unhealthy as it may be…"

"I…I can stay…?" Naruto asked, eyes full of hope and wonder. Obito merely shot him a 'duh' look rather than dignifying it with a response. It irked him how happy something so simple had made the kid but, worse than that, it irked him how much it pleased him to see that wide grin.

* * *

It was a long day.

For both of them.

Naruto had absolutely nothing to do but sit around his boss's apartment and wait for the older man's return. He really didn't feel like going out and finding something to do- though the idea of texting Kakashi (who he had exchanged numbers with at the cemetery) to see if he was free to meet up at Ichiraku Ramen was tempting. He enjoyed the lawyer's company and he gave good advice but, for now, he'd rather just lounge around and do nothing.

So he spent most of the afternoon and evening lying on the couch, watching crappy Sunday TV on Obito's ridiculously huge television. It was awesome at first, but the novelty wore off soon after he discovered there was simply _nothing_ to watch on Sundays. So, sometime after the sun had set on Konoha, he had begun snooping around the Uchiha's apartment instead. Not in a nosey, immoral way. Just in a curious, 'I wonder what kinda stuff he has' way.

It was actually rather depressing.

Obito's apartment didn't have _any_ photographs at all. Or sentimental trinkets. No pictures of friends or family, no little memories to look at and smile over. There was no story to be found. In places where you would expect such meaningful things, there were ornaments or contemporary artwork instead. Expensive objects with no emotional worth behind them. Even the bedroom lacked anything at all.

There was nothing.

And, once again, Naruto found it difficult to believe that the man who had written him that note two years ago was the same man who owned this place. It didn't feel like a home at all. There was no warmth. And the only thought that went through the blonde's head as he realized that was:

'_What happened to you?'_

Obito's day was similarly dull. Buried in paperwork whilst trying to assure the cursed client that everything was fine and there was no need to contact her lawyer had been bothersome. The woman was panicking over something quite normal and routine and it was difficult to get a word in edgeways when you had no interest in really talking in the first place. They ended up spending the entire evening together- her insisting that it be sorted that day- whilst Obito corrected all mistakes and renewed the contract. It took a while but it also gave him time to carefully consider his position with Naruto.

And the answer he came to was quite enlightening.

There was no denying that he _needed_ Naruto.

That he couldn't wait anymore.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Naruto found himself pinned against the living room wall again. Obito had returned home with this hunger in his eyes, completely ignoring his employee's questions about his day, and instantly cornered the idiot. It was clear to both of them now. No more doubt. And both of them found their resistance crumble.

They attacked each other with eager kisses, just wanting to taste as much as they could.

Naruto was still hesitant in his actions, worried that this was going too fast, unable to comprehend the situation, but as the older man held him there, he found his kisses becoming more confident. He mouthed his way across his boss's jawline, needy and desperate in every way. The taste and the scent was so addictive and he _finally_ had permission to enjoy it.

Sure, they hadn't spoken.

And yes, things were happening so suddenly.

But fuck was it amazing.

So amazing that Naruto was far too obedient and compliant as his t-shirt (or Obito's t-shirt as it were) was pulled over his head. The growl the older man let out upon seeing his naked torso made him shudder and tremble, his knees almost giving in as he was roughly pulled towards the bedroom.

There were hands everywhere, running themselves along his chest and stomach, teasing his nipples cruelly as he stumbled through the apartment after the man he wanted so badly.

This must be a dream.

It had to be.

His mind was still rushing with unsure thoughts as the rest of his clothing was stripped from him. It only seemed to be silenced when he became fully exposed and was practically thrown on the bed. Not two minutes after Obito had returned home and _this_ had happened. What happened to the man's self-control?

Naruto whimpered with arousal, despite the tenseness of the situation, barely able to acknowledge it as his boss whispered out how beautiful he was. And then…just like that…the scarred man was above him…

* * *

Holding himself up with one hand, towering over the blonde idiot who had been plaguing his mind with confusing and conflicting thoughts, Obito's pewter eyes analyzed and studied in a way they never had before. They raked over every single inch of exposed flesh, eagerly storing away information on everything they saw. He had already verbally alluded to Naruto's beauty. But what he said out loud and what went on his mind often varied. This time, however, they seemed to coincide quite completely.

The kid was slim and fit, body moderately toned from gentle exercise, with bronze skin which glistened beneath the fierce moonlight. The lack of tan lines only confirmed the Uchiha's suspicions that this was Naruto's natural skin color- either that or he tanned in the nude, which seemed far less likely.

Either way, it was near perfection.

With a breath to gather himself, the Uchiha pressed his lower body down until it made contact- the material of his suit pants grazing over the blonde's hard cock. The sound that burst out from those lips was so inviting. Eyes flashing with curiosity, Obito ground down harder, just to hear it again. This time he observed closely as Naruto's lips quivered open and a tiny, desperate whimper made its way out.

Perfect.

"Y-Your shirt…" the blonde mumbled, trembling fingers reaching up to tug on the white material pleadingly. The words and the action, however, only caused the older man to cock an eyebrow in that special way of his.

"Is that a polite request or a blunt order?" He muttered lowly, grinding his hips down once again to tease that delicious body beneath him.

It was clear that Naruto was burning with desperation and pure need and that those feelings were creating a perfect example of tunnel vision. The only thing set in his sights was the incredible release he so badly craved. He wasn't thinking things through. Wasn't considering just where exactly this was going. He just wanted _something_ to happen.

Perhaps due to his age, experience, maturity or his contrasting personality- Obito was different. Dragging this out, getting to learn how every single touch and sensation affected the young man beneath him, that was all part of his goal. They weren't horny teenagers rushing to get done before their parents came home. Even if Naruto hadn't grown out of that, his boss certainly had. Taking his time was non-negotiable. Being ordered around and controlled was also off the table. If Naruto wanted something, he'd have to learn how to ask. Or even better- beg.

"Please." The blonde whispered, looking up with eyes so glazed over with lust and slight fear that they were hardly recognizable. His embarrassment had faded as his belief in himself and his own attractiveness had returned, but his nerves were still blaringly obvious.

"Please what?" Obito said firmly, raising his hips to break off the contact. The way Naruto arched off the bed to try and stay connected was damn pleasing though.

"I-I wanna see you." Naruto whimpered, voice shaking. The composed Uchiha couldn't help but roll his eyes, unable to just bury his cursed, critical thoughts in the heat of the moment.

"I do hope you're more specific when it comes to your work," he muttered, pulling back to stare down at the blonde sceptically, "I'd hate to have to keep a closer eye on you." And boy was that a lie. Obito would love to just move the younger man into his office permanently- away from the others. Naruto, on the other hand, had no reply but a slight whine. "And here I was hoping for some banter." Smirking slightly, Obito finally gave in and slipped a hand between their bodies, his skilled fingers plucking each of his shirt's buttons out of their corresponding hole. It was a slow process- partly because Naruto's eyes were damn distracting and partly because he wanted to tease. "Tell me, Naruto…why is it that someone as self-assured and confident as you falls into submission like this?"

"…" the kid stayed silent, wide eyes shifting their gaze between his boss's blank faced and the bare skin that was being revealed bit by bit. He couldn't focus, let alone answer such a complicated question.

"I imagine you usually take charge, with that boisterous attitude of yours." The Uchiha pressed on, lowering a bit to allow his breath to ghost over Naruto's face. The shudder it caused was vexing. "What is it about this situation that has you like this?"

"…"

Still no reply.

"Is it just me?" Obito whispered, earning another shudder as he finally undid the last button. "Will you only submit to me?"

"How the fuck can you be so goddamn _sexy_?!" Naruto suddenly snapped, before he had a chance to realize what he was saying. The blush that followed that realization more than indicated his embarrassment. His boss, however, stared down with amusement flashing in his eyes. No self-control. Shaking his head with the tiniest of smirks playing on his lips, Obito pulled off completely and instead kneeled beside the loud-mouthed idiot. Bored of where his little teasing had gone, he allowed his shirt to fall down his arms before carelessly throwing it off into the darkness. They hadn't progressed very far at all, but the way Naruto stared at him with pure arousal- his cock standing proudly and wantonly- would suggest otherwise.

However, there was one thing which caused the kid to focus, despite his need. His eyes flashed back to their usual depth of blue as they moved to his boss's right shoulder. And, without any thought at all, Obito instantly knew what had caught his little blonde's attention.

The scars.

Naruto obviously hadn't realized that they reached below his collar and it was curiosity and sympathy, not disgust or shock, written on his face. The stare lasted for one quiet moment, before those eyes moved away to study the rest of him. Taut, slightly dusky, skin comfortably draped across toned muscle. A few minor scars here and there from childhood (and some adulthood) accidents but nothing compared to those the blonde had already accepted which stretched across his right shoulder. And when Naruto let out a needy groan- with all the self-control of a damn teenager or an eager puppy- Obito couldn't help but roll his eyes again. But there was something else there. He couldn't stop himself from smirking at how natural and right this felt. There was no pressure with the blonde kid. So easy.

"This isn't a romantic film," the Uchiha warned, placing a large hand on Naruto's beating chest to push him back down onto the mattress, "nor a smutty story."

"I…I know." Naruto whimpered, staring up at the man towering over him once more, trying to ignore the way those cursed talented fingers danced along the skin of his sides with the _perfect_ amount of pressure to make him squirm. He seemed to pick up on the deeper meaning of Obito's words, but the older man couldn't be too sure.

"No lovey-dovey garbage, just…you…" Obito murmured, leaning down to kiss and nip at Naruto's neck, whispering against the skin as the blonde withered under him, "…and me…" Obito continued, fingers tracing the skin of Naruto's thigh as his lips reached the kid's flat stomach, "…and this…"

"Obito!" Naruto moaned, body trembling as he felt the pressure of a gentle bite on his hip. He still couldn't believe this was happening and neither his body nor mind could process the fact that his boss was here…doing…_this_…

It was so exciting.

But so frightening.

He didn't know if he wanted it or if he wanted to run and pretend it never happened.

Well, the unbelievable feeling of a warm hand wrapping around his cock certainly helped him come to an answer. Shuddering, hips bucking and needy curses leaving his lips- all things Naruto wanted to avoid, afraid of looking stupid in front of Obito, but he just couldn't. He'd never had any self-control. And now was really testing it to the extreme.

"As much as I'd like to draw this out," Obito whispered, kissing the mark his bite had left on Naruto's hip with a pleased smirk, "I don't think you can take much more teasing, huh?"

"I…I need to…"

"Don't." Was the blunt, unarguable demand. It was said in _that_ tone of voice. The one which always had Naruto buckling at the knees with pure desire and desperation to obey. But when you were being told to stop yourself from doing something unavoidable, it was just damn frustrating. It left Naruto chewing on his bottom lip. Stamina had always been one of his strong points when it came to the bedroom but when he was with Obito it was different. When he was with Obito, just a few words and the right touches had him coming undone so damn fast.

"You can't-" he groaned mid-sentence as his boss lazily stroked him a few times just to torment him, "-expect me to h-hold it in."

Another flash of amusement in those pewter eyes and a cocked eyebrow was the initial response.

"I expect you to do it because I asked- well, _told_- you to." Obito growled, pulling back to take in the wonderful sight of Naruto Uzumaki- sprawled out and waiting on his bed. "But if you want to, or you can't be bothered to find the strength to stop, then go ahead. No one's stopping you."

A few more strokes.

"Please…" Naruto whined.

"No one's stopping you." Obito reminded him, eyes dark as they looked into those shimmering blue ones. And in every expressive detail held in those depths, Obito could see the truth. He could read Naruto perfectly, with just a glance. "But you won't, will you? Because you _need_ to hear me say it. Right?"

"Yes." Naruto groaned back, biting harder into his own lip.

"Good." Obito pulled his hand away, ignoring the sound of protest he received, and swiftly retrieved the necessary items from his drawer. "There will be plenty of other opportunities to explore and experiment."

And, despite how horny and hard he was, despite how much he was leaking and aching, Naruto still felt his heart flutter with hope at those words. 'Other opportunities.' Did that mean Obito didn't want this to be a one-time thing? Did that mean they might…?

That train of thought was abruptly cut off when Naruto felt firm, yet gentle, hands urging him to spread his legs a little. Fearful of what he could only assume was to come, yet desperate for more than just feather-light touches, he instantly complied and exposed himself willingly. Staring at his boss's blank face, he gulped nervously. Was it normal to look so fucking perfect during sex? Because Obito sure did. No silly facial expressions, not a single strand of spiky hair out of place, even those dumb suit pants hiding his lower body from view had managed to stay free of any creases. This guy just wasn't human. Or, at least, he was on a whole other level than everyone else.

"Er…I kinda…" Naruto began, not sure how to really explain himself. However, just like always, Obito shot him a look which proved he didn't need to explain anything at all. He already knew. He'd already figured it out for himself and saved the blonde the embarrassment of trying to word it.

"…" Silently, Obito uncapped the lube and mentally prepared himself for the arduous task of readying the idiot below him. He wasn't naïve enough to think Naruto had never done anything before, but he certainly knew that _this_ area of sex was new to him. In a way, that appealed to his possessive side. But it also meant extra time and effort that could be spent getting into things. It was a nuisance. However, he'd had plenty of experience in his youthful days of experimentation and fooling around to know just what to do and how to do it and, in a way, that would stop this from becoming a complete disaster.

He wasn't surprised at all when Naruto tensed up, unmasked worry bubbling in his eyes as he felt the first finger probe at his entrance. Somehow, Obito managed to resist rolling his eyes or making a joke, instead he was careful. He started by letting his finger trace a soothing circle on the surface of Naruto's skin, showing the blonde that this didn't need to be rushed like in some unrealistic, stupid porno. Spreading Naruto's legs further with his thigh, Obito couldn't help but smirk once more at the gasps and sighs the rookie let out at the feeling.

They stay like that for quite a few minutes, relaxed and soothed but with fiery need under the surface. It isn't until Naruto's hole started to feel more relaxed against the pad of the Uchiha's finger that things went any further. Pushing the digit it, with little effort thanks to his patience, Obito bent over to bite at Naruto's collarbone- partly to distract the kid, and partly because he wanted to see another mark on that bronze skin.

"Ah, _fuck!"_ The urge to correct Naruto's language was difficult to crush. "Obito! Possessive much?!"

"So what if I am?" The Uchiha murmured against that hot, slick skin, pushing his finger in further. The whimper he received sent shivers right through him. "Don't tell me you don't like the thought of being mine. Of belonging to _me_."

"So you can treat me like a chew toy?" Naruto teased, trying to hide the sensations coursing through him. This was the first time he felt like this with Obito- like they were almost equals- and he wasn't going to waste it without making a few smartass comments of his own.

"Am I supposed to be the puppy in this scenario?" Obito retorted, cocking his eyebrow again as he pulled away to admire his handiwork. A nice little mark, right on Naruto's collarbone, easily concealable with his shirt so it wouldn't be seen at work but good enough that the black-haired man would know it was there.

"Well, you're just so a-adora…ble." The blonde tensed up, his hole clenching as Obito pushed a little too far too quickly. It didn't hurt, not yet, there was just this weird pressure that felt…strange…

"Hm." Obito stared at him for a moment, something clearly playing on his mind, but Naruto didn't think to ask. No matter how many cheeky lines he slipped in, there was still no debate over who was really in charge here. Perhaps 'in charge' was a bad way of putting it- either way, Naruto didn't feel at all in control of himself or the man he had lusted after since the first day he started work at Uchiha Enterprises. What he did feel, however, was a euphoric feeling of belonging churning in his chest. A feeling which brought a beaming grin to his face. He probably looked stupid, a finger deep in his ass while he smiled away like an idiot. But he just couldn't help it.

Obito didn't let that grin stay for long. Slipping a second finger inside, he made sure to set about searching for just the right place inside the blonde to cause a very different expression.

"Fuck!"

'_There.' _The Uchiha surmised, watching the kid throw his head back and cry out as Obito's fingers pressed against his prostate.

"Language." Obito chastised, chuckling at the frustrated look that was shot his way. Who exactly was supposed to be the adorable one here?

"Again." Naruto groaned needily, chewing at his lip once more.

"Request or order?" Obito muttered back, reminding the blonde exactly what he needed to do.

"Please!"

"Good enough." And, as Obito rubbed along that spot again and again, the sounds the blonde let out were so damn pornographic and dazing that he almost forgot what he was trying to do. It took even him, with all his collected self-control, a moment to gather himself and carry on. Another application of lube and a third finger followed, leaving Naruto a shuddering mess of pleading horniness. With how patiently and gently the Uchiha worked his way inside, it wasn't long before the blonde started pushing down on his fingers eagerly. His cock, still untouched, rock hard and leaking onto his stomach as he groaned. It was so obvious that he really wanted to touch himself, but his hands were clutching onto the sheets too tightly to move down to grasp it.

Then again, he probably wouldn't touch himself anyway- not without Obito's permission.

Such a good boy.

Groaning low in his throat, watching the blonde shudder at the sound, Obito twisted his fingers sharply and watched the kid melt. Naruto let out a breathless sound, part way between a moan and a laugh.

"How are you so fucking perfect?" He said, laughing slightly as he felt so full, but so in need of more at the same time.

"Language." Obito reminded him, thrusting his fingers experimentally, dragging his blunt nails over the blonde's prostate, just to hear Naruto's breath catch at the sensation. It was meant as a lesson, to stop the cursing, but something told him it wasn't exactly a good deterrent. "If you want to exercise that voice of yours, why don't you do it by telling me exactly who you belong to?"

A whimper was the half-hearted response.

Naruto was biting his lip again, trying to stop himself.

"Who, Naruto?"

"Y-You…"

With a small, possessive growl, Obito slowly drew his fingers out- watching the beautiful reaction- and spread his hands flat on Naruto's hip bones. Pinning the blonde to the bed, the Uchiha couldn't help but think he looked perfect like this. He was spread all out, flushed, hard and needy, his face, neck and chest red with heat. At that point, Obito vaguely acknowledged the fact that he could hardly hang onto any of his self-control. And, as Naruto stared up at him with a gleam in his eyes and a small, knowing smile on his face…Obito realized that maybe he isn't as unreadable as he thought he was…

This was supposed to be a one-time thing. But ever since Obito alluded to the fact that this might go on past this one time, he began to realize just what might be happening. Since meeting Naruto, everything had changed. His life, frozen and stuck in nothingness, had suddenly been kick-started since that day back on Floor 37. Weeks had gone by and Naruto had now become the main focus in his life. Zetsu teased him about it, Itachi suggested it jokingly…but only he knew how accurate it was…It should scare him- how much Naruto affected him- but the truth was, it was damn exciting.

Those were the thoughts rushing through Obito's head, questions about Naruto's importance in his life, as he stripped out of the rest of his clothing. The blonde watched him closely, also thinking about how their meeting had changed things. However, the moment Obito was completely naked and on the bed, all sensible thought was out the window.

Naruto trailed his eyes down his boss's body, illuminated by the moonlight of Konoha, to take in every inch of skin. It was one of those moments when you see someone ridiculously perfect and can't decide whether to adore and worship them or hate their guts. Thankfully, that decision was an easy one for Naruto.

Obito was near perfect.

Despite the scars- maybe even because of them.

And as for a certain appendage of his…in this case, all that self-confidence and dominant attitude was fully justified…

And Naruto didn't know whether to be excited and turned on, or scared out of his mind.

However, as Obito leaned over him to capture his quivering lips in a rough kiss, all that conflict faded away. Feeling their bodies press together, the skin of their torsos and the hardness of their cocks connecting, made the blonde unleash a sound low in his throat he didn't realize he was capable of producing. And, when the Uchiha pulled away from him, Naruto couldn't help but try and follow him to keep their lips connected. A hand to his chest, pushing him down, was more than enough to stop him though.

This was Obito Uchiha.

This wasn't a cliché night with lots of loving, gentle kisses and soothing words. The kisses were rough and strong, the touches were firm but careful in their approach and the man above Naruto was a possessive bastard with control issues and a personality so fucking complex, it would take hundreds of years to figure him out. And Naruto couldn't be happier- despite his worry and his nerves.

He liked _this_ Obito Uchiha.

That note he'd gotten two years ago from the _old_ Obito was nice, inspirational and something he had based his life on. But, the truth was, it was _this_ man, the version of him right there on the bed with him that had caught his attention and captivated him so completely. And yeah, he had tons of problems and issues he needed to sort out…but damn was he awesome…

Rutting his hips forward, Obito slid his bare cock along the blonde's well-lubricated crack with a silent reminder to keep himself in control. However, staying in control wasn't easy with Naruto making _those_ sounds. Sighing lowly, the Uchiha turned to collect a condom for himself.

Only to have his bicep grasped unnecessarily tight by nimble fingers.

"Don't worry, kid." He murmured, looking down into those needy, pleading eyes. "It'll only take a sec."

"No." Naruto pouted defiantly, fingers digging into his boss's arms as he frowned slightly.

Obito cocked an eyebrow as the deeper meaning slowly became clear to him.

"You're sure?" Unwavering determination held in that stare. "It's a stupid idea, you know."

"…" Naruto didn't budge in the slightest.

Sighing again, though struggling to hide his smirk, Obito repositioned himself and allowed his eyes to roll over that hot body. His eyes were dark once again, something both sexy as fuck and scary as hell for the poor blonde below him. And the air suddenly felt thick.

"Ready?" Obito asked seriously, no teasing or playfulness in his tone as he slid the head of his manhood along Naruto's hole to emphasize his question.

"Please, Obito." The blonde whined, reaching up tentatively- as though worried that he wasn't allowed to- to wrap his arms around his boss's neck. With a pleading look, Naruto pulled the older man down until they were face-to-face, their breath hot against one another. "I fucking want it." He whispered decisively, the words ghosting over Obito's lips as he stared into those pewter eyes. And, in that one moment, Naruto looked more determined and sure of himself than ever before- despite the glazing of lust and need.

Obito was going to remind him to ask rather than demand, and he was going to correct that foul language, but he couldn't take anymore. His patience, self-control, apathy…none of it could survive in Naruto's presence…not like this…

'_This is getting ridiculous.'_ The scarred Uchiha thought to himself, realizing that it wasn't like he could just get this over with. And he actually felt himself snarl at that thought.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Obito stared into that adorable face as he moved a hand to lube and then guide himself in as slowly as his wavering patience would allow. The breath caught in his throat as he pushed his way through- thankful that his preparation had helped somewhat- and his body erupted with the most incredible feeling. The damaged nerves of his shoulder and face felt like they were on fire as he slowly worked the head of his cock inside, a growl from the very depths of his throat echoing out into the night. Naruto's face was scrunched and twisted, eyes sealed shut, as he dug his fingers into sheets which probably cost more than all his belongings. They'd need replacing.

The blonde whimpered, whined and then groaned. He had prepared himself for searing pain and, admittedly, there was some, but the man above him was so damn skilled at every fucking thing he did that it wasn't so bad at the moment.

That was until Obito went further at least.

Obito kept guiding himself in until, all of a sudden, he'd gone too far and Naruto cried out in both shock and pain. Biting his lip roughly, the blonde whimpered out a 'stop' as his ass starting burning in a way which almost made him regret this. It hurt so goddamn bad.

"Relax."

"…" Naruto forced his eyes open as that deep voice washed over him, staring up into the older man's face. Obito's voice had been as powerful and authoritative as always but something had been different. It had carried a softness within it as well…which almost sounded…caring…

Did Obito really care?

"Breathe slowly, relax your body and push out as I move in." The Uchiha instructed, never breaking eye contact. "If it starts to hurt, don't tense up or panic, just calmly tell me and I will stop. Understand?"

"…"

"Naruto," and boy did his body shudder as his name was growled out, "do you understand?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Good."

Neither of them could say exactly how long it took, but there really was no rush, as they slowly worked in unison to accomplish something together. They fell into a simple routine. Obito would push further in until Naruto stopped him and asked for a minute. During that break, the black-haired man would whisper soft encouragement and trace soothing circles into the kid's skin with self-assured fingers. Then, when he was ready, Naruto would give the go-ahead and the routine would repeat. Over and over it happened. And it seemed as though it would never end. However, with their combined determination, they finally succeeded.

And Obito felt his body press up against Naruto's cheeks.

"All done." The Uchiha murmured, holding back the groan he almost unleashed as his entire manhood became encased inside the most glorious heat he had ever felt.

"It's…" Naruto panted, feeling like he'd ran a whole damn marathon, "it's not even funny…how much…this hurts…"

"Can't handle it?" Obito teased, able to see that Naruto was adjusting well.

"You try it…then judge me…" the blonde hissed, glaring up at his boss coldly.

"Work's done, Naruto." He retorted, moving down to nuzzle the scarred side of his face against the kid's cheek- just to feel those nerves come alive- before he moved to nibble at the shell of his ear. "Ready for play?" He breathed, feeling Naruto's body tremble around him. This time he couldn't hold back his groan.

"_Please._"

"Good boy." Obito rolled his hips experimentally, feeling the resistance fade as he explored inside that heat. Surprisingly, but much to the Uchiha's delight, it really didn't take long for his movements to drag his cock along Naruto's prostate. And the results were glorious. The blonde threw his head back and moaned out so loudly, bucking his hips in an attempt to pull Obito in deeper. If that pain was the price to pay for the pleasure he was feeling…it was so fucking worth it…He would go through that again and again just to feel the sensation of fullness and mind-melting explosiveness spreading through him. And all that feeling caused him to clench his hole, eliciting a groan from the man above…no…_inside_ him.

"Obito…Obito… please move…please!" Naruto begged, not caring that it was still a little uncomfortable. He just wanted to feel _that_ again. Straightening up, Obito lightly grasped the blonde's hips and started what they both so desperately needed. With the pounding of his own heart in his ears, joined by the gasps, moans and pants of the man beneath him, the scarred man started thrusting in and out of that ridiculously tight hole- setting up a slow, steady rhythm.

Once he'd found a pace that was even and oh-so-pleasurable, Obito hooked his hands underneath Naruto's knees and supported his legs- lifting them to reveal the spot where he and Naruto were joined. He felt his chest tighten as he watched his cock disappear into the blonde's pink hole over and over again. He pulled all the way out, just to see and hear Naruto plead for him.

"Oh, Naruto." He groaned lowly, pushing himself inside again. He couldn't help but wonder why the hell he had waited so long to claim the damn idiot as his own. Whimpering beneath him, Naruto wrapped his legs around the older man's waist and pulled him closer- causing him to stumble slightly. Planting his hands on the bed either side of Naruto's head, Obito changed the angle of his thrusts and honed in on the blonde's prostate.

"Harder, please." Naruto pleaded, clenching around the throbbing manhood inside him.

Happy to oblige, Obito allowed himself to drop until he was supporting himself on his forearms and their chests were pressed together. Feeling their slick bodies sliding against one another, Naruto's hardness pulsing between their stomachs, Obito started picking up speed. Alternating between running his lips along the kid's jawline and biting at his neck, the Uchiha started really going for it. And he knew it shouldn't feel so goddamn special and intimate and loving but he couldn't help but feel both his cock and heart throb in need for the man pressed against him.

Moaning so loudly and with such a lack of control, Naruto started digging his fingers into his boss's back and letting out a string of expletive pleading and begging as Obito pounded into him. With every thrust, the blonde let out a needy shout whilst Obito groaned and growled into his neck. They' were both nearing the edge and staring at each other desperately.

Naruto took in every detail of the man he felt so connected to. The way those black spikes had drooped with sweat, sticking to his forehead as he moved harshly, the ways those eyes were locked onto him with a gleam of pure possessiveness and desire.

Obito gazed down at his undoing, knowing this shouldn't be happening. But seeing Naruto, all flushed and lips so kiss-swollen, ripped at his doubt and egged him on. The blonde wass looking at him like he was the only one in the world who could give him that special something- like he was the only one that mattered- and Obito felt another groan rip through him as he selfishly decided that Naruto would belong to him and only him from that moment on. With his mind made up, he reached down to wrap his hand around _his_ Naruto's leaking cock.

It took five, maybe six good strokes and Obito's verbal permission before the kid came undone right there. With a desperate cry of Obito's name, Naruto came between them, shooting rope after rope over his stomach. The Uchiha watched hungrily, taking in every single detail as he kept thrusting in, helping the kid ride out his orgasm. And God was it beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful.

Despite holding on to drink in every expression that crossed Naruto's face, it wasn't long before that tight heat completely overwhelmed him. With a final desperate thrust, plunging himself in as deeply as possible, Obito snapped his eyes closed as pulses of pleasure coursed through his body. With that, the Uchiha unloaded himself, shooting into that warm cavern as he felt everything shatter apart.

Once he'd finished and it was all over, Obito's eyes crept open to connect with the sky that was Naruto Uzumaki. He felt real, raw and grounded in a way he hadn't since before Rin's death. Nothing else mattered at that moment. And Naruto…

Naruto looked up at him so purely, a goofy grin spread across his face.

"What?" Obito muttered, voice hoarse and sore.

"I…your orgasm face is so hot…" the blonde panted back, giggling so damn sweetly that the sound ripped through the man on top of him.

"Idiot."

"I can't believe that just happened."

Rolling his eyes at the shit-eating grin on his employee's face, Obito carefully pulled out, shuddering at the sensation of his essence leaking out with him. He wasn't the only one who felt it and it sure did wipe that stupid grin off Naruto's face for a moment. Without a word, the Uchiha rolled off the bed and headed for the en suite bathroom to grab something to clean up with. Cuddling in the afterglow would have been to sickening for him. Still, he couldn't help but notice the worried, insecure look the blonde shot his way as he left. Upon his return, however, that grin returned and the sky that was Naruto Uzumaki was lit up.

"We have work tomorrow." Obito pointed out as he carefully cleaned them both, including the kid's sore backside. Naruto seemed to get the point, hissing at the sensation.

"I heal fast." A scoff was his response as Obito finished his duty and threw the covers over them both. He was ready for sleep. Ready to try and forget this happened. But Naruto and his damn motor-mouth wouldn't let him. "So…should I be worried about how possessive you are?"

"Shut up and sleep." The scarred man shot back, reaching over to pull Naruto to him effortlessly the second night in a row. This time there was no awkwardness, just bliss. Because even though Obito wasn't into lovey-dovey, romantic crap…it still couldn't be denied that he was, always had been and always will be…a cuddler.

Wrapping himself around his boss, Naruto rested his head on the man's chest, finding the gentle thumping of his heart relaxing- it made it all seem so much more real. He had a thousand questions but they could all wait for now. Instead, he hummed for a moment before drifting off peacefully.

Obito just stayed there for a while. He listened to the soft snores Naruto let out; he rolled his eyes as he felt some drool leak onto his chest and he basked in the warmth that covered him. Why did he feel so centered?

With a sigh, Obito decided to accept things as they were for the time being and allowed his heavy eyelids to slide shut. In the morning he would have to deal with several large clients, probably face Uruchi or Fugaku about punching Shisui and try and build his case for the inevitable court summons coming his way. But, for now, nothing really mattered.

Not even Rin.

* * *

**A/N:**** Well, there ya go!**

**Lately, a couple of people have been messaging me with questions about whether there would be smut in this story. Ironically, all those questions seemed to have come just as I was writing this so I hope this chapter was answer enough.**

**I spent most of the week writing and re-writing the smut alone (probably why the beginning of the chapter seems rushed) to try and get the perfect balance of hotness and meaning in there. I didn't want any clichés of Naruto being a blushing uke so I tried to get him in there with a little banter and teasing of his own and we all know what kind of guy Obito is at this point so his characterization is pretty much as per. **

**Anyway, I'm eager to read the response to this chapter since it has been so long awaited. This story will have many more *cough* sexual *cough* scenes but for now it was about them just needing to release some of that tension.**

**Also, anyone who watches Naruto Shippuden with english subs, will probably be aware that Naruto can be quite the potty mouth- I just had to throw a little of that in there. Obito trying to correct his language was something I could so picture in my head. If you watch Obito/Tobi in the manga or anime, the only time he swore (before the mask was broken) was just before Naruto hit him in the face and revealed his identity, and even that was a very subtle 'shit'. So that's where that idea came from.**

**Anyway, let me know what you all thought.**

**And, as ever, have a good week, everyone!**


	15. Author's Note 3

**I would like to start by thanking everyone for their response to last chapter. I'm glad people enjoyed it as much as they did! ^^**

**Unfortunately, this week's chapter has to be postponed until next Saturday. Simply because I have not had the time. My nephew came to stay with me earlier in the week and, as anyone who has experience looking after a toddler will know, he has taken up pretty much all my time. That's what happens when you're as awesome of an uncle as I am.**

**I haven't, as of yet, been able to sit down and write uninterrupted. I'd say the chapter is about a quarter finished at the moment but I will be needing another week to get it done. The little guy is headed back to his mother's on Monday and from that moment on I will be back to work!**

**Thanks for understanding guys.**

**These delays don't happen that often- I'm usually good with the weekly deadline- but every now and then life tends to blindside you. So sit tight and enjoy your week.**

**I'll see you all Saturday!**


	16. I'm Just The Boy Inside The Man

**A/N:**** Well, here's the new chapter- a little late thanks to internet problems. I was beginning to worry I wouldn't be able to access the internet until Saturday! Then this chapter would've been two weeks late! Thankfully, it's back up and working today so I'm able to deliver this to you.**

**Enjoy yourselves!**

* * *

_**I'm just the boy inside the man,**_

_**Not exactly who you think I am.**_

_**I'm just the spec inside your head,**_

_**You came and made me who I am.**_

**- Be Somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch**

* * *

**I'm Just The Boy Inside The Man**

"One black coffee and a small box of delicious ramen, topped with chewy menma- just as you like it." Naruto greeted sweetly, flashing an innocent grin as he placed his offering down on the desk.

"You had time to hit the ramen shop before work?" Zetsu cooed, smiling appreciatively as he swiped the drink up and took a sip. It was perfect. The blonde certainly hadn't failed. In fact, due to how much Zetsu had taken care of him since he joined Uchiha Enterprises, Naruto was often trying to make it up to him- when he wasn't chasing after his boss's attention, that is. "And only a couple of minutes late. How'd you manage that?"

"I'm quick on the ball, Zetsu!" Naruto boasted, lifting his hand for a high five…in a way so damn similar to how Obito used to…

"Well, as long as I keep getting free stuff." The assistant smiled, returning the gesture happily. It was nice to have someone fun around again.

"Sure thing." The sales agent nodded, turning his head slightly to try and see through the glass of his boss's office door. "He in?"

"You just missed him. Called up to Fugaku's office for punching Shisui in the face." Zetsu informed him casually. He would have never spilled Obito's secret so blasé before, but now it was officially confirmed that Naruto was part of their 'inner circle', he knew that it wasn't only no big deal- it was expected. By now, he knew exactly just what he was and what he wasn't allowed to share.

"…" the blonde gawped at him in a massively exaggerated state of shock, completely lost for words as his poor brain struggled to picture the composed man he'd come to know and admire _assaulting_ someone. Still, there was one thing really pressing on his mind…"He won't get in trouble, will he?"

"Probably not." Zetsu mused, a smile tugging at his lips as he studied the kid's concerned face. "Fugaku can't just fire a Senior Manager for something like this- the Board of Directors and the other Senior Managers would throw a fit."

"But…" Naruto scrunched up his face, pouting in slight confusion, "Fugaku's CEO, so doesn't he make all the decisions?"

"You haven't done your research, have you?" The assistant mumbled slowly, furrowing his brow in equal confusion. For someone like him, who kept up-to-date on everything to do with Uchiha Enterprises and its goings-on, it was a mystery why an employee would be so in the dark when it came to something so simple. "The CEO of Uchiha Enterprises used to hold majority power in the company years back. But, after the whole Madara-crisis, it was clear that we needed a new system. Now, all decisions made by the CEO have to go past the Board of Directors first for approval."

"Oh."

"But, the problem is, the CEO and Board tend to be all chums- seeing as they both play a role in the appointment of the other. A sort of 'I owe you' situation. So you can't trust something just because the Board approves. That's why the previous CEO- Izuna Uchiha- changed the bylaws."

"Right…" Naruto nodded, trying his best to keep up with the bombardment of information.

"Now the 124 Senior Managers of Uchiha Enterprises all have voting rights as the main shareholders. If at least 120 of them vote _against_ the CEO and Board, they can overrule any decision made."

"120?!"

"A lot, right?" Zetsu cooed, grinning mischievously. "It's a system designed only to stop the CEO from making outrageous decisions. It's a little flawed but better than it was before. But, if Fugaku tried to sack Tobi just because he nailed Shisui in the face, I know for a fact that _at least_ 120 of the others would step in and overturn the decision."

"How come?"

"He may be the outcast of the Uchiha family but he's also raking in some of the biggest clients we have," the pale man boasted, taking on the sentiment of a proud sibling, "he goes, those clients are lost. Besides, saving Tobi's butt is my job. I'd just go round and convince them if need be."

"Wow. Obito really is awesome!"

"You know it." Zetsu shot back, giggling as he stared at the blonde's wondrous face, lit up with unshakable hero-worship for the man who had changed his life. It was adorable and hilarious at the same time. "Anyway, you better get your ass to work." He warned casually. "Tobi mentioned that he was going to give you some 'work experience' by letting you join him on this new client he has."

"For real?!" Naruto grinned excitedly, completely oblivious to the curious and jealous stares he was getting from some of the other sales agents. His closeness with both Zetsu and Obito had been noted by some of the others. It was unavoidable. Naruto was constantly heading over to the assistant's desk whenever he had a spare five minutes for a chat and their conversations were always so exclusive to them- despite being out there in front of everyone's face. Not only that, but Obito would often turn up at his cubicle- either to give him extra work or to engage in a little banter to amuse himself. If the blonde was in their position, he'd definitely be jealous as hell!

"Yup, but you still need to meet your sales quota this week." Zetsu pointed out with a little frown, not one to enjoy being a buzz-kill. "If you're going to be working with Tobi on top of everything else, then you really can't waste time. It'll be tough to keep up with your workload."

"And you're saying Obito wouldn't cover my ass?" The young man teased, a sly smile on his face. His confidence in the bond he had with his boss had certainly become more secure and stable. Though, there was still the issue that they hadn't spoken since…what had happened…

"Just go."

"Later, Zetsu!"

"Oh, and puppy?" Zetsu cooed, watching the kid cock his head in slight confusion as he turned to leave. "Don't think I didn't notice the love bite," he said, waving a hand at Naruto's neck, "or the limp."

And, as the pale man giggled away almost hysterically, all Naruto could do was burst into a thousand shades of blushing red as he shuffled away- trying to walk as normally as humanly possible whilst tugging up his collar so no one else would notice. Maybe those looks he'd gotten upon his arrival had meant more than he initially thought…

* * *

"This doesn't change anything." Obito muttered casually, leaning against the doorframe as he was observed coldly. To say that Fugaku was pissed was a huge understatement. He was furious. Livid. "Me attacking Shisui is a personal affair. It doesn't impact Uchiha Enterprises."

"Really?" The CEO snapped, pushing himself onto his feet as he reached the end of his rope of patience. "Because it just so turns out that the assault is being added to a case building up against you. Which raises the question- how long exactly have you known about this?"

"Does it matter?"

"What matters is the fact you hid it from me." Fugaku retorted, staring into the blank eyes of the scarred man. "You knew all about this and didn't think to tell me."

"I'm being targeted as an individual," Obito shrugged, "your concern is the company as a whole. Uchiha Enterprises isn't in danger."

"So then why are we being sued for malpractice?"

"What?" The younger Uchiha cocked an eyebrow, his brow furrowing in slight confusion and frustration.

"Using you as the main piece of evidence, the Hyῡga Company and the Senju Corporation have convinced several of our clients to file a lawsuit. If they succeed, which will probably depend on the results of the case against you, I will not only lose one of my Senior Managers but a large portion of money as well. Not to mention the impact it will have on our client intake. You might be the only one carted off to jail, but the whole of Uchiha Enterprises will suffer because of this."

They stared at each other for a moment, tense and overbearing, until the silent but mutual decision to put aside personal feelings was reached. Without a word, they both nodded once and moved on.

"Shisui?"

"He was the one who alerted me," Fugaku explained briefly, "he admitted to providing evidence against you, but the moment he found out they were coming after the company too, he knew he'd made a mistake. They went behind his back the same way you went behind mine."

"So what do you need me to do?"

"You've always been the black sheep of the Uchiha family, the one we didn't want but couldn't get rid of, but right now I need you to make this problem go away. I don't care if you did these things and I don't want to know, just deal with it _now_."

"Got it." The scarred man muttered, his jaw clenching momentarily.

"I'll try and ease your workload as much as I can to help, but other than that, all I can do is consult the company's lawyers." Fugaku waved a dismissive hand, gesturing for his 'nephew' to leave immediately. But, even as Obito turned to head back down to Floor 37, he couldn't help but stop and linger in the doorway for a moment.

"Are you really telling me you didn't already know about this?" He hissed under his breath, unable to keep the venomous suspicion out of his tone. All he heard was an impatient sigh from behind him.

"Just go."

* * *

Naruto jumped, almost falling right out of his chair in dazed confusion as the thud of a folder landing on his desk snapped him out of his day dreams. He'd been thinking about his boss non-stop, even whilst making his routine phone calls to clients all morning, and he already struggled with a short attention span. The sound of his fellow sales agents had faded out to nothingness and his body and mind had been operating on auto pilot the whole time. All he could do was run through fantasies of Obito- both sex-related and not.

"Our new potential client." The scarred man explained, cocking an eyebrow as the kid looked up at him with a muddled pout. "I want you to call the people listed on page four and get all the information we need. If you get stuck, I've kindly provided you with the line of questioning you need to follow as well."

"Wha…?"

"Ugh," Obito rolled his eyes as the blonde gaped at him dumbly, only making himself look like a complete idiot- not exactly a look Obito wanted his employees sporting while on the job. "Just read through that file and get on with it. Think of it as a unique opportunity. Every now and then I get one of the sales agents in to help me with my work. I just happened to choose you again this time around."

"Happened to…?" Naruto stared, not knowing quite what to say or do. The way his boss was acting was no different from how he had always acted. Obviously they were at work, and right in the middle of the kennels no less, so he hadn't been expecting much but…he couldn't explain it…it was just odd. Even if you're pretending that _something_ never happened, there's still that exchange of looks between those involved, the knowing smile, the mischievous eye contact.

Nothing.

There was just nothing.

Obito's tone of voice was the same as always, his eyes still as blank and calm as usual and his expression still unreadable. He sounded almost bored- the way he always did when explaining something to Naruto- and there was absolutely nothing about him which even suggested that they had spent the weekend together…let alone…done _that_ together.

It was almost enough to convince Naruto that the whole thing had been a dream.

In fact, if it weren't for the obvious mark on his neck that he had desperately been trying to hide with the collar of his shirt, or the ache in his backside which punished him every time he shuffled in his chair, he might have actually begun to think that he _had_ imagined the entire thing.

"Come see me in my office when you're done." The Uchiha stated blankly, turning to head off to his office.

"Wait!" The blonde yelped- a little louder than he'd intended- instantly hanging his head as a few people turned to look his way. He hadn't meant to shout out like a desperate child but he couldn't shake off the odd feeling of rejection he was starting to feel. Maybe he was just being stupid. "W-What about…?" He mumbled under his breath, looking up at the scarred man pleadingly.

Obito studied him for a moment, face as void of emotion as it seemed to be so damn often, before turning to glance around at the employees staring at them and whispering to each other. A few had concerned expressions, their eyes accusing in their gaze, others didn't seem fazed in the slightest and didn't take much notice and some were giggling suggestively as they traded- no doubt inappropriate- jokes.

"Get the work done or I'll find someone else, rookie." Obito announced loudly, his voice as firm and unwavering as always- the same tone which always caused the idiot to shudder completely. He made sure he was loud enough to be heard by those closest to them- letting them all know that it was time to get on with their work. No arguments.

Naruto's face just fell into dismay and misery as his boss left.

'_He doesn't care.'_ He thought to himself dejectedly, feeling his bottom lip quiver as a cold emptiness enveloped him. He'd done it again. He'd let someone in, trusted them, started to feel for them, only to be crushed. He should have known- Obito had already done it once before after the kiss that night in the office- but Naruto had stupidly gone and let him do it again.

"_When you're sad and alone, the only one you can depend on is yourself."_- That's what Zetsu had said when they were talking about Obito. And now Naruto was starting to understand. It was the truth after all. The Uchiha had _used_ him and now he was being thrown away.

"You okay, Naruto?"

"Hm?" The blonde jolted, instinctively reaching up to rub at his stinging eyes to get rid of the first signs of tears. Not exactly subtle but better than being seen crying at least. Once he was sure he was dry, he risked looking up at the source of the voice- unaware that his expressive blue eyes were shimmering sadly. "Aoba?"

"Getting hassle from the boss, huh?" The black-haired man asked, leaning on Naruto's cubicle with a reassuring smile. The two of them- as the best sellers on Floor 37- had spoken a few times every now and then. Aoba was probably the friendliest, most approachable sales agent on the floor, but it was still off for him to randomly stroll up to the blonde's desk for no reason. "Don't sweat it," the man said softly, "they can get like that sometimes."

"It's nothing." Naruto muttered.

"That why you're close to sobbing?" The older man pointed out quietly, earning a displeased scowl. "Like I said, don't sweat it. Being a Senior Manager isn't exactly easy. If he gets short with you, it's probably because he's stressed. When the bosses are stressed, they tend to take it out on their favorites."

"It's not that," the blonde began, eyes sinking down to stare at his desk thoughtfully, "I just thought that we were really starting to get along, y'know. Maybe even like…f-friends." Naruto whispered, altering the truth slightly to avoid rumors going round the kennels. "But I guess he never felt that way."

"Ah," Aoba let out a knowing sound, "personal versus professional, eh? That old story. That's a tough one alright- especially with someone as unreadable as Obito. But, if you want my opinion, I'm pretty sure that he enjoys your company on a personal level, even if you aren't quite friends yet."

"What makes you say that?" Naruto shot out, unconvinced.

"He doesn't go a single working day without talking to you, even if he's busy. He always stops by at your cubicle, even though he has no extra work to give you, and you're always his first choice when he needs help with something. You're also the only one of us with his _personal_ phone number."

"How did you…?"

"Everyone knows." The older sales agent said amusedly, smirking slightly. "It's a little awkward, but a few of the people on this floor have been spreading rumors that the two of you are…erm…" he coughed awkwardly, winking to get his point across. As soon as Naruto realized the meaning, he erupted into a blush, groaning out loud at the thought of people talking about _that_. It had only been true for a few hours! How long had people suspected?! "You didn't know? For real? You need to get up-to-date with all the office gossip, Naruto. That's how you keep on top of things."

"Anything else I should know?" The blonde hissed in reply, feeling bitter towards everyone on the damn planet.

"Oh, there's a lot of pointless rumors." Aoba said with a sigh, a smile crossing his lips. "But the biggest one right now is about Kankuro."

"What about him?" Naruto said instantly- partly to change the subject and partly because he was genuinely interested. He hadn't really seen the guy around much but he assumed it was because of Obito's telling-off.

"You seriously don't know anything, do you? He got moved up to Floor 63. He's working under Shisui Uchiha now."

"How come?"

"Well," the senior started, leaning down to rest his arms on the cubicle walls, moving in close to hush his own voice, "officially it was just a routine move- they happen every now and then- but I heard from someone up on Shisui's floor that Kankuro has been meeting a lot with some Hyῡga guy."

"…"

"And she overheard something about a serious accusation of blackmail. From the sounds of it, someone on _this_ floor blackmailed him over something or other and _that's_ why he got moved. It may not seem a big deal, but in our line of work things like extortion and blackmail are really serious. I'm keeping my eyes open to see if anyone gets booted- they're probably the culprit."

Naruto froze.

The sound of Aoba's ranting voice faded out into the background as his poor mind struggled to cope with it all. He may be clueless sometimes but he wasn't so stupid that he couldn't work out exactly what was going on.

Obito had blackmailed Kankuro.

And the company knew about it.

So did Neji.

'_Why?'_ Naruto thought to himself, glancing down the hallway towards his boss's office. _'Why does he have to be this way? Why does he have to be so…so… ?'_ Heartless? Empty? Cold?

Broken?

He hated it. He hated having feelings for a guy like Obito Uchiha. A guy who didn't care about other people. A guy who had no morals. A guy who would never feel the same. He _hated_ it!

"Anyway," Aoba straightened up, pulling the heartbroken kid out of his shattering thoughts, "I just came over cause I saw some people over here whispering and I wanted to know what was up. Get your chin up and keep up the good work, Naruto. Bad days come and go. No time for us to pout and sulk over it, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Later."

Naruto bit his lip, scrunching up his face to hold in the tears as he glared through the kennels at the large office at the end. With Zetsu outside at his desk, a goofy grin on his face as he chatted away over the intercom to the man who Naruto couldn't help but…well…_like_…

Naruto just wanted to storm through those doors and _hug_ the damn Uchiha. He just wanted to be close to him and let it all out in one massive rant. He wanted to explain his side. He wanted Obito to comfort him. He wanted the man to care. He wanted him to actually acknowledge what they had done and maybe even hint at wanting to do it again.

But, most of all, Naruto just wanted to be loved.

* * *

It was about an hour and a half after Obito had delivered the folder and assigned the blonde his work that they came into contact once again. The scarred Uchiha had gotten up a few times to peer at Naruto through the glass- much to Zetsu's giddy glee- just to see him. Unfortunately, it was clear that the kid had withdrawn after their earlier conversation. He had his head held low, no smile or stupid grin, and for the first time since he joined Uchiha Enterprises, his work seemed like a chore for him. He was absolutely miserable.

Obito felt himself frown a little at the sight, trying his best not to care.

He hadn't meant to be so cold and blunt but they were at work. Zetsu had already texted him about the bite mark and limp as soon as Naruto had shown up for work. The last thing he needed was other employees picking up on the subtlest of change between them. The case against him was bad enough without inappropriate relations slapped on the list. So he had tried to dismiss it and carry on as usual.

It wasn't his fault if the kid was so…

Sensitive.

Adorable.

Still, it was clear that he couldn't just wait until after hours to fix this. If he couldn't say anything directly, he could always leave a few hints and hope the idiot caught on. That plan _did_ appeal to his manipulative nature and it was so much easier for him than coming out and admitting he didn't regret what had happened. The thought of that conversation made him shudder. He definitely wanted to avoid it.

Well, an hour and a half later and Naruto was back in his office, stood next to his seated boss, reaching over his shoulder to explain the file he'd put on the desk in front of him. It was the information he'd gotten from a phone call with the client himself as well as the other contacts. The blonde was stretched right across the older man's side, forcing contact as he pointed out some meaningless details that Obito wasn't too interested in. Naruto was doing this awful thing where he was trying to pretend that nothing was wrong. Unfortunately, for someone as expressive as him, it just wasn't working.

The Uchiha watched him carefully as the idiot nattered away endlessly, probably including unnecessary and pointless details to his rant which only dragged it on more. Shifting slightly in his seat, Obito moved and rested his arm on the side of the chair so casually and nonchalantly that his employee didn't even notice. Oblivious as always. With Naruto pleasantly distracted by his own words, Obito was free to glide his arm back until it snuggly pressed against the blonde's inner thigh.

Naruto froze.

His entire body seized up and he immediately stopped talking as he felt it. His lips parted, letting out a faint gasp- which he then failed at covering up by clearing his throat. Obito just stared, especially at those lips. If only he could just…

"S-Sorry." Naruto mumbled, backing away in such haste that he stumbled for no apparent reason, almost face-planting the desk itself. Like a nervous deer, his movements became quick and desperate as he gathered up the file his boss had given him earlier and tried to make his way from the desk. "You d-don't need me to tell you," he mumbled apologetically, "you c-can just read it." Avoiding eye contact at all costs, hands shaking slightly as they held the folder, Naruto took a moment to glance at his boss…almost hopefully…

But Obito didn't say anything.

He just couldn't verbally acknowledge anything.

So, instead, he slyly allowed his tongue to briefly pass out of his mouth to wet his dry lips. And, as soon as the kid's eyes darted up to watch, he was satisfied. "I'll just g-go." Naruto finally said, turning to leave the office as quickly as he possibly could.

Perhaps making him realize would be a bit more difficult.

Then again, they had all day.

* * *

The next time they came together was later on in the day.

The main indicator of passed time was the way Naruto's attire had deteriorated over the hours. His cheap suit was now carelessly held together, the collar especially yanked away from his neck to give him more breathing room…also revealing that _mark_.

It didn't matter too much. No one, except Zetsu, could possibly know where Naruto had gotten it. An attractive young man was bound to turn up to work with a few love bites every now and then. Besides, the people on Floor 37 who knew who Naruto was probably assumed he was still with Sakura and that she was the cause.

Still, that didn't stop the sight of that _mark_ from making his chest tighten darkly.

Just seeing it was driving Obito mad.

So he upped his game.

He did what he usually did only on the toughest, most stressful of days. He defiled his damn suit.

Loosening the tie, unbuttoning a few of the buttons and rolling up his sleeves- something he normally only did in the evenings after everyone had gone home and he needed to relax after a busy working day. These were, however, special circumstances.

And, to his delight, it got Naruto's attention.

The moment the blonde stumbled in to hand him the forms he'd been asked to fill in for the client, those blue eyes roamed him with want, latching on to every single piece of exposed skin. Leaning back in his chair, some way from his desk, Obito merely pretended nothing was different. It wouldn't have worked on most other people. But he'd learned a lot about Naruto. It was no real surprise that, even after seeing him completely naked, he was still so mesmerized by the smallest bit of showing skin. He was, after all, used to seeing his boss in a properly done suit.

The clincher was probably as he leaned back in his chair and those blue eyes darted downward- not even capable of hiding what they were looking at. Naturally, _that_ was still hidden within the confines of his suit, but Naruto seemed to be focused on the memory of it as a blush crept up his neck.

They remained like that as they discussed everything they needed to about the new client, Obito perfectly content and relaxed and Naruto stealing glances. It would have been the perfect situation…if the blonde wasn't still frowning and moping…

Did he still not get it?

Time to pull out the stops.

"Alright, move on to the next task and I'll set everything in motion. Shouldn't take much longer." Obito muttered, waving the kid off. The sight of how eager Naruto was to get away from him tugged at something deep inside. It made his stomach lurch angrily. "Oh, Naruto?"

"Hm?" The blonde glanced over his shoulder, eyes resting on the older man's exposed collar bone- avoiding eye contact at all costs. Once again, he felt that awful feeling deep inside.

"Good boy."

That got the reaction he wanted…

Just a little more.

* * *

It was as Naruto was filing something away in the records room of Floor 37 that Obito chose to glide out of his office to corner him once again. The kid was busy struggling to work out where his forms were supposed to go. So far, he had never needed to use the records room for anything and he struggled enough filing things on the computer. It was no wonder he was having trouble.

Taking pity on him, Obito shook his head, walking up behind Naruto to rest a hand on that one space on his lower back. Naruto tensed up immediately but, as expected, he eventually relaxed into the touch. His nerves, however, didn't falter.

"I-I was j-just…"

"What's this?" The Uchiha asked, pressing harder on that spot as he leaned forward to peer down at the stack of documents the blonde was fiddling with. Once again, Naruto tensed then relaxed.

"It's that form t-thingy I need to p-put away…but…I dunno where it goes."

"Here." Obito muttered, rolling his eyes, pressing his body up against Naruto's back as he swiped up the file and slid it into the right section of the wall.

"T-Thanks."

"Remember, you're supposed to come to me when you need help with something." The scarred man said seriously. He _hated_ the thought of the idiot refusing to ask for his help when he needed it. Even if he did roll his eyes and mock the kid every time he came for advice, it didn't mean he wanted that to disappear forever. "Now, get back to work." He murmured darkly, disconnecting their bodies as he turned to leave.

* * *

"Y-You wanted to see me?" Naruto mumbled shyly, slipping into his boss's office hesitantly. They'd finished their work on the client together a while ago- now everything else was in Obito's hands alone- and Naruto was due to head off home with all the other sales agents. In fact, he'd been gathering his stuff to leave as quickly as possible when Zetsu had drifted over to let him know that he was needed.

It was odd.

Odder than that were the black drapes now covering every inch of glass of Obito's office. He hadn't seen how they'd gotten there- whether they had been attached during the day or had already been tucked away somewhere and had simply been drawn- the blonde had actually avoided looking in that direction as much as possible. Still, it was the first time he had seen them since joining Uchiha Enterprises and beginning work on Floor 37.

However, even _more_ odd still was the fact that Obito wasn't alone. Naruto hadn't seen anyone pass his cubicle but it was possible they had chosen a different route through the floor. It wasn't just one hallway from the elevator to the office and he wasn't exactly the sharpest guy around- he was willing to admit that. So he guessed it was feasible for something to sneak their way in.

Still, he couldn't help but glower at the little man standing in the corner with suspicion. He was creepy.

"Yeah, come in and close the door." Obito ordered, allowing a slight smile to cross his lips to show the blonde there was nothing to worry about. This was merely just a huge step to try and get the idiot to wake up. "Naruto, I'd like you to meet my personal tailor." The little man nodded bluntly in greeting, staring with disgust at the poor kid's atrocious attire. Anyone would think Naruto's suit had killed someone!

"Ugh, this boy actually works _here_?" The man hissed, glancing between the two, contrasting men. "Isn't there a dress code, Obito?"

"There is." The Uchiha murmured with a slight chuckle. "But not all of our employees can afford your standard of clothing. Remember, he's a sales agent, not Senior Manager."

"Still…" that disgusted glare appeared again.

Naruto pouted, narrowing his eyes at the rude tailor. He wasn't impressed. Sure, he didn't dress amazingly and he certainly had nothing that could compare to the gorgeous suits Obito and the other Uchiha were racking out, but he didn't need to be insulted. Obito's teasing banter and Zetsu's little jokes were bearable because they were light-hearted. But the little man was just plain mean. He was a dick- to put it bluntly.

"You're here to get measured up for a new suit, Naruto." Obito explained, feeling that darkness inside him again as he failed to secure eye contact. The kid was really playing this mopey thing up. "I've seen you in one of my suits before and couldn't help but notice how much it suited you. Obviously, we won't be going all out, but a little upgrade can't hurt."

"I…I have n-no money…"

"I do." Was the blunt response.

Naruto began to shuffle on the spot, stood there awkwardly in the middle of the office as two sets of eyes studied him like a piece of meat. He was uncomfortable and just wanted to go home. It had been a long and horrible day. He didn't want to be anywhere near his boss. He wanted to be as far away as possible. He just wanted to be _alone_.

But that obviously wasn't happening.

"You can't represent Uchiha Enterprises well dressed like _that_?" The man hissed, sliding in his insult before Obito could even open his mouth. However, with a single, blank look shot his way by the scarred man, he fell to silence.

"My tailor will take your measurements and we'll see what we can sort out for you over the next couple of weeks." Obito explained, gesturing nonchalantly. Seriously, how had Naruto not noticed this whole thing being set up?!

At that moment, both of the older men in the room moved. Obito got to his feet to lean against his desk observably and the little man rushed over to cruelly invade Naruto's personal space with a gleam in his eyes, reaching up to adjust his glasses as he looked the kid's body up and down.

"Strip."

"W-What?" The blonde gaped at him.

"I don't do any of this nancy-pancy, taking measurements whilst the customer is still clothed crap. I need to be accurate. I need to absolutely perfect. I'm not making any mistakes because of your pointless modesty. I'm a tailor, this is my job." He said without mercy, actually prodding Naruto in the chest threateningly. "Now _strip_."

"B-But…I…" Naruto stood there, not knowing what to say or do. The idea of taking his clothes off in front of a weird guy he didn't even know- especially with Obito watching from across the room- made him feel absolutely sick to his stomach. There was no way he could do it. "O-Obito?" He whispered weakly, looking over with the most fearful, pleading look possible.

It was the first time he had made eye contact since that morning. And damn had he missed being mesmerized by those dark, pewter eyes. Luckily, he seemed to find a way to melt his boss's heart.

"Alright, how about I take the measurements instead?"

"But, Obito!" The tailor gasped, swirling on his feet with an unnecessary level of drama. "I cannot entrust the taking of measurements to another. How can I ensure perfection?"

Another warning look was shot his way.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Obito held such power over _everyone_.

"Go. _Now_."

"Fine." The little man whispered venomously, turning to glare at Naruto like it was his fault, before storming through the door with quite a lot of force for such a tiny person. The blonde kid, however, was still baffled and confused with what was happening. He was glad the tailor had gone but he would have rather walked out the door himself than stay with Obito alone.

"Er…is this necessary?" Naruto mumbled, an odd feeling bearing down on him that the question itself was completely pointless.

"Is it mandatory under the company's bylaws? No." Obito replied, making his ways across the office until he was stood directly in front of the nervous blonde. "It is my responsibility to make sure you are correctly dressed, however. With any other employee, I'd simply send a warning memo to their cubicle. But, considering the circumstances, I plan to be more hands-on with you."

"W-What?"

"Don't tell me you're feeling shy now."

"So what's to stop me from leaving?"

"I'm telling you not to." The Uchiha muttered under his breath, stepping a little closer than necessary as his fingers moved up to start undoing the kid's tie. Naruto's eyes widened slightly, darting down to watch as the article of clothing was loosened, undone and then pulled from beneath his collar. Now he really was confused. Why did Obito have to be such an enigma? His words and actions always contradicted one another and it was damn near impossible to tell what he really thought and felt. Naruto got the idea that his boss was trying to pretend nothing had happened, but here he was undressing him and hinting at what they'd done together. Why?

"I-I can undress myself…" Naruto offered dumbly, his eyes never leaving the older man's hands as they continued their task- next starting to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"I'm sure you can." Was the only response he received, and he just didn't have the willpower to push the issue, not when Obito's fingers were trailing along the skin of his collarbone as they worked on the first button. Naruto felt himself shudder, hoping to god that it wasn't obvious. However, as each button was slowly undone and those fingers danced down his body, the blonde knew there was no possible way his trembling had gone unnoticed.

Slipping his hands inside, Obito peeled the shirt off and pushed it down so it could fall onto the floor in a heap. And there it was- the body he had been missing since the night before. The Uchiha stared hungrily at his new territory, eyes roaming over bronze skin and lean muscle with an approving gleam. There were two spots particularly which caught his eyes the most- the mark Naruto had been struggling to hide with his collar all day and the larger mark on his hip. Seeing them once again caused the older man's jaw to clench slightly, eyes glancing up into those confused, innocent eyes darkly. At that moment, Naruto looked so young, childish and vulnerable. Obito could see him trying to understand what was going on and it caused his stomach to lurch again.

"O-Obito…?"

"Shoes and socks off." He said, far softer than he had planned. And Naruto, despite his confusion and his trepidation, instinctively moved to follow the command. He bent down quickly, as Obito walked behind him, and hurried about yanking them off. The poor blonde ended up in such a rush that he stumbled and would have fallen- if not for the firm hand resting itself on his hip to steady him. Naruto gulped at the skin-on-skin contact, finishing up as Obito's fingers traced the mark he had left the night before. Naruto could feel a blush rise to his cheeks as he straightened himself up, his back brushing against the clothed chest of his boss.

Obito shuffled forward, nestling their bodies together as his head came to rest near the blonde's ear. Breathing into it softly, sending shivers through the kid, his hands moved to fumble with the belt. Naruto froze, gulping slightly as his pants were undone with such ease. His confusion was starting to be replaced by lust. Just having the Uchiha so close to him again was turning him on. He knew he should protest as he felt the clothing slowly pushed down, but he couldn't find the words and, secretly, he didn't want this to stop. "Good boy." Obito whispered into his ear as the pants crumpled to the floor in a heap by Naruto's ankles. And god did Naruto's body yearn that approval.

'_Is he going to…?'_ The blonde wondered, feeling his boss's hands rest on his boxer-clad hips. The thought that Obito might just strip him of his last bit of clothing was petrifying but so damn exciting too. However, the hands left his hips and the warmth of Obito's body faded away. Pouting slightly, Naruto watched as the scarred man stepped in front of him once more. He tried to make eye contact, but the older man was peering downward. Following his gaze, Naruto became instantly compelled to slap himself right in the face.

He'd forgotten he was wearing bright green boxers with orange twig-like patterns on them. Not exactly the sexiest underwear around. How much more could he possibly humiliate himself in front of the sexiest man alive? Well, the fact he was tenting the boxers, his erection pressed against the inside painfully, definitely made things worse. Naruto's blush spread, almost reaching the skin of his chest.

Obito was smirking a little, eyes locked onto the obvious bulge with a glint of amusement. And Naruto just waited. He waited for the rejection. For the insult. For the mocking. For the next cruel assault his bastard of a boss was planning for him. But the scarred man didn't say a word- he merely turned to pick a roll of measuring tape off of his desk.

"Arms out straight." The Uchiha murmured, skilled fingers unrolling the tape a little. Naruto merely blinked at him, utterly baffled by the lack of response his obvious arousal had received. Not even any of the usual banter? "_Now_, Naruto." Before he'd even realized, Naruto's body moved to obey, arms stretching out. And so, Obito began the measuring as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

He took the measurements of each of Naruto's arms, marking them down in a small notebook on his desk, before moving on to check the size of the kid's tensed biceps. Kneeling down, face so dangerously close to the bulge that the blonde had to bite his lip as he watched, Obito next took all the measurements necessary of the legs.

It went on like that for a while- tense and awkward between them- as Obito's fingers trailed over that lithe body with such purpose. He moved from one measurement to the next, only breaking to note them all down. He took the kid's height, wrapped the tape around his neck gently, and sent jolts through his new toy's body.

It only got worse from there. Stepping behind Naruto once more, the Uchiha wrapped the tape around his chest- nudging his arms out the way- pulling it until it stretched across the kid's nipples. Jumping from the jolt that went through him, Naruto couldn't help but let out an edgy breath at the sensation. He hadn't meant it to come out so loudly.

"Something wrong?" Obito asked teasingly.

"Y-You're touching my…" the blonde trailed off, blushing once again in embarrassment. God, what if the tailor came back in now. Or worse- _Zetsu_!

"Sorry, didn't realize how sensitive you were." The scarred man lied. It had been obvious how responsive the kid was from the very beginning. Taking a mental note of the measurement, Obito moved down to repeat the process with Naruto's stomach. It was going well. Naruto's misery had faded momentarily at least. Moving further down, the tape was pulled around the blonde's waist and held in place just above his concealed backside. Squatting down, Obito acted upon the pretence of checking the measurement, but they both knew what those pewter eyes were really locked on.

"S-Sir?" Naruto mumbled, feeling those eyes digging into him. The older man froze, an eyebrow cocking at the way he had been addressed so formally. The two of them had slipped into a pretty casual working relationship over the weeks and, as such, Naruto had always referred to him by his first name- except when using the term 'boss' or 'big guy' jokingly whilst carrying out assignments. Obito couldn't decide if he liked it or not- it was certainly out-of-character.

With a sigh, the Senior Manager pushed himself onto his feet and headed over to his desk to mark down the remaining measurements- Naruto's eyes focused on him shyly all the while. All the measuring was done and sorted. Obito could no longer act under that excuse. However, to his dismay, the blonde still looked at him warily- so unsure and nervous. Had none of the hints sunk in yet? Did he really not understand what his boss was _trying_ to tell him?

Sighing again, Obito went about redressing the kid. And Naruto let him, not saying as single word as his shirt was slid on and done up and he was asked to step into his pants. He didn't make a single sound until he felt his shirt being tucked in at the back, those strong hands sliding over his ass gently. Yelping slightly, he looked up into those mesmerizing eyes. Obito was stood cursedly close in order to reach behind and Naruto wanted nothing more than to melt into him. That thought, however, vanished as his boss's hands slid to the front, tucking the shirt into the pants all the while. Frozen on the spot, Naruto's cheeks burned as one firm hand slipped into the front of the pants, pushing the shirt with it.

The palm of Obito's hands rubbed against the hard and leaking bulge- earning a surprised and needy moan in response, before moving down to cup the blonde's balls experimentally. Naruto leant forward, resting his forehead on the older man's chest in an attempt to get close to him. He didn't want any distance between them, but he was still scared, his body trembling as Obito finished dressing him.

"Why…?" Naruto whispered weakly into the shirt he was pressed against, closing his eyes as exhaustion overwhelmed him. It was the kind of exhaustion one could only feel after a day of pure misery and despair. He couldn't take it anymore. "Why don't you care?"

"…" The man didn't say a single word but he didn't move away either. He merely let Naruto rest on him briefly, mulling things over. He hadn't taken this seriously enough. He thought if he could just drop in a few hints every now and then throughout the day then the kid would catch on and figure it out for himself. But hearing that heartbroken whimper- the pain in Naruto's voice- it made him realize just how much he'd hurt him. Originally, that had been his plan all along but he'd abandoned that goal long ago. "You really are an idiot." The scarred man murmured, lifting his arms hesitantly before wrapping them around that trembling body. With a scoff, Obito pulled the youth into an awkward hug.

Both of them let out a relieved sigh together.

* * *

**A/N:**** I'd like to thank Rosewolf101 for the whole idea of the measuring scene in Obito's office. Basically, this is what I could see as happening. Naruto mistaking Obito's indifference as lack of caring and Obito- instead of just coming out and saying it- trying to show him by giving him hints…and, of course, Naruto completely being oblivious the whole time.**

**Well, let me know what you guys thought. It's been too long since we've heard from one another!**

**Till next week ^^**


	17. I Let Myself Be Sincere

**A/N:**** This week's chapter, delivered on time, as promised.**

**This is a pretty carefree chapter- dedicated to Naruto's birthday. Obviously, in reality, Naruto's birthday is almost two weeks away but this story doesn't exactly follow our real-world timeline. **

**Enjoy! **

**And let me know what you thought.**

* * *

_**I found a place so safe, not a single tear,**_

_**The first time in my life and now it's so clear.**_

_**Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here,**_

_**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere.**_

**- Innocence by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

**I Let Myself Be Sincere**

Naruto's birthday came far too quickly for his liking.

Or maybe too late.

Not long ago, he'd been making plans and reservations with Sakura- giddy with excitement over the fact that he wouldn't be alone…

Of course, that had pretty much gone down the toilet.

Saturday, October 10th was just as depressing as usual- maybe even more so.

Naruto headed off to visit Jiraiya's grave for the morning, trying to bask in the glory of reaching another year, but hanging out with a headstone wasn't exactly the ideal image people had in their heads. It was alright- gave him someone to talk to- but ultimately pointless. So he'd returned home, in a glum and awful mood, to spend the rest of the day waiting for it to reach a reasonable time for sleep.

He'd considered heading to Ichiraku Ramen, but old man Teuchi didn't know when his birthday was and the lack of acknowledgement was bound to depress him. Besides, marching into a restaurant and announcing it's your birthday is a bit of a dick move. So he decided to pass.

The lonely kid then wondered if he should just take the dive and call someone, or a few people, and invite them round to spend the 'celebration' with him. But the fear of rejection was too strong in him. It was a scenario he would rather avoid. Besides, who exactly would he call?

Kakashi was a lawyer- definitely not someone who would be free on a Saturday- and not exactly someone who would pop round for a visit.

Both Zetsu and Obito worked too. And, let's face it, they were both unlikely.

Aoba was the only one even remotely likely to be available…but Naruto didn't have his number…and they weren't all _that_ close anyway…

To be honest, Naruto had spent days struggling to find a way to ask his boss/whatever-the-hell-they-were-now if he wanted to hang out and share Naruto's birthday with him…but it was hard…all he could imagine was Obito rolling his eyes, making a joke about how needy and childish he was before claiming to be busy. And even if he did accept- what the hell would they even do?!

They hadn't spent any real free time with one another since the weekend Naruto had stayed over. They would see each other at work, exchange a little banter and then get on with it. Every now and then, Obito would touch him in a way which was playful in nature, or drop his voice into a husky tone that made the younger man melt but at the end of each day Naruto had gone home, alone, and not dared to venture back to the luxurious Uchiha apartment. And he hadn't been invited either.

The most saddening thing about it was that Obito clearly knew it was his birthday. Not only was it on his employee records but Zetsu had actually texted him a _'Happy Birthday, Puppy'_ that morning and the assistant wasn't exactly going to _not_ mention it to his boss. Zetsu loved teasing Obito over stuff like that- stuff concerning Naruto at least. All of it meant that Obito had_ chosen_ not to acknowledge it at all. He had Naruto's number- a simple text would have been nice at least. Unless he actually thought that Zetsu's text was enough and that an individual one was unnecessary. That was a fucked up way of thinking but Naruto could easily imagine his hardass of a boss using that logic.

Oh, well. A night in, watching crappy Saturday TV with himself was something he was used to. He could deal with it again if necessary- as bad as it made him feel. He was a fighter after all. However, he did find himself pouting, wishing that his birthday had fallen on a working day. At least then he'd have some company…

* * *

"_Well, you secured the deal, so it's a victory nonetheless."_ Itachi murmured, matter-of-factly, earning nothing more than a hum in response. A brief, comfortable silence fell over them- a little different over the phone than when in the presence of one another.

"And what about you?" Obito finally spoke up, resting his chin in his hand as the weight of slow working day began to bear down on him. With his new clients secured and little else to do, a call from Itachi had been refreshing to say the least. "Has the great Itachi Uchiha managed to do anything of use this week?"

"_A few bits and bobs."_

"In other words, no." The scarred man rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I'm starting to understand where Sasuke gets it from. You may be a genius but you really don't do much."

"_Some of us have lives."_ The younger man pointed out teasingly, managing to sound rather tired himself. _"Besides, I've been busy considering a new shift around of sales agents this week."_

"Procrastinating." Obito countered. "So, planning a trade with one of the others?"

"_You, actually."_

"Oh?" He cocked an eyebrow, interest piqued by such a blunt comment. "And who were you considering?"

"_Sai for Naruto."_

Why was he not surprised?

Itachi was pushing him, trying to get him to act protective and defensive of his favorite employee for his own- and no doubt Zetsu's - entertainment. For such a wise and old soul, the younger Uchiha had his playful side. He often tried to cover it up and replace it with a calm, yet serious, demeanour but around those he was close to it would rear its head. Not that it was always a good thing.

"Tell you what," Obito began nonchalantly, "if you can convince Naruto to trade, then I'll agree to it."

"_You sound cocky."_

"I know he'll say no."

"_No to the opportunity of working with me?"_ Itachi asked, amusement layering his tone. _"I think you're stuck in an illusion, Obito. We have a deal."_

"Good luck." The scarred man said with a scoff. The very idea of Naruto willingly choosing to leave Floor 37 to work under someone _else_ was absolutely ridiculous. The kid was already where he belonged. And there was no way he was going to ever leave. Even if he did want to, he'd still seek Obito's approval first. Naruto belonged to him. Both at work and otherwise. That was a fact.

"_Anyway, I better go."_ Itachi sighed. _"I need to hunt down Sasuke. He was supposed to help me with some work today."_

"Junior Managers don't work on Saturdays."

"_Neither do assistants." _The younger man pointed out, causing Obito's eyes to glance over at Zetsu momentarily- who just grinned away blissfully at him. _"Besides, if he aspires to be Senior Manager, he'd better get used to it."_

"Taking advantage of your brother's ambition like that," the scarred Uchiha tutted mockingly, "you're a sly one, Itachi."

"_Back at you. Later, Obito."_

With that, the call disconnected and Obito was left with a slight smirk on his face. Saturdays were dull as hell for all the Senior Managers of Uchiha Enterprises- what with no rookies around to entertain themselves with- only Zetsu's presence and the calls he frequently received from Itachi or Sasuke made the day each week bearable. Though, ever since Naruto had come into his life, it was far more difficult to get through the weekend. The damn Uzumaki had just caused him more trouble.

"_So he's moving in on your territory, huh?"_ Zetsu cooed over the intercom teasingly, sticking his tongue out at his boss from his desk outside. The Uchiha couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"You and Itachi are such children." Obito murmured, wondering if he'd ever get through a day without the predictable playful antics of those he had dared to get attached to. "Naruto Uzumaki is a human being."

"…" On cue, his assistant burst out into inane laughter, as though Obito had said something absolutely ludicrous. _"Did the personification of possessiveness himself really just say that?"_

"I said he was a human being," the scarred man pointed out, cocking an eyebrow as he gazed through the glass, "not that he didn't belong to me."

"_I don't know whether this is cute or creepy." _Zetsu said, trying to sound as serious as possible whilst supressing a giggle under his breath. _"You do realize it's his birthday today, right?"_

"Yeah, that's why you sent him that message." Obito muttered, staring at the other man in warning. He didn't want a discussion of that nature.

"_You know full well how meaningless a message from me is compared to a slither of attention from you." _Zetsu said airily, shaking his head in amusement. _"Personally, I think-"_

"Zetsu, don't."

"_Why can't you just admit it? Even if it's just to little old me." _

"And what, pray tell, is it that I'm supposed to be admitting?" Obito growled, narrowing his gaze at the goofy, childish grin his assistant flashed him through the glass.

Before Naruto's appearance in their lives, Obito and Zetsu would talk about anything and everything together. It was always comfortable. Even the past few months, things had worked well. Zetsu would rant on about this, that and everything and his boss would listen, making the occasional comment or teasing remark. There was a natural banter between them- Zetsu being the only one capable of one-upping Obito on a personal level- with only Itachi coming anywhere close. It was a casual, unique bond.

But with Naruto now forced upon them, the blonde idiot was quickly becoming the main feature in the majority of personal conversations between them. Zetsu had taken it upon himself to be a personal matchmaker and, unfortunately, it was the first time Obito had ever felt anywhere near uncomfortable during their chats. He didn't like discussing Naruto. But there was simply no stopping Zetsu. That's the price to pay for such a perfect, casual and convenient relationship like the one Obito and Zetsu shared- nothing was private, nothing was secret and nothing was off-limits in terms of conversation.

"_That you care."_ The pale man said simply, his grin widening as a scowl was shot his way. _"You can't deny it now, Tobi. The blonde puppy is the only person you've hugged or touched intimately since Rin's death, you obviously care about hurting his little feelings otherwise you wouldn't have gone to all that trouble with the measuring business the other day and you're forgetting that I know everything about you."_

"…"

"_You care about him."_ Zetsu repeated, shrugging his shoulders. _"It isn't the end of the world. It's actually a good thing, Tobi!"_

"A good thing?" Obito cocked an eyebrow, staring at his assistant sceptically. "Are you forgetting what happened with Rin?"

"_Things went bad and you got hurt."_

"That's not what this is about." The older man hissed, reaching up to run his fingers over his scars thoughtfully, trying to re-focus his mind. "What you're asking of me is to trust that kid enough to let him in. You of all people should know that that's simply impossible."

"_He's part of our inner circle."_

"That's trust in a business sense, not personal."

"_When you're sad and alone, the only one you can depend on is yourself."_ Zetsu whispered softly, repeating a phrase he had been using again and again ever since he was a child. A phrase which had described his own life for a long time…until he had met Obito Uchiha…

But, even now that he wasn't sad or alone, those words still meant a lot to him.

"…"

"_But I'm not sad or alone anymore."_ Zetsu said, flashing that goofy grin of his. _"And neither are you, big guy."_

"Your point?"

"_My point is, if you're not sad or alone then you _do_ have people to depend on. You depend on me all the time and before you say it's only business-related, we both know that's rubbish. You've just gotten so used to having me around that you're taking it for granted."_ The pale man cooed happily.

"I don't take you for granted, Zetsu." The scarred man announced firmly. "You've proven time and time again to be the one person in the world that I can trust. You gained my trust prior to Rin's death and have even managed to keep it over these past few months. When not even the girl I loved proved worthy of it, you did. Naruto hasn't earned that. And, seeing as we met now that Rin is dead, now that I have changed, it's unlikely he'll ever get the chance."

"_He trusts you."_ The airy man countered with a smile. _"He believes in you, looks up to you and wants nothing more than to gain your approval."_

"He and I are different."

"_Just think about it, Tobi."_

"…"

"_The two of you have quite the bromance going on."_ And just like that, the dark and serious nature of the conversation was shattered and the casual light-heartedness of their interaction was brought back once more. Just like always, Obito snapped at Zetsu for using the cringe-worthy term, but he did so with the tiniest of smirks. They could go through discussions like this, have arguments or even just plain snap at each other- but they'd always revert back to normal with a goofy comment and an exchange of looks.

Even in his current state, Obito was able to appreciate that much.

They spent the rest of the day back in their usual rhythm, trading snide remarks and jokes between each other, whilst calmly getting on with their work- without the pressure of the sale agents struggling to keep up outside or people barging into Obito's office for this and that. It was relaxing. Pleasant. But, finally, the Uchiha decided it was time to head off-much to his assistant's surprise.

"You're off early. We aren't even done yet." Zetsu cooed as his boss strolled past his desk in the direction of the elevator. "Got somewhere to be?"

"Don't overanalyze things." Obito murmured, glancing over his shoulder briefly. "Finish arranging my schedule for next week then you can go home too. I'll call you tomorrow. We'll go for lunch."

"Did you just try and imply you're headed home?" Zetsu teased, giggling slightly.

"Later." The scarred man said definitively, speeding up his walk as he heard the familiar laughter from behind him.

"Have fun!"

Damn Zetsu- always had to have the last word.

* * *

"I'm not due to pay for another two days!" Naruto shouted, burying his face into the arm of his couch- a new addition since he started getting extra money from his job at Uchiha Enterprises- the only downfall being that he had spent most of that money paying off his overdue bills. The couch had pretty much taken up the little remaining savings he had. So, once again, he had no way of paying rent until his next cheque at the end of the week. Still, he couldn't believe that his landlord would turn up and start knocking on his door for the rent on his birthday of all days!

…

"I don't have your money, old man!" The blonde barked, groaning at the persistent knocking.

"Call me old again and you're fired." Came the confident, deep voice of a man who was definitely _not_ his landlord. Naruto bolted up on the couch, eyes darting over to the door as his mind struggled to work out if he had misheard or not. However, he wasn't willing to take that chance. Jumping onto his feet, the blonde dived down to swipe up a random pair of pants from the floor and pull them on over his boxers. With that done, he desperately searched for the remote, flicking the switch to kill the TV- another addition thanks to his new income- and stumbled over to the front door.

Taking the time to glance through the peephole curiously, Naruto was a mixture of mortified and delighted to see Obito Uchiha, a suit bag thrown over his shoulder, standing outside his door- ridiculously expensive work clothes and all. Quickly working to unlock and open his door, Naruto didn't quite know how to greet the man he admired so much. It was awkward to say the least. So, he settled for giving a shy smile as his door swung open.

"What are you do-?" The younger man began, only to be cut off as Obito pushed his way past him and stepped into the small apartment of his own accord. Naruto lingered in the doorway, not quite sure how to react. Sure, he had shown up uninvited to his boss's apartment a few times before, but he'd never just strolled in without permission. "Alright, just push your way in." The kid pouted, closing the door as he swivelled round to eye up the man suspiciously.

Obito wasn't even paying him much attention, far too busy letting his pewter eyes scan his employee's home. It was ridiculously tense. And Naruto had no idea how to break the tension. He simply watched in awe as the Uchiha placed the suit bag on the back of the couch and started wandering round the living room/kitchen/bedroom combo as though he were inspecting it! He even started picking up things to get a better look, all the while not saying a single word.

It was when Obito got a hold of a small ornament of a frog Jiraiya had once owned, passing it between his hands experimentally, that Naruto finally snapped. "That's breakable, y'know!" He said worriedly, rushing forward to swipe it from the black-haired man's grasp and return it to its rightful place on the bookshelf. Even if it was Obito Uchiha, the blonde wasn't happy about how intrusive the whole thing was.

"I didn't realize buildings like this still existed." The scarred man murmured thoughtfully, glancing round again. "I can't believe you live _here_."

"We're not all spoilt rich kids, y'know." Naruto mumbled, pouting again as his place was so harshly judged by the man whose approval he so desperately craved.

"You could have at least made an effort to make your apartment more suitable than the rest of this god-forsaken dump."

"Hey! This is my home, y'know!" The blonde retorted defensively, his childish pout turning into a scowl. He may not be proud of his apartment, and being in the presence of _the_ Obito Uchiha only made him feel more ashamed, but he didn't like people bad-mouthing it like that. "Before this job I never really had any cash for myself. I've only just caught up with my bills and rent."

"Hm." Obito hummed indifferently, slipping his hands into his pockets as he observed his employee for an awkward moment.

"S-So, what are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday." The Uchiha replied simply, as though those words held all the answers.

"…" Naruto gawped at him. "Y-You came because…it's my birthday…?"

"That's your present." Obito pressed on, gesturing over to the suit bag like it was nothing. "As promised, a more appropriate attire for you." Those blue eyes followed the wave and fixed themselves on the back of his couch. He couldn't believe it.

"F-For real?!"

"I didn't measure you just for fun, you know." The older man muttered, rolling his eyes as he chose to turn and head over to the fridge without so much as a questioning glance towards the owner. The contrast between how the two men acted in each other's homes was painfully apparent- though Naruto doubted that awkwardly shuffling and asking permission for everything would really suit his boss. So, as Obito started rummaging through his fridge, Naruto unzipped the suit bag and just…stared…at what was inside.

"Obito, t-this is…"

"I told you to cut back on the soda." The scarred man interrupted, eyes roaming over the mass of cans littering the inside of the fridge disapprovingly. "And your milk went out of date two days ago. How on earth have you not gotten sick y-?"

"Obito!" The blonde shouted, earning a raised eyebrow from his boss. "You can't buy this for me!"

"Little late for that."

"But there's no way this suit is cheap!"

"That was the point."

"I can't let you spend this much money on me!" Naruto continued to protest, eyes glancing between the man and the suit worriedly. Obito himself let out a sigh, closing the fridge door and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"As I have already said," he began, wondering if the whole visit was a stupid idea or not, "it's too late to discuss the amount. Furthermore, compared to the amount I spend on my own suits regularly, yours was actually pretty low-price. Enough so that you will still fit in as a sales agent but not so cheap that you stick out like a homeless child wandering in off the street."

"Ouch."

"Although," Obito murmured thoughtfully, eyes rolling around to give the apartment a once-over, "the street might be an upgrade."

"Did you just come here to give me a suit and insult my home?" Naruto hissed, his self-consciousness morphing into bitter defensiveness. So what if he wasn't an Uchiha? So what if he didn't have amazing three-piece suits and a god-like apartment to go home to every night? He was Naruto Uzumaki! People should like him just for that. After all, he didn't lo…_like_ Obito because of all the cool stuff he owned. He liked the man himself.

"I came here…" Obito began, dropping his voice into a reluctant, defeated tone, "to spend the evening with you."

"Y-You did…?"

"Happy birthday, kid."

"…"

Naruto was completely lost for words.

This was unreal.

Obito Uchiha was such a contradiction. So unpredictable. A mystery.

One moment he was making it clear that he didn't care, that he didn't get attached to people, and then the next he would make you feel like the luckiest person in the world with just a few words in that more gentle voice of his. It would make you tremble, like your legs would give out at any moment, and- for Naruto- it was impossible to hold back a grin.

"Thank you." The blonde murmured.

"Anyway," Obito pressed on, obviously trying to tiptoe out of uncomfortable territory, "what say we keep the celebration simple?"

"What'd you have in mind, boss?" Naruto asked happily, not quite able to believe that Obito Uchiha was in his apartment, wishing him happy birthday and asking to spend the evening with him. It was surreal.

"A few movies and a takeout?" The scarred man suggested, cocking an eyebrow at the way Naruto's grin seemed to only grow.

"You paying?" He teased. He'd always imagined Obito would be the kind to take him out to some stupidly fancy restaurant where he had no chance of fitting in, where he'd only embarrass himself. But to hear that the Uchiha could just unwind and celebrate like a normal guy- even if he was just doing it for Naruto's sake-it was incredible!

"Of course. You couldn't afford the tip the delivery guy deserves for coming near _this_ building."

"You really can't just be nice, can you?"

"Got to keep you on your toes, rookie." Obito said simply, shrugging his shoulders as he stripped himself of his suit jacket, going through Naruto's wardrobe to find one of the many unused coat hangers. "Now go and pick the first movie before I change my mind."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"I tried to think as smartly…ly as possible." Naruto said thoughtfully, scrunching his face up a little as he became confused by his own words. The ramen takeout they'd gotten to share was long gone and the two of them had stopped paying attention to the pretty awful action movie Naruto had picked out some time ago. The sounds of explosions and gunfire had faded into the background as conversation drowned it out.

They'd both taken their place together on the new couch, Obito stretching his arm along the back to make himself more comfortable while Naruto happily sat as close as he dared to the older man. With the food gone, they'd moved on to the drink. Alcohol, to be frank. And Obito, though not much of a big drinker due to his health-conscious mind, had contently accepted the cheap beer that was thrust his way. He, however, seemed far less affected than the kid.

"Were you drinking before I arrived?" The Uchiha asked curiously, a bit concerned by how quickly Naruto had succumb to the alcohol if not.

"There may have been vodka involved." Naruto casually admitted, cheeks a little flushed. He was becoming a lot more confident in Obito's presence- partly to do with the alcohol and partly to do with the assurance that Obito cared, which came naturally from the man showing up for his birthday. "But that's not the point."

"Of course, let's get back to the very 'important' point." The scarred man offered, rolling his eyes.

"So I considered all the options, when I was sober I may add," the blonde said, ignoring the sceptical look he received, "and thought it over super, duper carefully. I decided to think about what Obito would do."

"Spend my time applying my mind to more worthwhile matters?"

"Shush, I'm not done."

"Did you just 'shush' me?" Obito asked, cocking a quizzical brow at the kid. A look which would have normally silenced the blonde. Not this time, however. It seemed to just go over his head.

"Not important." Naruto mumbled, shrugging it off. The Uchiha couldn't quite believe it. If this was the kid's attitude when he was tipsy, they may have to fix a few things. Then again, it was pretty amusing. "So first I considered Aoba."

"Aoba?"

"Yeah?" Naruto confirmed, a little unsure of himself now. "Well, he's genuinely nice, not too bad-looking and he's pretty smart too. Plus he's, like, on my level-" the blonde emphasized with a pointless hand gesture, "-so he won't look down on me and we can be on the same wavelength."

"That right?" Obito muttered, eyeing up the kid thoughtfully.

"But there's, like, no banter or chemistry between us or nothing. Every conversation is so serious and that would so do my head in if we were together as more than friends."

"So, he's a no?"

"Definite no."

"Next."

"Well," Naruto proceeded, taking his time, "then I considered Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, he did my interview so yeah." The blonde nodded, several times more than necessary. "But he is a total bastard."

"Such a bastard." Obito agreed, smirking a little.

"Then there's Itachi, but he's not even real, y'know?" Naruto looked over at his boss for reassurance, struggling to get his thoughts out properly. "I can't imagine it. Plus, his hair is really girly."

"Girly?" The scarred man scoffed, making a mental note to mention it to Itachi the next time they bumped into each other. It was always nice to get the opinion of the everyday employee- even if it _was_ a drunken opinion.

"Of course, you've got Tenten."

"Tenten? Who's that?"

"Seriously?" Naruto gawped at him, shaking his head. "She works on our flo- what kinda boss are you?"

"Hm."

"Anyway, she's funny, feisty and super nice. Plus she's got nice…" he trailed off, blushing a little as he realized where the sentence was going. "But she's a little…I dunno, always in the background. Like, if you were writing a story, she'd be the character who never gets the limelight."

"Right." Obito muttered, fearing that the conversation was dissolving into pure nonsense.

"There's a couple of other girls on our floor I like but they're all a bit…" the blonde made an unintelligible sound with his throat, scrunching up his face. "So then I thought about Zetsu."

"Careful." Obito warned, a little more protective and possessive than he had meant to be.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Naruto said, shrugging his boss off _again_. "We all know how amazing Zetsu is but…I dunno, he's like that brother you always get up to mischief with. Not the kind you kiss and sleep with."

"Thanks for the image."

"S'not a problem. So then there's Kakashi."

"…?"

"He's cool but he's a lawyer so, whatever. I'm also pretty sure he's a closet perv."

"Hm." Obito stared, pewter eyes studying the kid silently for a moment. There was only one 'Kakashi' in the whole of Konoha and the details of him being a lawyer and a 'closet perv' only confirmed his identity. However, Naruto had never once mentioned knowing Kakashi in the past. And that thought made Obito feel sick to his stomach. It made him feel betrayed. Like the loyalty he had expected from Naruto had been spat on. Like there was no trust. Naruto was supposed to tell him everything. He was supposed to share _everything_ with him.

But now wasn't the time or the place to bring it up. So he buried his feelings for now.

"Which just leaves you." Naruto suddenly murmured out softly, looking over at the Uchiha with shimmering, expressive eyes. "Obito Uchiha."

"At least you've learned my name."

"Shush."

"…" Again with the 'shush'ing.

"I mean, you're terrifying as hell and a control freak and you have an _unbelievable_ amount of hold over me just from, like, a look or when you use _that_ voice that just makes me shake." The blonde emphasized his point, pretending to shudder whilst hugging his own body tightly. Obito frowned slightly, narrowing his eyes a little. "That's the look!"

"When do we get to the compliments?" The scarred Uchiha muttered.

"And _there's_ the voice." Naruto grinned triumphantly. "Anyway…One, you're ridiculously hot. Not trying to big you up and let it go to your head or anything but you are the definition of smokin' hot. As in, you should be _worshipped_ for your face and body."

"I get the point." Obito said firmly.

"Two, you're my boss. So that's a _huge_ advantage right there."

"Have you factored in using me for my position?" The Uchiha asked, cocking an eyebrow in disbelief.

"That and you're loaded. Like, have you seen your place? I can't imagine what your car- or maybe _cars_- is like…are like…?"

"Are these supposed to be the compliments?" Obito chimed in dubiously. "Because it just sounds like you want to use me right now. This isn't sounding very appealing."

"Ugh, that's not what I mean!" Naruto protested, groaning in frustration. "Look, I really, really _like_ you, alright? I mean, you're a heartless jerk sometimes and _such_ a hardass as a boss but you can be so awesome and stuff too so it all evens out."

"Hm." Obito hummed thoughtfully, still not feeling all that complimented but it would do.

"Plus…you actually came for my birthday…"

And, just like that, the entire mood changed.

Naruto was staring him, blue eyes pure and earnest.

"…"

"No one's ever done that for me before." The blonde smiled, shuffling closer until his smaller body slid in to fit against Obito's comfortably. The instant warmth that consumed them both was comforting…surreal…

"You're an idiot." The Uchiha stated bluntly, the arm slung around Naruto's shoulders moving so he could hit the damn rookie over the head playfully. "So, what awful movie do you have planned for us next?" Looking over at the TV in confusion, Naruto was shocked to see that it had already ended. Their conversation had really distracted him- not that he had much of an attention span anyway.

"How about a comedy next?" Naruto suggested, beaming at his own idea as he rushed over to his DVD collection eagerly.

Obito just watched, nodding as the kid walked him through his entire collection- somehow accumulated in just under a week- a faint smile on his lips. Maybe it was the alcohol or Naruto's presence. Either way…the night was bearable…

* * *

Things progressed smoothly and the night went well.

They sat and watched some pretty cheesy comedy movie together, drinking away happily and sat next to each other comfortably- not too close but close enough for it to mean something. Naruto, like the young man he was, felt jolts shoot through his body every time their knees brushed or whenever Obito clapped him on the shoulder. It was the most casual exchange they'd ever had and the blonde man had never seen his boss so loose and laid back. In fact, as they laughed and pointed out the terrible plot holes together, it was almost impossible to tell that they were boss and employee. They were just two guys hanging out- a thought which made Naruto feel giddy inside.

"As if anyone would _dare _play a prank like that on their boss!" The kid protested, pointing his finger accusingly at the screen.

"Well…" Obito cut in, smirking slightly.

"You didn't!" Naruto shouted, grinning as the older man nodded in confirmation. "You seriously did?!"

"Back when I was Junior Manager," the Uchiha began, remembering it fondly, "Fugaku was on my back about some stupid client I didn't care about. Well, round about week three, I'd had enough. And Zetsu, being the bad influence he is, convinced me to get my own back. So, early in the morning, we snuck into the building, broke into Fugaku's office and completely covered all four glass walls of his office with a photoshopped image Zetsu had prepared."

"Oh my G…what was it of?!" Naruto asked, leaning in enthusiastically- like a child being let in on a dirty secret.

"It…might have been an inappropriate, edited picture of Fugaku…pleasuring himself in a bath of his employee's tears…" Obito murmured, shaking his head at the shame of pulling such a childish prank. Not that Fugaku hadn't deserved it.

"No way!"

"With a distinct focus on making fun of his…assets…"

"That's the _best_ thing I have ever heard!" Naruto exclaimed, bursting into an uncontrollable fit of ridiculously adorable laughter. "You are such a legend! But how the hell are you and Zetsu still working? Why weren't you kicked out on your butts?!"

"Fugaku had no way of proving it was us," the scarred man explained with a shrug, "Zetsu disabled the CCTV and we weren't the only ones who had something against him. Izuna Uchiha, the CEO at the time, managed to figure it out almost instantly though."

"And?"

"Izuna was my mentor at the time. He gave me a stern warning, told me he found it hilarious, then let me off the hook." Obito smiled at the memory.

"So he was like your Obito and you were his me?" That earned a cocked eyebrow. "I mean, I'm totally your sidekick, maybe _more_ than a sidekick. We're an amazing team!"

"Whoa, calm down there, kid." The Uchiha shook his head at the over-energetic display.

"Well, Zetsu is like your partner-in-crime and I'm your humble student."

"Humble?"

"One day, the two of us will be famous around the world for our awesomeness!"

"You do realize you have to grow up eventually, right?" Obito pointed out, frowning slightly, "You can't be a rookie all your life."

"No!" The blonde protested defiantly, pouting. "Things are gonna stay this way forever and ever! I don't wanna become the Obito; I want to be the Naruto to _your_ Obito for always!"

"…" Obito just stared at him, a little surprised but pleased nonetheless. "Well, something tells me we don't need to worry about you growing up anytime soon."

…

"Hey, Obito?" Naruto spoke up, voice suddenly softer and more unsure than before. The confidence had drained from his tone completely. "Y'know what we did…?"

"Yeah." The Uchiha responded, not exactly finding it difficult to work out what the kid meant- the blush helped.

"A-Are we gonna do anything like that again?"

"…"

Obito stared at him for a moment, studying his nervous, worried demeanour thoroughly before smiling slightly. How many mood shifts had they been through in one night? It was puzzling.

"I mean, it's o-okay if n-"

"Yes." He replied bluntly, snapping Naruto out of his self-doubting panic. That fear was replaced with excitement and pure joy. "But not tonight."

"Why?" The pure-hearted blonde asked, pouting a little. Alcohol obviously made it even more difficult to for him to hide his true emotions.

"Because, for starters, it isn't something I feel should be done under the influence of alcohol."

"What a romantic." Naruto teased, rolling his eyes.

"And, also, I don't really want to remove _any_ clothing in this 'apartment'. The chances of me getting some kind of infection are far too high."

"What a jerk." Naruto cut in, changing his tune almost instantly as his boss chuckled lowly. "So what does this make us?"

"It makes you the Naruto to my Obito." The Uchiha answered immediately, not missing a single beat. "No other labels are necessary."

"I can work with that." The blonde said happily, copying one of the older man's most used phrases with a cheeky grin.

"We need to work on your attitude." Obito warned jokingly. "I've let you off because it's your birthday, but if this creeps into the office, you might just found yourself bent over the desk."

"Promise?" Naruto grinned, cheeks reddening slightly from the mental image now floating around in his head.

"Okay, you have definitely had too much to drink."

"Or not enough!" Naruto protested determinedly, ignoring the way his boss rolled his eyes at his response.

* * *

"It might have not been such a good idea after all." Obito mused, glancing over at the blonde idiot- now sprawled out, taking up the entire couch by himself. The Uchiha had been forced to evacuate and find take the seat by the small table in the kitchen area, his phone placed on the wood- the call on speaker. He was going to ignore the call, but Zetsu's name on the screen was too tempting to shrug off. "The puppy is off his face."

"_Aww, and I missed it?"_ Zetsu cooed, his sudden voice catching the blonde's ear.

"Is that Zetsu?!" Naruto shouted, jumping up into a seated position eagerly.

"_Oh? He's still standing, huh?"_

"Zetsu!" The kid yelled excitedly, grinning in spite of his drunken exhaustion. "It's my birthday!"

"_I know, puppy. Is Tobi treating you nicely?"_

"He's been amazing!" Naruto confirmed happily, seemingly ignoring the older man's presence in the room as he chatted away. "He bought me a new suit and has been super nice to me _all_ evening! I've also heard his laugh- oh my god, have you heard his laugh?- and he said we can do more sexy stuff but not tonight 'cause I've had just a little bit to drink."

"_Oh?"_ Obito literally wanted to hit his drunk employee right in the face. Even under the influence of alcohol, people had filters when it came to the things they blurted out. Either Naruto didn't have one or he simply wasn't bothered. Maybe he'd grown too comfortable in Obito and Zetsu's company. _"Well, it sounds like you've had a pretty good birthday."_

"This has been the most amazing birthday of my entire life!"

"_Good to hear it. Well, I'll leave you two to it and I'll see you for lunch tomorrow, Tobi. Keep up the good work."_

"Later."

…

"Are you going home now?" Naruto asked, pouting that childish pout of his as he stared up at his boss earnestly. It was those eyes and how cursedly expressive they always were. They were damn troublesome.

"Yeah, can't stay here all night." Obito murmured with a sigh, running his fingers through his spiky hair as he realized just how tired he was. The fact was, it wasn't Naruto's birthday for much longer and he still needed to be up early the following day- Zetsu wouldn't stop calling until he answered after all- so there was really little choice. Still, Naruto rushed to offer, only to be silenced by a dismissive, raised hand. "Get some rest. You'll probably have a hell of a hangover tomorrow." The Uchiha ordered, retrieving his jacket and slipping it on comfortably. He wanted to get home and catch up on some much needed sleep as soon as he possibly could.

"Do I get a kiss goodbye?"

"Don't push it rookie." Obito warned seriously, giving a brief nod before turning to make his leave. "I'll see you on Monday for work. I expect you early for once." He barely acknowledged the sounds from behind him, knowing full well that Naruto was following him. It was expected.

What he didn't expect, however, was for two arms to wrap themselves tightly around his waist from behind, grasping him surprisingly strongly and halting his leave. Naruto squeezed him tightly, nuzzling his face into his boss's back affectionately as he took in the older man's scent. Obito merely stood there for a moment, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Thanks you, Obito." Naruto whispered so endearingly, voice slowly muffled by the suit of the Uchiha.

"Don't mention it." The scarred man muttered simply, glancing over his shoulder. From the looks of it, Naruto would have quite happily fallen asleep just leaning on him like that. So he decided to take action. "Now hurry up and go to bed."

"Not gonna tuck me in?" The blonde teased, looking up adoringly.

"Go."

"Yes, sir!"

Naruto Uzumaki was going to be the death of him…

* * *

As Naruto snuggled into his pillow, his birthday having ended a few minutes before, he couldn't help but let out a content sigh. He had never felt happier on October 10th than he had that evening. The day had started as usual, worse than usual in fact, but had ended spectacularly. Nothing truly spectacular had even happened. Just chilling out with the man he respected and admired so much was enough.

Did Obito care?

That was hard to tell. And it would probably always be a little difficult to really understand.

But there was definitely something- no matter how small and insignificant.

Obito had visited him on his birthday.

He'd taken the time to do that.

And, for now, that was enough.

* * *

**Next Week-**

Obito receives his court summons as the case against him builds by the second.

Itachi attempts to convince Naruto to leave Floor 37 at all costs to win a bet.

And Naruto finds himself stuck under Obito's desk in an awkward, tense, but hot moment.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, there you go.**

**A simple chapter of bonding between Naruto and Obito.**

**Also, introducing the next week preview feature. Just to give you a glimpse of what's to come. Things have been rather carefree lately- what with Naruto and Obito's bond growing, being challenged and then growing some more. Well, that steady progress cannot continue any longer. Things will be picking up. Drama is coming and the smooth sailing is on its final string.**

**Anyway, see you all next week!**


	18. He's Mine

**A/N:**** Longest chapter of the story so far- packed full of content for you to enjoy. I'm sure it won't disappoint.**

**Just an early warning so it doesn't take you all by surprise- at some point near the end of October I will be taking a two week break from Scarred. More info to come. In the meantime, enjoy this update and the updates that will follow!**

* * *

_**He's mine and he'll always be,**_

_**The best thing that ever happened to me.**_

_**You can't turn it off like electricity,**_

_**I love him unconditionally.**_

_**I'll take the blame and claim him every time.**_

_**He's mine.**_

**- He's mine by Rodney Atkins**

* * *

**He's Mine**

"Two things- which do you want first?"

"The serious one." Obito replied, cocking an eyebrow at his assistant curiously. As Zetsu tilted his head in slight confusion, closing the glass door of the office behind him, his boss couldn't help but give him a 'don't-play-dumb' look. "You weren't at your desk when I arrived and you've come straight in instead of filling me in over the intercom. Plus, you have the same expression on your face that you have after a one night stand."

"I don't have one night stands." Zetsu shot back defensively.

"Oh?"

"I take time out of my busy schedule to perform a service by drastically improving the miserable life of some poor soul for a brief amount of time." The pale man said matter-of-factly, a playful grin on his face as he sauntered over to the Uchiha's desk.

"Brief?" Obito repeated, unable to hold back a smirk as Zetsu pondered it for a moment, retracing his words to figure out exactly how he had phrased it. It was amusing to see the triumph drain from his face- even if it was only for a while.

"Don't want to completely overwhelm the poor dears." He finally countered, trying to brush it off. But, there was no recovering this time, he had been defeated. He'd have to reclaim his victory in a later conversation. For now, Zetsu knew it was best to move on before the gloating began. "This came for you this morning." He said, voice dropping to a slightly more serious level as he waved a piece of paper in the air.

"Reading my mail is _your_ job." Obito muttered, eyeing up the page suspiciously, "Just tell me what it is."

"Your official court summons."

And, just like that, the mood shifted.

There was a time for light-hearted joking.

"When?" The scarred man asked, jaw clenching slightly as he leaned back in his chair.

"They've decided to gather evidence via out-of-court depositions rather than in-court testimony. You're scheduled to be in court early January but it depends on how things go in the meantime." Zetsu said, folding the letter and pocketing it after noticing the glare it had received from his boss. "Your first deposition with Kakashi is set for next Tuesday."

"Hm."

"Think you can handle it?" Zetsu asked, his voice sincere and genuine rather than its usual teasing tone. Despite his concern, Obito still shot him a dangerous look- as though it were an insult to be questioned so casually. The assistant gulped, holding his hands up innocently. "I'm just saying, after the whole thing with Shisui, I don't wanna see you locked up for nailing the opposing lawyer in the face."

"Don't be ridiculous. It will go fine." Obito retorted, turning his attention back to his computer monitor awkwardly. "All I need to do is work out what line of questioning Kakashi is going to pursue." He stated, the name feeling bitter and vile on his tongue. "And we need to find a way to counter any evidence they have."

"Is that my cue?"

"That's your cue." The scarred Uchiha confirmed, nodding decisively as he moved to return to his work. He stopped himself, suddenly remembering that his assistant had mentioned that there were two things. With an expectant look, he signalled for the other man to continue quickly.

"A woman called in today- asking whether there are any positions open on this floor."

"Floor 37 specifically?" Obito questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"A strong-willed young lady by the name of Tayuya. Apparently she saw you in action before your leave of absence and you inspired her to join Uchiha Enterprises."

"There's an application process."

"She wants to know if she can ensure a position working under you in particular."

"No." The black-haired man muttered bluntly, going straight back to work without another thought. He didn't do requests and he didn't waste time- even more so now that he only had just over a week to prepare for his confrontation with Kakashi. Why Zetsu would even bother mentioning it in anything more than a jokey manner was beyond him.

"Isn't that a little harsh, Tobi?"

"We just took in a new batch of employees. I don't accommodate wannabe rookies."

"Then we have a problem."

"…" Obito glanced up at his assistant, noticing the awkwardly out-of-place smile on his face and the way it seemed to waver slightly. "What's going on?"

"Well…" Zetsu began, dropping down into the seat opposite his boss- that smile still aimed the other man's way. "You may have inspired her before your leave of absence but after coming back…you kinda screwed her over." He explained with a shrug. "You blackmailed her boss into signing a deal with us," he paused, waiting to see if Obito asked for any more details. When he didn't, the pale man continued, "which resulted in her losing her job."

"And why does this matter?" The Uchiha asked bitterly, realizing where things were headed.

"She…kinda has a recording of your meeting with her ex-boss. Long story short- if you hire her, she'll keep it to herself. If you don't, she'll drop it into Kakashi's lap." Zetsu shot the man an apologetic look, knowing full well it was added stress he didn't need. "I've confirmed she does indeed have the recording. I tried to handle it myself but she is _really_ determined."

"Fine." Obito said, rolling his eyes slightly. "Dig up everything you can on her and we'll take it from there. I refuse to be manipulated."

"…" No witty remark or gleeful response. That caused the Uchiha to glance over at his assistant's hesitant face, picking up that things weren't that simple. "I already did all of that. I spoke to everyone relevant and have trailed through all things relating to her. That's where I've been all morning. Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"…"

They stared at each other for a silent moment, both regarding the other. Obito knew how thorough Zetsu was with his background checks and just how much he could do in one morning- so it was clear that this woman wasn't going to be so easily intimidated. And with his deposition a week away, he didn't feel too pleased about having to deal with this himself. But there was no other option.

"Just tell me what I need to do, Tobi."

"Cancel my lunchtime appointment and set up a meeting with this 'Tayuya'." He murmured with a sigh. "I'll try the personal touch. Even if it means hiring her for the duration of the case and then getting rid of her afterwards. In the meantime, I want you to find out if there are any other copies of that recording."

"On it." Zetsu cooed, jumping to his feet enthusiastically. "Looks like we have a busy week ahead, huh?"

"So, this was the less serious thing?"

"I never said that only one of the things was serious- you just assumed."

"Are you actually excited?" Obito questioned, cocking his eyebrow as his assistant bounded over to the door with a massive grin.

"Let's face it, Tobi," the pale man said simply as he slipped through the door, "the quiet life just isn't for us." And, with that, he was gone. Still in sight through the glass but out of reach.

Just another action-packed day at Uchiha Enterprises.

* * *

When Naruto stumbled into one of the elevators of the Uchiha Enterprises' building, he didn't expect to almost plough into two of the most famous members of the Uchiha family at once. He was usually a little late for a sales agent and far later than anyone of higher status than himself. Occasionally he would find himself sharing the cramped space with one of the Senior or Junior Managers but it was a rare thing and he didn't really recognize them much.

However, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha- the two famed brothers of Uchiha Enterprises- were a different story.

Itachi Uchiha was one of the most well-known employees of the entire company. Out of the 124 Senior Managers, _he_ stood out the most. The supervisor of Floor 49 and son of the CEO. Naruto gulped, remembering how the man had lingered outside of his apartment as well as the note he'd left behind. That was his only contact with him and that in itself was indirect.

Then there was Sasuke Uchiha. Junior Manager of Floor 49- Itachi's direct subordinate and little brother. Naruto still shuddered at the memory of the awkward interview he'd attended. The way Sasuke had insulted and ridiculed his limited education and pretty bare CV. Still, despite his cruelty, Sasuke had still put him forward for recruitment so he was a little grateful to him.

"Dobe?" The younger Uchiha murmured questioningly, looking the blonde up and down in surprise. At first, Naruto thought the look was a result of the way he had practically fallen into the elevator but then he realized that Sasuke was actually studying his clothing curiously. "What are you wearing?"

"Erm…" Naruto straightened up as the doors closed behind him, coughing nervously under the curious glare of the two high-status men staring at him. "…I…got a new suit…y'know, with all the money I've been getting…"

"Bullshit." Sasuke called him out on it instantly, smirking in that cocky way of his as he nudged his brother and the two shared a look. "There is absolutely _no_ way you have _that_ good of taste. It's a little cheaper, but that suit has definitely been chosen by an Uchiha."

"Obito I presume?" Itachi cut in, amusement lacing his tone. "So he finally got sick of your cheap suits then? He's been complaining about them enough."

"He talks about me?"

"_Complains_ about you, dobe." The younger Uchiha corrected with a slight sneer. "So what prompted him to waste his cash on someone like you?"

"It was my birthday." Naruto mumbled lowly, pouting a little. He wanted so badly to snap at Sasuke, anything but just stand there awkwardly and take his shit. But they were at work and Sasuke was higher up than him. Still, the blonde suspected that he might be able to voice his protest if Itachi wasn't there too. Mouthing off to a Junior Manager was one thing, but doing it with a _Senior_ Manager present was a whole other issue. Not even Naruto, with all his impulsiveness, would go _that_ far.

"Well, a late 'Happy Birthday' to you." Itachi said politely, nodding at the disgruntled kid.

"Why did he buy _you_ a present?"

"Manners, Sasuke." The older Uchiha said simply, nudging his little brother. Sasuke merely scoffed, folding his arms defiantly. Naruto really didn't know what his problem was but he suspected he wasn't that bad deep down. The jerk-i-ness was clearly just on the surface. "Try not to be rude to Naruto, eh? Hopefully, he'll be working with us on Floor 49 soon."

"Wha-?" Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion, his brain struggling to work out what his superior was getting at.

"Every now and then, we Senior Managers try a switch-around of the sales agents for the sake of variety." Itachi explained briefly. "I was hoping that you would consider coming to work on Floor 49."

"W-Well, Obito would…"

"It isn't his decision unless he wants to get rid of you." Sasuke scowled, rolling his eyes. "It's up to you whether to accept or decline an offer of a place-switch."

"I…I think I'm good where I am. Thanks though." Naruto stuttered, the horrifying thought of being dragged away from Obito to share a floor with _Sasuke_ smashing him right in the face.

"Take some time to think it over." The older Uchiha said, a confident smile on his face as the doors slid open on Floor 37. "I'm determined to swipe you." And, just like that, Naruto visibly gulped as he backed onto his floor, waved nervously and rushed off to his cubicle. Itachi's confidence was worrying and Sasuke's added smirk certainly didn't help. They simply watched him go, their pewter eyes locked on him until the elevator doors closed again.

"What a loser." Sasuke scoffed, shaking his head in disapproval as the blonde idiot disappeared from their sight. "And you actually want him working with us?"

"He's got an impressive sales record and…there's something amusing about him." The elder brother mused, chuckling slightly at Sasuke's frustration.

"He'll never agree to it, you know?" He pointed out teasingly. "He'll never change floors."

"If you're so cocky, then you should make your point with more than words."

"Meaning?"

"A bet." Itachi offered casually, knowing full well that his little brother wouldn't dare turn down the chance to get one over on him. "I say that I will be able to convince Naruto to move to Floor 49 by the end of the day."

"Not a chance." Sasuke scoffed, smirking triumphantly. "You're on. Name your terms."

"If I win, I get your bonus check…"

"Like you need more money."

"And you have to wear novelty cat ears to work all day, every day for a week." Sasuke's eye twitched at the thought. His brother sure knew what would be humiliating for him. However, it didn't deter him in the slightest. If anything, it only made him more determined.

"Too bad you'll never win."

"And if you win?"

"I get your next _two_ bonus checks and…" he paused, thinking it over for a moment. This was the best shot he had at really beating Itachi. He didn't want to waste it. He didn't want short-term humiliation or something easily forgotten. He needed something…permanent…"…you get a tattoo stating that 'Sasuke is the best' somewhere on your body."

"Where…?" The older Uchiha asked hesitantly, his eyebrow arching a little at the odd request.

"Anywhere you want, but somewhere that _you_ will see it _every_ day. If you don't like it, I dare you to chicken out, Itachi."

"You've got a deal."

And so, the two brother shook hands, each as confident as the other.

The stakes were a little higher than usual but competition was customary amongst the two of them.

It was just another act of rivalry.

* * *

"Sounds like you're in trouble." Zetsu cooed playfully, grinning as the blonde shuffled nervously on the spot. Seeing Naruto uneasy was actually pretty funny. He made such a big deal out of it, his body unable to contain its worry, that it was difficult to take him seriously. Worst of all- the poor kid didn't even realize just how expressive he was.

"For real?" Naruto whined, pouting as he slumped against the wall of the assistant's desk, feeling completely drained despite the day having not long begun.

"If Sasuke was there then it's probable that the two of them will make a bet," the pale man chuckled, "Itachi will wager that he will be able to get you to change floors. And he'll stop at nothing to beat Sasuke."

"I'm doomed."

"Pretty much." Zetsu agreed, reaching over to pat the younger man on the shoulder mockingly. "It was nice working with you, Naruto."

"I'm serious!" He snapped, starting to get flustered. "Obito wouldn't let that happen, right?"

"Tobi's very busy today. Besides, he won't really be able to do anything." It was a lie, of course, but totally worth seeing the blonde sweat. Zetsu had a tiny bit of a twisted sense of humor. He wasn't cruel, he just liked to see how people were under pressure and Naruto just happened to be very _amusing_ in his panic. "You'll just have to lie low and avoid Itachi."

"Then you have to help me hide!" Naruto insisted, staring pleadingly at the other man. "If Obito is out today then just…just let me hang out in his office!"

"No can do, puppy." Zetsu murmured with a shrug. "He'd kill me if he found out I let someone into his office while he wasn't around."

"Well…lemme share your desk then! Just for the day. _Please_!"

"You want to share my desk?!" The assistant gasped, taking on the expression of someone whose beloved mother had been insulted. "This desk is my sanctuary! You think I'd give you permission to violate my sanctuary?!"

"…er…" Naruto gulped, glancing around at the nearby sales agents with an innocent grin. Needless to say, the looks they were receiving weren't exactly full of fondness and respect. Zetsu really needed to think things through before shouting them- not that Naruto himself was much better.

"Maybe you should get started with your work…" Zetsu mumbled, making the whole thing worse by actually _winking_ at the people looking their way- as though that would somehow dissolve the tension. There were already jokes about Obito and Naruto sleeping together tumbling around Floor 37- the last thing the poor blonde needed was Zetsu inspiring any more.

So, like the puppy Zetsu likened him to, Naruto scurried off with his tail between his legs- wishing so badly that Obito would show up and make everything better.

* * *

"Interesting place to meet the guy you hope to work for." Obito said casually, announcing his arrival as bold as ever as he slid into the chair awaiting him- coming face-to-face with a young woman he vaguely seemed to recognize. She actually wasn't bad looking, though the way she carried herself seemed to overshadow any possible attractiveness. Either way- not his type.

Still, she gave him a once over, like most people did. And, whether he tried to ignore it or not, it was painfully obvious when her eyes lingered on his scars thoughtfully. Whatever she was considering, she seemed to be pretty satisfied as she nodded and opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it." Tayuya greeted, smirking slightly as she straightened up. "It's a pretty cool little place, even though the new waiter is complete trash." That certainly earned a cocked eyebrow of intrigue. It wasn't often a young lady, in the presence of her future employer, introduced herself by ridiculing someone so harshly. Still, the method in which she had attained the meeting probably should have indicated such a boisterous personality. "You wanna order anything?"

"I'll pass." The Uchiha muttered, leaning back in the chair with just the right mix of casual and dominance- the way he always exerted himself whenever with a client or…otherwise…"I have a busy afternoon. Let's get this over with."

"Alright." Tayuya flashed him a smile- more warm and genuine than before- and reached over to pat a small stack of papers neatly arranged on the table. "My CV, performance records, references- everything there is to prove that I _deserve_ a place at Uchiha Enterprises."

"…" Obito didn't say a word. He merely glanced between the pile and the cocky girl, his face blank and void of emotion as she kept on with the superficial pleasantries.

"And I can _guarantee_ you that I'm better than any damn sales agent you have on your entire floor!" She declared with unwavering determination, that smirk returning to plague her otherwise pleasant features. "I'll wipe the floor with 'em!"

"Drop it." The scarred man said bluntly, watching her face fall immediately. "We both know there's only one reason why you're here, one reason why I even bothered showing up, one reason there's even a chance of you getting a job at Uchiha Enterprises. So let's not sit here and pretend that I have any interest in CVs and references."

"I was trying to be nice." Tayuya protested, thin lips stretching into an annoyed frown. She had a face like thunder on her- more than enough to scare anyone lacking Obito's composure. In fact, the image of Naruto cowering popped up in his mind. "I didn't wanna make this meeting _all_ about _that_."

"You made it about _that_ the moment you attempted to blackmail me." The Uchiha retorted coldly, eyes as empty as ever.

"I was trying to impress you for fuck's sake!" She practically _snarled_. Imagining her in the kennels with all the other puppies was a worrying thought. The girl was pretty much an untamed pit-bull. She'd tear everyone else apart. Especially Naruto. "I thought that if I took a page from your book then maybe you'd see my potential and be happy to take me on."

"…" Obito couldn't help but scoff at her flawed logic. It would have been rather amusing if not for the circumstances. "You and I are definitely not on the same page. And if you can't turn to my page then you need to close the book and throw it out."

"So you're allowed to blackmail big-name clients but I can't blackmail you?" Tayuya snapped, a sickening cockiness still present in her tone and body language.

"Regardless of my methods," he muttered lowly, realizing that it was the first time he'd ever bothered to explain himself. He hadn't had such a conversation with even Zetsu, "it resulted in both sides benefiting. The Hyῡga Company may be kicking up a fuss now but there's no denying the amount they've gained as a result of this deal. Hiashi is just pissed at himself for being manipulated. That applies to all the others too."

"The ends justify the means." She said, nodding as though she actually understood.

"It isn't about justification." Obito countered coldly. "It's just the most efficient way of achieving a result."

"And that's what I'm doing!"

"In order to benefit yourself." He grunted, completely indifferent. "I don't see how I gain from this in any way."

"I told you," the redhead spat fiercely, "you'll be gaining a sales agent better than any other! And I happen to know that Floor 37 doesn't have a Junior Manager at the moment. Well, I'm perfect for the job! After I prove myself, that promotion will be mine!"

"Hm. So I'm to take your word for it?"

"…"

Silence descended upon them for a moment as they just stared at one another.

Tayuya was like an inferno- full of volatile emotion and determination. Burning ferociously.

Obito was like a block of ice. Unmoving. Empty. Completely blank. He couldn't care less about the girl or her ambition. He'd been threatened and he didn't take kindly to it. Still, he was calm. It wasn't his style to get too worked up. There were more important things to focus on.

"Since there's simply no choice," the man began, shrugging it off like it was nothing, "you can start next Monday." And, just like that, that fire dwindled down and her face lit up. She was actually rather beautiful once she calmed down. If only she could keep her cool like that all the time.

Perhaps she needed a mentor.

In fact, thinking about it, that was _exactly_ what she wanted.

The way she had claimed to be trying to impress him and the lengths she had gone.

Like Naruto, she wanted to be acknowledged and guided.

That was why she had insisted on working on Floor 37- directly beneath _him_.

But he didn't want her.

"Sucks I have to wait a week but I can handle that."

"It's the average time frame. Gives us the chance to get all the paperwork done." Obito muttered indifferently, rising to his feet as he adjusted his suit. "I'll have Zetsu send you all the necessary information."

"I'll see you Monday then." She said gleefully, gliding up to extend her hand to her new boss.

"…" Obito glanced down at it briefly before looking back up into her eyes, cocking an eyebrow at her change in mood. She was interesting- he'd give her that. "Your actions may have gotten you this job but actions have their long-term consequences as well. You are now working for Uchiha Enterprises. More specifically, you're working directly under me. We'll see how that works out for you in the long-term."

"I'll just have to prove I'm better than all those trash tripping you up!"

"Insulting your co-workers isn't a good start."

They were done.

* * *

_when you gonna be back_

_..._

_please come back soon_

_..._

_your taking forever!_

_..._

_Obito i'm serious_

_..._

_please tell me your not just ignoring me_

_..._

_I know you told me not to text you unless it was job related but this is actually really urgent so just text me back ok_

_..._

_ok your either dead or you really hate me. I'm in major trouble ok and i need your help_

_..._

_do you want me to beg or what!_

_..._

_I'll do it_

_..._

_I'll beg if thats what it takes to get you to stop ignoring me_

...

Those were all the texts that awaited Obito the moment he switched his phone on. They came in a barrage, one after the other, sent throughout the day and flooding through now the gates were open. It was a surprise. Naruto hadn't text him at all after receiving a stern warning for sending a message asking how his boss's day had been a few weeks before. The idiot sounded hurried but he also had a habit of overreacting to simple things so Obito very much doubted there was a genuine cause for concern.

Besides, Zetsu would have been the first to text him if there was a real problem. So, sighing slightly, the Uchiha sent back his reply:

_Calm down and get back to work, kid. I'll talk to you when I get back._

_And if you text me again today then I'm confiscating your phone._

That was sufficient enough and he was confident the issue had been resolved for the time being. He'd have to find out what silly 'dilemma' Naruto was panicking over when he got back.

Pocketing his phone, the Uchiha sighed again, sauntering through the streets of Konoha- ignoring the way people's eyes darted round to stare at his scars.

* * *

"Zetsu," Fugaku nodded, offering the smallest of smiles as he caught up with the man and joined him on his journey down the hallway, "I was just on my way down to see Obito."

"He's out at the moment."

"So that's why you're up on this floor." The CEO said, his tone rather light for a man as stern and serious as him. It certainly caught Zetsu's attention but it was always a possibility that he was just having a good day. So, deciding to give his boss the benefit of the doubt, Zetsu smiled happily as they walked together. "Which client is he meeting with?"

"He's actually interviewing a new potential sales agent."

"Meaning he cancelled his meeting with Hiruzen Sarutobi?"

"…" the pale assistant frowned slightly, realizing right there and then full well why Fugaku had been so friendly towards him. His tone spoke volumes- he obviously already knew about Obito bailing out of his lunchtime meeting; he just wanted to learn more about why. "Oh."

"By your tone, I'm guessing that both you and he are aware of how much we stood to gain from a deal with Sarutobi." The CEO proceeded, keeping up the light-hearted demeanour for the sake of appearances as they passed several employees. "Not many Senior Managers would blow off such an important meeting for the sake of a new employee we don't even need."

"I've already re-arranged the meeting-"

"That shouldn't have been necessary in the first place." Fugaku retorted, cutting the blasé man off immediately. "I don't know why this 'potential employee' has taken priority and I'm sure I don't want to know. However, I don't expect to get calls telling me that massive clients are being pushed to the back of the queue."

"Tobi would never put a deal in jeopardy. He knows what he's doing." Zetsu whispered defensively, grinning as some sales agent he couldn't quite remember the name of waved at him enthusiastically.

"He may be one of my best but that doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants." The brown-haired elder said simply, shooting a look at the pale man briefly. "He's on thin ice as it is. Any more slip ups and I'll have to end up suspending him until this mess is sorted out. If he can't stay on his leash then I'll cut him loose and re-assign you."

"Did you just use the dog metaphor on Tobi?" The infamous assistant asked with a giggle, completely incapable of applying the term to the new Obito Uchiha. "Anyway, if he goes then so do I. I don't wanna get stuck working for anyone else."

"That's your choice." Fugaku shrugged. "I didn't come here to put you on a side opposite to mine. I wanted you to remember that Senior Managers have guidelines to follow too- especially considering his situation."

"Don't wanna tell him yourself?" Zetsu asked slyly, grinning.

"If it comes from you, maybe he'll actually take it in. Something tells me he just brushes my warnings off."

"That's Tobi for you."

"Tell me about it." Fugaku sighed, rolling his eyes. "I heard about the deposition scheduled for next week."

"Hear about the opposing lawyer?"

"Kakashi Hatake." The man muttered lowly, a sceptical look on his aged face. "I've kept my mouth shut for now. It _is_ a conflict of interest though. Technically, their previous relationship should be reported."

"Tobi didn't want that." Zetsu countered. "He's pretty confident everything will go fine."

"I'll stand in his corner for now then. But, if things start to slip then I _will_ cut the leash."

"Always the loyal one." The pale man teased sneakily.

"Loyal to the company, not individual employees."

"Sweet."

"Also, what's the big fuss over Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Hm?"

"He's that sales agent Obito introduced me to, isn't he?" The older man said, raising his voice as their conversation became less private. The CEO wandering around whispering wasn't exactly a rare sight but there were already concerns about Obito since his return so it was probably best not to be seen so secretive with his assistant. "And now Itachi is trying to snatch him off to Floor 49. Is he really worth the hype?"

"He's something- let's put it that way." Zetsu replied, a gleeful smile on his face.

"As long as everyone's getting along." Fugaku sighed, glancing down at his watch. "I'll leave you to it, remember what I said though."

"Noted."

"Take care, Zetsu." With that, the leader of Uchiha Enterprises himself turned to round a corner and head off to take care of whatever pressing business awaited him.

"Always a pleasure!" The goofy man called after him with a beaming grin, satisfied to see those around him glance his way appreciatively.

Zetsu was one of those people who brought joy wherever he went. His easy-going and carefree attitude made him a breath of fresh air amongst the many pretentious and self-indulged Junior and Senior Managers most of the sales agents had to put up with. With a personality that made it impossible not to like him, nearly everyone was always pleased whenever he strayed onto the other floors. He'd always been that way. Though, when it came to meaningful friendships which actually meant anything more than an excuse for casual interaction, Zetsu was in the shallow end.

Obito and Itachi were his only real friends.

Shisui used to be but his betrayal of the pale man's boss had instantly cut him out.

…

And maybe Naruto too.

…

That thought brought a smile to his lips as he headed for the elevator.

* * *

"I don't know, Naruto." Obito teased cruelly, pewter eyes glancing over the blonde's worried face with a gleam to them. "It sounds like a good deal to me."

"That's not funny!" Naruto whined, slumping in the chair the other side of his boss's desk as he reached up to rub his face with a loud groan. The youth seemed unnecessarily frustrated and wound up over the whole thing- something the dark-haired Uchiha couldn't help but find amusing. Whether he was supposed to comfort or reassure his employee, he wasn't sure, but that doubt wasn't enough to hold back the smirk that found its way onto his lips. Still, when Naruto removed his hands and looked up at him with those pleading, childish eyes, Obito couldn't help but feel something dark lurch inside him. "You wouldn't let them take me, would you?"

"Hm," the Uchiha considered playfully, knowing full well that he would never let anyone else get their hands on _his_ blonde- whether it was literally or in the professional setting. Naruto was going to stay exactly where he belonged. Though, teasing him was entertaining. "Well, trading you for Sai is tempting- he does have a better sales record than you."

"Only 'cause he's worked here longer!"

"More experience then."

"But I don't wanna work on Floor 49!" Naruto retorted defiantly, pouting in that pathetic way of his as his voice practically _begged_ for his boss to keep him. Obito knew that Itachi's offer of trading one sales agent for Naruto was nothing more than a playful test of his possessiveness, but the poor blonde had no idea. He didn't know Itachi personally or what kind of person he was. It was no wonder he was taking the whole thing so seriously. And it truly was amusing. Then again, if Itachi had made one of his bets with Sasuke then that was a whole other issue…

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to avoid Itachi then." Obito muttered, shrugging it off as no big deal before he returned his attention to his computer screen. As entertaining as the blonde was, they both had their individual work to be getting on with. It was just as he was about to dismiss Naruto that Zetsu's voice cooed over the intercom and ruined the perfect flow of the day.

"_Itachi's on his way, Tobi."_ The assistant said, sparking a panic-stricken look on Naruto's face. _"And he looks overly pleased with himself."_

"Shit!" The blonde yelped, sinking in his chair in a feeble attempt to hide himself from view. "He's coming for me!"

"Relax," his boss murmured, rolling his eyes slightly, "just go back to your cubicle."

"And walk right into him?!" Naruto hissed back in a stage-whisper, practically scowling at the Uchiha childishly. "I am _not_ moving to a different floor!"

"Sneak into the bathroom then." Obito replied, waving a dismissive hand at him as he began to lose interest. Naruto's theatrics were only amusing for a while before they bordered on irritating. The situation was now reaching that border.

"Move your legs." The blonde pleaded, crouching down as he scurried around the desk like some snivelling mouse avoiding a hawk. It only took a second for the scarred man to understand the meaning and it took all his effort not to snort at the ridiculous idea.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm serious, Obito!" Naruto whined, starting to get more and more anxious as Itachi neared the office doors. He was bouncing on the spot, kneeling on the floor against the desk and looking up with blue eyes glimmering with desperation and hope. The position he was in certainly stirred something within his boss, but now wasn't the time. "_Please_."

"Ugh," the Uchiha rolled his eyes again, scoffing to himself as he gave in to his employee's pitiful whining. He reluctantly moved his legs aside to make room for the blonde before muttering his acceptance under his breath. "Fine."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Naruto whispered repeatedly under his breath, squeezing himself under the desk and settling down in-between his boss's legs carefully. There was so much space under the desk that the blonde could easily find enough room without making any physical contact with the Uchiha at all. And Obito concluded that it was probably for the best. Having Naruto between his legs, under his desk…it wasn't exactly inspiring the most innocent thoughts to say the least. Any touch would only worsen the situation.

So Obito tried to ignore his employee completely, pretending the idiot wasn't there at all. He rolled his eyes over to focus on Itachi, watching as the man stopped outside to chat with Zetsu for a while. The two seemed quite content as they gossiped together and Obito found himself rather annoyed that he couldn't hear what was being said. He knew that they had a tendency to discuss _him_ behind his back…or right in front of his face, as the situation may be. It was through this process of shooting dagger looks at his co-workers that Obito was left oblivious to the blonde beneath his desk and everything flickering through his mind.

Naruto was frozen on the spot, all worries of Itachi dragging him up to Floor 49 against his will now completely gone- he didn't even question why the other Uchiha hadn't entered the office. No…his attention was being drawn elsewhere…

The blonde gulped as he stared straight ahead into the lap of his boss, eyes roaming over the evident bulge in those ridiculously-expensive pants. He found himself completely transfixed by the sight, his tongue unconsciously sneaking out to wet his suddenly dry lips. It wasn't just what he could see there…it was the scent as well- that gorgeous scent that always wafted over him whenever he was lucky enough to be close to Obito. It would invade his nostrils and make his lips twitch into a slight smile. He loved that smell and it was even stronger coming from the man's crotch. A mix of cologne and natural musk. And, of course, there was also the _heat_. Naruto could feel the heat radiating off his boss's body, covering his own blushing face as he kept staring.

Naruto had always been impulsive, never really thinking things through properly. He really couldn't help it. His mind just seemed to shut off and his body would move according to his gut. That was pretty much why, against any normal level of judgement and common sense, the blonde shuffled a little closer and raised a tentative hand to graze his fingers along the bulge slightly.

Obito tensed up, muscles tightening as the unmistakable sensation of being touched flooded through him. He chose to hold back any cruel words he felt like spitting at the blonde beneath him, as well as the insults to the youth's intelligence, and merely gave him a kick. Naruto yelped slightly as he was struck, but the fingers didn't retreat. In fact, they only seemed to press harder on the bulge in response to Obito's failed attempt at discipline.

'_Hiding, huh?'_ The Uchiha thought coldly, sighing to himself. _'Horny brat.'_

Naruto scowled as he used his free hand to rub his ribs soothingly, trying to ease the soreness from being kicked as much as possible. Not even a warning or anything- man, was his boss cruel. Still, Naruto's gut wasn't deterred. If anything, he was only more determined to try and make the man he respected and adored break a sweat. Now _that_ would be an achievement. So, with a mischievous grin, Naruto pushed forward and rested his open palm over the bulge and rubbed it slightly.

"Stop." Obito muttered coldly, tone so firm and holding so much authority that Naruto actually flinched for a moment before gathering himself and pressing harder. He was feeling defiant and stubborn, not to mention sneaky. He almost completely forgot where they were or what the situation was. All he cared about was what was directly in front of him- nothing else.

The scarred man felt his right eye twitch in annoyance as the sound of a zip being pulled down rang out painfully loud in his office. Not only was Naruto ignoring him and defying him…but the idiot was clearly putting them both in a very awkward and ridiculous position. Itachi was just outside the door and would eventually finish his conversation with Zetsu. Then what? The man would walk straight into the office. How did Naruto think things were gonna go then?

'_So that's how it is.'_ Obito shook his head in disbelief, wondering if the blonde was trying to test just how much self-control his boss had. Trying out how far he could push him until Obito cracked. _'Play it your way. I won't crack, no matter how much pressure you put on me.'_ Speaking of pressure…

Naruto rubbed his hand along his boss's clothed balls, suddenly feeling extremely hot and horny seated between the man's thighs. He'd imagined this so many times while jerking off. Hiding under Obito's desk for the day, pleasuring the man while he tried to get on with his work, teasing him as much as possible- it was one of his ultimate fantasies. And now, he couldn't help but wonder if this was just another dream of his or if it was actually real. Either way, he didn't care. The blonde slipped his hand inside those expensive pants and started fumbling with the button of Obito's boxers. Once it was undone, Naruto reached in and did his best to hold back a moan as his fingers curled around the half-hard piece of flesh he was really after. Feeling its warmth and its weight only egged the youth on and he quickly yanked it through the fly into the open air.

And, just like that, he came to stare at what must have been the most amazing cock in the world. Trust someone as self-assured and confident as Obito to be blessed in that department too. Sometimes the world just wasn't fair. Not that Naruto was complaining. He was happy with his own body and _more_ than happy with his boss's.

Obito tried to deliver another, harder kick but missed and faltered as the blonde started stroking his heated flesh at a teasingly slow pace. Naruto wasn't too experienced at playing with one that didn't belong to him- evident from his clumsy movements and angles- but that didn't detract from the feeling at all. The nerves in the Uchiha's face and shoulder may have been damaged, and even a few in his arm, but the ones below worked perfectly well- picking up every single sensation as he was fondled.

"Bad time?" Obito jumped, completely taken off guard as Itachi entered his office suddenly with a small smile.

"Not at all." The scarred man muttered immediately, his tone perfectly steady and calm despite the fact the hand touching him hadn't slowed at all. If Naruto was going to test him, then Obito had no problem showing the blonde first-hand just how much self-control and power he had. It wasn't like he could physically stop the idiot with Itachi there anyway.

"Perfect." Itachi's smile grew slightly. "Just thought I'd stop by and see how you're getting on."

They continued like that for a while, making casual small-talk above the desk like nothing was wrong. In truth, neither Naruto nor Obito were fully aware of what was being said- too focused on other things. Naruto had gotten bored of stroking and had silently shuffled forward to bury his face in the older man's lap with all the eagerness of a puppy, nuzzling his manhood affectionately. The Uchiha tensed up and paused in his speech momentarily, but otherwise carried on as normal. Naruto was equally impressed and annoyed. It wasn't like he wanted them to get caught or anything; he just wanted to see Obito waver a little. _Just_ a little. He wanted to be the cause of that too.

So, knowing he was taking things too far but ignoring it nonetheless, Naruto turned his head in his boss's lap to brush his lips across the heated flesh teasingly. He was pleased to feel it harden under his touch and couldn't help but smile against it. Even in such a tense situation, he was still able to get the man hard. With a feeling of pride and accomplishment rushing through him, Naruto started trailing kisses along the impressive length lovingly- all worry of the other occupant of the room completely smothered by lust and desire. He wanted this. _Now_.

"So, I was actually looking for Naruto." Itachi asked as they moved on from the pleasantries. "I'm pretty sure I've come up with a deal he simply won't refuse and no Senior Manager in their right mind would turn my offer down so I expect your co-operation."

"Itachi," Obito covered up the hitch in his breath and masked it as a scoff of disbelief as he felt those moist lips press against the head of his manhood with a silent promise of what was to come. At first, he didn't really believe the blonde would take things this far, but now he was beginning to understand that Naruto was too far gone to end this now. "You can't have him." The scarred man spoke firmly, staring right into the eyes of his cousin with unmovable conviction. "He's mine and that's how it will stay." Hiding his possessiveness was something he didn't bother to do this time, not with the object of his obsession beneath him so readily. And, as if out of gratitude for his response, Naruto instantly took the tip into his mouth as quietly as he could. Obito just managed to hold back a choked moan.

"I can assure you, Sai has never let me down."

"So why are you so eager to be rid of him?" Obito questioned smugly, voice still normal as Naruto engulfed more of his cock and stroked his tongue along the underside.

"Why are you so eager to hold on to Naruto?" Itachi retorted with a smirk, stepping closer to his cousin's desk. And to say both Obito and the sucking blonde beneath him started to worry would be an understatement. Only after it was clear Itachi wasn't coming any closer, did Naruto carry on with his motions- painfully slow in order to avoid any slurping noises. But Obito was far more self-aware than his employee and was better able to assess the situation. So, when the blonde had taken in half of the length, the Uchiha knew to stop him from going further before he gagged and gave them away- that was one sound they wouldn't be able to cover up.

"He's promising, with a great deal of potential." The scarred man said, shifting to slip one hand under the desk casually. He slipped his fingers into those blonde locks and pulled gently until only the head of his cock was inside Naruto's mouth. Technically, he could pull the man off completely, but he was starting to enjoy the hotness of the situation more than he'd ever admit. So, he patted the blonde on the head in slight praise before he continued on with the conversation. "He's skilled and eager to develop- even if he has a big mouth on him." And oh, the delicious irony and double-meaning of those words.

Naruto felt his lips stretch into a smile around the tip of Obito's manhood as he suckled it sweetly. His boss was now fully hard, his length reaching its impressive size as he teased the head as best he could. He understood why his boss had pulled him off a bit. Naruto wasn't really experienced at this yet so it would have been dangerous to let him try and take more of Obito's length and girth with Itachi right there- despite how much he wanted to see if he could get it all down. For now, however, he was satisfied with just sucking the head- especially now it was starting to leak precum from the slit in a steady flow. The poor, reckless blonde almost audibly moaned at the taste as his tongue lapped it up. Just like his scent, Obito's taste was sweet but with just a slight tang to it which made it more intoxicating and addictive than ramen. There was no question that Naruto wanted more.

"And that's pretty much all that happened with Sasuke this morning." Itachi concluded, shrugging it off. "I can tell I might have been a bit reckless with this bet. I thought I'd have more time today to spend with Naruto so I could convince him but…you know how it is- things just pop up."

"Limiting yourself to just one day was clearly a mistake. You got cocky." The older Uchiha muttered steadily. _'I swear if you don't hurry up and leave right now, I will slaughter you and your pest of a brother.'_

"Well, I better go and tell Sai he's been rejected." The man _finally_ announced. "And he was so looking forward to working with you. He'll be crushed."

"My heart bleeds." Obito hissed impatiently, shifting in his chair as Naruto sucked him harder suddenly.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to it…" Itachi said- something lacing both his voice and his smile as he did. "Keep up the good work."

'_Shit.'_ The scarred man cursed silently as his cousin sauntered out of his office with a knowing smile- exchanging a look with Zetsu which spoke volumes. Damn Itachi…

"Hey!" Naruto whined sadly as Obito pushed his chair back and yanked the blonde off his dick. Staring down at the younger man, whose face was so teasingly close to his throbbing manhood, Obito found it so damn difficult to be annoyed or angry with him- despite how stupid he had been.

"You really are an idiot." He muttered bluntly, staring coldly into those oceanic eyes.

"I know." Naruto replied with a happy grin. With a sigh, Obito released the youth's hair and cupped his cheek instead- feeling its flustered warmth resting in his palm. His eyes glimmering darkly, the man traced those moist lips with his thumb- feeling the mix of saliva and his own essence on them- before pushing the tip of his thumb inside. Naruto's grin slowly faded away as the situation turned more serious and he tightened his lips around the pad of his boss's thumb. The Uchiha stared down at him, an expression on his face which bore right into Naruto's soul.

Seeing Obito like that, eyes so dark and glazed as he teased his thumb in the blonde's mouth…all his possessiveness on display to be seen…it sent a pang of excitement and slight trepidation through Naruto's body. Part of him felt so damn amazing to bring out that kind of response from his boss, but another part was slightly uneasy with the way he was being stared at.

Nonetheless, Obito smirked a little, slipping his thumb out and patting the blonde on the head again.

"Good job, rookie." He muttered, watching as his employee leaned down to trail his lips over the leaking head again, those blue eyes never leaving the older man's face. This was much better. Being able to sit back and watch it happen rather than having _his_ blonde hidden from sight- it was far more satisfying. He revelled in being able to see those lips stretch around his length; those eyes glancing up at him hopefully, awaiting signs that he was doing well. Obito still had to be wary of his reactions- he himself was still visible through the glass doors after all- but at least he could enjoy it more with Itachi now gone. So much for keeping it out of the office.

This time, Naruto didn't hold back. His face scrunched up in determination and effort as he sank down to swallow as much of his boss as he possibly could. His cheeks were red, lips starting to drip a bit, but he carried on like the little soldier he was. Never giving up.

He pulled off suddenly, coughing a bit as his determination caused him to gag on the throbbing flesh and Obito felt that dark pang of possessiveness spread through him again. It only grew more and more as Naruto looked up at him with a shy, innocent smile before diving down to try again. Naruto Uzumaki was his. Always his. Everything about him belonged to Obito. In every single way. "Relax and breathe slowly." The Uchiha ordered, a little softer than he had meant to. Nonetheless, the blonde seemed to follow every word and, with the advice, managed to achieve more.

With their combined effort, Naruto managed to get most of the length in his throat- though the effort it took was still evident. With a few inches left to go, the inexperienced man's mouth started tightening and a tear found its way out of his eyelid to trail down his cheek. Obito reached down, wiping that tear away with his thumb before wrapping his fingers in those blonde locks. "That's enough to work with. Don't push your luck."

Without any question, Naruto agreed and began bobbing his head on the amount he'd achieved. And not even the scar-faced Uchiha could contain a guttural moan as the sensation of that hot, wet mouth overwhelmed him. Self-control was one thing, but you'd have to be dead from the waist down to not react to _that_. The blonde moaned appreciatively as Obito bucked his hips slightly, pushing up into that heat in search of more. Those blue eyes looked up at him adoringly, watching the Uchiha let out slight husky breaths of pleasure as the sucking intensified.

Naruto applied every single move and technique that had been used on him in the past; doing anything he could to make the black-haired man above him feel good. Every time Obito would moan, or thrust up, or tighten his fingers in Naruto's hair, the blonde would moan himself and move on to try something else. He let his tongue explore every glorious inch of his boss's length as he moved, grazed his teeth gently along the edge and reached up to grope the balls still hidden within those expensive pants.

The blonde himself was achingly hard inside his suit pants and his state on arousal was driving him crazy. He wanted…_needed_ Obito to touch him again. It had been far too long since that night they had spent together and his own hand just didn't compare. He was hoping, if he did well enough, that he might get an invitation back to his boss's apartment. Although, whilst they were at work, it was obvious he couldn't get the contact he so desperately longed for.

But sucking Obito's dick was more than enough for him.

His mind felt foggy and blurry as he tightened his lips and sped up his movements, one hand slipping down to rub at the bulge in his own pants as he groaned around the length enthusiastically. The Uchiha's eyes darted down but he didn't correct Naruto's impulsive actions, so the blonde continued groping himself as he went on.

Thankfully, there were no more interruptions and it wasn't much longer before Obito was tugging on his employee's hair, a guttural groan echoing low in his throat. Looking up curiously, Naruto became mesmerized by the sight of his boss- trying so hard to look normal- with lips slightly parted and eyes glazed over. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

And he kept watching.

Even as the taste of Obito's cum exploded against his tongue, filling his mouth with its overwhelming flavor, causing the blonde to make a rather odd sound as his throat worked to swallow it as best as he could. The initial response to spit it out was easy for Naruto to overcome as his determination to succeed and impress and his need forced him on.

Despite his valiant efforts, some still dripped from the corners of his lips and began to slide down his chin. Before the small trail could get too far, however, Obito's thumb stopped it and pushed it back through Naruto's red, swollen lips.

Naruto allowed his eyes to close as he sucked on the older man's dick and thumb, feeling both exhausted and full of energy at the same time. And, as Obito pulled out of his mouth, the blonde found himself missing the fullness. He continued sucking on his boss's thumb long after the taste of cum had gone, his hand still kneading and rubbing his own aching, clothed cock.

He was so hard.

And he needed that release so badly.

"No." Obito muttered bluntly, pulling his hand away as he leaned back in his chair. Eyes snapping open, darting up to the man who seemed completely unfazed despite having just received a blowjob.

Unbelievable.

"What?" The blonde mumbled, voice slightly hoarse and scratchy.

"Don't." That tone instantly stopped Naruto from palming his erection- despite how desperately he needed to. "I'll deal with it tonight. Leave it alone until then."

Naruto didn't know whether to grin or cry. The thought of Obito _finally _touching him was heavenly but having to wait so long was pure hell. In the end, he pouted. "Consider it punishment for being so reckless." The Uchiha explained casually, nodding down at himself curtly. Taking the hint, Naruto frowned slightly as he tucked his boss's dick away and zipped him back up. With that done, Obito turned in his chair and nodded at someone through the glass.

"_You need to leave for your next meeting in ten minutes. I'll make sure the puppy doesn't sneak off to play with his bone."_ Zetsu cooed over the intercom, causing the still-kneeling Naruto to blush deeply in embarrassment and horror.

"Zetsu heard everything?" He hissed worriedly.

"You distracted me. I must have forgotten to switch the 'com off." Obito shrugged, smirking cockily as he turned his attention to his computer monitor.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes- Obito looking up the stuff he needed for his last meeting of the day and Naruto taking the time to gather himself by watching the older man work. There was something peaceful about just watching him. The way Obito worked away so calmly was captivating. And, despite how damn attractive he was, it really did help Naruto cool off.

"I-I better get back." The blonde mumbled awkwardly, clambering onto his feet as he chewed his lip slightly. He wanted so badly to thank his boss for the stuff he'd said to Itachi- about keeping him- but he just couldn't find the words and the man wasn't even looking at him. So, before things could get any more awkward, Naruto shuffled over to the door.

"Hey, kid." Naruto froze, hand on the door, and looked over his shoulder. "Good job." Obito murmured softly, sending a nod his way. And that meant more than anyone could possibly imagine.

* * *

**Next Week-**

Tayuya starts work on Floor 37.

Obito faces his deposition with Kakashi.

Naruto finds himself in deep water as he struggles to understand his boss's idea of loyalty.

* * *

**A/N:**** There you have it!**

**So, what did everyone think?**

**Until next week!**


	19. Do I Belong?

**A/N:**** This chapter almost didn't get done this week but I found enough spare time tonight to finish it up. However, that does mean that it's more likely to have mistakes in it than previous chapters. I gave it a look over but not as detailed as usual.**

**Anyway, I hope this new instalment satisfies you all for another week.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Now I'm dreaming, will I ever find you now?**_

_**I walk in circles but I'll never figure out,**_

_**What I mean to you, do I belong?**_

_**I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong**_

**- I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris and Ellie Goulding**

* * *

**Do I Belong?**

"Zetsu," the Uchiha murmured dully, choosing not to look up from the files he was busy organizing as he caught sight of the man out the corner of his eye, "this is a surprise. I was under the impression that you-"

"Decided you were an asshole?" The assistant chimed in simply, earning a sceptical glance in return.

"Were harboring a grudge."

"I don't hold grudges for _me_."

"You hold them for Obito." Shisui sighed in defeat, pushing the files aside to look over at the pale man. Zetsu seemed as cheery as ever- whether it was fake or not was up for debate- but he also had a look of determination about him. The kind of look he only carried when on an assignment. So it clearly wasn't a social call. "You forget- I know the two of you."

"Not as well as you might think." Zetsu retorted, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "You chose to step out of the circle. You've missed a lot since."

"I was _forced_ out of the circle." The broad-nosed man tried to correct, sighing again as his old friend tilted his head to give a look of disbelief. "Look, it's clearly no coincidence you're here the morning of Obito's deposition. What do you want?"

"I don't know what you mean." He said in mock innocence. "I just came here to inform you that _all_ Senior Managers have been called to a meeting this afternoon to take a vote."

"Then where's my memo?"

"I _may_ have intercepted it so I could tell you personally." And there was the gleam again. "You know, your assistant really isn't up to scratch. _I_ would _never_ misplace _any_ of _Tobi's_ memos like that."

"Loyalty can't be bought."

"And it must be hard for an asshole to earn it." Not even someone as cheery and laid-back as Zetsu could keep every trace of venom out of a statement like that. It was a side of the man that few had ever really seen. And a side that was never usually necessary. Obito wasn't the kind to let others confront the enemy in his place. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we have a deposition to prepare for."

"_Obito_ has a deposition to prepare for." That certainly stopped Zetsu in his tracks. "Come on. He did it, you know he did it, I know he did it and pretty soon everyone else will know he did it. Are you really going to keep defending him? And what if you get called as a witness? Then what? Are you gonna lie under oath to guard his back?"

"I don't jump sides." Zetsu said simply, shrugging it off as he turned to leave. "That's what loyalty means."

"Loyalty works two ways." Shisui called. "He should never have put those close to him in a position where they had to choose sides."

"The vote is taking place at twelve o'clock. Don't be late."

"…" Shisui let out a frustrated sigh, reaching up to rub at his face. No matter how much he wanted to make his friend see, no matter how badly he wanted to make sure that Zetsu didn't go down too, there was no denying that it was a lost cause. "What's the subject of the vote?"

A slight pause.

An awkward and tense pause.

"Whether Obito Uchiha should be allowed to retain his employment for the duration of these proceedings." Was the monotonous and scripted response.

Nothing more.

* * *

When Obito first saw him, he wasn't sure exactly what he felt.

Perhaps it was just such a mixture of so many feelings that it made it impossible to figure out.

Either way, as he caught sight of a silver-haired, smartly dressed and rather bored-looking man casually flicking through the pages and files he was holding as he waited, he was stuck between pretending it didn't matter to him and allowing his emotions to bubble to the surface.

The man stood there, leant against the wall so casually, just as he would have a few months before while waiting for Obito to finish work. There was no difference. No change. He looked, acted and presented himself in the way he always had. It certainly wasn't what the scarred Uchiha had expected. He couldn't even detect the smallest alteration in the lawyer's body language. In spite of everything.

Ignoring the concerned questioning of his own lawyer, Obito scoffed in a dark fusion of amusement and disbelief and strolled up to his former friend with unwavering confidence and determination.

Kakashi didn't matter anymore.

"You're late." The silver-haired man said, a little uncertain and unsure of himself as his eyes looked Obito up and down a few times. He'd meant it in a friendly way- the way he always used to chastise the Uchiha for showing up far past any arranged time- but it came out hesitant and apprehensive. It was then that Obito immediately realized the deeper meaning of those two words.

"Hm." He hummed in response. No lame excuses. No rushed apologies. No defensive arguments. Kakashi's face fell at that. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Everything's set up. Whenever you're ready." Kakashi continued, moving into the strong and unwavering tone Obito recognized as the one he used only in his profession. They'd established the foundation. There was no longer any warmth between them the moment Obito had denied the opportunity to show his old self. The moment he'd hummed instead of giving a response. So, with a professionally necessary smile, Kakashi gestured to the conference room behind them- a room usually used for Senior Manager meetings on one of the upper floors which had been reserved specially.

The air was thick and suffocating as Obito was sworn in and put under oath.

The eyes of the two friends never left one another the whole time.

The Uchiha's lawyer had a confused look on his face as he observed them, all of them settling down on opposite sides of the large table.

A video camera set up to record the process.

The legal transcriber setting up in preparation- summoned to write up all to be said despite the presence of the camera.

And then they began.

"Mr Uchiha," Kakashi began, professional and aloof as his former friend cringed at the very term he hated, "do you fully understand why you are here and the process of a deposition?"

"Yes." Short, simple answers. Always the key.

"Do you understand that you are now under oath and on the record?"

"Yes."

"My client is fully informed and knowledgeable about this process." Obito's lawyer cut in. He was a good man and very good at his job. He was also well aware that Obito didn't enjoy wasting time.

"Has your client ever taken part in a deposition before?"

"All employees of Uchiha Enterprises undergo mock depositions upon promotion to Senior Manager." The scarred man explained coldly, knowing full well that Kakashi already knew. "I was no different."

"So this company feels the need to prepare its high-ranking employees for this?"

"Extra precautions have been taken since the legal battle concerning Madara Uchiha."

"Not because it's expected that employees eventually end up in this situation?"

"Objection." Obito muttered, earning a glare from the other three occupants of the room- Kakashi, the transcriber and his own lawyer. An awkward silence passed between them for a moment before his lawyer leant over to whisper in his ear.

"You're the defendant, Obito. Let me do the objecting."

"Who says I wasn't objecting to this whole ridiculous waste of time?" He hissed back casually, pewter eyes never leaving his old friend.

"Anyway," clearing his throat loudly, Kakashi glanced down at the file he had arranged before proceeding, "is it true that the Hyῡga Company recently signed a contract with Uchiha Enterprises."

"Yes."

"And who from Uchiha Enterprises presided over the deal?"

"I did." Obito muttered, leaning back in his chair as they finally got into it.

"No one else? You were the only one from _this company_ that was involved?" Kakashi countered unwaveringly. His eyes held all the conflicting emotion he felt, but he carried on as confident as ever.

"Correct."

"So when Hiashi Hyῡga called Uchiha Enterprises the day the deal was completed to make a formal complaint about the way things had gone, there's no doubt he was referring to _you_."

"I suppose."

"But he retracted his file for complaint the moment it became clear to him that you would be notified, correct?"

"I wasn't there when the call was made." Obito said quickly, cutting off his own lawyer before the man could object. "So I can't possibly comment. All I can surmise is that no complaint was filed."

"But a complaint about you was filed by a…" Kakashi paused briefly, glancing down at his file once more, "Yamato Senju regarding threatening behavior and bad-faith business practice."

"True."

"What happened?"

"He came to me with a deal that _should_ have been presented to the CEO and I told him as much." The Uchiha shrugged. "He interpreted it as threatening and filed a complaint."

"The recording shows more detail than that." Kakashi murmured.

"He irritated me."

"Fair enough." Kakashi let it go, though it was clear that the damn recording of that meeting would come back to bite Obito again someday. Still, he remained composed. Another small silence followed as the silver-haired lawyer adjusted himself, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table as he dropped his casual voice to a more serious tone. "Did you blackmail Hiashi Hyῡga into signing the contract?"

"I decline to answer." Was the cold response.

"To avoid self-incrimination?"

"Move on, Mr Hatake." Obito's lawyer intercepted. "My client can take the right to silence if he chooses."

"Alright," Kakashi cooed, turning his attention to his file again, "have you blackmailed any other clients since your return to Uchiha Enterprises last month?"

"I decline to answer."

"Did you blackmail one of your own employees, Kankuro Sabaku, leading to his re-allocation to a different floor?"

"I decline to answer."

"Did you assault your co-worker, Shisui Uchiha, after he provided evidence of your crimes to me?"

"I decline to answer."

"Did you also instruct your assistant to switch off the CCTV so the assault was not recorded?"

"I _decline_ to _answer_." Obito said firmly, his impatience starting to grow as he was forced again and again to repeat himself. And, just like that, the barrage of questions ceased.

"…" Kakashi stared at him for a moment, contemplatively, before his voice softened and he proceeded calmly. "Are you happy with your position in Uchiha Enterprises?"

"Yes."

"And to reach and maintain a position such as yours, a great deal of success when it comes to clients is needed, right?"

"Correct."

"Have you at all struggled with securing those deals since your return to work?"

"No."

"Have your tactics changed in any way from before?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I decline to answer."

"Okay, well I may have an answer." Kakashi started, sighing slightly at their lack of progress. "We spoke to clients you dealt with before your leave and they pretty much all described you as…" he glanced at the file once again, "well, 'charming', 'friendly', 'funny'-"

"Is there a question?" Obito's lawyer cut in.

"Is that an accurate description of you before your leave?"

"I suppose so." The Uchiha said, realizing exactly where things were going.

"Is it an accurate description of you now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I've changed." Obito muttered simply.

"Now, you see, those clients all said that it was those traits of yours that I listed which made them feel comfortable enough to sign the deals you proposed. And your co-workers all say that it's those traits which got you the position of Senior Manager in the first place." Kakashi put forward, staring directly into those empty eyes. "So if you don't possess those traits anymore, presumably you must have needed to find other ways of securing deals and keeping your position. I mean, you just said you haven't struggled since coming back. So how do you do it now?"

"There are many people lacking those traits who work as Senior Managers of this company."

"But they aren't being tried for blackmail and business malpractice. It seems to me that you had to adapt now that you lack those traits and blackmailing clients is the only way you can now secure those deals."

"Speculation." Obito's lawyer snapped. "You're trying to lead my client by stating your own opinion. Move on."

"Why did you go on leave?"

"I suffered injuries to the right side of my body." Obito said darkly, reaching up to run his fingertips over his scars. He watched Kakashi glance up at them, a flash of guilt appearing on the lawyer's face before he composed himself again. "I was in hospital."

"But your leave went on for quite some time after you were discharged from hospital."

"Some injuries resulting in scarring require emotional healing as well as physical healing."

"And are you fully healed now?"

"I don't possess the expertise to comment."

"The night of the incident at a Miss Rin Nohara's residence," hearing her name caused Obito to shudder in his seat, his glare at the man he had once called friend intensifying hatefully, "that's when you suffered those injuries, correct?"

"Yes."

"And Rin tragically died, didn't she?"

"…" Obito's jaw clenched as Kakashi stared back so casually. Only in his eyes was the regret, pain and guilt visible. Other than that, the man appeared perfectly fine. Obito hated it.

"Your right to silence only protects you from answering questions which may incriminate you, Mr Uchiha." Kakashi pointed out softly. "So unless you had something to do with what happened, you need to answer the question."

"She did." The scarred man practically snarled.

"So, in your personal- not professional- opinion…are you fully healed emotionally since the incident?"

"What does this have to do with the case?" Obito's lawyer cut in, reaching over to switch off the camera so they could speak off the record, shooting a glance over at the transcriber to let them know they should stop typing.

"I'm merely establishing whether or not Mr Uchiha is in a place where he can cope with the serious demand that comes with his job. It is directly relevant." The silver-haired man replied, switching the camera back on.

"…" Obito didn't say a word.

"Have you gotten over Rin's death?" Kakashi mumbled quietly, as though it pained him to even ask the question at all. Unfortunately for him, the pain of asking such a question was bound to be overshadowed by the pain of being punched in the face by the man he'd once been so close to…

* * *

"Alright, I have to ask. When did 'staying calm at all times' turn into 'assaulting the opposing lawyer'?" Zetsu asked in disbelief, gawping at his boss as he caught up to him in the hallway.

"I decided I wanted to hit him the moment I saw his face." Obito murmured casually as they strolled towards the elevator together, a few curious eyes locked onto them as the deposition came to an end. "The opportunity came up so I went for it."

"In others words, you lost your cool." His assistant teased.

"Not true," the Uchiha protested, "I stayed very calm whilst my fist _happened_ to connect with his jaw."

"Please tell me you realize how badly you just messed up." Zetsu whispered as they passed a group of eavesdropping employees. "This is serious, you know."

"And I'm taking it seriously, Zetsu." Obito retorted with a scoff as the two of them climbed into the elevator. With a single gesture and a cold glare, the scarred man instantly intimidated some rookie into rushing out to leave the two men alone. "That recording of my meeting with the Senju will get me a slap on the wrist at most. They can't prove anything in terms of Kankuro Sabaku other than that it falls into the pattern of blackmail surrounding me. Assaulting Shisui and Kakashi isn't too big a deal either. So this whole case relies entirely on that falsified evidence Kakashi got from Shisui."

"Meaning?"

"If we prove that evidence has been fabricated, then regardless of any other proof they may have, my case will be dismissed."

"And you'll be off the hook." Zetsu grinned as the elevator began to move. "I'll get right on it!"

"Is Naruto in today?"

"Yup."

"Good. I need a word with him." Obito muttered darkly, jaw clenching again.

"You gonna get him to help?"

"No. I'm not."

* * *

"I'm telling you, that new redhead is _hot_, Naruto."

"I'm really not interested." He mumbled awkwardly, trying to avoid Aoba's gaze as he organized the files on the desk of his own cubicle. "You know, I-I've only just broken up with Sakura so I'm not really looking for anyone right now."

"I'm not talking about dating here." Aoba murmured suggestively, leaning over the cubicle wall with a boyish grin. "I just think you should swoop in and make your move. Besides, office relationships here are complicated as hell. You have to fill in this whole form thing and everything."

"You do?" Naruto's eyes shot up in surprise. His boss had never mentioned anything about _that_. Then again, even though dating in the office wasn't entirely prohibited, dating your supervisor was so it was no real surprise it hadn't come up.

"You seriously haven't read the by-laws, have you?" The black-haired man mused, shaking his head in disbelief. "The point is, there are no forms to fill out for a quick fling. Know what I mean?"

"Erm…o…kay…"

"She just started yesterday and she hasn't really spoken to anyone since. This is your chance, Naruto. You'll never get another shot like this!"

"Can you keep your voice down?" The blonde hissed, glancing around at his neighbours nervously. "I don't wanna sleep with the new girl, okay?"

"But she's _hot_." Aoba protested in a hushed whisper, his determination not faltering for a second.

"Why don't _you_ go for her then?"

"Oh, please. You need to get laid a whole lot more than I do."

"E-Excuse me?"

"You sit here every day bouncing up and down like you're gagging for some. You practically reek of sexual frustration, Naruto."

"That's not true!"

"Come on." Aoba shot back. "You never sealed the deal with Sakura and you told me you haven't been with anyone else before her for a long time."

"Yeah, but I…" Naruto trailed off, hanging his head slightly. The burden of having to keep whatever the hell he had with Obito a secret was bearing down on him. He wasn't usually the kind to keep things to himself. Even if it was no big deal and he could tell people, what would he say?

'I've slept with Obito twice and I _think_ he might like me but I don't know in what way'?

They weren't dating and they were yet to even talk about what was between them. They didn't hang out outside of the office unless it was for work or sex. Obito had forbidden Naruto from texting him socially after the blonde sent him a few friendly messages asking about his day. The only physical affection Naruto received were a few pats on the shoulder. And Obito had even sent him away every time Naruto had come to him with concerns unless they were directly related to his work.

"Well, I'm just saying." Aoba said in defeat, holding his hands up. "Her name is Tayuya, she works on the west side of the floor and she's got a body on her. Do with that information what you will."

"I can't believe you're trying to pressure me into having a one night stand with someone I don't even know."

"That is the point of one night stands, Naruto." Aoba retorted. "And I feel sorry for you. I mean, Sakura broke up with you just before your birthday, right? So you actually spent your _birthday_ by yourself."

"…" If only he knew. "It's no big deal. I'm not sex-obsessed, ya know."

"Right and _I'm_ not the best damn sales agent on this floor."

"You won't be if you stand around chatting all day." The sudden emergence of that deep voice shocked both of them out of the little bubble they'd been talking in. Naruto wanted to absolutely kill Aoba at that moment and he only hoped to whatever god that may exist that Obito hadn't heard their conversation. That would have been embarrassing as hell and the Uchiha would probably never let him live it down.

"Ah, Obito!" Aoba laughed uncertainly, trying to brush it off. "Naruto and I were jus-"

"Go." The scarred man ordered sternly, those pewter eyes fixed on the blonde the whole time.

"R-Right. Later, Naruto." And, with that, Aoba scurried off to his own cubicle in a hurry.

Naruto was confused as hell. He'd never heard his boss talk to any of the employees that way. And his voice hadn't been its usual confident, self-assured and strong tone. Instead it had been harsher and colder. And the look in those eyes…Naruto felt himself gulp…

He watched Zetsu breeze past, heading off to his desk without a single word, and Naruto followed him with his eyes, shooting him a questioning look. The assistant merely mouthed an apology before turning away.

"My office. Now."

"Huh?" But the blonde didn't have time to ask. His boss was already headed straight for his office.

And all Naruto could do was stumble after him nervously.

"How did the thingy go?" He asked hesitantly, as he closed the glass door behind him.

"It ended with me punching the opposing lawyer in the face." Obito replied curtly, heading over to stand by the large windows of his office, rather than taking up his usual spot in the chair. Not knowing what to do, Naruto hovered by the door awkwardly.

"F-For real?"

"That's not important. What really matters is…" the Uchiha turned, staring his employee straight in the face, his jaw clenched and his eyes cold. "If you hadn't gotten drunk on your birthday, how long were you going to wait before telling me you knew Kakashi Hatake?"

"Wha-?"

"Or did you think it was okay to keep secrets like that from me?"

'_Shit.'_ Naruto gulped, realizing he'd been busted. He knew he'd blurted out Kakashi's name during the evening they spent together at his apartment, but he assumed it didn't matter seeing as Obito hadn't mentioned it at all. But he'd been busted.

"I just met him at Ichiraku Ramen and we got talking. It was no big deal." The blonde shrugged, unable to stand still under such a stern glare. "Then next time we met he mentioned he used to be your friend but b-because you ended on bad terms I should probably not mention him."

"So instead of _telling _me, you thought it made more sense to just go along with what _he_ told you to do?" Obito countered, his words emphasized by vigorous gestures and confrontational body language. "In other words, you _chose_ to keep it from me." He hissed, taking a few steps forward.

"This was when things were really tense between us, I didn't wanna mess things up."

"Well that's exactly what you've done."

"What?"

"Kakashi Hatake just so happens to be the opposing lawyer." Naruto gaped at those words, not quite sure how to react. "And now that I'm done assaulting him, I can't help but wonder how much information he's managed to get out of you."

"I didn't tell him anything!"

"And I'm supposed to believe that a loud-mouthed idiot like you hasn't ranted on about me?"

"He didn't even know that I knew you until the second time we met up and he didn't ask any questions about you and I didn't _tell_ him anything!" Naruto protested defensively, standing his ground as the pain of accusation hit him fiercely.

"But you kept it from me."

"I just wanted to keep you happy!"

"By lying to me." Obito shot back casually, stating it as nothing more than fact rather than allowing himself to get wound up much more. "You chose to hide it from me. And what about after today? What would you have done after realizing that Kakashi was the guy leading the case against me? Would you have told me then? Or still kept it secret?"

"I…" Naruto began, trailing off slightly as his uncertainty grew. What would he have done?

"I need people I can trust."

"You _can_ trust me!"

"Not if you keep things from me."

"So I'm supposed to tell you _everything_?"

"Yes."

"…"

Silence fell as the two men stared at each other.

Naruto didn't know what to say or do. He didn't understand what Obito wanted from him. He didn't understand what exactly he'd done wrong by not mentioning it. Surely his boss didn't actually expect to be told every tiny detail about every single thing. That was insane.

But Obito was as self-assured and determined as ever. Even as his voice dropped down into his softer, deep and casual tone, he never once seemed to doubt himself.

"Zetsu and Itachi don't keep anything from me. _Anything_." He murmured. "I can trust that they will always come to me no matter what. Besides, if I don't know all the facts, then how am I supposed to control and guide the situation as I see fit? I need to know everything."

"…"

"Get out." Obito said simply, his voice void of anger or any real emotion at all as he turned to head for his desk.

"Obito?"

"I need you to get started on your next in-person client." He persisted, ignoring the hurt and lost way Naruto was staring at him. "I wouldn't normally assign such a difficult client to someone of your experience but your sales record is good enough. Zetsu will email you everything you need. I want an action plan set up by twelve."

"Obito, _please_…"

"Go."

There was no arguing.

They were done.

* * *

Naruto sighed, retrieving the can from the vending machine with a pang in his heart. It was the first soda he had drank at work for quite a while- entirely due to Obito's insistence that he drink more water during the day- but he needed the boost and his boss's mentoring didn't really stand anymore. So, ignoring the nagging in the back of his head, the blonde opened it and took a gulp.

"You look down in the dumps, blondie."

"What's it to you?" Naruto mumbled after swallowing his drink, reaching up absentmindedly to wipe away what lingered on his lips with the back of his hand. His eyes rolled over to figure out who was sticking their nose in. He didn't recognize the voice so it wasn't a friend.

"Feisty, huh?" The woman said amusedly.

A young woman, around Naruto's age, standing there with a dominant and confident air about her. Naruto instantly realized that it must have been the new sales agent Aoba was trying to set him up with. And, granted, she was beautiful. Her hair was long, with an untamed yet elegant look, the color somewhere between red and pink and her eyes a nice, deep brown. She was slim with mostly soft features- though her eyes seemed to hold a serious aggression about them. In other words, she was quite intimidating.

"Sorry," Naruto responded dejectedly, looking away for a moment, "it's just been a bad day."

"Sucks to be you." She shot back uncaringly, not even bothering to show any false comfort. In a way, it was nice for someone to be plain, simple and direct. Naruto didn't like people who weren't true to themselves. So he had to respect her a bit. "Name's Tayuya. What about you, blondie?"

"Naruto." He responded dully, taking another swig of soda as he glanced around the staff room. Being mid-morning, it was pretty empty. Only a few stragglers who had missed their breakfasts that morning.

"I prefer 'blondie'." Was her flippant retort. "Anyway, let's screw the beating around the bush. You're Obito's favorite, right?"

"Not anymore." He mumbled back, feeling that question really hit him. "He's pissed off with me."

"Ah, shit." Tayuya huffed, folding her arms as she stared at him thoughtfully. "I was hoping you could have a word with him for me. He hired me but ever since I turned up he's ignored me and refused to give me any of the top assignments."

"Sorry." Naruto said again, not knowing what more she was expecting from him. "Well, even though he hates me, he just set me a big client."

"No shit?"

"But he's given me a ridiculous deadline. He wants my action plan by twelve o'clock."

"Damn, that's a tight deal."

"Yeah."

…

When her face lit up a moment later, a pretty but scary smirk crossing her lips, Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit concerned about whatever revelation she'd just had. Considering she was a rookie just like him- though she was actually on her second day- Tayuya seemed surprisingly comfortable, relaxed and natural in the working environment. She didn't possess any of the uncertain worry Naruto had. And the fact that she was looking out for big assignments so early on in her employment really did set her apart.

"I just got the best idea ever, blondie!"

"W-What?"

"_I_ need to get my ass on some of the larger clients and _you_ need help getting this done quick, right?" Naruto nodded slowly, hesitantly, as she leant towards him. "Why don't we team up and get it done together?"

"…"

It wasn't that bad an idea.

Sales agents sometimes teamed up when they were put against clients way out of their individual skill set. There were no rules against it and sometimes it was actually recommended and encouraged. Of course, it _did_ mean sharing both the credit and the earnings. Since being hired, Naruto had never really needed any help on his assignments other than the pointers and advice from Obito and the occasional nudge from Zetsu.

But the thought of lunchtime arriving and his work being undone was horrifying. He could just imagine the look on his boss's face. The boss who already pretty much hated him.

"Well, what about it?"

"Sounds good." Naruto decided, nodding gently.

He could use the help.

And the company.

* * *

Looking up, one by one, the sales agents of Floor 37 all took in the sight of the young man sauntering through the kennel with an arrogant smirk on his face. His cocky demeanour commanded attention- either scowls or admired glances- from those he passed. The newest additions recognized him as the one who'd conducted their interviews and the memory of such an event caused them to shrink away from him. Others who hadn't had that contact couldn't help but try and get a better look. And there were even the odd employee who had more pleasant memories of him.

"Sasuke, looking good!" Aoba called, grinning as his co-workers shot him looks.

"Don't you have work to do?" The young Uchiha teased, patting Aoba on the shoulder as he passed by. Casual interaction with employees was good for one's image. Definitely a good way of making the next step to Senior Manager. And, although Sasuke wasn't the kind to do things just for the sake of advancement, he was damn sick of lingering in Itachi's shadow. Besides, Aoba was a pretty cool guy…for a sales agent…

Sasuke flashed his smirk at a few more people as he passed, lifting his hand in acknowledgement to a few, as he approached the desk at the very end of the floor. Zetsu looked up, rolling his eyes slightly at the confident entrance the young Uchiha just _had_ to make, before his grin slipped into view as usual.

"Showing up unannounced, huh?" The assistant cooed. "I do hope you're not expecting me to let you in."

"That's a shame," Sasuke shrugged, leaning against the side of Zetsu's desk with an absentminded smirk, "guess I'll just have to leave before getting a chance to tell you about the opening of that new restaurant."

"…" the pale man stared at him curiously for a moment, equally suspicious and intrigued, "I'm listening."

"I just so happen to have an invitation to the opening night." The young man said slyly, reaching inside the jacket of his suit to retrieve the special slip. Pulling it out, he waved it in Zetsu's direction, watching as the assistant's eyes followed it keenly. "I'm not really interested but I guess I might as well go. Wouldn't want it to go to waste."

"You really think you can manipulate me like that?" Zetsu whispered, eyes never leaving the slip.

"Not at all." Sasuke shrugged again. "I was just thinking about the six-course meal that's included in this invitation. I hear they specialise in extra chewy food."

"C-Chewy?"

"_Extra_ chewy." Sasuke reiterated, turning to lean over the man's desk, holding the invitation slip out directly in front of Zetsu's frustrated face. Waving it back and forth, the Uchiha couldn't help but smirk triumphantly. "I was hoping that someone else would want to take it off my hands, but…"

"…" Zetsu whimpered under his breath, chewing his lip slightly as he tried to resist the temptation. Eventually, with all the pressure, he crumbled- snatching the slip from Sasuke's grip and holding it to his chest protectively. "Alright, go in." The man mumbled in defeat, scowling at the leer the other man was shooting him. "But if Tobi gets all annoyed that I let you through, you better cover for me!"

"No worries, Zetsu." Sasuke straightened up, heading straight for his cousin's office as confident as ever. "You'll be listening in, I'm sure."

…

"Remind me to cut Zetsu's next bonus." Obito murmured thoughtfully, eyes never leaving his computer monitor as he heard his office door open and close. The slightly overpowering, wafty scent of overly-expensive cologne immediately let on exactly who it was. There was absolutely no doubt.

"Don't be mad with him," Sasuke said nonchalantly, slipping into the chair opposite his older cousin, "I bribed him into letting me in."

"I'm too busy for unannounced, casual calls today, Sasuke."

"This may be unannounced," the younger man began, reaching into his jacket again, "but it isn't casual."

"Oh?" Rolling his eyes over to study Sasuke closely, Obito watched him pull out a folded piece of paper- what looked like a list- with a somewhat serious expression. Business-related conversations weren't that common with Sasuke. Being only a Junior Manager, there wasn't much he needed to discuss with anyone outside of his own floor. Itachi dealt with all that. So the scarred man couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious. "What's that?"

"You've heard about the vote going on today?"

"Zetsu is my assistant- of course I know."

"Touché." Sasuke sighed, passing the list over the desk. "Itachi was concerned so he got me to compile two lists of all the Senior Managers- excluding you. Those who plan to vote to keep you in and those who intend to vote you out while this court case is going on."

"I see." Obito unfolded the page, eyes moving swiftly along the two lists he found there. "This list is incomplete, Sasuke."

"It was the best I could do." The younger man hissed, obviously annoyed to have his failure pointed out so quickly. "A lot of the Senior Managers are being secretive about how they're going to vote. They're not even telling their assistants what way they'll go."

"This shows that the majority are voting _for_ my dismissal. However, since it's incomplete, there's simply no real validation here." Obito pointed out bluntly, staring through heavy-lidded eyes at his cousin. "What's the point of giving me this?"

"To give you some idea of what the situation is." Sasuke retorted. "It may not be complete but this shows that there's a real risk of you getting booted out of here until January. But there's still enough time to change the minds of some of the people listed here."

"Time?" Obito glanced at his watch, cocking an eyebrow. "You've given me half an hour. That's hardly enough time to make any real difference."

"Nice to see you're grateful." Sasuke scowled. "You assaulted Shisui and then went after the opposing lawyer. Fact is, all the Senior Managers know about it and, to most of them, it makes you look guilty."

"I'm aware of that." The scarred man said casually, glancing through his office doors to give his assistant a nod.

"_It's already been taken care of, Tobi."_

"Well done."

"Hm?" Sasuke glanced between the two of them, brows furrowed in confusion as he stared questioningly. "What are you up to?"

"Zetsu managed to get hold of the recording of my deposition." Obito explained. "It shows that I hit Kakashi only _after_ he pressured me with questions about Rin. Through some clever editing, we've managed to set it up in a way that is sure to gain me sympathy."

"_Instead of looking guilty, Tobi will look human."_ Zetsu added over the intercom. _"I've just leaked it to the offices of all Senior Managers in the building."_

"So you're using it to sway people's opinions?" The younger Uchiha murmured, considering the idea for a moment. On the one hand, it was a horrible, dark and immoral thing to do. But, on the other, it was an effective way of achieving a result. If leaking the video could make those who thought Obito was guilty feel sorry for him instead then it would surely change their vote. "How did you come up with that and get it done so quickly?"

"With a mind as sharp and analytical as mine, combined with Zetsu's superb skills, things like this are relatively easy for us to achieve." Obito replied, not a shred of arrogance or cockiness in his tone. He was simply stating a fact. "It's why I'm a Senior Manager and you are not."

"Right, because you _definitely_ had a 'sharp' and 'analytical' mind when you were promoted." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he made his point.

"No, but back then I had charm and charisma you lack." As quick and witty as ever.

"You're a real jerk."

"And you're an idiot if you seriously thought I hadn't come up with a plan."

"Sorry for being concerned."

"Sorry you wasted your time."

"…"

"…"

Silence.

Awkward tension.

And stone cold glares from two pairs of pewter eyes.

"You're unbelievable." Sasuke said with a defeated sigh, allowing a thin smile to cross his lips as he reached up to run his fingers through his hair. Those two pairs of eyes locked as they exchanged amused, respectful looks. Both true Uchiha until the very end.

* * *

"So, long story short, I invited Sakon round mine for the night. Then, when he was asleep, I took a pair of scissors to his 'precious' hair. He looked ridiculous when I was done." Tayuya snorted, remembering it fondly. "Still, at least people were finally able to tell those twins apart."

"I can't believe you actually did that!" Naruto blurted out, staring at the woman in pure shock. He didn't know whether to find the story funny or pure mortifying. The man in her tale hadn't really done anything _that_ bad- certainly not bad enough to deserve having his hair taken from him.

"What?" The redhead said, shrugging casually, "I don't take shit."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." The man mumbled hesitantly, just imagining what kind of things the woman might do to _him_ if he pissed her off enough. Still, he couldn't help but smile a little.

Tayuya was vulgar, hot-headed and boisterous but she also happened to be good company. Her help with Naruto's client research had been phenomenal and her presence had been even better. She had a whole load of stories about the many times she'd gotten revenge on people who had crossed her and they were more than enough to distract the blonde from the emptiness he had been feeling ever since Obito had had a go at him.

The two of them had moved to the records room- it was an easier place to get work done and just talk than the kennel- and the privacy and isolation was much appreciated. It was a relief to be somewhere where Obito's office wasn't visible from the corner of his eye. Naruto didn't have to watch every time his boss passed his cubicle, wondering if he was going to get any acknowledgement or not. There was no pressure.

"What do you think you're doing?" And, just like that, all the relief was destroyed. Replaced with hollow terror.

"…" Both of the youths glanced up, their smiles fading from their faces as they came face-to-face with Obito Uchiha. They'd been so caught up in their talk, neither of them had heard the door to the records room open.

"I asked for your action plan by twelve." The scarred Uchiha muttered, those cold eyes locked onto Naruto's shamed face. "Maybe you've forgotten exactly how it works around here, since you seem to be taking far too many liberties. When I give you work to do, you do it. When I give you a deadline, you stick to it. I shouldn't have to come looking for you because you're too busy messing around with your girlfriend here to do your _job_."

"I wasn't-"

"Save it." Obito intercepted, lifting a dismissive hand to silence the blonde. "You're a sales agent. That means, no matter how good your record, you are expendable."

"…"

_Expendable._

That one word cut Naruto far deeper than anyone could ever imagine. Whether his boss only meant it in a professional context or not, it was pure salt in the wound. And the disappointment on Obito's face- that was the worst. Naruto had never had anyone believe in him or expect anything from him before. So, as a result, he'd never had anyone disappointed in him either. It was a horrible feeling. Far worse than being hated. Worse than being looked down on. Worse than anything else.

Before, Obito had been pissed at him.

Now he was disappointed.

And that was too much to bear.

"Consider this an official warning from your Senior Manager, Naruto." The scarred Uchiha stated simply. "If this happens again, your employment here will be done." And, as he turned to walk out of the room, Naruto was left feeling sick to his stomach.

* * *

Obito wasn't in his office for the rest of the day.

Not when Naruto went to hand in his action plan, not when he went to apologize and not when he made up some excuse to see him. Each time, Zetsu just smiled in that knowing way of his and sent him off to continue his work on the phones.

Obito spent his time up on the higher floors, discussing his deposition with both Fugaku and Uruchi respectively. By the time he had finished receiving his lectures and defending himself with the usual, unwavering confidence, the results of the Senior Managers' vote were released. Thankfully, his stunt with leaking the recording had worked perfectly. By quite a large margin, the majority had voted for Obito to retain his employment for the duration of the case. No suspension. It was the ideal result he'd been looking for.

By the time he was back on Floor 37, the sales agents who had chosen to stay later to get ahead were starting to file out and head home one-by-one. It was odd, and a little concerning to the scarred man, that despite their obvious determination to get ahead and their drive to succeed, he didn't recognize a single one of them. They were all nameless drones to him. All of his attention had been taken up by a particular blonde-haired puppy.

That said, there was one employee he recognized instantly. And the moment he saw her, he demanded she followed him to his office. So, ignoring her cocky and arrogant smirk, he prepared himself to give Tayuya the lecture she damn well deserved.

"You think I don't know what you did?" He practically growled at her once they were out of earshot.

"What are ya talking 'bout?" The redhead hissed defensively.

"You purposely distracted Naruto from his work so he would miss his deadline. Then you went ahead and filed the action plan under your own name. You hijacked his case and attempted to get him in my bad books all at the same time." Obito explained, giving her his best 'don't-bother-playing-dumb-with-me-I'm-tired-angry -and-really-not-in-the-mood' look. To her credit, Tayuya attempted to feign innocence and confusion, only to drop the façade was the glare she was receiving intensified.

"Alright, I did!" The woman admitted, face contorting into a mix of anger and desperation. "Can you really blame me? You hire me and then you don't pay me any damn attention at all! You don't assign me the top clients, you don't mentor me or oversee my work, you don't even stop for a chat! Instead, you're too busy spending all your time with blondie!"

"We both know you're here for one reason and one reason alone." Obito muttered coldly, ignoring the childish look of pleading in her eyes. "I gave Naruto a smack on the nose because he allowed himself to fall behind. You, on the other hand- I'm prepared to cut the leash completely and let you run off. I'm not interested in you. I don't care about you. So settle down and get used to it."

"Hey!"

"Get out. _Now_."

Needless to say, she scurried off with her tail between her legs.

Naturally, that wasn't the end of his day.

And he was only half-surprised when Naruto came shuffling into his office just a few minutes after he'd kicked Tayuya out. And if he felt a tightening in his chest once he saw the downcast and dull look in those baby-blue eyes, or the pure look of misery on that youthful face, it didn't matter. None of that meant he cared. Obito Uchiha didn't care. He'd never care. It was as simple as that.

"Obito," Naruto whimpered, voice so pathetic, void of happiness and un-Naruto-like that it felt like a kick to the Uchiha's gut, "about what happened earlier…"

"Apology accepted." The scarred man said softly, watching the kid glance up in slight confusion and trepidation- like he couldn't believe that he was actually being forgiven. The conflict of hope and fear in those eyes was the worst.

"Are we good?" The blonde asked hesitantly.

Obito just stared at him for a moment.

Just a moment.

"Yeah, we're good."

And if that bright grin he received sparked a warmth in his chest, what did it matter?

That didn't mean he cared.

It didn't.

* * *

**Next Week-**

Naruto tries to figure out if Obito cares.

_Obito_ tries to figure out if he cares.

Road trip.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what did you all think?**

**Starting next chapter, we'll be taking a break from the office setting for a bit.**

**You'll understand more next Saturday. **

**Until then!**


	20. Pictures Of You

**A/N:**** Here we go.**

**A slight scene shift, getting away from the office setting for a bit.**

**I'd like to thank everyone for all the support and feedback I constantly get. Both reviews and PMs are a joy to read and striking up a conversation with readers is a whole lot of fun too. **

**Anyway, on with this week's chapter.**

* * *

_**Pictures of you, pictures of me,**_

_**Hung up on your wall for the world to see.**_

_**Pictures of you, pictures of me,**_

_**Remind us all of what we used to be.**_

**- Pictures Of You by The Last Goodnight**

* * *

**Pictures Of You**

"So, you mean…a road trip?"

Already, Obito was beginning to regret the entire thing. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea after all.

"Please don't call it that." He sighed, running a hand over his face to distract himself from the over-eager twinkle in those eyes. "This is a business trip. I have an appointment with the former CEO of Uchiha Enterprises. I'm allowed to bring up to two employees so I chose you to tag along."

"But we'll be driving there, right?"

"Yes."

"So it _is_ a road trip!" Naruto grinned triumphantly, hurrying to keep up with his boss's brisk walking pace. And, like that, it suddenly hit the scarred man that he had just resigned himself to a few days stuck inside a car with _him_. That's when he really began to regret it.

"I'm only bringing you along because Zetsu is in charge of the Halloween Party Committee." Obito muttered, shrugging it off. "If he wasn't already tied up then there's no way you'd be coming along."

"Oh." The blonde's face fell, all the excitement and enthusiasm fading. It was a pitiful and heart-breaking sight. Another regret.

"Look, kid," the Uchiha began, "I'm just frustrated because I don't like car journeys. Don't take it personally."

"So you don't mind me coming along?"

"Just go and finish your work before I burn your first bonus check." Obito retorted, stepping through his office door swiftly.

"Wait," Naruto froze, blinking a few times, "I'm getting a bonus check?!"

Rolling his eyes, Obito shut the door right in the kid's face, ignoring the way those eyes lit up with excitement once more before he rushed off to his cubicle- under the watchful gaze of a particular assistant.

"Don't." He commanded, shooting Zetsu a warning glare before any of those _awful_ jokes could pass his lips.

* * *

When Obito had requested time off work to visit Izuna Uchiha it had been an act of impulse. At the time, he wasn't sure why he had done it or what he hoped to gain. Whatever bullshit reason he came up with afterwards was irrelevant. If he was able to be honest with himself- which, in reality, he wasn't- then he would know that the real reasons were actually rather simple and understandable:

He _needed_ time away from Uchiha Enterprises.

He _needed_ time to think.

He _needed_ to talk to someone.

And he _needed_ Naruto to go with him.

That was the most worrying one of all.

Exactly _why_ he couldn't bear the thought of Naruto staying behind while he went off to see his former boss was a complete mystery to him. It wasn't a case of lying to himself. He just didn't know the answer.

Perhaps he'd gotten so used to seeing the kid almost every day of the week that the idea of losing contact while he was away was bothersome. But that seemed unlikely.

Maybe it had something to do with showing Izuna that he was a mentor now- that he'd achieved that role just as the older Uchiha had expected. More plausible but still questionable.

But dismissing the list of possible reasons left only one.

That he _needed_ Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki, the loudmouth brat who had ruffled feathers and overstepped the professional mark on his very first day at Uchiha Enterprises. The idiot Obito had expected to only last a week. The one who, despite the odds and the opinions of others, had not only lasted but actually succeeded in his new job. With pure guts and a determination to never give up, he'd become a useful and important member of Floor 37 and more.

The damn rookie had firmly implanted himself in Obito's life. In spite of his eagerness, his poor dress sense, his endless ramblings, his naivety and his cursed childish ways- or maybe even _because_ of those things- Naruto had become the exact opposite of what his boss had previously called him.

He wasn't expendable.

He was a necessity.

But Obito just couldn't bring himself to accept that. He would twist things every step of the way, question every single feeling or thought that passed through him and force himself to doubt everything. Whenever he saw hurt or despair on Naruto's face, he convinced himself that if he cared about the kid then he wouldn't be able to cause such a thing. Whenever he insulted or rebuked Naruto, he convinced himself that if he cared then his tongue wouldn't be able to say such things. And whenever he felt a surge of anger or even _hatred_ towards Naruto, he convinced himself that it wasn't possible to feel that way towards someone you cared about.

So the conclusion was that he didn't care.

But then why did he feel the need to throw the kid a bone every now and again? The comments of 'good work', 'well done', even 'good boy' just to see the way Naruto's face lit up at the prospect of pleasing his boss. To see the way that smile would slowly appear and brighten up the room.

Why did he feel so bitter towards anyone who either pained Naruto or gained his affection? Kankuro, Sakura, Tayuya- they'd all pushed Obito's patience in a way he couldn't bear. His self-control wasn't enough to help him just ignore them and carry on.

All Obito Uchiha really knew was that he was spinning out of control. Every ounce of his strength was focussed on trying to keep his composure. It would be so easy to give in. It would be so easy to just let himself break. He could resign; haul himself back up in his apartment to be alone with his thoughts. He could even end it all so simply. But he still felt like there was something left to accomplish. Like there was, perhaps, a reason to keep going.

There was an answer lurking somewhere.

He just needed to focus on finding it.

* * *

"Jeez, are you okay?" Aoba laughed, stopping in his tracks as he caught sight of Naruto at the photocopier. "You look like you're having a seizure."

Naruto looked up a little, flashing his grin as he drummed his fingers on the side of the machine, practically bouncing on the spot.

"What can I say? I'm excited."

"Ah, yes." Aoba murmured thoughtfully, turning to search the line of shelves for whatever it was he was looking for in the first place. "I heard all about your little road trip."

"Obito says it's a business trip, not a road trip."

"But you're driving there, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's a road trip."

"That's what I said!" Naruto chuckled, glad to discover that he wasn't being an idiot; his boss was just being awkward. Come to think of it, Obito _was_ very awkward. He tended to make everything difficult. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. I mean, what are you supposed to take with you? And what do I wear? What will _he_ be wearing? Plus, we're gonna be stuck in a car together for, like, three days. What if we annoy each other?"

"Seriously?" Aoba shot the blonde a look over his shoulder before returning to his search, pausing briefly as the whir of the photocopier started up. "You are _so_ pathetic." That certainly earned a pout. "Nice tie, by the way."

"Oh, it's Obito's." Naruto said without thinking, trailing his fingers along the material in admiration. It didn't really suit him as much as it did his boss- it was a little too wide and didn't go all that well with his cheaper suit- but the tie itself was nice.

"The two of you aren't really doing much to quash the rumors, are you?" The older man pointed out jokingly. "Sharing clothing now?"

"It's not like that!" Naruto snapped defensively. "I spilt water over my one this morning."

"Since when do you drink water?"

"Well…" to his credit, Naruto actually took the time to think before speaking this time, not that it made much difference, "…since Obito told me to."

There was an awkward pause as Aoba reached up to retrieve a folder from one of the shelves, glancing through it briefly, before turning to face Naruto with a quizzical look.

"You know," he began slowly, passing the folder between his hands, "I can't tell if you're just bad at wording things or what."

"Definitely just bad at wording things."

"Hm." Aoba stared at him for a moment, watching as the blonde shuffled under his keen gaze, before everything was interrupted by the final sound of the photocopier. Naruto sighed in slight relief, glad to have an excuse to change the topic of conversation quickly.

"What are you working on?" He asked, trying to pass it off as casual, gathering up all the pages from the copier hastily.

"Some snot-nosed client who thinks they know what's best for them." Aoba murmured, shrugging as he waved the folder in the air. "Most stubborn guy I've ever had to deal with. Major pain in the ass."

"Sucks to be you."

"It really does." They both smiled. "Still, at least I get to go home for the weekend. You get to be stuck in a car with the big guy." Aoba pushed himself away from the shelf, shooting the kid a look as he made his way over to the door.

"Jealous?"

"I'll decide that after hearing how it went. Text me every now and then so I know you're still alive."

"You love me!"

"Whatever."

* * *

When Naruto went to deliver the files Obito had asked for, he was a bit more conflicted than he had been before. Throughout the entire day, excitement and giddiness had pretty much been coursing through his body as he thought about the encroaching road trip. But, as the end of the day neared, he couldn't help but feel more and more nervous. Experience had taught him that prolonged contact between him and his boss in a personal setting tended to end up with misunderstanding and fall outs. And, this time, they'd be stuck with one another with no escape. He was starting to think it wasn't such a good idea after all.

Despite every cell in his body telling him he'd be laughed at, Naruto decided he was going to tell Obito about his concerns in hopes the older man would make it all better. He really was looking forward to it; he just didn't want to get his hopes up if things were likely to fail.

Unfortunately- or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it- Zetsu was there to stop him before he could even get into his boss's office.

"Nuh-uh." He cooed, reaching across his desk with an outstretched hand. "Are those the Sarutobi proposition files?"

"Yup, Obito asked me to copy them for him."

"I'll take 'em."

"How come?" Naruto asked dejectedly, pulling out of Zetsu's reach.

"Sasuke." The assistant explained simply, waving his hand in the office's direction. Sure enough, when Naruto looked through the glass, he could see the damn Uchiha bastard sat there chatting away with his boss. Obito had an amused smile on his face.

And, for some reason or another, Naruto felt a surge of jealousy rush through him that it was _Sasuke_ and not him who had dragged that smile out. It was the kind of smile Obito only really showed when he was being challenged intellectually. The kind of smile Naruto could never get out of him. Naruto had tried many times to do it, but he just couldn't get himself up on Obito's level. It made him feel so inferior. Like he was just an amusing idiot who was there to provide comic relief.

Zetsu seemed to notice but didn't press the matter as he swiped the files out of Naruto's hand and placed them down on his desk without a word. It was only just as the blonde turned to leave that he spoke up again. "Wait, Naruto, come here."

"I haven't done anything wrong." He countered defensively, turning round with the best attempt at an innocent smile he could muster.

"Who says you did?"

"You called me Naruto instead of 'puppy'." Naruto said slowly, stepping back towards the desk cautiously. It didn't look like Zetsu was getting ready to tell him off- whether on Obito's behalf or not- but he knew he couldn't be too careful. If Zetsu was good at anything (in fact, he was good at _many_ things) it was luring people into a false sense of security.

"About that. You're more special and unique than the other puppies so I've been wondering if you should have a different title."

"I don't think title is the right word."

"Don't interrupt."

"But you'd finished-"

"Anyway," Zetsu cut in, flipping open his notebook to reveal an entire page of notes and doodles. Naruto couldn't read much from where he was stood but the words, 'NARUTO'S NEW NICKNAME' stood out at the top of the page.

"How much thought have you put into this?" He couldn't help but ask.

"You don't wanna know."

"How have you found time?"

"I'm me." Zetsu said simply, scanning the page until he found what he was looking for. "I think I've pretty much decided that you're more like a fox."

"A fox?"

"Which means," Zetsu pressed on, ignoring the protest, "instead of 'puppy', you'd be called 'kit', 'cub', or…well, 'pup'."

"I'm not liking this." Naruto mumbled with a frown. "This is worse than the puppy metaphor."

"It's not working as well as I hoped." Zetsu lamented with a sigh. "I'll just call everyone else 'puppy' and you 'pup'- that fits with the fox thing."

"I'm gonna go now."

"Or I'll just play it by ear."

"I'm going." Naruto said, pretty sure he wasn't being listened to, as he backed away.

"Maybe I'll do a survey and see what everyone in the kennel thinks."

"Bye."

"Wait, pup." And there it was. "One last thing."

"What now?" The blonde groaned, desperate to get back to his cubicle before Sasuke finished up and walked out the office. The last thing he needed was Sasuke joining in with this train wreck of a conversation.

"Do you think there's any point of putting up fake spider webs this year?" Zetsu asked in all seriousness. "It's just, I don't get why they're scary and I don't want to waste precious time on pointless decorations."

"I'm gone." Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes as the assistant tried to protest.

* * *

When Obito arrived home later that afternoon- having managed to leave far earlier than he thought it possible for a Senior Manager- he wasn't sure what to think. The whole point of the trip was to visit Izuna and update him on the situation within Uchiha Enterprises. Truthfully, Obito didn't know whether meeting his former boss again was a good idea or not but it was the perfect excuse to get away from work for a while. And, not just for the sake of procrastination and escape, but it was also an opportunity to get an outside perspective on things.

Izuna Uchiha _had_ always been good when it came to advice.

And just because Obito wasn't one to take others' advice didn't mean he wasn't open to hearing it.

Still, packing up his things proved to be rather disheartening. He didn't like driving, he didn't like car journeys in general, and he didn't like the idea of showing yet another person how much he had changed. The buzz of his phone was a good excuse to distract himself.

_The pup seemed excited about this trip. Try not to ruin it for him - Zetsu_

Obito sighed, choosing not to reply, throwing his phone on his bed. He was well aware that Naruto was looking forward to it, that much was obvious to anyone who wasn't a complete idiot, but the kid had a tendency to misjudge things. It was unlikely they'd actually have any fun. Naruto was just happy to spend time with his boss. But that alone wouldn't make the trip enjoyable. They'd be stuck together in a car for days with only each other for company. Then they'd be with Izuna and Naruto would most likely get left out of the business-related and personal conversations.

All in all, there was little Obito could do to preserve the kid's excitement. It would quickly fade.

_I'm just round the corner from your place! you better be ready for me!_

But, judging from the blonde's over-enthusiastic text, his excitement was far from fading just yet.

In fact, Obito only had just enough time to finish gathering up his things before there was a loud knocking at the door of his apartment. Naruto clearly wasn't in the mood to wait any longer than he had to.

"The plan was for me to pick you up." The Uchiha pointed out, as soon as the door was open. There was Naruto with his bag- in the most ridiculous clothes possible, the worst of which being his offensively bright orange hoodie- grinning away happily.

"I just couldn't wait!" He claimed, slipping through the small gap between his boss and the doorframe to make his way inside. He was in such high spirits that not even the glare Obito shot his way could possibly get him down. "I thought I'd save time."

"Hm." Obito hummed, closing the door behind them before heading back toward the bedroom. When Naruto didn't follow him, he didn't really take much notice. The kid had made it obvious many times that he was pretty much in love with the luxurious apartment and it wasn't unusual for him to go exploring whenever he got the chance. As long as it kept him busy and out of the way.

It actually worked out fine. Obito spent the next twenty minutes going over everything and mentally preparing himself for what was to come. He didn't see Naruto in all that time, only hearing his movements occasionally from one of the other rooms. There was something rather peaceful about Naruto's presence, minus the usual pestering and clinging. He was the perfect distance away. Close enough but not too close. Comfortable.

So, when Obito exited the bedroom at last, his small case in hand, he was feeling slightly positive about the trip. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all. Naruto's burst of energy seemed to have died down and calmed at least- judging from the way the blonde was reclined on his couch, staring silently. "What you got there?"

"I found a photograph in the bookcase." Naruto mumbled, glancing up hesitantly. "I didn't mean to pry, I just…"

"Which photograph?" The Uchiha said, as softly as he could manage, trying to pretend that it didn't bother him. He didn't feel particularly angry towards Naruto, more at himself. He had been sure that every single photograph had been thrown out. He couldn't believe that he'd missed one.

Without a word, Naruto turned the image in his hand, holding it up for his boss to see. The kid looked confused and a little concerned- probably as a result of the photograph and the worry that he was going to be yelled at. But Obito wasn't focused on him at all.

It was a photograph of the three of them, not long before Rin's death, together and happy. Obito was in the middle, scar-free and grinning broadly, an arm slung around Kakashi's shoulders to hold him close and the other wrapped around Rin's waist. Kakashi was in the process of rolling his eyes, hands firmly planted in his pockets in spite of the side-ways hug. Rin was smiling sweetly, kissing her boyfriend's cheek lovingly. They were at the beach, all of them in their swimming gear, the sun just behind them on the horizon.

Obito could remember that, at the time, Rin had been overjoyed with how beautiful the photograph had come out. She thought that everything about it had seemed perfect- from the lighting to their typical expressions. It represented the three of them flawlessly. However, Obito hadn't cared much about that when it was taken. He was just happy with how the lighting made his body look 'even hotter' as he had put it.

"That's you and Kakashi, isn't it?" Naruto whispered gently. "You look really happy."

"We used to be friends." Obito muttered simply, eyes lingering on the photograph longer than he wanted them to.

"Who is she?" He dragged his eyes away, looking up to stare into the kid's shimmering, blue eyes. He was planning to tell him to mind his own business, but something about those eyes stopped him. They seemed so pleading and desperate. Naruto wanted answers and refusing to give them to him would only show vulnerability. So, he gathered his usual confidence and spoke steadily.

"Rin Nohara. My lover at the time."

"She's beautiful."

"Hm." Moving across the room, Obito took the photograph and shoved it in his suit pocket quickly, "I thought I'd thrown them all away."

"Is that why you don't have any pictures up?" Naruto asked, earning nothing but a 'you-can't-be-so-dumb-that-you- seriously-need-me-to-answer-that-question' look. "But without 'em, this place doesn't feel all that homely."

"Whatever you say, kid."

"Maybe we should take some new ones…"

"…"

"Y'know, you and me…and Zetsu…" he said hesitantly. He thought it was a really good and sweet idea and he liked the thought of having some photographs with Obito, but his boss didn't seem too impressed with the idea. Naruto's attempt to be nice fell flat on its face. And it was a blow which quickly deflated him.

"We're leaving soon."

* * *

"Have you eaten?"

"I had a sandwich."

"A sandwich? We're not stopping for dinner tonight, you know."

"I'll be fine. Promise!"

"And what about your bag? Got everything you need?"

"Yes."

"Toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"Clothes?"

"_Yes_."

"Teddy bear?"

"Obito! I'm not a little kid!" Naruto protested, pouting at the lack of faith his boss seemed to have in him. Obito, however, just seemed mildly amused.

"Alright, I'll believe you for now." He said, shrugging it off as he gathered up their things and gestured for Naruto to follow him. The blonde was about to protest and insist that he was perfectly capable of carrying his own damn bag, but by the time they reached the door, he'd realized that it was pointless. Obito would do whatever the hell he wanted to. Arguing was just a waste of breath. "You should go to the bathroom before we leave."

"Are you being serious right now?" Naruto scowled, trying to push the man through the doorway before he could get anymore embarrassed.

"If you don't want to go then fine. But," Obito said, glancing over his shoulder coldly, "I am _not_ stopping for you."

"I just told you, I'm not a kid! I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"Alright, big guy," the Uchiha said, dumping both of their bags into the blonde's arms cruelly, "if you're so grown up, you can carry the bags down to the car."

"Jerk."

"Get going."

With the muffled sounds of Naruto's bitching and complaining gradually fading off down the hallway, Obito took a moment to glance back at his apartment- imagining what it would look like with those photographs the kid had suggested all over the place. It was an odd image. He'd spent the last few months making his 'home' seem as simple and devoid of personality as possible. Everything was clean, organized and necessary. Anything personal had been removed. To anyone, it would probably look like he was just renting the place rather than living in it.

But who really needed individuality anyway?

What good has individuality done for anybody?

With an expression of mixed emotion on his scarred face, Obito switched off the lights and locked the door behind him. He was starting to ponder things again, drifting off into deep thought.

"You coming, or what?"

Glancing down the hallway at the excitable idiot, grinning away and waving at him from a distance, Obito couldn't help but be dragged away from those darker thoughts.

"Coming." He sighed, doubting Naruto could even hear him, running his fingers through his hair.

Turning back wasn't an option.

* * *

It took about fifteen minutes for Naruto to get over just how amazing his boss's car was. He inspected the entire thing, gaping like a fish, unable to process just how damn rich Obito must be. The apartment, the suits and now the _car_ too. He couldn't believe they were seriously going to take it on a road trip. It was the gorgeous kind of car you drive around the city as a 'fuck you' to the rest of the world, definitely _not_ the kind you take with you on a long and gruelling trip.

The blonde was quick to voice his objections, suggesting that they should think about hiring a car instead but one strong look shot his way was enough to shut him up. Another look, combined with a verbal warning, was even able to get him in the damn car before it got too late. Needless to say, by the time they finally pulled out of the apartment block's garage and onto the open road, it was far past the time Obito had planned to leave by.

The sun was already setting on Konoha and the evening crowd was starting to appear on the streets. People heading out to enjoy themselves stared as their car whizzed by, roof down to show off the occupants. Obito was unfazed. He rarely drove himself anywhere- normally taking advantage of the personal driving company that Uchiha Enterprises was signed with- but the big dream of fast cars and women hadn't really been prominent in his mind for a while. It had been his childhood dream. Childhood dreams had a tendency to die.

Naruto, however, seemed mystified by the experience. He didn't say a word, but his eyes constantly darted around as they hurled through the city, taking in everything at once. He'd grin and wave at groups of people they passed, the wind rushing through his hair and the evening sun lighting up his orange hoodie. He may have claimed repeatedly that he wasn't a kid, but as long as he kept acting so damn excited about simple things, there was just no evidence to the contrary.

They didn't talk for quite a bit of the starting journey. Naruto looked like he wanted to strike up conversation but was too scared to. So, instead, the kid had settled for plugging in his earphones and trying to relax back in his seat. Thankfully, whatever awful music he was listening to was turned down low enough that it couldn't be heard over the roar of the wind around them.

* * *

Just under two hours on the road and Konoha was behind them, the roof was back up and the sun had set. They were on the open road at last and damn lucky to have avoided any major traffic jams. They still hadn't spoken but that was fine. The silence on Obito's end was comfortable enough and Naruto seemed content to be alone with his music. Or at least until he pulled his earphones out and began shifting in his seat slightly.

Another twenty minutes went by like that. With Naruto no longer hooked up to his phone's music player, things felt a lot more tense, especially with the way the blonde would look over at his boss every few seconds. He looked desperate to ask something but couldn't quite summon up enough courage to open his mouth.

"What?" Obito finally hissed out, starting to feel uneasy under the constant stare, causing Naruto to jump slightly in his seat. "You keep staring at me and you're uncharacteristically quiet. What do you want?"

"N-Nothing."

"Naruto." The Uchiha said firmly, eyes on the road.

"It's n-nothing really…I just…kinda…need the bathroom." Naruto murmured nervously, shuffling in his seat again. That certainly earned a cocked eyebrow. The kid had been holding it in for so long and hadn't thought to ask. It was unusual for him.

"There a reason you didn't mention it?"

"I thought you'd say no."

"So your solution was not to ask in the first place, thus cutting out any small possibility of me saying yes?" Obito asked, glancing over to give the kid a sceptical look.

"Erm…yeah?"

"I worry about you."

"Can I go or not?"

"No." He muttered bluntly. "I clearly warned you about this very thing right before we left. You told me that you weren't a kid and that you could handle it. Not going back on your word, are you?"

"That's not fair!" Naruto protested. He shouldn't really be surprised. It was just like Obito to use his 'no broken promises and no going back on my word' policy against him in a stupid situation.

"Well?"

"…"

Naruto wanted to say 'screw it' and demand that they pull over. The pressure of his full bladder was screaming at him to do it. But he didn't like being tested and he really _wasn't_ a kid. If Obito was going to play this game with him then he could handle it. Sooner or later they'd _have_ to pull over.

"You're giving me the silent treatment now?"

"Jerk." The blonde huffed, plugging his earphones back in and squeezing his eyes shut.

* * *

Naruto's plan of holding it in didn't work as well as he'd hoped. Half an hour later and he didn't know how much more he could take. He was practically rocking the whole car with his restless movement, one hand latched onto his lap, the other drumming a nervous rhythm on his leg. He'd abandoned his music long ago, realizing it wasn't helping all that much. His mind was too distracted to focus on it anyway.

He refused to speak to Obito as a matter of principle- which was completely defeated by the fact that his boss hadn't even attempted to speak to him- and tensions were running high. All the excitement and eagerness Naruto had had for the trip was long gone. It was obvious things weren't going to be fun and he tried not to be upset over it. His full bladder helped distract him from his misery at least.

"Okay, you've made your point." Naruto finally sighed in defeat, trying desperately not to sound like a child as he did. "I should've gone before we left. I was wrong, you were right. I'm really, _really_ sorry, okay?"

"Fine."

"So can we _please_ pull over?" Naruto asked pleadingly, turning to look at his boss for the first time since their last exchange.

"No."

"Why not?!"

"You think I said 'no' to teach you a lesson?" Obito scoffed, shaking his head. "It's my job to mentor you at work. But we're not at work and I'm not your babysitter."

"So why the hell can't I go?!"

"We're on a schedule."

"Fine then. I'll just piss in the car."

"And then I'll make you clean it up yourself before getting it professionally cleaned- the cost of which will come out of your bonus."

"You're impossible!" Naruto groaned, feeling his gut clench. It was starting to hurt and things were starting to progress towards something Naruto could probably prosecute for. There had to be a law against denying your employee access to a bathroom- even outside of work. "Obito, you can't just expect me to hold it in, ya know! Do you have any idea what kinda damage I could do to my bladder and stuff? This isn't fair and you know it! So stop messing around and pull over, god dammit!"

"…"

Shocked silence.

Naruto couldn't quite believe he'd snapped at _Obito Uchiha_ of all people.

The wave of regret and guilt was almost instant.

"I'm s-"

"It seriously took you this long to stand up to me?" Obito cut in suddenly, a slight smirk creeping onto his face.

"W-Wha-?"

"You're not the kind to let himself be pushed around," the Uchiha muttered simply, glancing out the windshield at the passing road sign, "and it's not a trait that will get you very far in career or life. The fact it took you this long is disheartening but I suppose it's better than nothing at all."

"Y-You were testing me?"

"It's my job." Obito shrugged. "You have a lot of potential but you've always had to push yourself. When no one else is watching you, it's easy to let your personal expectations drop. I wanted to make sure you could stand up for yourself, even against your boss."

"And you couldn't think of a more reasonable test?" Naruto mumbled, trying to ignore the warmth blooming in his chest. Obito's methods may be messed up, but his motivations always seemed so pure. At least, that's what Naruto thought.

"Part of me wanted to make it difficult for you so you don't get lazy, but…" Obito glanced over at him for a moment, pewter eyes flashing with amusement, "…part of me wanted to see you squirm."

"If it was anyone else I would've snapped sooner."

"I know."

"I really am sorry about yelling though."

"I know."

"I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Naruto," the Uchiha started, taking a deep breath, "you need to stop worrying about me being mad at you all the time. We're human beings. We're going to annoy each other every now and then but you can't have a little crisis every time."

"I know it's silly."

"Don't worry about it." Obito murmured softly. "We're stuck with each other for this trip so we might as well make the most of it."

"Okay." Naruto smiled a little, staring down at his lap. "Hey, Obito?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we please have a bathroom break soon?"

"Almost at the next stop. I'm glad you spoke up when you did. I'm starting to get desperate myself."

"Seriously?"

"I was in the process of making up an excuse to stop."

They both laughed softly at that.

* * *

When they reached the gas station, they were both quick to jump out and stretch their cramped and aching legs. Naruto, however, wasn't able to wait around much longer.

"I'll meet you inside!" He yelled, desperately rushing off to find the bathroom without a moment of hesitation. A second longer and he was going to burst. That was for sure.

Obito rolled his eyes, taking his time to check on the car before heading inside himself.

With both of them done and relieved, the earlier tension between them seemed to have eased a little. They still didn't talk much but the silence was perfectly comfortable and welcome as they looked round for stuff to buy. Naruto, overcome with thirst, instinctively reached for a bottle of water in hopes of gaining his boss's approval. When Obito shook his head at him and threw a soda his way, however, the blonde was so shocked he almost failed to catch it.

"Sometimes, it's fine to break the rules."

"But you _hate_ me drinking soda!" Naruto reminded him, gaping suspiciously at the man. Whoever had replaced Obito Uchiha, they'd done a bad job of impersonating him.

"Well, I'm making an exception." Obito muttered, grabbing a soda for himself, ignoring the way Naruto's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Think of it as a reward for finally finding your balls."

"Hey!" The blonde protested, stumbling to keep up with the Uchiha. "You shouldn't make jokes like that after you've seen for yourself that I definitely ha- sorry." Naruto corrected himself, flinching as he was shot a cold look.

"Let's get back on the road. We've still got a little way to go before we get to the motel we're staying at tonight."

"Motel?"

"No expensive, luxurious hotels in the area." Obito explained with a shrug, ignoring the pure, childish grin Naruto flashed him.

* * *

"Obito, I'm not feeling too good."

"I knew trying to be nice and letting you drink soda was a bad idea."

"I don't think it has anything to do with soda." Naruto groaned, resting his head back. "This is crazy motion sickness or something."

"The combination of soda and all that junk food you had me buy is the more likely culprit."

"I am _not_ arguing with you right now." The blonde mumbled decisively, shuffling in his seat.

"You're hereby banned from the food." Obito announced, reaching over to hand the kid a bottle of water. "Drink plenty."

"I don't wanna drink."

"_Drink_." Obito insisted firmly. "I want to reduce the chance of you vomiting in my car as much as possible. Speaking of which, if you feel like you're going to hurl, even if it's just for a second, you tell me. Got it?"

"Sure you're not gonna just make me hold it in?" Naruto hissed grumpily.

"Someone's holding a grudge." The older man muttered, rolling his eyes. "I mean it."

"Okay, okay. I think I just need to sleep. But I really don't feel good."

"Hm." He didn't know why he did it, part of him wished he hadn't done it, but Obito couldn't help but loop an arm around the kid's shoulders, reaching up to scratch and stroke that soft hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Just like that, Naruto relaxed, pressing into the touch with a content smile. And, pretty soon, he was asleep.

Naruto slept rather peacefully in the passenger seat, head lolling from side to side as the car continued its gruelling journey. He didn't snore softly like he did whenever he stayed over at the Uchiha's apartment- probably due to the position his body was curled into- and every now and then he'd knock his head against the window and groan angrily in his slumber. It was endearing and Obito couldn't help but glance over every few minutes to get a look.

Their trip had started shaky, already with so many ups and downs, but he was glad that he'd brought the kid along. He'd been on trips with other employees before- Zetsu had been his travelling partner many times in the past- and they'd all been rather successful. Of course, things were different back then. Obito and Zetsu would have the radio blaring, roof and windows down as they hurtled along the road, singing to the music as loud as their lungs would permit. They'd trade stories and jokes, stop off for junk food often and take it in turns driving so they could rate each other's performance.

But this was good too.

It was calmer.

Less about fun and more about comfort.

Naruto would probably love it if Obito converted to his old self so they could do all those reckless, stupid things away from the office, but they seemed to mesh so well together already. Conversation between them was often easy and natural- unless Naruto was having a 'please-don't-be-mad-at-me' crisis- and their differences only fuelled their chemistry.

Maybe things were better this way.

Maybe Naruto _needed_ the new personality.

After all, he was the only person in Obito's life who hadn't known the person he was before.

Maybe he was the answer.

It was very late by the time Obito pulled up outside the pretty basic motel he'd booked them into for the night. Perhaps 'late' was the wrong word. It was actually nearing three in the morning and his eyes were starting to feel heavy. He was thankful when the place into view and even more thankful when he could finally turn off the engine.

Naruto had been sleeping for a couple of hours, still as content and sound as ever. Obito didn't really want to wake him but he didn't have much choice. So once he'd gathered their things, headed inside to book them in and collect the keys, as well as dumping their stuff in the room, he finally made his move to wake the blonde up. If there was one thing he had quickly learned after the few times the kid had stayed at his place, it was that Naruto wasn't the type who woke easily. It was near impossible in the mornings and it had become obvious why the idiot was always late.

So when Obito shook him awake as gently, but firmly, as he could, he wasn't surprised to be met with protest and the pleading for 'ten more minutes.' Despite the ache in his chest which told him to either let the kid sleep or carry him inside himself, he had no choice but to persist and persist until Naruto fell out the car, rubbing at his eyes with a loud yawn.

"Alright, let's try and get some sleep." Obito murmured, locking the car behind them. "We have an early start."

"Please don't talk about morning."

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah. Just sleepy."

"Come on then."

"Wait!"

Obito turned, cocking his eyebrow at the sudden shout. For someone who was half-asleep, it sounded full of energy.

"What?"

"C'mere." Naruto whispered pointlessly, rushing over to his boss whilst fishing something out of his pocket. The Uchiha didn't quite know what he was expecting, but when an arm was thrown around his shoulders, pulling him to the kid's side warmly, he couldn't help but let out a shocked breath. "Smile, okay?"

"What?" Obito glanced from the boy's excited face to the phone being held out in front of them. In his tired state, it actually took him a while to figure out just what was going on.

"I want this to be our first picture together." Naruto explained, pressing up close next to the man. A blinding flash right in the eyes later and the whole thing was over just like that. "Look!"

And there it was.

Obito and Naruto together, the kid's arm thrown over his boss, their bodies pressed together. Naruto was grinning happily and the smallest of smirks was visible on Obito's face as well. The pretty average motel was visible behind them, even in the darkness. It wasn't the perfect photograph. They both looked tired. Naruto's hair was ruffled from his sleep and Obito's suit was wrinkled and messy.

But even the cold-hearted Uchiha had to admit that there was something warm and bright about it.

Something special.

And, as Naruto led the way inside with another yawn, Obito found himself retrieving the earlier photograph from his pocket, trailing his thumb over Rin's face. With a sigh, the kid calling his name from the motel entrance, he threw the picture in a nearby trash can…and he didn't look back…

* * *

**Next Week-**

The road trip continues.

Naruto gets a driving lesson.

Naruto makes his move.

* * *

**A/N:**** There we have it!**

**Who doesn't love a good road trip? I personally **_**hate**_** car journeys 'cause I hate being stuck in a confined space. It annoys me. But road trips are a different matter. When you're out with your friends on a trip, it's worth being stuck in a car for a long time.**

**Though, I've gotta say, if I was forced to go on a road trip with **_**my**_** boss, I would probably cry. No offence to him, but he's not my first choice.**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought.**

**Have a good week!**


End file.
